Because I Want It All
by darkhuntress13
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Matthew's life sucks, but it's simple. Besides being all but invisible and dealing with his weird biology, all he has to do is study for his O.W.L.s. But after getting caught breaking curfew by a certain Slytherin boy, things get a lot more complicated. (Warning: teenage sexuality)
1. Part I: Would It Really Kill You?

Because I Want It All (OT3 Version)

Summary: Matthew's life sucks, but it's simple. Besides being all but invisible and dealing with his weird biology, all he has to do is study for his O.W.L.s. But after getting caught breaking curfew by a certain Slytherin boy, things get a lot more complicated. (Warning: teenage sexuality)

I don't own these characters or the setting.

This story was written in parts, not chapters. Sorry for the length but not really. For more a/n, see the bottom.

Part I: Would It Really Kill You?

Breathing heavily and with a smile on his face, Matthew Williams landed soundlessly and dismounted his broom. The night air was biting, but he didn't mind the cold. This was the only time of day Matthew felt comfortable enough to indulge his love of flying, free from the risk of interacting with the school's Quidditch teams or anyone having a joy ride of their own. Not being around people meant that he didn't have to face the knowledge that they didn't see him. While he could never fly for long or often, it was enough to get him through his days studying for O.W.L.s and the stress that was navigating the school being all but invisible to his classmates and most of his professors. The ghosts were friendly and even Peeves seemed to have a soft spot for him, but conversing with the dead lost its novelty when people would go out of their way to avoid them and run right into him. The house-elves were great, too, but it didn't change the fact that the humans he interacted with ignored his existence. Being hurt by it would have taken all of his energy, so he just avoided people as much as possible, his roommate and best (only) friend excluded. Lovino Vargas was probably the most off-putting person he knew that also had a heart of gold. He covered for him on nights like these, in case anyone asked where he was. No one ever did.

But that was fine because it meant Matthew got away with this forbidden treat, got to just fly without being wary of anyone else. Would he have liked to play for his team? Of course. But he was too shy to go to try-outs, knowing that the team captain would likely overlook him because that's what happened to Matthew. People saw him, acknowledged him if he was lucky, then forgot about him in an instant. Matthew knew it wasn't their fault; he was just utterly unremarkable. It was probably best he wasn't on the team anyway since he would likely be forgotten mid-game and be flown directly into by an unsuspecting player. Matthew laughed at the thought bitterly to himself as he put the broom away. No, it was safer for all involved if Matthew just watched the games from the stands.

Matthew was satisfied with these few, precious nights and was grateful to have them. His natural invisibility worked wonders when sneaking away and he was a master of silencing charms. If he wanted, he could have gotten away with a lot, but he never bothered. This was all he needed and as long as he wasn't caught—

"That was some awesome flying you did out there."

Matthew made a mortifyingly high cry of surprise as he turned to the low voice that had cut through the dark. Even with only a half moon and the dim glow of lanterns closer to the castle to aid his night vision, Matthew could tell by the way shadows fell across the intruder's sharp features and the way his heart started beating faster that his night had been interrupted by none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt. As in the Gilbert Beilschmidt that was his is advanced charms class. As in the Gilbert Beilschmidt that was part of a notorious clique of Slytherins that were said to run all the major smuggling operations at the school but had never been caught. As in the Gilbert Beilschmidt that Matthew had had a crush on for nearly two years and had become a frequent guest in his more risqué dreams.

As in the Gilbert Beilschmidt who had addressed him first with a compliment and was waiting on a response.

Matthew cleared his throat and tried desperately to make sure his internal freak-out remained his little secret. "Thank you."

Gilbert smirked at him and Matthew died a little inside. "You're cute. What's someone like you doing out here at this hour?"

A cold sweat broke out along his spine as him mind recalled his words from two years before. Someone had knocked his books out of his hands when running past and Gilbert had been passing by. He had stopped to help him and it was the first time anyone other than Lovino had done so. When he handed the books to him, Matthew saw the most unusually handsome boy he had ever seen smirk at him. With a more pronounced German accent than the one he spoke with now, Gilbert had said, "Watch out, cutie. Wouldn't want someone like you to get hurt." Then he had winked and been on his way, not realizing what he had done by being the first person to call Matthew attractive that wasn't his parents. He never had a chance.

Matthew licked his lips, trying to quiet his mental screaming so he could think. "Thanks again. I like flying and this is my favorite time to do so. Why are you out here? I've never run into anyone before."

Gilbert shrugged and walked towards him, dressed in casual clothes with his winter cloak around him. When Matthew said casual, he meant black leather boots, so worn in that they only made softest of sounds as he moved, black jeans washed so many times they had become a dark grey, and a black turtleneck that did nothing to hide his slim but muscled figure. Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at him, his silver hair catching what little moonlight there was and…and Matthew realized that Gilbert had caught him staring. He blushed, but fought the urge to look away because Gilbert was _staring back_.

 _Oh, shit. What the hell do I do!? I have no protocol for this!_

After a long moment, Gilbert smiled at him, actually _smiled_ , and gestured over towards the castle. "Shall we?"

"Sure." They started walking back to the warmth of the castle, Matthew quietly guiding Gilbert on the safest path he knew to get in and out unseen. He followed easily, like he knew the way already but was happy to let Matthew lead him. Matthew tried to think of what to say or if he should say anything as they continued. He wanted to know why Gilbert didn't answer his question, but it felt rude to ask more than once. Still…"So, why are you here?" Matthew winced at how abrupt that sounded.

Gilbert just cackled that strange laugh that was uniquely his, like he was trying to hold back his mirth but was failing badly. "Kesesese, I wanted some air and decided to take a stroll. I had been walking for about thirty minutes when I heard the sound of laughter and found you. Imagine my surprise, hearing a laugh in the dark like that."

Matthew winced again and looked down, picking up his pace a little. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Hey," Gilbert intentionally knocked against Matthew's side lightly, causing him to look up. Gilbert was frowning at him, but not unkindly. "Don't sweat it. You said yourself that you had never run into anyone else, so why should you have been concerned? Besides, once I found out it was you, I was happy for it. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

Matthew stopped moving abruptly, both of them just barely hidden from anyone who might be watching from the castle. "What? You've heard me before? You've _seen_ me before?"

Gilbert turned around, too, and looked at him like he was the one who had just said something very strange, not the other way around. "Yeah, I've seen you. We _do_ go to the same school."

"Oh, you probably mean my brother. We look a lot alike." It wasn't like anyone took the time to really see that, but that was neither here nor there. Alfred had always drawn people's attention, whether they liked it or not, though it had taken Matthew years to figure out that he was doing it on purpose. Being his twin made Matthew highly acclimated to being invisible to anyone but Alfred and their parents. He could be mistaken for Alfred, but that had stopped happening when they came to Hogwarts. Wearing their house colors meant that a quick glance at the neck would confirm that he was not the rowdy Gryffindor that was his brother. He was a Hufflepuff and proud and damn happy he wasn't attracting Alfred's enemies anymore. Primary school had been a minefield of Alfred's mistakes.

"Er, no. You're in my advanced charms class, right? And I see you in the library sometimes."

 _What the fuck?_ "Oh! I, um, well, sorry. I'm used to being mistaken for him."

"No need to apologize. Come on, let's get out of the cold."

Matthew nodded and they continued on, the silence strangely comfortable. He liked this, just being with another person. He loved Lovino, really he did, but it was a little draining to be around him. He could only sit still after eating a large amount of food and tended to avoid silences unless something was bothering him. But Gilbert didn't say anything, though that could have been because they were actually in the castle now, walking very carefully until Gilbert pulled him to a stop in front of a large tapestry. His unusual but arresting crimson eyes regarded him carefully for a moment before he spoke.

"There's a short cut to the Slytherin common room through here. I trust you have a way back?"

Matthew grinned at him and dared to roll his eyes, "No, Gilbert, I habitually sneak out by way of the front door. I'll be fine."

Gilbert smiled back at him. "I wondered if you knew my name. Good night, then." Gilbert moved towards the edge of the tapestry and Matthew turned to find his own way. "Oh, and Matthew?"

Matthew inhaled sharply. No one knew his name but the professors (sometimes), Lovino, and Alfred. Everyone forgot it as soon as they were told. But Gilbert knew. He turned back to him with wide surprised eyes and found Gilbert smirking at him. "Yes?"

"There's no on in this castle that looks like you. I could never mistake you for someone else."

Matthew stared at him with parted lips for a second, shocked to his core. Suddenly nervous, he licked his lips and said, "Good night, Gilbert."

Matthew turned and fled, not staying to see what was behind the tapestry. His heartrate didn't slow as he raced through the castle unseen and unheard by anyone but Peeves who quietly teased him for his persistent flush before flying off to harass a couple of fourth years making out further down the hall. Their shrieks of fright brought a Ravenclaw prefect running to them, clearing Matthew's way to sneak behind a large statue of a centaur to the hidden passage way to the kitchens.

He made it back to the dormitory with little fuss but was very distracted. The minute he entered the very cozy (and empty) common room of the Hufflepuff Basement, Matthew let himself freak out in safety, pacing restlessly.

 _Gilbert knows my name, knows who I am. What? How? When did he start…why did he never say anything before? Would he say anything about me sneaking out? Probably not since he was out, too. And he was just taking a stroll? When the Slytherin Dungeon is basically on the other side of the grounds from the pitch? Does he do that a lot? Does he have trouble sleeping? We have charms tomorrow. Will he say anything? Should_ I _say anything?_

Matthew groaned out loud and flopped onto one of the overstuffed couches, staring blearily at the lightly glowing embers of the badly banked fire, glasses askew. _Does this change anything_?

After lying there for some minutes, Matthew sighed and pushed himself up to get ready for bed. Personal crisis or not, he still had transfiguration in the morning. Besides, it wasn't like fretting about it would give him any answers. He just had to wait and see.

* * *

Charms had always been Matthew's best subject and was the one class he wasn't worried about passing his O.W.L. in. He might have been one of the few people in the class who could say that if the looks of sheer panic at the thought of having to perform any previously taught charm on command for the next week meant what he thought. Professor Flitwick, an exceedingly kind man of short stature with greying hair and the ability to remember who Matthew was, seemed to recognize this as he called the class' attention back to him.

"Now, everyone, please don't be alarmed! This is a graded exercise, but studying for this will be some of your best preparation for the O.W.L.s you'll all be taking in just a few months. We will have this sort of exam once a month until June. Hopefully by then, you'll all not have those looks of distress on your faces. You'll have the rest of class to practice with partners and to ask me questions about _specific_ charms. You aren't first-years, so I expect you to pick your own partners responsibly and actually work without me looking over your shoulders." He chuckled to himself at his own joke; he was by far the shortest person in the room. "Go on."

Matthew settled in to study his textbook and notes alone, knowing full well that he was likely not to be approached. He highly doubted Flitwick would say anything as he was meeting with Matthew once a month to provide him with supplementary materials to study for fun. Charms was the one thing he had a talent for (well, besides being generally unnoticeable); he figured he might as well excel at it. He was just glancing at the theory behind patronus communications when he was addressed.

"You're just full of unexpected rebellion this week, aren't you?"

Matthew looked up to see Gilbert smirking at him. He was standing directly in front of him on the next lowest tier of the class room. Sounding more confused than he probably should have been, he said, "Gilbert?"

"That's the awesome me. So, what's next?" He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "First there's sneaking out for a midnight joyride and now there's blatantly ignoring a professor's instructions. What's next, Matthew? Going to the restricted section of the library without a note? I didn't expect such an attitude from one of your house."

If there was one thing that could make Matthew forget his nervousness, it was someone insinuating that he had been sorted into an inferior house. "And from one of yours, I would be expecting you to think bigger. You're supposed to be cunning, right?"

Instead of being offended, Gilbert gave a surprised bark of laughter, drawing the attention of several people, including Flitwick. "I said _working_ , Beilschmidt. Either start practicing with Williams or stop distracting him."

"Sure thing, Professor." Gilbert called back, eyes never leaving Matthew. "So how about it, Williams? Although…" Gilbert read is notebook upside down and frowned. "…I know for sure we weren't taught these in class. You might be too smart to work with a repeat student like me."

"No, not at all! I would love to practice with you. I just, well, I _really_ like charms, so I study a little more than necessary. And repeating a class to retake an O.W.L. doesn't make you stupid. If anything, it shows how determined and hardworking you are, to want to get it right." Gilbert stared at him for a long moment, like he had done something surprising. "What?"

Gilbert cleared his throat and looked away from him. "Nothing. Thanks, I guess. Should we start?"

Matthew blinked at him, confused about his shift in mood, but smiled at him anyway. He seemed uncomfortable, so Matthew tried to get him back on more familiar territory. "You're welcome, I guess. Sure. Which one first?"

Gilbert looked at him and smiled a little. " _Incendio_?"

 _Why am I not surprised?_ "Okay. Let's see if you can make something other—nope, you know what, forget what I just said. I'll just, um, light that torch on fire? Great." Matthew stood and turned around quickly, sure his face was red. He needed a better filter if they were going to keep talking.

He took out his wand and ignored the obvious smirk on Gilbert's face as he came around the desk to stand beside him. "If I can make something other than _what_ burn?" His voice was low and damn near a purr.

Matthew just barely stopped himself from shivering and locked his gaze on the torch in question. " _Incendio._ " A jet of red light shot out from the tip of his wand and the torch in question roared to life, the fire a bit more intense than necessary. _Something other than my blood_. "That torch, of course."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows at him then focused on another unlit torch. Matthew sighed. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Gilbert stared at Matthew like the boy was crazy, which was a distinct possibility at this point.

"I'm really not." Matthew was smiling wryly at him and Gilbert was once again struck by how beautiful he was. He had noticed him the first day of their shared class back in September and was reminded of it again as his pink bow mouth quirked at him and his so-blue-they're-almost-purple eyes at him sparkled with amusement. His hair was a light gold that shone as it fell in barely-there waves to his shoulders and he had a fair completion of someone who didn't tan well. Matthew had a delicate, quiet beauty that was just beginning to harden as puberty settled into him. In just the few months that Gilbert had known him, Matthew had grown perhaps seven centimeters, though he had never acted like the shift in height bothered him. His voice was soft with a hidden core of steel that continued to draw Gilbert in the more he spoke. Even if what he was saying was completely insane. "You get to practice your stunning spells, I get to practice my defense techniques. If you stun me, Professor Flitwick will revive me and we'll be done for the day. If not, we both get a good exercise. Sounds like a win-win for me."

Gilbert knew that Matthew was skilled with charms but asking him to try and deliberately stun him seemed like a bit much. Still, he couldn't fault the logic and nodded. "Alright. Ready?"

Matthew rolled his eyes at him but smiled at him like Gilbert was the best thing in the world. _Fuck_. "Yes, Gilbert. I'm ready." His wand was in his hand, pointed towards the ground and relaxed.

"Call me Gil."

That made him tense. "What?"

" _Stupify_."

Matthew arm made a wide sweeping motion and brought his wand down along the center of his body, eyes wide and mouth parted soundlessly. The red spell from Gilbert's wand hit an invisible barrier and bounced back towards him. Gilbert moved out of the way in time for the spell to harmlessly hit the wall behind him. The reflexive adrenaline that flooded his system had him breathing heavily and grinning sharply at Matthew who was doing the same. Oh, this was going to be—

"Williams! Beilschmidt! There are too many people in here to be bouncing stunning charms all over the place. Flirt on your own time and tone it down!" A smattering of giggles and chuckles filled the room as the pair suddenly had the attention of the entire class.

Matthew blinked and turned red, looking away from Gilbert quickly to stare at the ground. Gilbert watched with great interest as his bit his lip and said, "Apologies, professor. We weren't—"

"Sorry, professor. It won't happen again." Gilbert interrupted, not wanting Matthew to say that they weren't flirting. As before, he kept his eyes on Matthew as he addressed their teacher and watched his eyes flash up to him in surprise before quickly looking away again. The blush was renewed and Gilbert tilted his head to the side as he realized something he would have thought impossible before now.

Matthew, the rare, interesting, smart, and kind beauty that he was, _liked him back_. Gilbert didn't know how no one had claimed Matthew before now, had dated him and taken his interest before Gilbert arrived on the scene, but he wasn't going to hesitate any longer in pursuing him. Gilbert felt his expression become predatory and Matthew glanced back over to him. Gilbert watched as his eyes widened and he visibly fought the urge to take a step back. Matthew stood his ground and Gilbert's smile widened.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! This is worse than herding cats! Class dismissed." Flitwick shouted before mumbling to himself something about _bloody teenagers and their hormones_.

Gilbert looked around and saw more than one person look away from him quickly to gather their things. They had had an audience. He looked back over to Matthew and saw him hastily packing away his things. Not wanting to push him since he already seemed a little skittish, Gilbert approached him slowly from the side and said, "That was impressive." Matthew looked up at him and Gilbert tried to smile as disarmingly as possible. "Thanks for practicing with me today, Matthew. See you around."

Gilbert turned to leave when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked back and saw that Matthew was looking at him quizzically. "Thank you, Gil. Anytime you want to practice, send me an owl or something."

Gilbert was doing a very uncool, happy jig in his head but smoothly said, "Will do."

Matthew nodded and started to leave before pausing to say, "Call me Mattie." He then left the room so fast you would have thought it was on fire.

Gilbert gathered his things and left quickly, feeling Flitwick's glare the entire time. It wasn't his fault the class couldn't concentrate. His mind was busy thinking of how he was going to get Matthew to stay around him long enough to hold an actual conversation.

Gilbert also knew what probably everyone else in that room had figured out: he had started a hunt and Matthew was his prey. It wasn't the first time Gilbert had hunted someone, but it could be the last. This time, he wasn't playing catch and release. No, if Matthew was even half as interesting as their interactions within the past twenty-four hours promised, then Gilbert was playing for keeps.

Matthew wouldn't even know what hit him.

* * *

"Something you want to tell me, maple bastard?"

Matthew looked up from where he was working on his transfiguration essay in the Great Hall to see Lovino staring at his with his arms crossed from the other side of the table. The brunet's hair was in its usual lightly tousled state and his hazel eyes were teasingly accusatory. Matthew didn't take offense to the curse; a specified "bastard" moniker was how Lovino greeted people that he liked. Matthew had been one of the first to figure that out and that was the one curse Lovino had broken the professors of trying to stop him over. Otherwise, he had to watch his language in public, a fact that he hated. Matthew had just finished a full day of classes and desperately wanted a nap, but had to finish this assignment first. "Um, not that I can think of. I'm just doing my work."

"That's interesting." Lovino sat down across from him and said, "I've been hearing the most intriguing rumors about a certain potato bastard who declared open season on someone in his charms class, though no one seems to know the kid's name. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

 _Fuck, the rumor mill in the school needs to calm down_. "You shouldn't listen to everything you hear, Lovi. You know how stories grow in the telling of them. We were just partners in class today and accidentally drew the class' attention when we started practicing more dangerous stuff. That's all." That wasn't all, but damn if he was going to talk about it in the Great Hall. Ears were all over the place, extendable and otherwise. He glanced around before leveling a meaningful stare at his friend. "I'm happy we had good weather last night. I thought we were going to catch some rain, though. That would have been nice." _I went out last night and got caught, but it was okay._

Lovino straightened in surprise and stared at him for a second. Then he said, "It's probably too cold outside to rain. You meant snow, right?" _You were caught by that albino bastard?_

"You're right."

Lovino made a clear _what the fuck_ gesture before standing. "Come on, bastard. You look like you're going to fall over if you don't sleep soon." _We need to talk now and you also need to get some fucking sleep. What the hell is wrong with you, not sleeping and shit? We've had this talk, Mattie._

Matthew laughed lightly but gathered his things. "I sleep enough."

"No, you don't. Don't even try to fucking lie to me about—"

"Language, Mr. Vargas!" Professor Longbottom called out from halfway across the room. The herbology professor wasn't one to dock house points for Lovino's bad mouth, but he did call him out on it.

"Sorry, professor." Matthew was laughing silently to himself at his friend's sour expression before standing.

"They wouldn't hear you if you lowered your voice."

Lovino glared at him but didn't say anything as they left the Great Hall. Once they were passed the doors and headed down the stairs, he said lowly, "Start talking, because for rumors like the one I heard to spread that fast through the school, something had to have caused it and I'm not buying the whole 'we were just partners' thing. I've heard more about that fifth year charms class today than I have for the entire year."

Matthew sighed, wishing not for the first time that Lovino wasn't a year older than him so he would have seen what happened and could help him interpret it because Matthew honestly didn't know _what_ to think. "We really were just practicing."

In his regular voice, he said, "Uh uh, nope, I don't believe this. For two years, I've had to watch you fawn over that Slytherin—"

A group of Slytherin students rounded the corner further and Lovino abruptly cut himself off, turning red as Matthew glared at him. Once the two groups had passed each other with only minimal interested looks from the other house, Matthew hissed, "Speak a little louder, Lovi. I don't think they heard you in the Astronomy Tower."

"Sorry, dammit. But all your silent pining for two years and then the day he works with you for at least an hour, you fucking say, 'we were just partners?' Eeent, wrong, try again."

"He recognized me, Lovi. He even knew my name last night."

It only took Matthew a second to realize that he was traveling sans Italian. He turned around to see Lovino staring at him in shock. Matthew would have been offended if he had not had the exact same reaction. All at once, Lovino became a flurry of movement as he started rushing Matthew to the basement. "Holy shit, now I _have_ to know. You're going to tell me _everything!_ "

This was going to take a while. So much for that nap.

* * *

"Something you want to tell us, Gil?"

Gilbert looked up from where he was lounging on his bed, reading a textbook to see Francis and Antonio walk in. He was half surprised that Alistair wasn't with them, but he always liked to approach things differently. He looked between them, sensing they had something in mind, but not bothering to think on it too hard. They would let him know in a minute. "No."

Antonio raised his eyebrows at him as kept moving over to his bed on the other side of the room. He green eyes clearly betrayed his disbelief. "Are you sure about that?"

Gilbert looked at him with an openly confused and increasingly annoyed expression. "Yeah. What, is something wrong?"

Francis sat on his trunk, opposite of Antonio. He gave a characteristically Gallic shrug and said, "We've never not been told when you started hunting someone, yet the school is abuzz with the happy news."

"Shit, already? People need to get fucking _lives_." Gilbert shook his head and looked back at his textbook, his mind a mile away. Fucking hell, he really didn't want Matthew to be scared away because of the rumors. Gilbert had earned a reputation, but that wasn't all there was to him. He didn't know much about actual romantic commitment, but he knew that if he really wanted to try and date him (which he did), then Gilbert needed to be as honest as possible with him. He wanted Matthew to get to know _him_ , without the information being filtered through any busybodies, including his friends. If things started off well, then he would _think_ about introducing them. If you weren't used to them, Antonio, Francis, and (especially) Alistair could be a little…intimidating.

Meanwhile, Francis and Antonio looked between each other and Gilbert in shock. Francis tried again. "The strange thing is that no one knows who you're after, even the people that saw you declare 'open season' as they call it."

Gilbert sat up and raised his eyebrows at him. "I never said _anything_ , we just looked at each other and people made assumptions."

Antonio said, "So you're not pursuing someone?"

Gilbert ignored the question. "You said that no one knows who he is?" That was weird. It was a class full of fifth years, people that had been in classes with him for years, and no one knew Matthew's name?

Maybe he had to rethink Matthew's surprise when Gilbert recognized him last night.

"You _are_ hunting someone, then?" Francis asked impatiently.

"A fifth-year boy?" Antonio continued.

"Why does no one know who he is?" Gilbert wondered aloud.

"Gilbert!" They both shouted at him.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Yes. Are you happy?"

His friends looked at him like he had lost his mind. "That's all we're getting? 'Yes?' We've never had to play twenty questions with you." Francis said, incredulous.

He had to give them some kind of explanation so they would back off. "Guys, nothing against you, but I _really_ like this guy and I don't want him to be scared off. I'll tell you more if things pan out, but I don't want to jinx it, alright?"

They looked at him like he had said that he had announced his decision to become a recluse in the Carpathian Mountains. Antonio shook his head and walked over to him, planting his hand on his forehead.

"Dude, what the hell?" Gilbert said as he batted him away.

"He doesn't have a fever. We should still take him to Madam—"

Gilbert cut him off with a pillow to the face. Antonio started laughing and tackled Gilbert in retaliation. While he was fighting him off with more pillow attacks, he said, "I'm not sick, you assholes!"

"It was reasonable to check, _mon ami_. You and commitment?" Francis scoffed as he came to stand beside where the two were wrestling until Gilbert tossed Antonio to the floor. "Aw, and just as I was about to ask to join."

Gilbert just shook his head at his friend, unsurprised. Antonio sat up from his position of the floor and said, "You know I'm with Lovi, Francis!"

Gilbert laughed a little. Antonio had been trying to get Lovino Vargas, a Hufflepuff in their year, to date him since day one. The funny thing was, he seemed to be close to succeeding and everyone knew Lovino had a thing for him, all shouted obscenities to the contrary. "No, you're not."

Antonio smirked at him. "Not _yet_. Oh, wait! Lovi knows all the gossip in the school. He probably knows who your prey is!"

Gilbert would certainly hope so, considering they were in the same house, though Antonio did have a point. If he and his friends were known to be the smugglers of the school, Lovino was like the boss of gossip. He knew everything about everyone and used that information to his advantage. Honestly, Gilbert was surprised he wore yellow and black rather than his own green and silver, but who understood the sorting hat anyway?

Gilbert still rolled his eyes, not wanting to give anything away. "Just drop it, will you?"

He knew they wouldn't. Finding privacy to talk to Matthew was going to be difficult.

* * *

It was during Matthew's free period on that Friday that he saw Gilbert next. It was a cold February afternoon, so the Clock Tower Courtyard was free of other students. Matthew didn't feel the cold like most, so he was lounging on the edge of the old fountain, head resting against a stone eagle as he worked his way through a book he was reading for a research paper. He was still in his winter cloak and gloves, but that was more for appearances. He wasn't expecting any company other than the crows around him, so he jumped when he was addressed.

"Hey, Mattie." Gilbert smiled at the sound of Matthew's high cry of distress. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"You need to start wearing a bell," Matthew said as he calmed. He took in Gilbert's heavily bundled up appearance and frowned. "Hi, Gil. What are you doing here?"

Gilbert approached him from the courtyard entrance with a shrug. "I like taking walks. It give me time to clear my head and I use them as study breaks, so I usually go for a long one once a day. What are you doing out here? Wait, are you reading? I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's okay. I could use a break." Matthew smiled at him, trying his best not to start freaking out again. Gilbert was one of the few people who seemed like they could remember him and actually wanted to talk. Homework or no, Matthew was _not_ going to let the opportunity to get to know the boy he's liked from afar for the longest a bit more slip away. If he was lucky, they could even become friends.

Despite what everyone was saying about what happened between them (and Matthew for the first time was getting great amusement in no one figuring out his identity), he seriously doubted that Gilbert was "hunting" him. He had heard all the gossip about Gilbert's romantic reputation, how he "hunted" people to hook up with then left them after a short time. While Matthew would easily place himself in the "willing prey" category, he just couldn't see anyone (let alone Gilbert) wanting him like that. Professor Flitwick had jumped to the wrong conclusion on Tuesday and anything Matthew (or Lovino) read into that one _particular_ moment was just projected wishful thinking. Besides, while Matthew saw the benefits of casual dating, he mostly thought the whole thing was too much effort to maintain unless you were serious about the relationship. He had too many other things to do and no one ever looked at him twice, anyway.

Gilbert smiled again, trademark smirk nowhere to be seen and he settled on the opposite end of Matthew's perch after wincing at the coolness of the stone. "You really sat still on this stone, reading? How are you not frozen solid by now?"

It was Matthew's turn to shrug and he gave Gilbert the same explanation he gave Lovino when he had asked a few years prior. "The cold doesn't bother me much. I rather like it, actually. But I can't _stand_ hot weather, so there's a tradeoff. Maybe I'm just thick-blooded or something." _Yeah, or something_.

"So that's why you were flying the other night in basically just your uniform and a light cloak?"

 _Shit_. He had forgotten about his (lack of) attire, but he was more surprised Gilbert had noticed. "Yeah, pretty much. I didn't really think before I went out that night. I just felt the need to get out of the basement, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. Being by the lake is awesome, but it can get kind of claustrophobic. And, er, I don't think I said it before, but you were flying really well."

Matthew felt himself blush but raised his eyebrows at him anyway. "Thank you. That's high praise from a Slytherin beater." Gilbert wasn't just popular for his looks and arrogant charm; he and his friend, Alistair, were two of the most notorious Quidditch players at Hogwarts. Both beaters moved together in well-choreographed synchronization, but were known to get creative in ways that always had their opponents on edge. Their combined strategy and aim was extremely effective and damn near lethal, but had also earned them an air of danger that had many students lining up to be their companions, if only for the evening. Or, at least, that's what Matthew had gathered from the chatter of the people around him who didn't realize he was there.

It was Gilbert's turn to blush, though he may have just been red from the cold. Maybe they should start moving. Staying still was fine for Matthew, but Gilbert might need to keep walking. "It's true, though. I'm surprised you're not on the Hufflepuff team, to be perfectly honest."

Matthew stood. "I, um, never tried out. Hey, do you want to take a walk with me? The chill's starting to set into even my bones."

Gilbert stood quickly enough that Matthew knew he had made the right call. He put his book in his bag and they started walking. "Why not? You seemed to love it up there and I could have sworn I saw you move in a few patterns used in games."

Matthew stared at him so long in shock that he almost fell when his foot slipped on an ice patch. Gilbert steadied him with hands on his arms and Matthew reflexively reached for his shoulders. Once he was stable, he sighed and looked up to see Gilbert watching him from less than a foot away. His heart gave a painful and worrying _thud_ when Gilbert said, "Watch you step, Mattie. Don't want you to get hurt."

 _Oh, fuck_. Gilbert stiffened and frowned briefly, letting Matthew go. Matthew hastened to release him and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Gilbert. You alright?"

"Yeah. I just a weird feeling of déjà vu." Gilbert shook his head and gestured for them to start walking again. "So, why didn't you try out?"

"I didn't think I would be a good fit for the team. How long were you watching me fly?"

Gilbert winced and briefly covered his mouth with the green and grey scarf. "Only five minutes or so before you landed. I realize that I look a little suspicious, running into you twice in one week, but I honestly surprised to find you every time."

Matthew laughed slightly. "Relax, Gil. I didn't think you were following me or anything. I had just wondered. Why did you stay so long?"

"At first, I was curious about who would dare fly in the _Quidditch pitch_ at night. Once I figured it was you, I thought I would say hello. I knew you were in my class, but realized I knew nothing about you. Figured that if you sneak out just to fly, you probably were worth taking the time to actually talk to you. And I, well…"

Matthew watched as Gilbert unmistakably blushed, the splash of color contrasting prettily with his eyes and skin color. "What is it?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, but I didn't really know how to start a casual conversation with you."

 _Whoa, what?_ Matthew was once again utterly flabbergasted and really wanted to ask _why_ , but Gilbert was clearly embarrassed. He didn't want to make him more uncomfortable, so he intentionally knocked his shoulder against Gilbert's arm and said, "A simple _hi_ , would have worked, Gil. I would have appreciated it."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence fell between them, Matthew unsure if he should confess his own anxieties of speaking to Gilbert without revealing too much. Gilbert, thankfully, saved him from overthinking, at least for the moment. "Mattie?"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

Feeling like his heart was in his eyes, Matthew beamed at him for a moment, marveling at the sheepish expression on his face. "Hi."

Their silences weren't uncomfortable after that.

* * *

Matthew was too shy to say hi to Gilbert in the hallways when he was with his friends, but the next time they were able to speak more than a few seconds in passing, he was the one to approach the older boy. Gilbert had been glaring down at the parchment before him like it had offered personal offence. He had been seated in one of the less popular study areas throughout the castle and Matthew was surprised to find him otherwise alone. Then again, it was lunch time.

"Hey, Gil," Matthew greeted quietly, as to not startle him. Gilbert looked up, still glaring, though his expression quickly changed to one of happy surprise.

"Hey, Mattie."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, just… _frustrated_. You?"

"I'm okay. What are you working on?"

Gilbert's shoulders slumped and he once again glared at the nearly blank page. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course. Why would I?"

"Charms. I just don't get it."

Matthew frowned. "Gil, you did wonderfully on the test this week."

"Yeah but this is the charms essay that's due next week. I have no clue what to write because I've always struggled with the _theory_ of it. I don't really have time to be stalled. Between my homework for the N.E.W.T. classes and practice in," Gilbert glanced at his watch, "forty minutes, I really just need to figure it out."

Matthew frowned. "The essay? Which particular theory is giving you trouble?"

"The inherent difference in the summoning and banishing charms and how to apply that same principle to other types of spells to produce effective counters. I know you probably know, but I really want to _understand_ it already. I've looked at the material multiple times, but it just isn't sticking. I don't get how I can remember so many potion recipes and defense spells, but not fucking _charms_."

Gilbert was cute when he was frustrated. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Gilbert looked at him like he didn't understand his thought process. "Er, no."

"Why don't you go eat so you don't pass out on your broom? We can meet sometime this weekend and I can help you through it."

"Mattie, I can't just take your time like that. You have O.W.L.s to study for and—"

"And I'm offering. If it would make you feel better, you could help me with my defense against the dark arts homework. That class is killing me this term."

Gilbert looked like he was considering for a moment before nodding. "Deal. How about Sunday morning, after breakfast in the Great Hall? I have a game tomorrow and will basically be useless after."

The location made Matthew pause, but only for a moment before smiling. Gilbert could not have picked a more public place to meet with him, though most people slept through breakfast on Saturday and Sunday. "Sure, that's fine. Now go grab something fast to eat."

Gilbert chuckled lightly to himself as he gathered his things. "Really living up to your house today, Mattie, badgering me to go eat and all." Gilbert cut his eyes to him and Matthew groaned at the pun.

"Oh, my God. That is the _worst_." Still, he smiled at it only to have Gilbert grin back at him.

"No it wasn't. You know you loved it. No need to be ashamed."

"Does the school know what a dork you are? Cause pulling puns and being adorable would kill your bad boy image." Matthew blushed instantly at his words, but Gilbert frowned as he started walking towards the door. Matthew followed, not wanting to leave in the middle of a conversation but feeling awkward.

" _Adorable_. Mattie, that word describes teddy bears and puppies, not people who regularly direct bludgers at unsuspecting flyers with the intention to harm."

"Nope. You're adorable and a dork. Adorkable. Accept it. No need to be ashamed." Gilbert turned an interesting shade of red and looked like his world had been turned upside down. Matthew took pity on him and nudged him a little with his arm. "Hey, I'm teasing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention." He hadn't been intending on ever commenting on Gilbert's appearance. Matthew could explain that he didn't _just_ think Gilbert was cute, but he highly doubted him confessing to him just how far from innocent his thoughts were of him would help anything.

Gilbert cleared his throat and didn't look over to him. "No, it's not that. I guess I'm happy you feel comfortable enough around me to say things like that, however inaccurate." Gilbert glanced over at him tentatively, an adjective Matthew would have never used to describe him a week ago.

Matthew smiled reassuringly and said carefully, "Let's agree to disagree. And of course I feel comfortable with you. You think I go around harassing people to eat who aren't my friends?"

They were close enough to the Great Hall now that Matthew could hear the quiet roar of its occupants.

"I'm honored, then. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Matthew frowned at him. "Do you have time for that right now?"

Gilbert looked at his watch and paled. "Shit, no. I've gotta run, but I'll see you Sunday?"

"Yeah, see you then and good luck at your game." Gilbert turned away before hesitating a moment.

"Thanks. Are you going to the game tomorrow?"

Matthew went to all the games for specific reasons: Alfred was a Gryffindor beater, he was a Hufflepuff and couldn't _not_ attend those games, and he always went to Slytherin games (for _reasons_ , okay?). Lovino hadn't been joking when he mentioned Matthew's silent pining. But he wasn't going to explain all that, especially the last. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondered. See ya!" He hurried into the Great Hall and Matthew turned to go study like he had originally planned.

It was only a few minutes later that he stopped abruptly in the hallway, causing someone to run into him from behind. He absently apologized and kept moving, but the thought didn't leave him.

 _Did he just ask me out? And did I just say no?!_

No, no way. In context, he was just asking if Matthew could keep him company while he ate. The fact that he was even considering the possibility was a little crazy. They were friends now, right? Gilbert blushed when he called him adorable, but who wouldn't? Sure, they were meeting on Sunday, but that was because Gilbert needed his help. And yes, he asked if Matthew was going to the game tomorrow, _his game._ But it was a reasonable question after Matthew wished him luck, right?

 _Oh, hell_. Who was he kidding? Maybe there were something to those rumors after all.

* * *

"Hey, Scottie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alistair looked at him quizzically. Gilbert winced and realized that he probably never asked his friend if he could speak to him before. Gilbert looked around and saw there was no one else in the changing room, so he could probably do this here.

"Wha' is it, Gilly?"

"We really need to win tomorrow. You're my partner, so I wanted to know if you would help me be a little more vicious than usual."

Alistair still looked confused. He tilted his head to the side a little, his intense green eyes narrowed. "We're playin' Gryffindor. We always up tha ante a little with 'em."

That was certainly true. Old stereotypes about the Slytherin house had solidified in the years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Gryffindor was the only house that openly displayed its prejudice. It made the Gryffindor-Slytherin games the most popular and the most brutal. Slytherins always played _just_ within the rules and the anger Gryffindors couldn't help giving into made them more violent in return.

"I wanted to take it up a notch. Still legal, but utterly merciless. You know we can do it."

"Aye, I know tha'. But why?"

"…There may be someone I want to impress."

Alistair hesitated in pulling on his boots for a second before seeming to shake it off. He groaned and ran a hand through his dark red hair. "Is this that fifth-year ye've got tha school talkin' about?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said quietly, realizing that this could be a little weird for him to ask of his best friend. They had never officially dated, but they were each other's first everything and had casually hooked up to relieve some tension. They had always laughed off the questions about them being together, saying they were best friends. If Gilbert were perfectly honest with himself, he could admit that if Alistair had even hinted that he wanted them to go out, he wouldn't have hesitated. But he hadn't, so Gilbert never brought it up.

Alistair crossed his arms and pinned him with a focused look that was difficult to hold, the deep color sharper than Gilbert expected. "Tell me a wee bit about 'em first."

Gilbert sighed but sat down on one of the benches anyway. "His name's Matthew. He's a Hufflepuff in my charms class and I've been wanting to talk to him for months now, but had been avoiding it. He's intimidatingly beautiful and usually quiet. But when he's comfortable, he really opens up. He's incredibly kind but can be stubborn. Mattie's also crazy good at charms; he shielded my stunning spell silently."

Alistair was staring at him, a look that was equal parts like Gilbert had lost his mind and something that he couldn't read. Then shook his head and said, "Fine, but only 'cause ye've never asked before and ye sound utterly _gone_ on him. But, Gilly, there's one thing I don't get."

"What?"

"Why tha _hell_ yer tryin' ta impress a _Hufflepuff_ with _violence,_ " Alistair joked, chuckling to himself as he stood.

"…I may not have thought this through. Okay, we'll have _a little_ mercy."

* * *

"Oh, my _God_! Jones is clipped by a well-aimed bludger to the shoulder and rolls out of the way. With him gone, Carriedo zooms past to head for the goal posts, only to be intercepted by Oxenstierna. Like, I don't know _what_ happened to Beilschmidt and the hotter Kirkland, but they are _not_ screwing around today!...I'm told I can't say 'hotter Kirkland,' but really, we all know what's up and they're both A. Kirkland. Oh, fine. Apologies to the red Kirkland for saying the green Kirkland is sexier. _Anyways_ …"

Matthew just shook his head and Feliks kept up his colorful narration of the Quidditch match. He was a little worried for his brother, but Alfred just looked pissed off rather than hurt. He hadn't even dropped his bat when he was hit. But Feliks did have a point. Well, a couple of points.

Matthew agreed that Alistair was more attractive, but he would never say it, especially in front of his brother. Then again, he was probably biased. He had never had an interaction (however brief) with Arthur that had made his heart pound and his body shake. Not to mention he apparently had a thing for slim, dangerously handsome boys in Slytherin, but that was so not the issue right now.

Gilbert and Alistair were being fucking ruthless.

Normally, they waited until the other team had possession of the quaffle or were otherwise blocking their chasers to aim the bludgers at the players rather than just around them to scare them off. The beaters were still doing that, but they were making contact more often than usual. In fact, both Alistair and Gilbert continuously moved with purpose rather than just waiting for a strategic moment to strike. The change in tactics had even the Gryffindor players on edge and it showed in their flying.

"N. Braginski scores! Slytherin now leads 210-160."

"Oi, maple bastard. What's up with your boyfriend?"

Matthew ceased his usual cheering and looked over at Lovino who hadn't taken his eyes off the game. More accurately, hadn't taken his eyes off a certain Slytherin chaser who was currently trying to intercept the quaffle. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm more single than you are."

Lovino huffed and glanced over at him. "I'm talking about how your potato bastard is scaring the ever-loving shit out of everyone with his friend."

Matthew sighed before rolling his eyes and focusing back on the game, his eyes going between his brother and Gilbert. "One, he's not anything other than my friend. Two—"

"Yeah, the friend you've wanted to fuck since forever."

Matthew briefly glared at him. "No, I haven't. I like him for more than what he looks like, Lovi."

"That doesn't have any effect on whether you want to fuck him or not, but okay."

"You want me to bring up Antonio? Right. Anyway, where was I? _Two,_ they're not doing anything wrong. They just changed their tactics and no one knows how to deal with it."

"Wait, are you defending him right now? Is that what's happening? Cause that's what it fucking sounds like. And _they_? Are we throwing in your oh-so-secret attraction to the scary redhead?"

Matthew blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lovino made a disbelieving sound, which Matthew ignored. "And there's nothing to defend. It's not like they've hurt someone yet, which usually happens—"

"Wang takes a hit from a bludger aimed by Beilschmidt and oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Feliks shouted into the amplifier. "He dropped to quaffle into Adnan's waiting hands and is now holding his arm to his chest and is headed towards the med-station. I don't see any blood but it takes a lot for Wang to go down and the Gryffindors know it. They look _pissed_."

 _Fuck_.

"You were saying?"

"…That usually happens this late in the game anyway."

"Un-fucking-believable. I don't know why I'm surprised. Something must have caused this. Someone would have fucking said some shit if you two went public but—holy shit."

Matthew looked around frantically to see if someone else was hurt that Feliks didn't announce. When he saw nothing unusual, he said, "What is it?"

Lovino looked at him, a little horrified, and asked, "Does he know you're here?"

"Yes, he asked me if I was attending yesterday. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Holy. Motherfucking. Shit. He's trying to impress you."

"What? No."

"Yes, he is. But he's never done this for any of his other hunts…so, I honestly don't know if I should congratulate you or give you my condolences because he _really_ fucking likes you."

"You're trying to convince me that he and Alistair are terrifying the Gryffindors because he likes me? Do you realize how crazy that—"

Matthew stopped talking as time seemed to go in slow motion for a second. Gilbert had flown lower to avoid a bludger hit towards him by Alfred to take the other almost completely to his side from the other Gryffindor beater. He seemed to roll with the hit and managed to stay on his broom, but that had to have hurt like hell. He held his side for a long moment as he shook his head, presumably at Alistair who looked _livid._

"Holy sh-sugar! Beilschmidt takes a bludger to the side from a two pronged attack by Jones and Denson. He's holding his side but seems to be still playing, my people. Green Kirland looks like he's ready to take heads and the rest of Slytherin wouldn't be far behind him. Like, I know I've been sayin' those two had been taking no prisoners, but that was just fudgin' _dirty_. Meanwhile, Carriedo scores with a vicious throw and Slytherin leads 250-190. Red Kirkland's going to have to be quick with the snitch to help Gryffindor out of the hole with the Slytherin team in this mood."

Matthew was still standing in shock with his hand over his mouth, horrified.

Lovino spoke first, "Okay, _that_ was fucking uncalled for. I wish your boyfriend and his scary friend all the luck in kicking Gryffindor's ass."

Matthew didn't respond as he watched Gilbert straighten and make a hand gesture to Alistair. Alistair nodded and started to circle the pitch close to the ground while Gilbert circled the opposite way above regular play. They looked like they were waiting for something and Matthew took a minute to glare at his brother. They were going to have a _talk_ later.

"Bonnefoy shoots off, presumably after the snitch. Red Kirkland follows but is going to have to be quick to catch up. Bonnefoy pulls up short and flies a completely different direction. It looks like the snitch is going to make them work for it like a stripper when their rent's due, folks."

Not for the first time, Matthew questioned who decided it was a good idea to give Feliks the equivalent of a microphone.

He went back to watching Gilbert, looking to see if he looked unsteady. Then, he stopped circling, flew to one side of the pitch and made a large gesture. Alistair flew to one spot about on the other side of the pitch, and waited.

Matthew wasn't the only one who noted the change and Matthias Denson drew Alfred's attention to it as well. They looked uneasy as far as Matthew could tell, probably expecting retaliation.

Neither Francis nor Arthur had caught the snitch by the time Gilbert suddenly started moving, Alistair carefully adjusting his position to match his by some prepared plan. The chasers in the middle were heading towards the Gryffindor goal posts with rapid speed and that was when Gilbert swung his bat and hit a bludger towards Alistair.

Alfred seemed to figure out what was happening but was across the pitch and couldn't make it over in time as Alistair, prepared the redirect the bludger, hit it towards the Gryffindor keeper, Christian, and knocked him off his broom just in time for Natalia to score another ten points for Slytherin.

"…Fudging heck. Did I just hallucinate that? I feel like I did. Everyone saw Beilschmidt hit a bludger towards green Kirkland, only to have it redirected to knock Smith, one of the steadiest Gryffindor players, off his broom, right? Smith appears to be holding his stomach, but otherwise unharmed thanks to a quick cushioning spell by our very own Madam Hooch. Like, I know I should probably be outraged or something, but I'm mostly impressed. And a little hot. Score's 270-190."

"…If he's trying to impress me, he's succeeded." Impressed was a mild way to express what he was feeling.

"Hell, I'm impressed enough for the both of us. If that French fuck could hurry up and catch the goddamn snitch that would be great."

Alistair and Gilbert seemed to think so, too. Gilbert started mimicking Francis to keep away any stray bludgers as Alistair focused on distracting the other team. "It's still anyone's game."

"But you want Slytherin to win, right? Not your brother?"

"…Yeah." He felt only a little shame at that but quickly dismissed it. Alfred needed to be taken down a peg, anyway. Gryffindor was having problems keeping Slytherin from scoring with their keeper missing and the gap in their scores became wider and wider. The Slytherin team seemed to not have let go of their anger from the stunt pulled on Gilbert and had fallen into an impressive rhythm.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know there's going to be a bunch of people trying to get into your boyfriend's pants now, right?"

Matthew gave him a tight lipped smile. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Antonio's not mine either. Doesn't mean we won't get jealous."

"…I may have a problem then. And, for the love of God, Lovi, just date him already."

"I'll think about it and only if you just fucking admit once and for all you want to jump Eyebrow's brother. You've only been denying it for a year or so."

"…No comment."

* * *

Gilbert was hunched over a cup a coffee the following morning. He was tired and his ribs were still bruised, but he was otherwise okay. At the moment, he was desperately trying to wake-up enough to not be completely out of it when breakfast ended and he met with Matthew.

"What's wrong, Gil? You look tired."

Gilbert slid his eyes over to Antonio who was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Gee, thanks. Just what I wanted to hear. And I _am_ tired."

"I don't get why you don't just go back to bed. Hell, Francis and Alistair are still asleep. It's not like you're the only one still recovering from the game."

In the end, the game had lasted four hours and Slytherin had won. Francis caught the snitch, but only just before Arthur did. No one else had any major injuries after the game to deal with except Yao. Turned out that Gilbert's hit had all but shattered a few bones in his hand. Christian was walking around with a bludger sized bruise on his stomach but was otherwise unharmed. Alistair had taken a hit to the leg but was only bruised from it. While no one else got hurt, it wasn't from lack of trying, especially from the Gryffindor side. Gilbert and Alistair had proved their point and taken out the Gryffindor keeper after Gilbert was hit, so they focused on protecting their team members. Ivan insisted that he didn't need it, but Natalia bullied him into accepting help after he narrowly dodged an incoming bludger. He was the one nearly stationary target and the only keeper playing; of course he was going to be attacked.

Despite what he and Alistair had done to injure the Gryffindors, they clearly had the support of at least half the crowd, which was more than they usually got. The Hufflepuffs seemed at least partially on their side and Gilbert had to resist looking for Matthew the entire game. He probably wouldn't have been too difficult to spot, especially if he wasn't wearing a hat, but he didn't want to be too obvious.

"I'm awake because I'm meeting someone to study after breakfast."

Antonio looked at him askance. "Wait, you're up _to study_? You usually get out of bed before 11 on the weekends. Who are you meeting? Oh, wait." He looked at him excitedly and Gilbert fought the urge to sigh. It was too early to be that excited about anything. "Are you meeting that boy from your charms class?"

He didn't see the point in keeping it from him. If Gilbert didn't tell Antonio now, he would just try and stay to find out anyway. "Yeah."

"Can I stay and meet him? I wanna know who's finally caught you."

"I can introduce you if you don't tell him that I'm trying to date him or act weird."

"Why haven't you told him? It's not like you're known for subtly, Gil. Besides, do you really think he'll say no?"

"I want him to know who I am before I ask him out, though I honestly don't know what he would do. I've gotta say, this uncertainty thing is super unawesome."

"Can you at least tell me his name? Or, hell, his house?"

"He's a Hufflepuff, so he might know Lovino." Mentioning Lovino was a sure-fire way to distract Antonio and it worked.

"Really? That would be the best, if he and Lovi were friends. Just think, Gil, we could go on double dates—"

"We're not going on double dates."

"And if he wants to?"

"…No comment."

Antonio gave that odd laugh of his, though Gilbert guessed he couldn't really talk. "Fusososo, you're already so whipped and you haven't even kissed him! That's okay, though. Being whipped means you get the guy."

Gilbert glared at him balefully. "Tonio, please stop talking, just for a minute. Thanks."

Antonio continued laughing at him and Gilbert slouched to rest his head on his arms. If he could just close his eyes for a minute, that would be—

"Hey, Gil. Are you alright?"

Gilbert jolted upright and blinked his eyes to find Matthew looking at him like he was amused and concerned. He was standing by the empty space to Gilbert's left and looked much more awake than Gilbert felt. "Hey, Mattie. I'm fine, just tired. Here, sit down."

"Thanks. If you're too tired to meet with me that's—"

"No, I'm good." He rubbed at his eyes and Antonio cleared his throat behind him. _Dammit_. "Mattie, this asshole behind me is my friend, Antonio. Antonio, this is Matthew, my friend from charms."

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew!" Antonio said happily, holding out a hand in front of Gilbert.

Matthew looked mildly uncomfortable as he shook Antonio's hand. "We've actually met before, but it's nice to see you again."

"Wait, really? Where?"

"Um…lots of places? But it's okay that you don't remember. Not many people do." Matthew laughed depreciatively and looked away, his face turning red. _What the fuck?_

"Dude, what the hell? How do you not remember meeting him? Multiple times apparently."

Antonio frowned, like he was trying to remember something. "I'm sorry, Matthew. My brain probably just isn't working right this morning. How did we meet?"

Matthew shrunk in on himself a little and Gilbert knew he wouldn't like the answer before he even opened his mouth. "Lovino introduced us? I'm, well, kinda his best friend?"

 _Oh, shit_.

Antonio looked shocked. "Then I owe both you and Lovino an apology. I'll find a way to make it up to both of you."

"You really don't have to…"

"Why don't you go think about that, Tonio? Think hard." Gilbert said, glaring at his friend who started nodding and stood.

"That's a good idea, Gil. See you both later."

When Antonio left, Gilbert turned and saw Matthew looking smaller than usual and sad. What was worse, he looked _resigned_. "I'm sorry, Gil. I shouldn't have said anything about that."

"Mattie, there's absolutely no reason for you to apologize, okay? He has no excuse for not remembering you and that's not your fault."

Matthew glanced at him and smiled slightly, but it was still sad. He looked back at the table to say, "You shouldn't be mad at him, Gil. It's really not his fault. Not many people remember me. Some don't even see me. I'm just not very…noticeable? Maybe forgettable is the word. Hah. Um, maybe I should go?"

"What? Wait, no." Gilbert grabbed Matthew hand where it was braced against the table to help him stand. "Please, don't go."

Matthew looked at him and Gilbert was distressed to see that his eyes were shinny. He watched as Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat down. "Right. Sorry, I forgot I was here to help you with charms homework. What exactly did—"

"Forget about charms for a second, okay? Did you really mean what you said? That you think you're forgettable? Because you're really not."

Matthew's made a fist beneath his hand and kept his eyes closed as he said, "Of course I meant it, Gil. What other way can I explain people looking through me, forgetting my name as soon as they're told, rarely acknowledging if I say something, or acting like I don't exist? I'm basically invisible. I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now, about how people in our charms class claim you're hunting someone but no one knows who. That's because people in my class, that have been with me for almost five years now, can't remember who I am. How else would you explain it?" He sounded very upset, but was so quiet that Gilbert could barely hear him, like he didn't want him to know.

Gilbert wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure how he would react. He settled for closing his hand around Matthew's fist. "I don't know how to explain it, because it makes even less sense to me than charms theory or muggle politics. I don't get how people can't see you because you're the first thing I see when I walk into class. That was true the first day of this school year and its true now. I can't imagine forgetting about you. Even if we had never spoken and someone had asked me years from now who you were, my answer would have been, 'that beautiful boy in my charms class.' I'm so sorry other people can't see you like I do, because if they did, they wouldn't be able to look away."

Matthew was staring at him slack jawed and Gilbert realized that he had shown his hand. It was his turn to close his eyes and look away. He let go of Matthew's hand and pulled out his stuff to work on. "Sorry. Bottom line, you shouldn't have to deal with other people being idiots and I'm sorry you do. Even if you aren't angry about it, I'll be angry enough for both of us. I'll talk to Antonio, too. Now, you were saying something about charms?" He knew his face was beet red and he was freaking out a little because _Matthew still hadn't said anything_.

The silence stretched for a moment longer when Matthew asked softly, "Gil, are you hunting me?"

Gilbert looked at him to see Matthew staring with a tentative expression on his face. Gilbert swallowed and asked, "Would you want to be caught?"

He heard Matthew inhale sharply and watched his eyes darken. He licked his lips and his eyes flicked for a brief second to Gilbert's mouth. "Yes."

"Then I don't want to hunt you." He watched the hurt flash across Matthew's face before he began shutting down. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand again and said, "I'd rather date you."

Matthew looked back at him, surprised and a little disbelieving. He blinked several times at him and Gilbert smirked as he said, "I kinda need an answer, Mattie."

"Yes. Holy shit, yes."

Gilbert grinned at him and laughed. "I think that's the first time I've heard you curse. I think I'm shocked."

Matthew looked away and blushed, but kept on grinning. "Good thing you can't hear my inner monologue, then. You would lose your mind at the sheer amount of profanity that doesn't make it past my filter."

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. "Profanity, huh? That sounds a little more involved than just cursing."

Matthew flushed so red, Gilbert could practically feel the heat coming off of his face.

"No, no, no! You must be jesting!"

Both Gilbert and Matthew jumped as a disembodied voice exclaimed in disgust. The both looked around and were surprised to see more than one ghost appear behind them. To their horror, it was their house ghosts.

The Fat Friar looked upset. "Baron! We're not supposed to interfere. Besides, it turned out well. Hello, you two! Congratulations!"

"Aye, on pulling your heads out of your arses! You! How are you one of my house? The boy was practically shouting that he wanted to kiss you and you comment on his _language_?! Where is that accursed hat!?"

Horror turned into mutual mortification. Someone further down the table started laughing at them and the Bloody Baron turned to narrow his eyes at the student. The laughter stopped immediately. "What the hell are you laughing at, boy?"

"N-n-nothing, sir."

"Good. What are all you looking at? Are you hoping for a duel?"

Gilbert looked around as some people said a hasty _no, sir_ while others just shook their heads, eyes terrified, before turning away completely. Gilbert turned back to their ghosts to find the Baron right in his face. "Sir?"

The Baron narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't muck this up."

"I won't, sir."

The Baron straightened and sniffed at him. "Courtship rituals have changed and _not_ for the better." The ghost stalked away and Gilbert felt like he could breathe again.

The Friar sighed. "Don't worry about him, young one. See you around, Matthew, and congratulations again."

"Thank you!" Matthew squeaked out, sounding stressed.

The Friar left and sound seemed to break out from everywhere. Gilbert looked back to see a couple dozen people staring at them and he asked, "Think we should go?"

"We should go."

Gilbert packed up his things and they moved to leave, post-haste. Someone wolf-whistled and the couple all but ran out of the room.

Gilbert picked a direction and just started walking, Matthew not far behind him. "Mattie, are you friends with my house ghost?"

"…We've spoken once or twice after a particularly bad day. The ghosts always took pity on me because they saw what I went through. Even Peeves only lightly teases me. Gil, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I just started walking in all honesty." The fact that Matthew was friends with all the ghosts in the castle was only slightly worrying. "Do you have a destination in mind?"

"One of the group study areas? There's one not far from here?"

"Sounds good." They turned down the next hall and Gilbert was able to relax a bit now that they weren't being stared at by a good portion of the school. "That was weird and horrifying, but you still want to date me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Matthew's hand brushed his and Gilbert took a deep breath as he held it. Matthew squeezed his hand a little and didn't let go. Gilbert smiled and looked away, feeling silly but too happy to do much about it. "Can I call you adorkable now?"

"I would have to find something equally embarrassing to call you."

"Worth it." They passed the next few moments in comfortable silence until Gilbert started laughing at his thoughts. "What is it?"

"I can't believe I got called out by my house ghost for taking it slow."

"I appreciate you taking the time to get to know me, but he may have had a point…" Matthew glanced at him from under his lashes and Gilbert pulled them to a stop.

"Maybe I should correct my mistake, then." Gilbert stepped into Matthew's personal space and put a hand to his face. He heard Matthew's breath become shaky and-

"Gentlemen." Gilbert and Matthew literally jumped apart at each other at the word and turned to see Headmistress McGonagall walking towards them with raised eyebrows. "If you could please restrain yourselves, that would be much appreciated."

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Mr. Williams, the Friar informed me as to the happy news, though that is not why I sought you out. I need you to come with me. Your brother is meeting us in my office."

Gilbert glanced at Matthew, half in disbelief that the ghost had told their _headmistress_ they had started dating, half in concern for why she wanted to see him. Matthew seemed to share the same worry as he paled at the news. "Yes, ma'am."

"Please breathe, Mr. Williams. You are not in any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." Matthew glanced towards him and softly said, "See you."

"Yeah, later."

Matthew started walking towards McGonagall when she said, "Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I would prefer that you would refrain from injuring my students, but you and Mr. Kirkland played a very good game yesterday."

 _Holy shit_. "Thank you, ma'am."

Matthew shot him a smile at the compliment but quickly turned to follow McGonagall down the hall. This had been a strange morning, but now Matthew was dating him, so it was all worth it. He could have done without the revelation of other people not seeing him, though. Gilbert frowned at the memory and changed his course to head to the library. He didn't think it could be natural that people wouldn't notice Matthew like that. Antonio could be a little lost sometimes, but he had a sharp mind for strategy and would never forget someone if they were important to Lovino willingly. And who would forget a face like his? Gilbert was a little biased, but objectively Matthew fit a lot of conventional standards of beauty. Truthfully, if he was this gone on him now, Gilbert couldn't imagine what he would look like in a few years or so when he had finished growing up. _That_ was something to think about…

Back to the point, Gilbert wanted to do a little research on what could make people invisible and forgettable to others but not a few. That, and he had lost his tutor for his charms essay. The library was bound to have a book with the answer.

* * *

"Ma'am, may I ask you a question?" Matthew said as he and McGonagall traveled through the castle.

"What is it, Mr. Williams?"

"Why would the Friar tell you specifically about my relationship status?"

She slightly smiled at him. "I wondered if you would ask. He told me because I first asked him to look out for you once I realized your particular…predicament. He and the other ghosts spoke to you voluntarily, but I wanted to be sure you would have at least one person there for you until you ran into someone who could remember you."

"Thank you for the forethought, Headmistress. Do you…do you know why most people can't remember me? Is it something I'm doing wrong?"

McGonagall looked at him sharply and stopped walking. Matthew looked down and away. Maybe he shouldn't have asked…

"Mr. Williams, have you been thinking for all these years that you were at fault for your situation?"

"…Yes, ma'am."

"Good heavens, no."

Matthew looked up at her again to see her greatly disturbed at the new information. "It's not?"

"No, it's not," She said, her voice remarkably kind. "Come. I will explain further when we are with your brother." McGonagall started to walk faster than before, with more urgency.

Matthew followed her in silence with more than enough to keep his thoughts occupied. He was ecstatic that he and Gilbert had started dating, if a little disturbed at the ghostly interjection. But what particularly earthshattering was that he wasn't at fault for being invisible, no matter what Alfred had said in jest. He couldn't think of anyone who would wish this on him, so he guessed it was something he was born with. Just another unexpected side effect of his lineage. _Fucking brilliant._

They approached a stone spiral staircase with a statue of a bird of prey in the center. Matthew's eyes widened as they ascended the stairs, having never been to McGonagall's office before. He looked around the rather large office space, full of neatly organized magical artifacts, a wall of moving portraits, and his very energetic brother.

It was sometimes difficult for Matthew to understand how he and Alfred could look so alike and yet so different. Where Matthew was pale and had a slighter build, Alfred was tanned to a solid tawny and looked more athletic from exercise. Both of them had lightly golden hair, though Alfred's was short and fell straight with a cowlick and Matthew's was a bit wavy and had a stubborn, wayward curl. Their eyes were both unusual shades of blue, though Matthew's were closer to a dark purple than Alfred's ocean. Alfred had hit puberty maybe a month before Matthew, so he was taller. If it weren't for the insistence of their mother, he would think they were fraternal twins rather than identical.

"Good morning, Headmistress. Hi, Mattie!"

Matthew smiled back softly. "Hi, Alfred."

"Good morning, Mr. Jones. Please, both of you, have a seat."

Most people didn't realize they were twins until they were told, despite the fact that their faces had damn near the same features. That was partially because they had different last names. Their mother had refused to change her name when she married their father, who was perfectly fine with that, even willing to change his name to hers. When she found out he was the last of his family line, she insisted that he at least passed it on to one of their children. Neither of them expected to be having twins, but it meant that Matthew had gotten their father's last name and Alfred their mother's.

"Neither of you are in any sort of trouble but I've received a letter from your mother. As you both know, she has been researching what your particular heritage and gender entails and has come across a few possibilities that needed immediate attention and preparation. She had several on the list, but based on my conversation with you, Mr. Williams, the first pertains to the inheritance of her charm.

"As you are identical twins, your DNA should be exact copies of each other. However, we are both of the belief that the fact that you're descended from different species may have confused the human biology. Full blooded, mature Veela have complete control of their charm, though they can never fully turn it off. We think that when you became two separate entities, the nature of your natural charm split as well. Mr. Jones, you've naturally inherited the ability to attract people, though you may never be able to pass unnoticed. Mr. Williams, you've inherited the ability to confuse people's memories of you and hide in plain sight. Very few people will be able to constantly see you until you learn to control that ability. Both of you may be able to moderate these traits once you reach maturity, though that brings up other issues."

 _Of course it did_. Having a Veela for a mother had made life interesting, but not exactly easy. But at this point, Matthew was excited to learn that there was an end to this hell of being invisible. Maybe. But maybe was better than never.

"Your mother is uncertain of exactly when you'll start exhibiting more signs of your heritage or even _if_ you will and what those might be. You may very well pass through life for the most part like your father, though considering the fact you've been living with the effects of natural charm since birth, your parents and I find that possibility highly unlikely. Veela have important landmarks on their birthdays, which makes you very fortunate to have the anniversary of your births fall in July. I am certain that you are aware, but I just want to emphasize that, at the end of the maturation process, you will be fully grown adults, probably looking to be around twenty or twenty-one years of age. But beyond growing pains, you'll also be experiencing other symptoms of your mother's bloodline which may cause you difficulties.

"The most likely problem you may face are your reactions to anger and emotions akin to anger. While we doubt you would fully transform into something similar to harpies, some minor transformations may occur such as a change in eye color, vocal range, claws that would not change the basic structures of your hands, and modifications to your teeth, as well as increased strength. We all _highly_ doubt that you would sprout a beak, wings, feathers, scales, talons, or the sudden ability to throw fireballs. While you're reaching maturity, you may find yourself closer to your emotions, which is why your mother sent this to me as soon as possible.

"If you find yourself feeling like you are out of control, I ask that you seek either myself, Hagrid, or immediately head to the hospital wing. There are very few people would be able to calm you if you flew into a rage or contain you until it had passed. There will be a room set up in the hospital wing for containment and recovery the moment either one of you start experiencing symptoms. Do you have any questions thus far?"

Both Matthew and Alfred were quiet for a moment before Matthew ventured, "What would trigger both the start of our maturation and a rage?"

"Unless something happens in the next few months, we are expecting you to start seriously experiencing symptoms on your sixteenth birthday with the worst of it happening on your seventeenth. As for what would start it early…I will return to in a second. Rages can be sparked by anything that outrages you to your core, though they are usually linked to a direct insult or threat to your person or someone you care about. Mr. Jones, I'm sure you can see where this may become a problem in your Quidditch matches."

Alfred paled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Williams, you may want to avoid attending any matches where one of your friends are participating." McGonagall leveled a measured look at him and he was grateful that she didn't specifically name Slytherin games as something to avoid. Alfred was thoroughly unaware that he ever had a crush on Gilbert (and lowkey on Alistair), let alone the possibility that they were dating. That probably wouldn't last long, but since living people can't remember who he is…

"Understood, ma'am."

"Anger is the most common cause of the most dangerous transformations but I've been informed that…minor ones can occur when one is experiencing an extreme of any emotion. As such, I would suggest that, if you were going to inform someone of your heritage but keep it a general secret, you would only do so with the people you would trust implicitly and who will see you at your most out of control. A point which brings me to the last major issue your mother wrote of." McGonagall seemed to brace herself before she started speaking again.

"There's the possibility that you may encounter your fated mates while at school. I assume you know the basics of the concept?"

 _Oh, shit_. It was a little-known fact that most Veela had mates that they were drawn to like their race usually drew possible sexual partners in general. The idea that all Veela drew men was a myth. What would a lesbian Veela want with men? What would the rare male Veela want with men if he wasn't attracted to them?

Mates to Veela were the ones they often settled down with, the one person they were drawn to more than any other and were made for. If a Veela was lucky, their mate would also be a Veela or in another way immortal. However, most Veela mates were human. Matthew had once asked his mother what Veelas did when their mortal mates died. She explained that they had a couple of choices: they could die voluntarily or wait until their mate was reincarnated in another time and place but were otherwise free to do as they please. They did not have to option to become mortal. Not a few chose to die voluntarily after some time rather than watching generations of their children die as they lived. She also described having lost a mate after living with one as a chronic ache, one you could move past but you would never be free of until you found your mate once more. It was difficult to come across a fated mate, as they were the equivalent to the muggle concept of soulmates.

"Yes, we're familiar. But I didn't think that we would have them since we're only half."

"Good, and it turns out that you will probably have mates, too. Your mother fears that, in a school so full of witches and wizards, that you will find your mates here." It was a reasonable concern; one reason full blooded Veela took so long to find mates is that they had limited contact with the larger wizarding world for centuries if not millennia. "She does not personally know any Veela that found their mate prior to maturation and thinks that it may be something to trigger early symptoms. However, she does think that the main transformation is still restricted to your birthday. She wrote you both individual letters to explain that further. This would all be fine, a happy occasion, but one of the primary causes of Veela rage is a threat or insult to their mate. Hogwarts is a wonderful institution, but it is still the muggle equivalent to high school and sixth form. You see where this could become a problem?"

"Yes." Matthew felt a little dizzy.

Alfred asked, quietly for once, "How would we know if they're our mate?"

"Your mother mentioned something about finding out if you had contact with them for sure on your upcoming birthday, so I assume it is in your letter. However, if you start experiencing symptoms now when you're with someone, especially a romantic partner, and you're not enraged, you probably have your answer. If there's someone you're specifically drawn to, more than you would expect, then you might want to start there. I'm told that the eyes always change first and return to human last. If your eyes become a glowing ice blue with vertical pupils, you need to either extract yourself from the situation or explain what is going on."

"How can we control ourselves, both when we feel ourselves going into a rage and if we run into our mates?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I would try traditional anger management techniques. But, to be perfectly honest, Mr. Williams, I simply don't know."

Matthew and Alfred shared a panicked glance. _Oh, fuck. We're screwed._

* * *

"So, like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how fucked are we?"

"Individually or together?"

"Individually."

"I'm at about a 12. I would put you at 20. You've always had a shorter fuse."

"Together?"

"About 100. If the other breaks and goes into a rage, then the other is implicated by sheer genetics."

"…So, uber-boned?"

"Yep."

They were quiet for a minute or two, contemplating what the next school year or so was going to be like for them. They were sitting on the floor outside McGonagall's office stairs, facing each other on opposite sides of the hall. Matthew looked back down at his letter, wondering what he could have done in a past life to earn this particular brand of fuckery.

 _My Dearest Matthew,_

 _Hi, my baby. Your father and I were just talking about you and how much you used to love polar bears when you were little, for no particular reason. I know that's a little random, but I just wanted to remind you that we love you very much and you are never truly forgotten._

 _Minerva's probably explained a lot of what I've learned in my travels. I'm sorry that I couldn't sit you and your brother down to tell you in person. I promise, as soon as you're home, I'm going to buy you a gallon of maple ice cream and answer all your questions as best as I can. Feel free to write at any time, too._

 _I wrote your letter separate from Alfred's because of what you've told me about your fondness to that one Slytherin boy, Gilbert, and your anxieties over telling your brother. I know you hadn't talked to him again when we last spoke over winter break, but I would encourage you to try and see if he can remember you, dear. If he can, and if he grows to be fond of you, too, then you might have already found your fated mate._

 _If this turns out to be true, I'm so happy for you! If not, that's okay, you have your whole life to live yet. It would make your life easier since most of what I tell you only applies if you know who your mate is. If you don't know them on your birthday, I'll explain further what will happen. In any case, if you happen to run into your mate before your sixteenth birthday, then symptoms can start to show at any time you two touch that makes your heart race. The degree of intimacy differs between Veela; on one extreme you have a brush a hand against a sensitive spot and on the other you have intercourse._

 _Please note: you'll_ _only_ _show symptoms if the person you're with is in fact your mate, but you still might not experience them until after your birthday. If you do start showing symptoms with them, it might be good to explain your heritage and that you're not dangerous to them. You are physically incapable of harming your mate. I would hold off on telling them about the whole "fated to be together" thing; mortals seem to find that an alarming concept for some unfathomable reason._

 _The only way for you to make the visible symptoms disappear is by calming your heartrate. If you fly into a rage because of a threat or insult to your mate, only their continued presence and prolonged safety will calm you before you burn out. Well, that or having sex with them, but, no matter how natural it is, I would prefer to think that that particular stage in any of your relationships is_ _very_ _far off._

 _If you don't meet or figure out who your mate is, then I am 95% sure that on your sixteenth birthday, you'll have a shared dream with them where you are being intimate. If you have met, then both of your identities will be clear to each other. If not, then you will know the feel of the other person, but not who they are. I'm a little iffy on which birthday, but between human and Veela maturation periods, sixteen is a highly calculated guess._

 _If you know the identity of your mate and haven't told them you are part Veela by your sixteenth birthday, then you're going to have some explaining to do afterwards. The only time Veelas can consistently do partial transformations is when they're having sex with their mates. The only things that change then are your eyes and teeth. Your eyes will likely become a partially glowing ice blue with vertical pupils and your teeth will grow one set of upper and lower fangs. When your teeth manifest for the first time, it will hurt and bleed for a bit, but will heal relatively quickly. You will have to focus to retract them. While that is enough to explain alone, in the dream, you would be formally claiming your mate. This would include ritual words of exchange between the two of you and you biting your mate deep enough to leave a visible scar, most likely on their shoulder. Sex is the only time you will be able to cause actual physical damage to your mate, but even then the pain won't last long. Your fangs are naturally coated in a substance that is pleasurable and healing to your mate and like acid to anyone else. When I say that you are made for them, I mean it quite literally._

 _Because you are only half Veela, your fangs may manifest in a rage because you will not have a beak. If this happens, you will need to hide your mouth until you're able to retract your fangs. This will take at least until the bleeding has stopped and then you will have to concentrate to retract them. No, you cannot just push them back up. Yes, this will make all future appointments to the dentist very interesting._

 _If your mate happens to also be male, then I do not think it matters who tops when you claim them. I would do as the dream will suggest, just in case._

 _One last thing, my dear one, and this is important. If you know the identity of your mate by your sixteenth, you're supposed to claim them one year after the dream takes place. So, for instance, if Gilbert turns out to be your mate then, whether or not you are dating already, you would have to woo him within a year and claim him on your seventeenth birthday. If not, you can claim him later, but it will make your seventeenth birthday excruciatingly painful for you. The presence of your mate eases the transition into maturity tremendously. However, once you claim them, you are bonded for life._

 _That's everything I have for you now. Even if you don't have any questions, write to me anyway! Let me know how preparations for your O.W.L.s are going and if you need anything. Also, how's Lovino doing? Is he still holding off on Antonio? And PLEASE let me know if Gilbert turns out to be your mate. I want to know who I need to be welcoming into the family!_

 _Love always,_

 _Mom_

 _Dear Matthew,_

 _I just read what your mother has written. I'm overwhelmed and it's not even for me! I love her dearly, but she sometimes doesn't understand how some things are terrifying to mortals. I just wanted to tell you that, from the mate's perspective, life is great. I mean, it got a little weird after the claiming process and WOW, was that an adjustment period! But seriously, I can't imagine life without her. Good luck with your classes. I know you'll do wonderfully._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

"Hey, Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Dad leave a worrying but unhelpful message for you at the end? About how life got weird after the claiming thing?"

"Yep. I have no fuckin' clue what that means."

"Great."

"Do you have an idea of who your mate might be?"

Matthew looked up to see Alfred regarding him carefully. He frowned, looked his brother in the eye, and lied through his teeth. "No, I've got no clue. It's not like many people see me and I _know_ it's not Lovi. You?"

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, but I'm worried. I've screwed over so many people, Mattie. If one of them is my mate, what the fuck am I going to do?"

 _Yikes_. That was a fair point, but Matthew looked at him quizzically. "What about Arthur? He's your friend, right? You haven't screwed him over as far as I know."

"Artie's great, but he would never want to be with me. Besides, I'm pretty sure him and the Slytherin seeker are together, at the _very least_ in the Biblical sense."

Matthew cringed. "I did not need to know the last part of that sentence."

"Yeah, me neither." Alfred sighed and stood, placing his letter back in the envelope. "Here's the big question: do we keep us a secret?"

Matthew folded his letter and stood as well, Alfred giving him a hand up. "Yeah, as long as we can. You know people can be dicks to those who are different and we're already going to be putting up with enough shit. We're both going to have to learn to control our emotions. I know I'm going to tell Lovino, though, as soon as I start showing symptoms. You?"

"I'll probably tell Artie when I start showing, too."

"Wait, shit. I might have to tell Lovi now. I'm pretty sure the only reason he's not with the guy he likes is because he can't remember me. Once he knows that he _can't_ , then he'll be out of excuses."

Alfred looked at him for a long moment before shrugging. "Okay. If you trust him, I trust him. I'm still going to wait, though."

"Okay. Where are you headed?"

Alfred looked at his watch then down to his stomach. "I'm going to find food. You?"

"I was meeting with a study partner for help in my defense class when McGonagall pulled me away. I'm going to go track him down."

"Sounds good. Wait! A study partner?" Alfred's eyes grew mischievous and he smiled slowly at him. Matthew groaned.

"Yes, a study partner. He remembers me and was nice enough to agree to help me." That technically wasn't a lie.

"Do you liiiiiike him?"

Matthew couldn't help the blush but looked away. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you who it is. I swear, Alfred, don't try and interfere. It's really hard for me to find people and—"

"Whoa, chill, Mattie. I know how hard it is for you. I'll make sure to keep my distance but I'm happy for you, really."

Matthew relaxed. "Thanks, Alfred. I really appreciate it."

"Eh, what are big brothers for?" Alfred grinned at him and Matthew gave him a shove.

"You're older by three minutes, you dick."

"Older is older, Mattie. I am also much taller than you."

"Not for long. Enjoy it now. I bet I'll get taller than you."

"Oh, yeah? How much?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Yeah, you do that." They laughed together and hit the turn where they would need to separate.

"I'm headed to the library. See you, Alfred."

"Later, bro! Love you!"

"Love you, too. Now go feed that beast you call a stomach."

Alfred walked away laughing and Matthew turned with a smile. Hopefully he would find Gilbert in the library (and if not, he would check the group study areas) and then he would find Lovino. It was hard to find any truly private space in the castle, so he would have to put the charms he had been practicing with Flitwick in the off-hours to the test.

* * *

"Need some help?"

Gilbert looked up at the whispered inquiry to find Matthew standing across the table from him, smiling but looking a little stressed. He smiled in greeting, still tired but happy. "Sure. This charms essay is killing me slowly. But are you okay? You look like you've gotten some bad news or something."

Matthew winced and moved to sit beside him. "I'm okay, my brother's okay, and no one's hurt or anything. My family's just…complicated."

"Alright, that's good. Who is your brother, if you don't mind me asking?"

Matthew raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't know? We're identical twins."

Gilbert shrugged. "I meant what I said that night. I could never confuse you with anyone else."

Matthew blushed lightly and ducked his head like he was embarrassed. "You might not believe me then, but Alfred's my brother. Alfred Jones. He's a beater for Gryffindor."

Gilbert squinted his eyes at him. He honestly couldn't see it. "I believe you, but I think you look completely different than he does. Also, the last names kinda throw me."

"I figured that second part. Like I said, my family's complicated. Do you have siblings?"

Gilbert couldn't help grinning. "Yeah. I have a little brother named Ludwig, though I call him West. He's a fourth-year in Ravenclaw. No sense of humor, but he's wicked smart and very responsible."

"You sound like you're proud of him."

"I am. He's a great kid, though I think he needs to learn to relax."

"SHH!" Someone shushed them from the next table over. Gilbert rolled his eyes but did lower is voice even more.

"Anyway, I'm glad you found me. I've most worked through the theory but could you help me figure out this last bit? Then I can help you with your homework."

Matthew smiled at him and Gilbert still couldn't believe that he got the boy next to him to agree to a date. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"So, a little birdie told me—and by little birdie I mean _every one of my informants_ —that Gilbert Beilschmidt got himself a date in the Great Hall, only to be called out by the _Bloody fucking Baron_ for not kissing whomever it was then to be blessed by the Fat Friar. Then they ran out of the room when people started catcalling them. The strangest thing is, _not a single goddamn person can tell me who it was_. I'm guessing you have news for me?"

Matthew looked at Lovino as the energetic Italian walked further into their dorm room. Vash and Nate were still out, so now was as good a time as ever to talk to him about everything. "I've got a date with Gilbert for later this week."

"Hell fuckin' yes you do! What did I tell you? I told you he wanted you. _And I was right_!" Lovino tackled him into a hug on the bed. "I'm so happy for you, you fuckin' bastard."

Matthew laughed and patted Lovino on the back, knowing not to go anywhere near his hair. "You say the sweetest things, Lovi. Yes, you were right. Gilbert even tried to kiss me later before we were interrupted by the Headmistress."

"Whoa, what?" Lovino sat up, confused. Nothing caught Lovino's attention faster than news from around the school that he hadn't heard. "I didn't hear anything about that. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Matthew licked his lips and knew he sounded nervous when he said, "I'm mostly okay. If I told you something, would you promise not to freak out on me or tell anyone else?"

Lovino blinked his hazel eyes at him, startled and clearly worried. "Of course. You're really starting to fuckin' scare me, Mattie. What's wrong?"

"Hold on. I have to cast a shield charm I've been working on to make sure no one over hears us."

Lovino's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, but he didn't say another word. Matthew drew his wand and closed his eyes to concentrate. It wasn't the full charm that he was working on, but it should be enough for now. " _Nonaudire protego totalum."_

Matthew felt as the energy flowed through his wand into the air. He visualized the exact dimensions of the bubble he was creating, leaving just enough room for if Lovino wanted to get up and pace. Maintaining the sound barrier would drain his energy, but he had about thirty minutes before he passed out to explain everything.

He opened his eyes to see Lovino looking around, shocked. The edges of his barrier were visible, something he was still working to erase. He was breathing heavily but said, "We can talk now. No one can hear us."

"Okay, first of all, what the fuck is this?"

"Sound bubble. I've been working on my shield charms and this one will block the sound flowing out from a space of my choosing. It's draining, so we have about thirty minutes."

"What happens in thirty minutes?"

"If I'm still maintaining the spell at this strength? I pass out."

Lovino stared at him. "This is really fucking drastic. Did you kill someone? Do you need me to help hide the body and cover-up the evidence?"

Matthew laughed lightly. "No, Lovi, I haven't killed anyone."

"Are you dying?"

"What? No."

Lovino almost collapsed on himself from relief. "Thank God. What the fuck is wrong with you, scaring me like that? I can handle everything else with ease. Okay, almost everything else. You're not sleeping with my brother are you?"

" _What?_ No! Where did that even come from?"

"Don't worry about it, just checking. Ya never know. What's wrong? We've got to apparently wade through some shit before you pass out."

"I found out why people can't remember me today. It's not anything I can control right now and I was born with it, so you can stop being mad at Antonio for it and just date him already." When Lovino just stared at him again, he shrugged. "You said we were short for time. That was the highlights."

"Mattie, why were you born like this? Why can only a few people like me and Gilbert remember you?" Uh-oh. If Lovino had stopped cursing, that meant he was really worried.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I'm gonna start freaking out if you don't just fuckin' tell me!"

"My mother is a Veela and, when Alfred and I were born, a lesser version of Veela charm that we inherited split unevenly. He draws everyone's attention and most people are incapable of seeing or remembering me. I don't know what makes you and Gilbert among the few people who are different."

Lovino went back to staring. Only, this time, he really seemed to see Matthew, his eyes focusing for seconds at a time on his individual features. The white-gold hair, blue eyes, and pale skin weren't exactly flashing lights advertising his genetics, but once it was mentioned, it probably became obvious.

"Okay…Why did you think I would freak out about this? It's not like it changes who you are."

Matthew breathed a massive sigh of relief. "I just wasn't sure how you would react. No, it won't change who I am, but it may make me…act differently over the next year or so."

Lovino laughed a little hysterically. "Then it's no big deal. I mean, it's not like you're going to fucking lose it one day and turn into a goddamn harpy on the quad, right?" When Matthew didn't answer immediately, he blinked and sobered almost immediately. "Wait, could that actually happen?"

Matthew winced. "Not exactly…"

Matthew explained the meeting in McGonagall's office and what might happen if he got angry enough. "…But since I trust you, you might be one of the few people capable of helping me calm down."

Lovino had started pacing halfway through the explanation. "Shit. _Shit_. Fucking Christ. We're going to make this work. Just, don't bite me, okay?"

"I wouldn't on purpose. I'm 99.9% sure it would burn you like acid."

Lovino looked him, horrified. "What the fuck, Mattie?"

"That's what I thought, t-too." Matthew suddenly became lightheaded and short of breath. He braced himself on his bed and Lovino was at his side in an instant to help steady him. He felt something on his upper lip and wiped a shaky hand across it. It came away red.

"Mattie, you need to stop this spell. You told me what I need to know, there's no reason to—"

"There's one more thing." He was taking gulping breaths. "I think I need to lay down."

"Just fucking tell me later, okay?"

"No, we have at least five minutes, maybe ten."

"If you think I'm going to stand here and let you push yourself until you pass out, you've got another thing coming."

"Alfred and I were born with predestined mates. If I meet mine before my next birthday, then next year is going to be more difficult. Nearly any insult or threat to my mate that I am aware of will force me to go into a rage that only they will be able to bring me down from before I pass out."

Lovino paled and looked he was the one who was about to lose consciousness. "Oh, shit. That is important."

"It gets worse. If I am in prolonged contact with them, I might start showing symptoms early."

"How does a half-Veela identify their mate? Do you know what to look for, or are you just in limbo with this?"

"My mate would be the one person that I am attracted to who is also attracted to me in the stereotypical Veela sense."

"Wait, but…" Lovino's eyes darted back and forth quickly in front of him, eyes unseeing as his mind worked furiously. Then he focused once more on Matthew with a look of horror. "Matthew, the Quidditch game. Do you think…?"

"Yeah. If I had to take a wild guess, Gilbert's my mate. The problem is, the only way I have to test it before my birthday is touching him."

"Okay, I know the basics enough to talk around the issue. Now, take down the damn spell."

Matthew thought for a moment, making sure that he had hit all the major points for alarm before pointing his wand towards the ceiling and whispering, " _Finite_."

The spell dissolved and Matthew felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He also felt very tired.

"Can you avoid touching him?"

Matthew looked at him balefully. "I could, but I won't. One problem with the whole business is that if he turns out to be what I think he is, I have to get him to agree to let me claim him on my seventeenth birthday or face maddening pain."

"Holy fuck, _why?"_

"I don't know, that was never explained. But, Lovi, I probably wouldn't stay away from him, anyway. I've been drawn to him for two years; do you really think I would resist him now? Also, I honestly don't know how I would react to seeing him with anyone else. Jealousy was never covered explicitly, but I don't doubt that's one of the triggers for a rage."

Lovino plopped down on his bed and stared at him. "Fuck. I need a drink."

"You and me both."

"I'll talk to Antonio, see when the next batch of fire whiskey comes in. He thinks I don't know, but I do."

"What about the other thing? Now that you know it isn't his fault that he can't remember your best friend…" Matthew trailed off.

"Shut up, you asshole. _Maybe_ I'll let the bastard take me out. And, as I've said many-a-time before, only if you admit you're attracted to Alistair. Wait. You're only supposed to be attracted to your person, right? How are you attracted to both of them?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "It's not like having a mate makes me blind, Lovi."

"Okay, but you've _only ever_ been attracted to them, _right_?"

Matthew threw his hands up at Lovino's pointed look. "Fine, yes. I'm super attracted to Alistair, so what? We've never spoken and I only ran into him once." It had been a memorable experience. Matthew had snuck out during his fourth year, really just getting the hang of sneaking around the castle at night. He had made a wrong turn and ended up in the same corridor as a rather busy couple whom he didn't see until the last second. It had startled him more than anything, not because couples were a rare occurrence in the shadowed alcoves of the castle at night but the identities of the occupants.

Because his luck was shit, it was Gilbert and Alistair.

By that point, he had been crushing on Gilbert for a year and was able to recognize him from mop of silver hair, in thorough disarray from Alistair's hand, and figure. His mouth had been too interested in Alistair's neck to put his face to the little light available. Alistair, on the other hand, had had his back to the wall and his legs around Gilbert's waist. His mouth, darkened and swollen from Gilbert's kisses, had been parted in silent panting, his eyes were closed in obvious enjoyment and his neck was arched against the stone, giving Gilbert ready access. They were still wearing all of their clothes, but it had been one of the most erotic sights Matthew had seen and he had drawn in a sharp, but quiet, breath.

Matthew had barely heard the rush of air, so he was shocked to his core when Alistair opened his eyes and immediately locked eyes with Matthew's. Matthew placed a hand over his mouth, feet seemingly stuck to the floor, and held his gaze. When it was clear Alistair wasn't going to say anything, Matthew dropped his hand from his mouth and bit his lip. Alistair, after a moment where he seemed utterly fascinated with him, licked his lips and smiled. Matthew had been scarcely breathing, heartbeat racing, when Gilbert did something that made Alistair moan and his eyes flutter close. Shaking himself, Matthew had fled, but had been attracted to Alistair ever since. They never had a reason to interact, so Matthew assumed that Alistair forgot him like everyone else. He had denied the attraction for the longest because Alfred was at least half in love with Arthur and that would be too weird. Besides, it was pathetic enough to have an impossible crush on one person, let alone two.

Matthew continued to Lovino with, "Out of the two of them, though, Gilbert's more likely to be the person and now you're out of excuses. Promise me you'll talk to Antonio."

Lovino looked triumphant. "Sure. I promise."

" _About dating him_ , Lovi. Don't just talk about the weather or something."

Lovino pouted. " _Fine_ , ya bastard. I'll talk to him about _dating_."

Matthew started to grin at him only to have it freeze on his face. "Oh, shit."

"Fuck, it's never good if you start cursing. What did you think of now? A dragon on a rampage on campus? A sudden rash of stink bombs ready to go off around the school?"

"Gilbert introduced me to Antonio today. He may have been pissed that he didn't remember me when I explained that you had introduced us before."

" _Fuck_. Mattie, did your mother or McGonagall say anything about how mates would act when you find them?"

"…No. My Dad had only said that things had gotten weird after the claiming, but he didn't say how."

"Do you think he's just as protective of you as you are of him? I mean, if he's attracted to you like most men are to most Veela…"

"Oh, _shit_."

* * *

Gilbert all but stumbled into the Slytherin common room that evening, exhausted but with his homework done for the next day. He blearily cleared the bridge and started to make a beeline straight for his bed when a cacophony of sound hit him. He looked around confusedly as his housemates catcalled and whistled at him.

He abruptly remembered his encounter with the Baron that morning. _Ah, shit. Please, God, let me go to sleep_.

Gilbert wearily glared at everyone and said, "Harass me about it tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Honhonhon, _non, mon ami_ , we will not wait any longer! It is not every day someone is criticized by our Baron for not taking what is offered!" Francis came up to clap him on the shoulder and Gilbert shrugged him off.

"How about no? Good night." Gilbert turned and strode purposefully towards the boys dormitories.

"Aw, don't be like that! At least tell us who it was?"

Gilbert froze mid-motion then turned around. He could tell that his expression was probably too sharp for what the question called for if the reactions of the younger Slytherins were anything to go by, but he didn't particularly care. "What do you mean, you don't know? I was called out by a murderous ghost and then blessed by a dead friar for asking him out in front of damn near a quarter of the school, and no one knows who I'm dating?"

The room was silent until Francis shrugged. "Basically, yes."

Un-fucking-believable. "No one finds that odd? Even a little?" Silence again. "How many of you are fifth years?"

"…About ten of us here," a boy with curly black hair responded.

"Were any of you there?" A couple of nods. "You didn't recognize who I was sitting with?"

They looked between themselves, and all Gilbert saw were blank stares and frowns of concentration. "No."

Had he stepped into the Twilight Zone without realizing it? "Where's Antonio? I introduced them by name. He didn't tell you?"

"I'm right here, _mi amigo_ , and I know you introduced me to him, but I don't remember his name or what he looks like." Antonio called from the back of the room, looking mildly disturbed.

"He's Lovino's best friend, Tonio. You had met before?"

Now he looked extremely bothered. "Gil, I literally can't recall who that is. I know he exists as an abstract concept, but I don't know anything about him."

Gilbert looked around the room to see a lot of uncomfortable faces. If he had been in doubt that Matthew's condition was not natural or at least magically based, he wasn't now.

"Okay, no one can harass me about what happened until you figure out who the fuck I'm dating. Now, I'm going to sleep. _Do not_ bother me for the next twelve hours."

Gilbert stalked down the hallway and slammed his door shut. Alistair, who was sitting on his bed, reading, looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ye look like shite."

"Thanks, Scottie. I feel like it."

Gilbert stormed around the room, organizing his stuff and trying to get ready for bed, feeling Alistair carefully watching him the whole time. Finally, he said, "Something you want to share with the class?"

"Congrats on yer date. Happy ta know the work we did at tha game didn't go ta waste."

Gilbert stopped moving and looked over at his friend. Alistair didn't deserve the shit he was slinging at him. "Sorry. Yeah, thanks for the help. I could have done without the otherworldly interference, but when is that ever not true?"

Alistair laughed lightly and looked back at his book, turning the page. "I can't wait ta meet this Matthew of yers. Has ta be interestin' if he's got ye yellin' at the entire feckin' house after twelve hours."

"You heard that? Wait, you remember what I told you about him?"

Alistair shrugged. "Yeah. Gorgeous Hufflepuff with a heart of gold. Why?"

"Don't you think it's weird that no one remembers him after meeting him or even seeing him?"

"Sure, but what can I do about it? I don't know if I'll remember him after seeing him even with tha foreknowledge."

"Do you have any idea what could do that? Make someone all but nonexistent to the majority of people?"

Alistair thought for a second and Gilbert continued to get ready to go to sleep. "Maybe a curse? It's too pervasive ta be a jinx."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but all the curses I looked up made sure that there were no exceptions to people forgetting about the targets. Matthew has at least a few people who can remember him, so he can't have any of the curses I found."

"Ye remember 'em. Why is it botherin' ye so much?"

"He thinks it's his fault, Scottie. That there's nothing unusual about not being able to be seen or remembered because that's all he's ever known."

Alistair cringed. "Point taken. I'll help ye when I can an' I would still like ta meet 'em, but I honestly have no feckin' clue where to start wit it. Maybe ask Professor Patil? She would prob'ly be tha most likely person ta know after McGonagall."

"Good point."

Gilbert left the room to wash up and returned to find Alistair in the same position. "Oi, ye gonna tell me what yer doin' fer yer date?"

"I have no clue. There's no fucking privacy in this damned castle. Any ideas?"

Alistair laughed. "Nope."

"Fuck."

* * *

Matthew approached the Quidditch pitch on Thursday afternoon, curious as to what Gilbert had planned. This was one of the few times during the week that their schedules were both free during the day and Gilbert had asked him for a date after charms on Tuesday. Matthew had readily agreed, though he wasn't sure why they were meeting out here. Afternoons later in the week were usually when the teams practiced for upcoming games. There was a Slytherin-Ravenclaw game on Saturday, so he didn't think the pitch would be free. No one was likely to be out here for fun today, the late March air abnormally cold. There was no snow on the ground, so people usually darted between buildings quickly to get out of the elements. Even Matthew felt it, if only slightly. Since Veela were built to be perpetually graceful and appealing, they were able to be comfortable in most temperatures. It looked like their charm wasn't the only thing to split between him and Alfred.

Matthew reached the stands and looked around for Gilbert. "Gil? Are you here?"

"Hey, Mattie. I'm over here!" Matthew ventured further into the structure to find Gilbert taking refuge from the winds under the benches. He was dressed for the temperatures, complete with earmuffs and gloves. He peaked over his scarf to smile at him. "Sorry about the weather. I guess it was too much to expect actual spring weather in March."

"But it's March in Scotland and nothing you could have planned for." Matthew approached him and saw the thermoses and brooms at his feet. "What did you plan for?"

"I wanted to take you flying in the day time, so I reserved the pitch for an hour."

Matthew stared at him, shocked but delighted. "How did you manage that, with so many games happening?"

"Natalia owed me a favor and moved our practice time at the last minute so no other team would take it. I have to get changed for practice after the hour, but I figured it was the best chance I was going to get."

"That's awesome, Gil! I've wanted to try flying when it was light out but, well…"

"I figured that's why you chose to fly at night. But now there's no one to run into; it's just us. I, um, I also brought hot chocolate, though it's probably frozen hot chocolate by now."

"That's what magic's for." Matthew was beaming at him and impulsively hugged him. Gilbert seemed startled but held him closer after a moment. "Thank you for this. No one's ever done something like this for me."

"Anytime."

Matthew pulled away before the tension between them got any thicker. He reached down to pick up a broom and ran away, shouting, "Race you!"

He heard Gilbert laugh and give chase. "Oh, it's on!"

* * *

Matthew ventured to rest his head on Gilbert's shoulder and sighed. They were sitting side by side under the stands again, hands wrapped around newly warmed-up hot chocolate and brooms resting to the side. They had flown for a while, circling around each other and basically just goofing around. It was the most fun Matthew had had in a while. Still, he was the one to suggest that they sit down and enjoy the drinks, not wanting their limited time together to pass without them having a chance to talk to each other. Matthew's knees were pulled up nearly to his chest while Gilbert was sitting with his legs crossed. Once Matthew settled against him, Gilbert took one of his hands in his and didn't let go.

"Tell me something."

"Like what, Gil?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Um, my favorite color's red? I like polar bears; I think they're really cute and they're the only bears that will hunt humans."

Gilbert laughed, the action making Matthew's head shake a little. "I never would have guessed, though I probably should stop being surprised when you tell me things. You've only ever proved my expectations wrong."

"Really? What exactly did you expect of me?"

"Well, whenever I saw you, you kept to yourself and were constantly working. I had only seen you with Lovino once or twice and that was the only time I ever saw you smile. I don't think I had a particular image of who you were, but I never could have guessed that you were fun and interesting as well as smart and kind." Matthew turned his face into Gilbert's shoulder to hide his blush and Gilbert lightly squeezed his hand. "Don't be embarrassed, Mattie."

"It's not like I can help it, Gil."

"I can give you something to be embarrassed about. I've thought of my answer to your insistence that I'm 'adorkable.'"

Matthew smiled, his face still hidden. "It's true."

"Well, I'm gonna call you Birdie."

Matthew frowned and settled once more against him. "Why?"

"Because birds are awesome like you and your hair reminds me of a baby bird I found when I was little. Gilbird was my first friend and kept me company until West was born. He flew away at the constant crying, but that was okay."

"That's more sweet than embarrassing, Gil." Matthew moved a little closer, so Gilbert's arm was resting on his and his arm as against Gilbert's side.

"You think that now. Just wait. You'll probably blush the first time I call you that in front of someone else."

Matthew smiled. "Probably, but I damn near blush at everything." He cleared his throat and took a sip of the warm liquid, wanting to say something to answer Gilbert's openness with him. "I've actually liked you for a while, even before this year."

"What, really?" He felt Gilbert turn his head to look at him and Matthew kept his gaze at their intertwined hands.

"Yeah. In my third year, I was walking to class and someone walked into me, knocking my books out of my hands. I was used to it by then, so I just bent to pick up my things. You stopped to help me. Other people had done that before, but no one acknowledged me like you did when you handed me my books." He felt Gilbert tense against him, but he kept talking. "You said, 'Watch out, cutie. Wouldn't want—'"

"—Someone like you to get hurt," Gilbert finished for him softly. It was Matthew's turn to tense and he moved his head to look at Gilbert. He was frowning in concentration and Matthew's eyes widened.

"You remember that?" Gilbert and Matthew didn't speak to each other since that chance encounter until Gilbert had caught him flying at night. Matthew had just accepted that Gilbert had forgotten he existed like everyone else and that it was only a moment that lasted a few seconds. He shouldn't have been that affected, but he was.

"I…I'm not sure. I think so because of that feeling of déjà vu I had the other day, when you slipped on the ice. It had been bothering me how that could have been familiar, but now it makes sense."

"Oh." Matthew rested his head once more and said, "It was rare for people to see me. That was the first time anyone said that they found me even marginally attractive, let alone someone who looked like you. But you had said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, winked at me, then left. I know it's stupid, but I had a crush on you ever since."

"It's not stupid." Gilbert squeezed his hand a little. "I'd been wanting to talk to you all year but I was too intimidated."

" _You_ were intimidated by _me_?"

"Matthew, you're beautiful. Of course I was."

Matthew inhaled sharply at the statement. He looked up at him to see him looking back from a short distance. "No one's ever said that. Not about me."

Gilbert frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Matthew bit his lip and looked away. Then he laughed a little to himself. "Gil, I'm pretty sure you're to only person who's ever found me attractive. At the very least, the first person to think that past a handfull of seconds."

He heard the sound of liquid sloshing then felt a gloved hand on his face, lifting his chin gently. Matthew moved as directed and met Gilbert's troubled and disbelieving eyes.

"Let me check my understanding. The most beautiful person I've ever seen has never been kissed?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he licked his lips, absently setting his thermos on the ground. "No one's ever wanted to before."

Gilbert's eyes darkened and he said, "I do. May I?"

Matthew drew in a shaky breath, nervous for more reason than one, well aware that his heart was probably beating too fast. Still, he breathed out, "Yes."

"Thank you," he said seriously, his hand moving to lightly rest against his jaw. His thumb traced Matthew's bottom lip and he automatically parted his mouth. Gilbert leaned in and—

"BEILSCHMIDT!"

Both of them startled at the shriek of outrage. Gilbert sighed and rested his forehead against Matthew's long enough to whisper, "I'm so sorry." Then he lifted his head and Matthew watched his face go from relaxed and kind to angry and annoyed. "What? I had an hour!"

"And I gave you an hour and fifteen minutes. Favor or not, we have a game this week." Matthew lifted his head to look behind him to see Natalia Braginski, a chaser and the captain of the Slytherin team, glaring at them. Her long grey hair was pulled into a tight bun and her dark eyes shifted to focus on Matthew. "I take it you're the reason one of my beaters was yelling at half of our house on Sunday?"

 _He did what?_ "Excuse me?"

She huffed out an amused sound and looked at Gilbert again who was _not_ pleased. "Bring your Hufflepuff out to meet everyone, if he's willing. It's the least you could do for making us wait in the cold." She strode away from them, clearly expecting them to follow her orders. Matthew had wondered why they had elected to make the youngest member of their team the captain, but now he understood that she was both a good leader and fucking terrifying.

"…Do you want to go meet everyone?"

"Yeah, sure." They gathered their things and Matthew said, "You were yelling at them over me?"

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah. I was upset that no one seemed to know who you were, even the fifth years. It didn't help that they ambushed me when I was exhausted over what happened with the Baron."

"Okay. But, Gil, it's really not their fault they can't remember me."

Gilbert frowned at him. "Then whose fault is it, because it certainly isn't yours."

 _Dammit_. Matthew had an actual answer to that question now, but he didn't want to explain much of anything until Gilbert knew more about him other than his weirdness and he was absolutely sure he was his mate. It was probably a good thing they were interrupted. "I think I may have been born with it. Or at least, McGonagall thinks so. It's no one's fault, Gil."

Gilbert pursed his lips. "I hope not, Mattie, because that means there's no cure for it. I know how much it hurts you to not be remembered. I wouldn't want to think there's no way to help you."

 _Wow. I really hope you're my mate_. "Thank you, Gil. I really appreciate that." Matthew bumped into him because his hands were full and smiled at him.

He seemed to blush at the look and they stepped out from the stands. Most of the players were already flying, but a few were still grounded. Gilbert started pointing people out to him. "So, these assholes are my teammates. Ivan's the keeper and a little creepy. He's Natalia's older brother but is more afraid of her than anyone I know. But he's mostly alright. The chaser up there with Natalia is Sadik. He and Antonio have quarreled more than once over Lovino, though I don't think he knows it. He's a good guy for the most part, but he and Antonio hate each other off the pitch. You know Antonio."

They were approached by someone he recognized as their seeker. "This is my friend, Francis. He's the worst. Francis, this is Matthew."

Francis pouted at Gilbert, though his blue eyes were too amused for him to even pass as marginally upset. "Love you, too, Gilbert." His eyes shifted to Matthew and he stuck out a hand. When Matthew took it with a smile, Francis said to him in French, " _Hello, Matthew. So you're the one that's finally managed to catch Gilbert. Congratulations."_

Matthew raised his eyebrows at him and responded in kind. _"Thank you, though I wouldn't know if he's mine after one date, now would I?_ "

* * *

Gilbert was torn between being jealous and ridiculously turned on when Matthew answered Francis is soft, lilting French. He had no idea what was said beyond their names and basic greetings, and he found that he really wished he did as Francis started laughing, delighted.

Francis finally dropped Matthew's hand and Gilbert only barely resisted the urge to step closer to Matthew. "Well, played, Matthew. I'm happy to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

Francis' eyes flashed over to him and Gilbert gave him a look that said, very clearly, _whatever you're thinking of trying, don't._ Francis just grinned at him before flying away. Matthew turned to him with a slight frown on his face. "That was strange. Does he always greet people in languages he's not expecting them to know?"

Gilbert shrugged and tried to look unaffected as he stepped just a little closer to him as they head towards where Alistair was stretching. "Sometimes. Francis mostly does whatever he wants in the moment. I didn't know you spoke French."

Matthew blushed lightly and said, "I spent part of my childhood in Quebec and my parents let me keep learning the language after we moved."

"That's cool. I spent my first nine years in Germany before we moved to England." They had reached Alistair and his best friend turned to look at them. His eyes flicked over to Gilbert before they settled on Matthew. To his surprise, there Alistair looked at him with clear recognition and…interest?

"Ye must be Matthew. Nice ta see ye again." Alistair all but purred at him and Gilbert immediately stepped closer to Matthew. _What the hell?_

Matthew paled so fast Gilbert thought he was going to faint for a second. Shocked and a little horrified, Matthew said, "You remember me?"

"Of course I do. It's nice to put a name ta yer face." He held out his hand and smiled at him slowly. Matthew took the offered handshake and Alistair cut his eyes to Gilbert briefly. "I'm his best friend, since he's not gonna introduce me."

Matthew released Alistair's hand and glanced up at Gilbert expectantly, his eyes more than a little stunned. Gilbert cleared his throat and said, "Sorry. Yeah, Alistair's my best friend." Gilbert was looking at Alistair, sending silent _what the fuck_ signals at him. Alistair just smiled at him as he did whenever he was going to do something particularly reckless.

Matthew, unaware, cleared his throat and said, "I'm not surprised, with how you two play together. You were both pretty impressive at Saturday's game."

Alistair's eyes shifted back to Matthew and alarm bells went off in his head. "Thank ye, Matthew. I'm happy I finally got ta talk to ye, considering all that I've heard about ye. Gilly was right: ye are gorgeous."

 _TIME TO GO._ Matthew's flush renewed but he didn't look away from Alistair, just as he hadn't looked away from Gilbert in class. Sounding like a stiff wind would knock him over, Matthew responded, "I…um, thank you."

Alistair tilted his head slightly as his interest in Matthew clearly increased. " _Scottie—_ "

"See ye later, Matthew. Gilly, are ye practicin' in those? Good; there's yer bat." Alistair shot him a look that meant he would explain later and flew off.

"…You have interesting friends, Gil."

"That's one way to put it. You've met Alistair?" He put an arm around Matthew's shoulders and walked them over to the edge of the pitch. Matthew turned to say goodbye. "Leave the thermos and broom here; I'll take care of them."

"Thanks and yeah, I ran into him one night when I was sneaking out. We didn't talk or anything and I'm floored that he even remembered me." Matthew seemed confused before shaking his head. "I had a great time today. Would you…do you want to see me again?" Matthew asked shyly, looking at the ground.

"Of course I do. Maybe next time we won't be interrupted." He said lowly, stepping to Matthew's personal space again.

Matthew bit his lip and looked up at him, bring a hand up to touch Gilbert's mouth lightly. "I would like that." His gaze shifted to something behind him and he stepped away quickly, turning red once more. "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah." Matthew left and Gilbert turned around to see half of his team blatantly staring at him with shit eating grins on their faces and Alistair giving him a considering look. He glared at them and grabbed his broom and bat. _I hate you all_.

* * *

"Hey, maple bastard. How was your date?"

"We have a problem: Alistair remembers me."

"You mean from…? Fuck. Wait, you talked to him?"

"Gilbert introduced us."

"How did that go? You didn't act like you were attracted to him, did you?"

"…Maybe. I-I didn't mean to but I think I did?"

"Did he look like he wanted you back?"

"…Yeah. He…he said I was gorgeous."

"In front of _Gilbert_?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Well put."

"Then who's your-?"

"Hell if I know."

* * *

Alistair had just started gathering his things to take a shower after practice when Gilbert walked into their shared room and shut the door. With a glare that made his crimson eyes intriguingly frightening, he asked, "What the fuck?"

Alistair shrugged at him, guessing he meant his interaction with Matthew. "One, he _is_ beautiful and I remember exactly what he looks like. Two, don't act like we've never been with tha same person at once. Three, I wanted ta see how ye would react. Ye've never been jealous like tha' before, so I'm guessin' yer serious bout 'em."

"Yeah, I am, but cut the shit, Alistair. I saw the way you looked at him."

Alistair shot Gilbert a glance. _Then you saw the way he looked at me, too._ Alistair had been shocked when he watched Gilbert emerge from the stands with clearly an older version of the boy who had stumbled upon one of his and Gilbert's outings during their fifth year. When he had opened his eyes that night at the soft sound of a startled inhale, he hadn't expected the intruder to stay and watch. Alistair hadn't even been able to tell the gender of the sudden voyeur, their shoulder-length hair shining what he had thought a color distorted in the faint moonlight and preventing him from seeing the exact details of their face. But he had noted the grace they had moved with when they dropped their hand and what little he could make out of their face hinted at a stunning appearance. What had made smile invitingly at the person was the instinctual interest he felt. The person's chin had tilted to reveal an enticingly parted mouth when Gilbert had bit him where his neck met his shoulder and he had closed his eyes at the feeling. Alistair had opened his eyes to find their visitor gone and didn't have enough information to go on to approach anyone about it.

So how had he known it was Matthew? His hair was still that impossible color and his mouth was the same shape, sure. But what was most revealing was the way he moved and his suspicions were confirmed when Matthew paled at the insinuation. Alistair was always going to be interested in whomever had inserted themselves into that night, but the fact that Matthew was everything Gilbert had described made it impossible not to be drawn to him.

But Gilbert was his best friend, the person he was closest to. Alistair would only admit to himself that he was more than a little in love with him, too. He had been prepared to be jealous and critical (internally, of course) over the boy Gilbert had chosen, but Matthew had taken him by surprise. The point was, Gilbert had Matthew, end of story. Alistair would never betray him like that.

"So? Yer boyfriend's attractive. Sue me."

"No, Alistair, I know that look you had on your face. You want him."

Alistair glared at him, turning bodily towards him. "And ye have him, so he's off limits. Do ye _really_ think I would touch someone who's yers? After everything we've been through?"

Gilbert looked at him and shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that. I've never been possessive and I'm not sure I like it. Hell, we haven't even kissed. I just…don't want to share him."

Now _that_ was an idea he could contemplate later, the three of them together. Being with Matthew _and_ Gilbert, not sharing them, because that would something different than a hurried fling in a dark alcove. But that would require something like, oh, Gilbert _wanting him back_ to work. For now…"I didn't ask ye ta." Alistair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "On to things tha' don't make sense, I agree with ye tha' something's not right about folks nae rememberin' him. I'm not tryin' ta make ye angry, but ye shouldn't forget a guy like tha' easily." Hell, Alistair hadn't even fully _seen_ him and he didn't forget about him.

It was Gilbert's turn to sigh as he flopped down onto his bed. "That's what I thought. Matthew said today that McGonagall thinks he was born with it, but what kind of curse can be inherited like that? He hates it."

Inherited? What the hell? "Wha' do ye know of his family?"

"Not much. His twin brother is Jones in Gryffindor and I know he spent some time in Canada as a kid, but that's it. When I asked about the different last names, he just said his family was complicated."

"Jones? Talk about two opposites...wait, his _twin_ brother? Are they identical?"

"Mattie said so, but I don't really see it. They just look too different to me. Why do you ask?"

"…Jus' a thought. If they were fraternal twins, then it wouldn't matter. But since they're identical…I need ta do more research." If they were originally one, then something that was meant to be whole could have been split between them, especially since this seems magic-based and that can make muggle science go a little wonky. Alistair didn't have much interest in Jones outside of making sure he didn't hurt his brother, but he knew he was relatively popular by the school's standards. He needed more information about how the twins interacted with other people before he could even guess at what was happening.

Gilbert seemed to follow his logic as he sat up and looked at him. "You think it's genetic."

"Maybe, but it's a long shot. Anyway, I'm gonna start talkin' to 'em. Be his friend, I mean."

Alistair said it partially to see how Gilbert would react, but mostly because he wanted to know Matthew more. Gilbert didn't disappoint as his eyes darkened with sudden jealousy and he said, "Matthew? Whoa, no you're not."

Alistair just raised an eyebrow at him before losing his shirt and gathering his things to take a shower. He felt Gilbert's eyes on him and smirked. He wouldn't do anything about his friend's automatic interest because he had been off limits for a while now, but the reaction did wonders for his ego. "I wasn't askin' yer permission. He's yer boyfriend, but he's still interestin'. An' I'm one of the few who can remember him; he could use more people ta talk ta than ye and tha' sour bastard."

Alistair looked over and saw Gilbert trying to reel his jealousy back. "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself."

Alistair shot him a sly look and he turned to walk out of the room. "I won't lay a finger on him; I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Matthew. Do ye mind if I talk to ye fer a second?"

Matthew glanced up from his homework, surprised to be addressed when he knew both Lovino and Gilbert were in class. He rarely saw Alfred, since he was usually in the first section of any class while Matthew was in the second (there were too many students in their year to have just one section for core classes). Alistair was standing on the other side of his table in the great hall. He had a thermos in his hand and a bag hanging on his shoulder, looking for all the world like he had just seen Matthew and had stopped to say hello.

It was a rather novel concept for him. He would be delighted if he wasn't so nervous.

"Oh! Hi, Alistair. Sure. Is something wrong?" _Are we going to talk about this? And by "this," I mean the fact that we obviously share a mutual attraction, the fact that I'm dating your ex-lover/best friend, and that one very heated moment we shared a year ago._

Alistair chuckled to himself as he sat down across from him. "Ye seem surprised. And nervous."

Matthew winced. "Sorry. I guess people just don't talk to me often. What's going on?"

Alistair considered him carefully before saying, "I wanna talk ta ye about Gilly. He seems worried about ye but didn't want ye ta ken how worried. And since I can remember ye…"

"Wait, you know about that?"

Alistair shrugged. "It wasn't hard ta guess, between Gilly yellin' at tha house fer forgettin' ye and his surprise tha' I didn't."

"Oh." That was concerning. It wasn't like people thought enough about him to notice his…condition, but it was still alarming that, once someone remembered him, they could figure it out pretty quickly. "I'm actually surprised, too. Not many people can remember seeing me."

"He was also pretty pissed bout yesterday but felt bad about it, too. He's worried he upset ye an', before ye ask, he doesn't know I'm talkin' ta ye."

Matthew slouched and sighed. When they had been leaving charms the day before, Matthew had been run into by an older Ravenclaw student, lost in thought, who hadn't seen him. There had been plenty of room in the hallway for him to go around, but that just didn't register to him. Gilbert had noticed and terrified to poor kid before Matthew had gotten him to stop. He had been upset and despondent when he walked away from him to go to class after explaining heatedly that it wasn't the kid's fault and that he had apologized, which was more than most people did. Matthew probably should have stayed a little longer, but had felt on the verge of tears because _no one else had this problem_ and he had known that Gilbert was only angry for him but there was no one to be angry with. Gilbert hadn't responded before Matthew had fled, but he did look upset, almost heartbroken.

"I don't know what to do about that. I know he was just trying to help and is upset for me but he can't get angry every time someone doesn't see me. It hurts me, yes, but I've lived with it for almost sixteen years. If I dwelled on it, that would be all I ever did and I refuse to let it affect my life more than it already does."

Alistair tilted his head to the side and looked at him like he had done something interesting before nodding. "Tha' makes sense, but I wanna explain somethin' ta ye about Gilbert. He doesn't get attached easily and once he cares about ye, he'll just about fight a war for ye. It happened fast, but he cares about ye a lot. He's loyal, protective, and just about terrified he screwed up with ye."

Matthew frowned at him. "What? Why? He was just defending me and I know it. Why would I want to stop seeing him because of that?"

Alistair smiled at him. "That's wha' I said. I just wanted ta say tha'." He started standing to leave. "Also, if ye want ta talk ta someone who will remember ye, feel free ta let me know. Ye shouldn't be isolated because of this."

Matthew blinked at him in surprise before smiling at him. He was perfectly fine with ignoring the problem and Alistair was being kinder to him than he expected. It was nice. "Thank you, Alistair. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

He tilted his head down slightly in a movement that was almost a bow. "Anytime." He turned to leave and Matthew glanced down at the homework that had been giving him hell for the past hour.

"Wait!" He turned back towards him with a look of surprise. "Do you have a minute?"

"Aye, what's wrong?" His eyes had a guarded, wary look to them. Looks like Matthew wasn't the only one not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

Still, he blushed and felt silly for asking but…"I could _really_ use some help on this transfigurations homework. I understand if you can't but—"

"Let me come around and I'll help ye."

Ten minutes later, Matthew slumped in relief, laughing at himself. "Wow, I feel stupid. I'm pretty sure I've got it now. Thanks for explaining."

Alistair frowned at him, sitting to his right side just far enough away that they wouldn't touch on accident. "Yer not stupid. Everyone needs somethin' explained again at some point and that's a difficult concept. Yer doin' well."

Matthew shot a self-depreciating smile at him before looking down. "Thanks for that. Transfigurations and defense against the dark arts always give me trouble for some reason."

"And there's nothing wrong with tha', Matthew. It doesn't make ye dense, only shows yer brilliant in other ways."

Matthew looked up slowly to meet Alistair's eyes. "I've never—"

"Mattie?"

Matthew froze and thought, very clearly, _oh, shit_. He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them and turning to face forward with a smile to greet his brother across the table. "Hey, Alfred. What's up?"

His brother looked between him and Alistair very pointedly and narrowed his eyes at him. "What's up? You tell me. I didn't realize you were friends with Slytherins."

He heard Alistair start laughing under his breath, probably because he knew Matthew was more than just _friends_ with them, and Matthew's smile became strained. "I didn't realize you monitored my social activity."

"We share DNA; of course I do."

"I'll be sure to tell Great Aunt Agnes that the next time you avoid her when she asks if you've found a nice girlfriend yet."

Alistair started coughing beside him.

Alfred flushed. "See, he's already corrupting you! You're never mean."

Matthew rolled his eyes at him. "You've got to let those stupid stereotypes go. And I'm always like this when you're being an idiot. Anyway, Alfred, I'm sure you and Alistair know each other?"

Alfred glared at him while Alistair just grinned back at him, knowing that being nice would piss him off. "Hey, Alfred. How's me brother doin'? Not still sulking from tha' game, I hope."

Matthew bit his lip to stop himself from laughing audibly and shot Alistair an amused glance. Alfred had complained to him more than once about Arthur sulking and generally being moody, _especially_ after a loss against Slytherin.

"He's _fine_." Alfred looked between the two of them and then his eyes widened in horror as they flashed to the homework Alistair had been helping him with. "Wait, is _he_ your study partner, Mattie?"

Matthew heard Alistair mumble so that only he could hear, "Is tha' what they're callin' it these days?"

Matthew's smile faded and he glared at his brother. "One, Alistair kindly agreed to help me out, so please pull that stick out of your ass. Two, that's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't, especially if I'm right. Have you told mom?"

Matthew was pissed because this was neither the time nor place to bring that up. Through his teeth, he hissed, "There's nothing to tell and you need to back the hell off."

They glared at each other and Alistair cleared his throat. "This…seems like a family thing, so I'll see ye 'round, Matthew."

Matthew pointedly looked away from his brother to a skeptical but curious Alistair. "Okay. Thanks again for your help. And call me Mattie."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at him but tilted his head in acknowledgement, eyes flashing with some private thought. "Alright. See ye, Mattie."

Matthew watched Alistair leave until he was sure he was out of earshot before turning to hiss at his brother, "What the hell is wrong with you? We don't bring that up in public, especially in front of other people."

Alfred looked only mildly chastised. "Fine, but, seriously, are you dating Arthur's brother? Do you think he's… _ya know_?"

Packing his stuff up pointedly, he said, "No, Alistair's not my _study partner_ , as you put it, but he is one of the few people who can remember me. He's an acquaintance who may be on his way to becoming my friend, so if you could get off your high Gryffindor horse, that would be great."

Alfred sighed in relief. "Whew, that's a relief. I mean, of all the Slytherins to choose from, either him or that other Slytherin beater would _definitely_ be the worst."

Matthew stared at him, his jaw hanging open. He had just been given all the justification needed behind not ever telling Alfred about his interest in Gilbert (or Alistair) and it hurt to feel like he couldn't trust his brother to support him in this. "Did you not hear 90% of what I just said?"

Alfred waved his hand like he was fanning the topic away. "Yeah, I heard you. Look, I'm happy that someone else can see you, but I'm not going to pretend like I'm not ecstatic that the person you're interested in isn't him. I mean, we can't just be hooking up randomly anymore, Mattie, when someone might trigger this whole mess."

" _I_ was never the one who messed around, Alfred, because no one ever looked at me long enough to be interested!"

Alfred froze, realizing too late how hurtful his words were. "Mattie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You never mean to. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading to the library to regain the productivity I lost when you interrupted us."

Matthew ignored Alfred calling out to him as he stalked away. He had too many other concerns to deal with his brother's prejudice and carelessness at the moment, like how he was going to finish his homework and what he was going to do with Gilbert on their date on Saturday.

* * *

"Hey, Gilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Yer boyfriend's hot when he's angry."

"What the _fuck_?"

* * *

"Lovi?"

"What, bastard?"

"My brother's an ass."

"The sun is hot. Any other obvious thing you want to add to the conversion?"

"…Alistair's nice."

"…I certainly wasn't expecting that. We need to talk about your understanding of the word 'obvious.'"

* * *

Gilbert had received a message from Matthew asking to attend that weekend's Gryffindor—Hufflepuff game with him. It didn't exactly afford the privacy he was hoping for, but he would take what he could get. Matthew smiled him when they met at the stairs that fed into the closest Hufflepuff-Slytherin stands, bag strapped across his body, soothing Gilbert's nerves as to him still being upset over the other day. As expected, the Hufflepuff section was overflowing, this being the first weekend of the year with somewhat pleasant temperatures. Gilbert led him up to the Slytherin side and moved to head up to the top stand. He was surprised when Matthew pulled him into the nearest bench.

"We're not staying here the whole time, Gil, unless you want to." Gilbert had shaken his head and settled in to cheer on the honey badgers.

To his surprise, Matthew _really_ got into the game, cheering when Hufflepuff scored and yelling colorful obscenities at Gryffindor beaters when they directed a bludger towards his house mates. They had gotten more than a few shocked looks from the other Slytherins in attendance, but they had quickly joined in, jeering at their rivals and rooting for Matthew's team. Gilbert had always been one that preferred participation to spectating, but Matthew made being in the stands fun, his enthusiasm infectious.

He also seemed particularly pissed at his brother. As much as he hated to think it, Alistair was right; Matthew was hot when angry

" _Booo_. What the _fuck_ , Al? Listen to me, ya goddamn oaf, if you hit that bludger towards Lilli one more fuckin' time, I'm gonna turn _all_ your baseball jerseys green and silver when we get home just to spite yo' ass. _Did you tell mom_ , eh? The fuck are you, five? _Like hell_ we're identical. I don't want your genes!"

Almost as if he heard him, Alfred looked towards their section. He was too far away to tell individual people apart in the stands, but there were only a few people in yellow mixed in with the green most people around them were wearing. Matthew saw that, raised his hand, and gave him a one finger salute.

Gilbert was too busy laughing to see what Alfred did in response.

It was a close game, but Matthew still gestured that he wanted to leave about an hour in, his cheeks red and his eyes still fiery. He calmed considerably the moment they were out of the stands. "Sorry about that. I was angrier than I thought at my brother."

Gilbert just laughed. "It's alright. I found it very amusing and you're quite a sight when riled up like that."

Matthew blushed and lightly bumped into Gilbert. "You say the most embarrassing things."

"I just call it as I see it." Gilbert took Matthew's hand and they continued walking back towards the castle. "You mind telling me what he did to make you so angry? I wanna know so I don't do it; I wouldn't want that wrath directed at me."

"Not at all. Alistair stopped to talk to me the other day and was helping me with my homework when Alfred dropped in to protest my choice of company. He has this thing against Slytherins for some reason. I didn't appreciate his disapproval and he tried to tell me what to do. Do you remember when I had to go to McGonagall's office?"

"Thinking back on what we were doing before she interrupted, I would say I do."

Matthew lightly squeezed his hand but pushed on in his rant. "Well, I went to find you afterwards, telling him that I was going to study with someone. Some things were implied before I shooed him away, and then he had the nerve to ask if our _mother_ knew I had a quote unquote ' _study partner_.' In front of Alistair, no less. He really did help with my transfiguration homework and luckily found my brother amusing. Bottom line, Alfred had no right to say that and about a dozen other things, so I'm a little miffed at him right now."

Clearly. He had mixed feelings about Alfred thinking Matthew and Alistair were dating from seeing them together, but he trusted his friend to keep his word and Matthew didn't seem like the type to do something. "Okay, so never tell you what to do. Got it."

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, that'll do."

They walked together quietly for a bit when Gilbert said, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. You said you liked taking walks, so that's what we're doing. I brought some snacks for if we wanted to sit down somewhere."

Gilbert was touched that Matthew remembered that, though he guessed it did only happen a couple weeks ago. "Thanks, Birdie. That sounds awesome."

"It would be nice to know what else you liked for, ya know, future dates and stuff."

"Future dates, huh? You sound pretty confident about that."

"Should I not be?" Matthew looked at him, and the teasing smile he had worn started to fade with anxiety.

"Well, considering I want to ask you to be my boyfriend, I think you're good."

"Really?" Matthew beamed at him, a little astonished and so happy that Gilbert was kind of embarrassed and was struck once more with how beautiful Matthew was.

He mumbled, looking away, "Yeah, you know, make us official and exclusive and all—umf."

Matthew threw himself into a hug, knocking the air out of Gilbert a little with a laugh. Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he made someone that recklessly joyful and he couldn't help smiling at him as he returned the hug.

Matthew then quickly looked further down the path each way and frowned. He broke away from Gilbert and said, "Follow me."

Then he took off.

Gilbert stood there in shock for a moment as Matthew started jogging down the path towards the castle. He never turned around to see if Gilbert was following him, so Gilbert was force to sprint to catch up. "Birdie, wait."

"No." He laughed again, still jogging and holding his bag away from his body.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

They had reached the other side of the castle when Matthew slowed to a walk to catch his breath. They kept walking. Gilbert said, "To answer your earlier question, I like pretty much every kind of music, German food, and fighting. I study martial arts when I'm home and my favorite artist changes at least once a day whenever I have access to the internet. I find it difficult to study without some background noise and wished like hell tech worked here. Hell, I would be satisfied if they school was cassette compatible so I could go around with an outdated Walkman. What do you like?"

"Reading, cooking, and hockey. The fact that I can't watch games during most of the season kills me every year. My specialty is pancakes and my favorite genre is urban fantasy, though I'll read anything that holds my interest long enough. I like watching T.V., too, and watched so much as a kid that, if the television's on, I can't focus on much else. My favorite Disney movie is 'The Lion King.'"

"That's a good choice, but 'Mulan' is the way to go. I like reading, too, though I mostly stick to fiction. I don't mind an occasional military history book."

"Why am I not surprised?" Matthew grinned at him before taking his hand once more and hurrying along the edge of the lake. "Biggest pet peeve?"

"Ugh, that's a hard one. Maybe break-downs in communication? It seems like a lot of life's problems come from people just not _saying_ something, you know?"

"Wow, you're making me feel bad. Mine is when Alfred forgets to shut the fridge door in the middle of the night and we wake up to sour milk."

They laughed, a little breathless with the pace they were going at. "Don't be. I'm not exactly a good person. I mostly look out for my own and will place them above anything or anyone else."

Matthew frowned at him. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Gil. Everyone has a line where they divide the people they care about from everyone else. If someone ever said that they would always place the greater good over their loved ones, they're either lying, love no one but themselves, or is an honest-to-God saint."

Gilbert stared at him, causing him to stumble as the made their way past the Forbidden Forest and around the curve of the lake. "Wow. No one's ever put it like that to me. You're pretty wise for one so young."

Matthew rolled his eyes at him. "I'm eighteen months younger than you, so I'm not _that_ young. And thanks. I guess I've seen a lot. You'd be surprised what people will do when they think no one's there."

"No, I wouldn't."

Matthew was still looking at him and Gilbert had to wonder how he was able to walk without staring at the ground. He was probably using his peripheral vision, but he was still steady, graceful even. Matthew turned from the lake shore into the woods. He began to watch his steps, but he never tripped and he never reached out to steady himself. After walking less than a minute, shoreline still in view, he stopped by the base of a large tree.

"This should be fine, but just in case…" Matthew pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the sky, hand not higher than his head. " _Nonaudire protego totalum._ "

A small bubble started forming around them, outline just visible to the eye a translucent silver.

"Matthew, what…?"

"It's a sound bubble I've been working on. It only allows sound in, but not out. I know this is all a bit much and the spell can't last long, but if we were interrupted again, I would probably do something I would regret." He put his bag down and walked over to him

Understanding dawned and Gilbert pinned Matthew with a stare he knew was far from innocent. "All this because-?"

"Is it too much for me to want my boyfriend to kiss me in peace?"

Gilbert smirked and saw Matthew's eyes darken, blue-violet swallowed by black. "No, it's not."

Gilbert leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Matthew knew the mechanics of kissing someone in theory. He had read descriptions of them in countless stories and understood what he was supposed to be doing.

But none of those books had prepared him for the thrill that shot down his spine or through his gut the moment Gilbert's lips gently met his. Matthew met the slight pressure with some of his own, tilting his head up to meet him. His lips tingled and, overwhelmed at the unexpected feeling, Matthew broke away from Gilbert a little to breathe unsteadily.

He opened his eyes, which had drifted shut when Gilbert leaned in towards him, to stare at his boyfriend's mouth before rolling his eyes up to meet Gilbert's. Matthew bit his lip and watched his eyes darken before taking a deep breath and kissing him once more. Prepared for the sensation, Matthew relaxed into the kiss even as his heart raced and his hand moved to rest shakily on Gilbert's chest.

His lips parted automatically and he gasped when he felt Gilbert lightly suck on his lower lip. He pressed himself against Gilbert in his excitement and felt a hand on his lower back keeping him close. A hand threaded through his hair and he ventured to nip lightly at his boyfriend's mouth, earning a surprised sound in response that made him smile a little.

Gilbert huffed out a laugh before kissing him harder, mouth moving with more purpose than before. Matthew made an eager sound and found his other hand on Gilbert's shoulder, steadying him as did his best to reduce the height difference between them. When Gilbert tentatively opened his mouth to tease the part in his lips with his tongue, Matthew reciprocated by widening the part and returning the more intimate touch. It was slow and careful, but Matthew moaned softly at the feeling.

It wasn't long before Gilbert broke the kiss and Matthew immediately turned to rest his forehead on Gilbert's shoulder to catch his breath. His heart was racing, yes, but he didn't feel any different and, as far as he could tell, his eyes weren't glowing. Relived that at the very least this activity was safe for him to pursue, Matthew melted into Gilbert's hold and moved his arms to hug him around the waist.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked, petting his hair and lightly kissing his temple.

Matthew lifted his head and looked up at him. Gilbert's eyes were serious, but his cheeks were lightly flushed and his mouth seemed slightly swollen, lips a dark pink. He didn't react to any sudden change to Matthew's appearance, so he smiled at him brightly and gave him a quick peck on that pretty mouth. "I'm brilliant."

A/N:I made the executive decision to not post the OTP version of this story, because this one grew to be my baby and also I didn't want to rewrite parts of the story to make them different enough.

I did not re-read the books for this but spent many hours on the wikia. For general Hogwarts stuff, feel free to let me know if something is monstrously wrong. The Veela mythology on is pretty thin, so I'm mostly making it work for the plot. This trope might be played out, but I haven't seen it for this pairing. This is not meant to be a crossover, so no HP characters (meaning the second generation) will appear as students.

If you have read my other stuff, then you know what to expect with my language uses. If not, well, I cuss a lot. Also, you would know how much I like connecting my stories with music, so each title is taken from a different song.

Any point of views that are not from Matthew, Gilbert, or Alistair will be written in italics.

The story title is from The Killers' "Mr. Brightside." _God, I've got to be damned because I want it all._ Okay, no. The actual lyric is _Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_ , but this is how I've heard it for years and it fits better. This is one of those situations when my explanation is "I do what I want."

Also: about Alistair. So, I looked up for the first time his wikia page to find out his birthday and it lists his name as being spelled Allistor (but it is pronounced al-lis-ter). I'm going to ignore that, because I've been spelling his name this way for years. If his accent seems off to you, it's explained in the next part where he talks about his childhood. The alternate explanation is, you guessed it, _I do what I want._

The title for the first part is from Halsey's "Drive." _It's so simple, but we can't stay. Over-analyze again. Would it really kill you if we kissed?_


	2. Part II: And I'd Give Up Forever

Part II: And I'd Give Up Forever

"Scottie?"

"Gilly?" Alistair didn't look up from his potions textbook. They had an exam on Monday and walking into that classroom unprepared and/or tired on a test day was a good way to both fail and risk killing everyone in the room by throwing in the wrong ingredient.

"You still want to be friends with Mattie, right?" Okay, that made him look up. Gilbert stood at the entrance to their room with bright eyes, a flushed face, and slightly swollen, pink lips. _Looks like he finally got to kiss his fifth year_ , Alistair thought wryly.

"Aye. Why do ye ask?"

"Well, I apologized to Matthew about what happened with the Ravenclaw kid and he said he understood, but it didn't solve anything. He's still going to get run into and ignored every day in the halls and that's not okay. I was thinking—"

"Dangerous stuff, that," Alistair interjected coolly.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and moved into the room as he kept talking. "—that maybe I could just walk him to class. Of course, I can't make it to every one of his classes reasonably but our schedules were different enough that you could make _some_ of those times. Interested?"

Alistair regarded him carefully, wondering what made him go from being possessive and jealous to handing him multiple opportunities to get to know Matthew better. "Does Mattie know yer plannin' on doin' this?"

"I was planning on surprising him," Gilbert said with a grin that faded when he saw the frankly suspicious look on Alistair's face. "Scottie, I know I was pretty adamant earlier that you stay away from him, but you were right: he does deserve more friends. When it comes down to it, I trust both of you and it would be great if my best friend got along with my boyfriend."

It felt good to have Gilbert reaffirm his trust in him, though Alistair still thought there was something Gilbert wasn't saying. Yes, he was still attracted to Matthew, but he also wanted to get to know him. Besides, it wasn't like he was new to hiding how he really felt about someone; after all, Gilbert still had no idea. "…When's tha first gap in yer schedules?"

* * *

"Don't tell me he roped you into this, too."

Matthew was torn between exasperation and apprehension when he saw Alistair waiting outside of his potions class the Monday after his first kiss with Gilbert. His inquiry was greeted with a steady look and a shrug. "If ye want me ta leave ye alone, I will. Say tha word and I'll go back ta tha Dungeon."

Did he really want him to go? If Matthew was being perfectly honest with himself, getting to his classes that morning had been exceptionally easy with Gilbert glaring at anyone who had almost ran into him in their negligence. And this would give him the opportunity to become friends with Alistair, someone who remembered him and was _nice_. Matthew didn't consider himself particularly wise, but he knew a really stupid option when he saw one. Still he wanted to make sure he wasn't actually being coerced into helping/hanging out with him. "Not at all! I would be grateful for the company. It's just…Gilbert means well but he's not blackmailing you or anything, is he? I mean, he did help me get to class this morning but I've also been handling that for five years on my own and—"

Alistair lifted an eyebrow at him, effectively cutting his rambling off. _Thank God, someone had to,_ Matthew thought. Alistair then said, "Mattie, we don't know each other well yet, but ye should know I rarely do things I don't want ta. Besides, Gilly's not the type ta blackmail."

"Oh, well, in that case, shall we?" Matthew tilted his head in the direction they needed to be going with a small smile.

Alistair fell into step beside him. Their conversation couldn't have lasted more than a minute, but already the flow of foot traffic had become more rushed than Matthew was used to.

He was late, but he didn't particularly care.

* * *

To Matthew's great relief, Lovino had _finally_ started dating Antonio. The new development meant that his friend was still snappish and spiteful in his daily interactions, but now he could actually be caught smiling at nothing sometimes. Not that Matthew would ever point that out; Lovino would become aware that he was doing it and would stop immediately.

The fact that both of their boyfriends were in Slytherin also meant that their communal dinner location had shifted almost permanently. The first time it happened was the weekend after Gilbert and Alistair had commenced their well-meaning if overbearing scheme to make sure Matthew got to his classes relatively unharassed by the general population. Of course, they just traded negligent accostment for premeditated if friendly ones, though Mathew didn't really mind. It gave him a chance to see Gilbert more often as they were usually very busy and holding his hand as they walked through the hallways left Matthew with a lingering feeling of happiness. It also allowed him to grow used to Alistair's succinct way of speaking and his dry wit, completely at odds with Gilbert's charming dorkiness. They weren't there after every class, but enough that some of his classmates actually started looking _at him_ with confused and envious expressions. Overall, though, the experience was a good one.

Still, Matthew wasn't expecting Lovino to tug his sleeve to the left when they entered the Great Hall for lunch that Saturday. "Lovi, what—?"

"I may or may not have lost a bet with the tomato bastard—"

"You mean your boyfriend whom you've loved for years now?"

"…Whatever. Anyway, I have to eat lunch with him and his asshole friends now and like hell if I'm going in alone."

"…Lovi, you realize I'm dating one of those assholes, right?"

"Yet you aren't denying that's what he is. And are you sure it's only one? 'Cause I've been hearing about some really interesting patterns concerning the scary Kirkland…" Lovino said in a conspiratorial look in his eye at a whisper. Matthew felt like his reaction was appropriate.

His eyes widened and face flushed as he hissed, "Yes, I'm only dating Gilbert. _The fuck_ , Lovi?"

When Lovino only wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively, Matthew shoved him away lightly. Lovino actually laughed as he said so quietly Matthew almost couldn't hear, "It's not cheating if everyone's cool with it."

Matthew just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Luckily, he was saved from responding by Antonio noticing their approach and calling out, "Lovi! Lovi, over here!"

Lovino grumbled, "I can fuckin' see you, you bastard. Why the fuck else would I be walking this way?"

 _Backseat lover that's always under cover…_ Matthew shook the lyrics out of his head and smiled in greeting at the four Slytherin boys. "Good morning, everyone." He got a couple of mumbled acknowledgements, Alistair only just looking up from the cup of coffee he was hunched over to nod. Gilbert was similarly out of it but still reached out to pull Matthew beside him. He felt his expression become sappy as he went willingly. Ignoring Lovino's faint _ew_ , he said softly, "Hey, Gil."

"Hey, Birdie. You look damn near chipper; it's indecent."

Matthew raised his eyebrows at him as he settled into his seat. "Well, excuse me for being awake." He turned towards the table to gather his food only to notice their companions staring at them with a mix of giddy amusement and disgust. Alistair had even deigned to lift his head to shake it at them, expression neutral but for a glint of bemusement in his eyes. "What?"

It was Lovino who said, expressing his disbelief, "Birdie?"

Matthew's face heated so quickly he felt light-headed. He looked at Gilbert for help only to see a shit eating grin on his face. He narrowed his eyes in betrayal only to smooth his face into a beatific smile. If this is how they were going to play it, so be it. "And you look adorkable as ever. Did you wake up and decide you were going to be extra cute today or…?"

Alistair choked on his coffee and Francis howled with laughter. Lovino continued to look horrified at the exchange and Antonio joined in on teasing Gilbert for his oh so pretty blush. Gilbert said lowly, "Geez, Mattie. I'll get you back for that."

Matthew grinned. "I'll wait with baited breath." He kissed Gilbert's cheek and reached to actually get some food.

He glanced up and caught Alistair staring at them, coffee mug gripped in a white-knuckled hand. Matthew met Alistair's eyes and frowned quizzically. Alistair blinked and shook his head with a quirk of his lips before responding to whatever Antonio was saying. Matthew mentally shrugged, sure that it was probably nothing.

* * *

It was definitely something.

Probably.

Or, at least, it was nothing Matthew could put his finger on and say _ah ha! I knew it!_ Well, not that there was anything to know. For sure. Like there were niggling feeling and suspicions but- shit, this isn't making sense.

The point. Right. Had to answer Lovino.

"Nothing's wrong, I swear! Just me being silly."

"Oh my fucking God, maple bastard if you don't just say it—"

"Okay, shit, okay. Just…have you ever noticed anything strange when we eat with the large group?" Matthew asked, hedging a little.

Lovino snorted as he sat on his bed facing Matthew, arms crossed and expression determined. "Other than the fact we voluntarily sit with those idiots every chance we get? No, not really. Why, have you?"

Matthew slumped and let himself fall onto the pillows behind him. "I guess not. Do you think…Gilbert likes Alistair? As in, _really_ likes him?"

Lovino lifted his eyebrows and stared at him hard. "Sure, they're close but they've always been close. Gilbert is ass over tits for you, though. Why, do you think he's cheating on you? Because I know this curse that would make him—"

"No, nothing like that! Sometimes it just feels like Gilbert…touches Alistair more than me? I know that they're best friends and all—"

Lovino let out a sharp bark of laughter and Matthew flinched, feeling ridiculous. Lovino saw this and quickly said, "Sorry, sorry, but really? _You_ haven't noticed how, whenever you're in the same room with him, potato bastard all but runs over to you. To be honest, I have no fucking clue when I last saw you two together and you weren't attached in some way…and now I'm nauseous. Yuck. Y'all are gross."

Matthew didn't believe him and tried to think back on it…yes, Gilbert tended to sit close enough to him on the bench that their thighs were touching and maybe take his hand when they were walking and…okay. Point taken.

Maybe Gilbert was just someone who thrived on touch. That would explain why Gilbert slept on Alistair's shoulder at the table, how he complained of the cold and cuddled into Alistair's side until he noticed Matthew's arrival, how Alistair allowed that to happen when he had a damn near tangible bubble of _do not touch me_ that applied to everyone else, and how Alistair's face kind of softened every time Gilbert pressed close and—

"Yeah, you're right. Haha, forget I brought it up."

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Alistair looked up from his DATDA essay to look at Matthew across the table. They were studying together in one of the many study corners around the castle, through no design of their own. Alistair had been heading to the library when had seen Matthew studying at one of the tables of the otherwise abandoned area and sat down. They had been studying silently for about 40 minutes or so when Matthew finally asked his question. "Aye, go ahead. No guarantee I'll answer, though."

"Oh," Matthew reddened and looked away, discouraged. _Shit_. "Uh, never mind. Forget I—"

"Mattie." When Matthew met his eyes again, Alistair smiled a little at him and said, "What do ye want ta know?"

"It's…you've been walking me to class and we've been eating together for a few weeks now, but I'm realizing I don't really know much about you…?"

Alistair couldn't help the slight widening of his smile. Matthew was adorable. "So…ye want to know more about me?" At Matthew's nod, Alistair smirked and continued, "Well, I'm bright, love dusk and dogs, and lost me virginity at 15. Anythin' else ye want ta know?"

Matthew's face, having started to return to its normal completion, flared again. Alistair was meanwhile cringing internally. _Fuck, why did I say that? Only could have made it more awkward if I described_ how _I fucked his boyfriend. What is wrong with me, I_ want _Mattie to like me. Why am I like this!?_

Matthew narrowed his eyes at him. "You're teasing me."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't lie ta ya either."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

Alistair shrugged. _It's only awkward if I make it awkward so…_ "It's one of me best qualities. But, seriously, ye have ta ask me somthin' specific, not just give me free reign."

"That's fair, I guess. Um…favorite animal?"

"Unicorns." Matthew stared at him. "Don't look at me like that. Fuckin' majestic creatures, they are."

"I'm not judging. Just not what I was expecting, I guess. There's nothing wrong with unicorns. I like polar bears."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that and decided to tease some more. "We live in a world of dragons and ye like bears?"

"Hey! This is a judgement free zone, mister!" Matthew said, growing flustered again.

Alistair frowned and had a thought. "Och, the teasin' doesn't bother ye much, does it? 'Cause I don't want ta make ye uncomfortable. I'm an arse, but I don't want ta upset ye, not really."

Matthew frowned back at him. "…No? I guess I'm just not used to it."

Alistair nodded. Be that as it may, he was still going to tone it down. "Alright. Noo, yer questions? And I'll be wanting some info about ye as well. I don't do one-sided relationships." _Okay, that's a slight lie. I have unrequited love down to a science at this point but that fact is singularly unhelpful to this conversation_.

"Um," Matthew hedged, glancing away with a bitten lip briefly before focusing once more on him. "I've actually always wondered…why do you and Arthur speak differently?"

Alistair leaned back and stared at him for a moment. What a question.

When he didn't immediately answer, Matthew rushed to say, "You don't have to answer! I just…"

"Wondered."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Uh…favorite color?"

Alistairs mouth twisted into a semblance of a smile and he chuckled humorlessly. "Green. But I'll answer ye."

"Alistair—"

"Mattie." Alistair raised his brow at him and Matthew looked at him, eyes wide and concerned. "I'm not upset. Just…let me answer.

"Ma was…" Alistair trailed off and saw Matthew jolt in surprise. He really hadn't known, which was unsurprising. "She was loving, kind, and good. But she couldn't trust people easily, didn't know how ta let people in. Yet, she wanted bairns. She wanted all of us.

"Charlie, he's the auldest. He's in Wales noo, studying muggle science. Physics, I think. Then came me, Arthur, and finally the twins, Maggie and Ian. Ma loved us somethin' fierce, did right by us as much as she could even though she was workin' too much. She worked from home, when she could, left us either with Gran or her sister, Aina, when she couldn't.

"I was six when tha accident happened. Hit by some drunk on tha road and killed on impact. Tha twins were only a month auld."

Alistair cleared his throat and Matthew made an abortive move as if to touch him. He stared at him with wide eyes and asked quietly, "What was her name?"

Alistair couldn't help but smile as he answered. "Morrigan Lindsey Kirkland, after tha warrior goddess an' our great-gran. She was beautiful and nurturing, but I truly pity anyone who had ever incurred her wrath. God help tha fool tha' questioned her havin' five bairns and bein' unwed." He chuckled at the thought and one of his earliest memories, of his mother with her soft ginger curls, innocent freckles, and usually kind green eyes brought a busybody from church low with shame from words alone. _God_ , but he missed her. In that moment, he ached for her.

Alistair felt his smile fade and Matthew softly said, "I am so sorry. I know that doesn't help, but I don't know what else to say."

"Nothin' ye can say, Mattie, don't fret over it. Thank ye, though.

"Anyway, after tha' child services came fer us, though Gran fought ta keep us together. She was too auld, though, ta care fer tha five of us, Charlie bein' only nine at tha time. She managed to keep us in tha family. Charlie stayed with Gran in Swansea, tha twins went ta some cousins in Belfast who wanted kids but couldn't have them. Arthur stayed wit Aunt Aina, who moved to London. And I…I went ta Ma's brother and his wife in Aberdeen. I was young, but I was already tha problem child. They weren't sure if anyone else could keep up. We saw each other at holidays but…"

"You grew up apart."

"Aye, tha' we did. Tha twins start Hogwarts next year. It will be nice ta see them more. Maggie looks jus' like Ma. Apparently has a worse temper though." Alistair smiled at the thought and Matthew smiled with him. "What about ye? Ye an' Alfie have different last names."

"Oh!" Matthew blinked at him and Alistair could practically see wheels turning in his head. "Yeah. Well, my mom, she can be both surprisingly archaic while ultra-progressive. For her, at least. When she and my dad met, she refused to change her last name and wanted Dad to pass on his to one of their children because apparently he's the last of his family tree? But Mom is a bit older and carrying both of us at the same time was so hard for her that they both made the decision not to have more children. So I got Dad's last name and Alfred acquired Mom's."

Alistair looked at him steadily. "Why did they not just hyphenate it?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't think Mom was fond of the sound of Williams-Jones or Jones-Williams, and she can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be. But eh, I just report the news, I can't always explain it."

Alistair couldn't help smiling at him as he shrugged, blue eyes sparking with good humor. "Where did ye grow up? Gilly mentioned ye speak French…?"

"We moved around, actually. Lived in Canada for a bit, then L.A. Surprisingly, I picked up French while Alfred picked up Spanish. We can mostly understand each other if we speak in the other language, but can only speak either of them. If you ever see us yelling incoherently at each other in different languages, you know why."

He chortled. "Has tha' actually happened?"

Matthew grinned at him. "Oh, yeah. So, Alfred has this habit…"

Alistair listened as Matthew got into his story, completely animated. He wasn't sure if this wasn't a ploy to get his mind off of his long dead mother, but, as he had to clutch his side laughing later on, he found he didn't much care.

* * *

Gilbert was supposed to be meeting Matthew in one of the less used study alcoves to practice charms, but he was running late. He had been buried in studying for a potions exam tomorrow and had lost track of time. He rushed down the hall, but was startled to hear voices from where Matthew was waiting.

"—honest question!"

"But Mattie," came Alistair's voice, laughing in tone and Gilbert froze, just out of sight and around the corner. "I've never had anyone ask me tha'."

"You don't _have_ to have a reason. I just wanted to know if there was one, that's all." Matthew said, a little more subdued and Gilbert found himself peaking around the bend in the corridor to see them. Matthew was staring at the wall and Alistair was sitting somewhat close to him, books and parchments spread on the table before them but mostly in front of Matthew. They were certainly not touching but…he could also see how Alistair's gaze softened as he looked at Gilbert's boyfriend and something in his chest seized.

"If I had ta put a reason to it, I guess because it's always there. I like green because…it's home. It's tha grassy knolls, me house insignia, me mother's eyes. It's…life." Matthew was staring at him now, swaying just a bit further into Alistair's space before retreating. Did he already know about his mother? It had taken Gilbert a year and a half to get that story. What else had Alistair given him?

Alistair broke the palpable tension between them with an eye roll that Gilbert knew all too well as a gesture to misdirect from when something hit too close to home. "Noo tha' ye made me get all philosophical, wha's yer favorite color an' why?"

Matthew smiled at his best friend and said, "Red, for no reason."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at him. "Fer no reason. Really."

Matthew laughed lightly. "Yes, really! Some things just are, Alistair. Not everything has to have a reason to exist."

"Yer sure yer certain it has nothin' ta do with tha fact Gilly's eyes are red?" Matthew blushed and Alistair laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

Had he forgotten that his hair was red? Violently so? More red than his eyes were, certainly.

This was ridiculous. A ludicrous train of thought.

The clock chiming the quarter hour brought him back to the fact that he was basically spying on two people he trusted, and that he was late as hell.

Gilbert clamped down on his suspicions as he made a show of coming around the corner in a rush. "Birdie! I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time. Oh, hey, Scottie."

Matthew startled but smiled in welcome at him, minutely shifting towards him as he approached. Alistair smiled as well, though his eyes were more neutral than friendly. Matthew said, "Hey, Gil. Don't worry about it. I wasn't waiting long."

Matthew's face was tilted towards him and he didn't resist the familiar urge to lean down and kiss him in greeting. When he pulled away, Matthew's smile had widened, brightening his whole face, but Gilbert couldn't help flicking his eyes over to Alistair. His friend was watching them, his expression blank. He met Gilbert's gaze and rolled his eyes with a aborted smile. Gilbert focused back on Matthew as he sat down opposite of him and saw that he was frowning. "Is something wrong, Gil?"

"Nope! Are you staying for our charms practice, Scottie?"

Alistair scoffed and scooped his bag up as he stood. With a smirk, he said, "No, I think I'll continue on me way ta tha library, leave ye two ta it. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Gilbert couldn't help the sharp bark of laughter at that because he _personally_ knew how much that didn't cover. Alistair's eyes sparkled and the curve of his mouth sharpened knowingly and Gilbert knew they were okay.

"We're really just studying, but see you later." Matthew said, and Gilbert looked to see him smiling tightly, eyes darting between them once before focusing on the study materials in front of him.

"Later," Alistair said as he turned and walked away. Gilbert watched him go for a moment, wondering what had happened, only to realize Matthew was staring at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, unable to read the look in Matthew's eyes.

He blinked and smiled at him again. "Just woolgathering. How are you, Gil?"

Matthew reached out to take his hand and Gilbert decided there was no problem at all.

* * *

Alistair had been feeling restless all day and decided to take a page out of Gilbert's book and go for a walk. While he could handle the moderate chill outside, he stuck to the castle's corridors. It was a dangerous thing, not paying attention to where you were going in Hogwarts, but that was exactly what he did, mind oscillating between being deliberately blank and that blasted transfigurations spell that was giving him hell.

He was cursing the homework assignment once more when he turned a corner and came to a halt, mentally and physically. On one of the larger window ledges, Matthew was sitting, staring at the outdoors with a troubled look on his face and his hand curled in front of his mouth. The few other students walking through the hall passed him unknowingly and, for once, Matthew seemed utterly unaware of everyone else around him. A brief thought occurred to turn around and walk away, to either leave him to his thoughts or to fetch a similarly frustrated Gilbert from where he was still working on their assignment in their dorm room. It was dismissed almost immediately, his feet already moving them closer. Trying not to startle him, Alistair said quietly, "Hey, Mattie."

Matthew jolted a little and made a small, adorable noise of surprise as his eyes flew to him. He relaxed immediately when he saw it was Alistair and that little detail was a bit too pleasing to notice. "Hey, Alistair. You scared me."

"Sorry bout that. I wasn't tryin' ta."

"No, no, it's fine. I need to be more aware of my surroundings. What's up?"

Alistair raised his eyebrows at him and sat on the opposite end of the ledge, turned to face Matthew. "Tha's what I was gonna ask ye. Ye look like somethin's eatin' ye."

Matthew cringed and looked away from him. "I asked you first."

Alistair studied him, trying to get a hint as to what was bothering him from his expression. When he didn't say anything for a long moment, Matthew glanced up and met his eyes, the deep, dark blue more cautious than usual. Matthew looked away first, a touch of color in his cheeks now. _God, he's beautiful._

Alistair cleared his throat and said, "I was stuck on a transfig problem an' went fer a walk. Yer turn."

Matthew shook his head. "It's silly. I have a million other things to be worrying about right now."

"…But yer worried about this. Just talk ta me. Maybe I can help ye and it can take me mind off tha' damn assignment." When Matthew only bit his lip and closed his eyes, something clicked in his mind. Alistair hesitated before asking carefully, "Is it somethin' about Gilly?"

Matthew opened his eyes in shock at the question before laughing humorlessly and saying sardonically, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only ta a friend." Matthew stared at him like he had said something surprising and Alistair's palms itched to touch him as he held his gaze.

After a while, Matthew licked his lips and said, "It's kind of an awkward thing to talk about, especially with you."

He tilted his head to the side a little. That sentence could mean a lot of things. "How so?"

Matthew turned red and glanced away as he said, "Because, well, you're his best friend and his…well, yeah, you're my friend now, too, but you're also the only other person I—Fuck. _No_ , that's _not_ what I meant to—you know what? Never mind. It's not important and I really should—" Matthew started to stand and Alistair reached out a hand to stop him.

"Wait." Matthew stopped before he could make contact with Alistair's hand, but was so close that Alistair could feel the heat coming off of him. "Wait, Mattie. Please."

Matthew sat back down and Alistair lowered his hand, but they were closer together now that they had shifted, a fact neither moved to change. After a long, tense moment, Matthew said, "Promise not to tell Gil? I already feel stupid enough as it is without him knowing."

He was starting to get alarmed. "Of course, but yer worryin' me noo. Wha's wrong?"

"Does Gilbert not want me?" Matthew blurted, flush renewing but eyes anxious.

Alistair just looked at him because the question made absolutely no sense to him. "Wha'?"

"I mean it's fine if he doesn't," Matthew rambled. "Most people don't but I was really hoping he did and I thought he did but he doesn't…he doesn't _act_ like it. And if he just wasn't interested in doing anything like that, that would be fine but I _know_ that's not true because he has a reputation and I've seen him with you. And—"

"Matthew, stop." Matthew closed his mouth with a snap of his teeth coming together and Alistair parsed what he could from his spiel and came up with, "Ye don't think he's attracted ta ye."

"I don't know if he is," Matthew confessed quietly. "We've been dating for a month, Alistair, and he's barely touched me. Tell me I'm wrong and say that's normal for him."

He couldn't because it wasn't. Gilbert usually jumped head first into getting as physical as his partner was comfortable and Matthew apparently was aware of that. This conversation fell very much under the category of things Alistair thought he would never have to do, but he had a duty to both Gilbert and Matthew as their friend to say the right thing here. "Mattie, I know he treat's ye differently than everyone else, but I also know he hasn't felt this way fer anyone else, either, _ever_. He's being careful and goin' slow, but he wants ye somethin' awful."

Matthew looked at him for a long moment as he opened and closed his mouth. He then glanced away and licked his lips before saying hesitantly, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

 _He doesn't believe me._ "Yeah. Wha's it?"

"If…if Gilbert. Well, I know he's your best friend. I get that, really, but if he…I know you two have been together before and that he still—could you tell me if something changes? I know I'm not exactly his first ch—" Matthew cut himself off and cleared his throat, but didn't say anymore.

Slack-jawed and utterly astounded, Alistair said, "Ye think he would _actually_ cheat on ye?"

"I think he wants—" Matthew stopped himself once more and just shook his head, eyes meeting Alistair's for a second before darting away. Too quiet, he said, "I don't know what to think and a lot of things about this don't make sense to me. Look at things from my perspective, Alistair. It's not like I'm…I'm going to stop myself before I make this worse. I should g—"

"He's jealous," Alistair said, blurting the first thing that came to mind to get Matthew to stay with him long enough for him to make him feel better. Considering the shit Matthew had to put up with daily because of his predicament (which Alistair _really_ needed to find the time to look into further), it wouldn't be a surprise if he had low self-esteem. But this…what he wasn't saying had the potential to really depressing. It was a miracle Matthew was saying any of this to him, even if he was stopping himself halfway through thoughts. If saying this would help, Alistair would give a damned monologue.

It did make Matthew freeze and look at him strangely. "What?"

"He does not act like it around ye, but he's very jealous and doesn't want anyone else near ye 'cause he's afraid of losin' ye. Gilbert's never been like tha' with other folks. He not only wants ye, he's claimed ye as his."

Unfathomably, Matthew reacted like he'd been slapped. When Alistair stared at him in utter confusion and not a little worry, Matthew seemed to panic a little and he said, laughing nervously and looking at the floor, "Thanks, Alistair, you really cleared that up! See, I knew I was being an idiot, worrying about things when he's just being considerate. Ha! I've got to say, though, Gilbert being jealous seems like wasted energy. I mean, come on, this is _me_ we're talking about. Who else would even be interested?" Matthew laughed self-depreciatively. When only heavy silence followed, Matthew seemed to come to a realization and slowly brought his eyes up to meet Alistair's.

He couldn't deny it and he knew his face spelled his guilt before he spoke. "Mattie…"

"Oh." Tension stretched between them so thick Alistair felt like he could hardly breathe. Neither of them moved, but he watched as Matthew's eyes darkened and his breathing audibly deepened. After an infinite moment, Alistair closed his eyes and shook his head a little. They needed to stop.

When he opened his eyes, Matthew was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite identify. It was searching, yes, but there was clear confusion, loss, desire, affection, and…something else. Alistair cleared his throat and turned his head away from him as he stood. He said, voice low and thick, "One, yer not stupid. We've had tha' conversation. Two, try makin' tha first move or pushing a bit for more. He's probably too afraid he'll scare ye off. See ye, Mattie."

He took the first step in the direction he came from when Matthew said, "Wait." Against his better judgement, he stopped and turned partially back to Matthew with a blank face. "Thank you," he said with a small nod, the words heavy with meaning. It was an acknowledgement of what his advice may have cost him, a sign of gratitude, and an agreement to maintain the status quo. But, above all, it was a statement that his feelings were requited. Matthew had accidentally pointed out earlier the elephant that Alistair brought to the room every time they were together and was now saying that he had a matching one.

Nothing would be done about it; they weren't from the two most loyal houses for no good reason. So Alistair smiled wryly and tilted his head in a slight bow. He said, "Of course. Tha's what mates are fer." Then he turned and walked immediately back to the Slytherin dungeon. His transfiguration's homework was much preferable to the thought that had settled into his brain the moment Matthew began to speak plainly.

 _If he were mine, he would never have to wonder._

* * *

Doing his best to ignore the more troubling parts of that particular interaction, Matthew took Alistair's advice to heart and plotted (maybe fantasized) ways to put in in action. He had an opportunity to test it four days later.

Matthew was between classes on a Tuesday afternoon so he headed to the library to pick up a list of books to find to find for various assignments for the week. He turned a corner in the stacks and saw Gilbert reaching up to grab a text of his own. Almost as if he felt his presence, Gilbert turned his head and saw him watching, mid-stretch. Gilbert smirked at him as he brought his arm down and Matthew had an idea. He sent him a smile of his own before turning away to find the book he had been looking for. It was at the opposite end of the same row and he acted like he was just going about his business. He glanced back over to see Gilbert frowning at him, so he shot him a smoldering look and smirked slowly, his message clear: _come and get me_.

He probably wouldn't say it out loud, but getting Gilbert to chase (hunt) and catch (claim) him out of desire had crossed his mind with quite persistent frequency.

Matthew turned away before he saw Gilbert react, grabbing the book he needed and walking quickly to find the next one on his list. He knew that section of the library (charms) like the back of his hand and he knew exactly where to go. He picked out the book and looked around, Gilbert nowhere to be seen. He would have thought Gilbert hadn't gotten the message if his heart hadn't started beating quickly at his absence. Matthew trusted his instincts and moved faster. He moved to the next aisle to head to the transfigurations section and thought he saw Gilbert round the opposite corner, though he couldn't be sure. He grabbed the next book and had to stop himself from sprinting rather than just walking to the larger area of the library. He set the books down at the table with his things, knowing he had to get one more book from that section of the stacks. He took a deep breath and licked his lips nervously before heading back to the stacks. His heart was beating frantically and he felt the heat of a flush fill his cheeks. The final book was in the last row of the library before the restricted section, so he had to walk past all the other rows to get there.

Matthew walked forward at a moderate pace, passing Gilbert leaning casually against one of the desks about halfway down a row. He would have looked like he was lost in thought to someone walking past, but Matthew caught the glint in his eye and the tightness of his smile. He walked faster.

Matthew hurried to the shelf he needed and reached up to get the book, just on the outskirts of his reach. He felt a sudden heat at his back and Matthew gasped and shuddered as a hand covered his outstretched arm.

Gilbert had approached him silently and was now crowding him against the counter before the desk-like shelf. His hand crept up his arm to reach for the book Matthew had been just barely touching. He said, voice low in his ear, "Let me get that for you." He easily slid the book out of its place and set it beside them on the wood.

Matthew glanced behind him only to quickly look forward again and brace his hands on the shelf. His knees were almost as unsteady as his breathing as he had never seen that look from Gilbert before. The expression would have almost been pleasant if his eyes were less dark.

Gilbert's response was to place his hands to either side of him on the desk, caging Matthew in but not touching him. Matthew was just about ready to choke on the tension in the air and he turned his head to one side. His breath hitched when he felt Gilbert lean in to him and say against his neck, "What, no thank you?"

Even the slightest touch to the region made his mouth fall open and his eyes close. He both felt and heard Gilbert's low laugh before the lightest of touches brushed against his racing pulse. Gilbert had finally kissed him.

A harsh gasp that came broke the moment and caused the couple to force their eyes towards it. A small boy wearing the colors of Gryffindor widened his eyes as he stared at Gilbert and startled both of them when he all but screamed, "Vampire!"

Matthew didn't know what nonsense the Gryffindor upperclassmen were telling the first years about Slytherin to scare them and perpetuate the stereotypes, but this was a new low. Still, Gilbert all but jumped away from him, the shock on his face mirrored on Matthew's own.

Mentally cursing the circumstances and aware of the feet rushing towards them, Matthew looked at his boyfriend and said, "Go. I'll take care of this."

Gilbert looked conflicted but nodded, dashing off around the corner of the row just as a librarian came into sight. The boy was looking at his neck, obviously confused, and Matthew settled in to give his usual spiel of _Slytherins are not evil_ and added _neither are vampires_ for good measure. Some fast talking on his part as to the origins of the situation got him out of trouble, but it was a near thing.

 _Damned Gryffindors. Gotta stick their nose in everything._

* * *

Matthew may have miscalculated…just a little.

Since the Library Incident, Gilbert used the knowledge that his neck was extremely sensitive to his full advantage. In the days between Incident and their next date, Gilbert made a point to trail his hand across his back of his neck when he put an otherwise friendly arm around him. Every time, the action made Matthew freeze a little. The one time Gilbert had reached over to tuck his hair behind his ear, his hand had lightly trailed down the side of his neck and Matthew had forgotten what he was saying mid-sentence. After that, Matthew glared at him every time his hand reached his shoulder height, but he never told him to stop. He savored the interactions and privately basked in the more sensual teasing. It was the confirmation of their relationship that he had been secretly craving and he was too pleased to have to put an end to it now.

Meanwhile, Lovino had been experiencing an emotional crisis.

Lovino had been increasingly agitated for about a week until, the night before Matthew's next date with Gilbert, he stormed into their dorm room, visibly upset. Vash and Nate had taken one look at him and fled. He had been raving about Antonio being an asshole who couldn't be trusted and how he thought he was different. When Matthew got him calm enough to explain, Lovino said that he saw him flirting with a Ravenclaw girl and that he tolerated him calling everyone and their brother cute, but that was the last straw. He felt like he wasn't enough to keep Antonio interested in him and Matthew hugged him.

When he reminded his friend that Antonio had been wanting to date him for years now, Lovino explained his fears that he was only after him because of the chase. Now that Antonio had him, he was convinced that he wouldn't be interested anymore. Lovino knew that he loved Antonio and had loved him for a while now, but had thought anything happening between them would only hurt him. Matthew could only say that he really thought Antonio loved him, too, that he was a natural flirt, and this might be a misunderstanding. However, if it wasn't and Antonio really was cheating on him, Matthew would personally kick his ass. Matthew had jokingly said, _he wouldn't know what hit him!_

It had been an awful joke, but it had Lovino laughing a little. When he was truly upset, Lovino had the tendency to cling to someone he trusted and Matthew knew the minute he had stormed into the room that he was likely sharing a bed with him that night. Lovino had fallen asleep against him after crying a bit longer and Matthew did what he could to get comfortable without jostling him. It was times like these that Matthew was glad magic existed. Vash and Nate had come back in not long after Lovino had drifted off and had only looked at them with mild concern. They had roomed together now for four years; they were used to platonic bed-sharing between the two friends whenever Lovino had been visibly upset.

Matthew woke up early the next morning, too warm and uncomfortable. He left to get ready for the day, considering how he was going to threaten Antonio when the boy wouldn't remember him. It was only after he came back from his shower and spied a book on communications spells that he smiled.

He kind of felt bad that he would be waking anyone else in Antonio's room. Then he looked back over at his friend, face still tearstained from the night before and thought, _fuck it_. He pointed his wand and willed his patronus to carry a message to the Slytherin chaser. It was a spell he had only just mastered with Professor Flitwick's help, and he couldn't help but feel giddy as he imagined Antonio's reaction to be awakened by a shrieking full-sized moose.

That done, Matthew set about finishing getting ready and completing any homework abandoned the night before. He just had to make it through the day until he and Gilbert met for their date.

* * *

" _OI! WAKE UP, YA HOSER! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"_

Gilbert jolted awake and opened his eyes to see a giant ghostly moose standing over Antonio's bed, yelling at him. Its massive antlers took up the majority of the room and he saw Francis and Alistair sit up abruptly. Gilbert knew the minute Antonio realized that, no, he was not dreaming. There really was a moose screaming at him. He shrieked and moved to press his back into the headboard.

The moose seemed to sense he fear and bared its teeth at him in a semblance of a smile. Then it got in his face and opened its mouth once more. " _IF YOU_ _EVER_ _HURT MY FRIEND LIKE THIS AGAIN, I. WILL._ _END_ _. YOU. YOU BREAK HIM, I BREAK YOU. DON'T FUCKING FORGET IT."_

The patronus disappeared in a puff of smoke and the room was silent for a long moment, Antonio staring blankly into space. Then Alistair looked at Gilbert and said, "Mattie doesn't fuck around. I love it." Gilbert shot him a sharp look but Alistair only grinned at him.

Antonio whimpered. "I don't even know what I did wrong."

Francis slowly shook his head at this turn of events. " _Mon ami_ , I would figure it out fast."

"Yeah, Tonio," Gilbert said, eyes wide. He was very intimidated and a little turned on. "Either figure it out or be prepared to grovel."

Alistair smirked at him. "Gilly, don't ye have a date tonight?"

Francis looked at him and snickered. He couldn't remember Matthew, exactly, but he had a vague idea. "That's either going to go very well or very badly."

"Shit. Tonio, fix this before my date tonight."

"What the _fuck,_ guys?! A little compassion would be nice!"

"Dude, for my Mattie to send you something like this, Lovino has to be absolutely devastated and you're one of the two or three people that can do that in the entire goddamn castle. You fucked up."

Antonio's face clouded at that. "I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I want."

"Then think, Tonio. Think _hard."_

* * *

Matthew had been wracking his brain, trying to come up with a good spot for a date and realized that they only place they would have guaranteed privacy was outside. So he had asked Gilbert to once more meet him at the Quidditch pitch under the stands. He set up a little camp at the far end of the stands, as far from the castle and any possible watchers as possible. The night was a little warm for him, so probably reasonable for Gilbert. Still, he took out his smallest wizarding luggage item with a limited undetectable extension charm on it (designed to look like a backpack), and packed a blanket charmed to be incredibly comfortable, two thermoses with tea, a variety of sweets, and a spare cloak. As it was, he was laying on the blanket, eyes closed and ears keen, with his cloak thrown over the lantern to limit its range and the thermoses and snacks waiting on the side. His wand was at his side and relaxed as he waited.

Matthew hadn't really planned much for their date other than just hanging out with each other in private, without the same possibility of interruptions. While he had never been caught seeking out, he was prepared to perform his sound protection spell in an instant, though he hoped not to need to use it. It really was draining, though he had worked up his endurance to the point that he thinks he could make it last at full strength for forty-five minutes without passing out. Lovino had shaken his head at him when he mentioned this, though he didn't say anything against it; it really was useful.

As for what happened between him and Antonio, Lovino seemed like he had been trying brush it off that morning. Matthew had informed him of the message he had sent earlier and told him to be expecting an apology from him or at least an explanation. He had made noises about that being unnecessary and embarrassing, but Matthew could tell he appreciated the solidarity. Apparently, it had worked, since Antonio had been waiting outside the Great Hall for them and steered Lovino off to talk to him privately. He had nodded at Matthew, which was a surprise. Then again, he had to have an idea as to who had sent him the wake-up call. Even if he didn't know exactly who he was, Antonio understood his role in Lovino's life and that was good enough for him. He ran into Lovino at lunch and was happy to note that things had improved, though his friend kept referring to Antonio with an affectionate "stupid bastard."

Matthew heard light footsteps approaching from under the stands and sat up to see Gilbert approaching him with a smile. He was dressed casually in a zip-up hoodie, black t-shirt, and jeans and Matthew was happy that he had chosen a similar outfit. He greeted him with a soft, "Hey, Birdie."

"Hi, Gil." Gilbert sat beside him and leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Happy you made it."

"Of course. What's all this?"

Matthew shrugged. "I just thought we could take some time to hang out together. It's not like we can go to the movies or watch Netflix like normal people do on dates, so I made do."

Gilbert's smile widened. "Sounds great."

An hour later found them lying on the blanket, Gilbert's head resting on Matthew's stomach and Matthew absently running a hand through his hair. They had been talking about whatever came to mind: classes, life during breaks, etc. Gilbert mentioned how he had found Matthew's message to Antonio hilarious, to which Matthew responded that he was glad it was as great as he imagined.

They had been lying in comfortable, content quiet for a few minutes when Gilbert said, "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

Matthew made a light sound of acknowledgement then bit his lip before saying, "I want to be a healer, but I don't think I'll make the scores I need." He felt Gilbert turn his head a little to look up at him, but he kept staring into the rafters above them.

"I wanted to be an Auror, but I didn't pass the charms exam. I'm still disappointed, but there are other options. Repeating charms let me meet you and I can still become a hit wizard as long as I pass the charms O.W.L. I think you can get the scores you need, I really do, but it won't be the end of the world if you don't."

"Thanks and I know. I have other options, like becoming a nurse or medic. Of course, obliviator is always an option with me. I'm particularly suited for the job," he joked lightly.

Gilbert apparently didn't find it funny. He sat up and stared at Matthew with a troubled, but compassionate, frown. "Mattie, I wish you didn't have to live like that. Seriously, is there nothing I can do to help you?"

Matthew smiled at him sadly and sat up, too, turning to face him. He put a light hand to Gilbert's face and said, "There's nothing anyone can do to change this, Gilbert. I'm almost entirely sure of that. As for helping, you already do. You see me and never forget about me. You care enough to ask me that question. That's all I need from you, angel."

Gilbert smiled at him and it was soft and caring if a little confused. "Angel?"

Matthew dropped his hand and looked away, blushing. The pet name had just popped out of his mouth without his permission, but he didn't want to take it back all the same. "Well, adorkable doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"Hey." Matthew looked over to see Gilbert tilting his head down, trying to meet his eyes even as he was turned away. They both straightened and he said, "I like it, though I don't understand it."

"It fits."

Gilbert huffed amusedly. "I just told you that I want to become a hit wizard and you call me an angel?"

"An avenging angel is still an angel, Gil. You're not a bad person for wanting to be our world's equivalent of a soldier. You're not a bad person at all."

Gilbert smiled crookedly at him in disbelief before saying, "You're so kind. You know, you were the first person to think my retaking charms was a good thing? Nearly everyone mocked me for it or thought it was a waste of time. Alistair didn't really say anything about it, just kind of accepted it, helped me through it, and moved on. But you talked about it like it was a good thing, like I had made the right decision. And now with your help I think I'm going to actually pass the exam. I probably don't say this enough, but I really do appreciate it."

Matthew stared at him for a moment and then, before he lost the nerve, said, "You want to know what I almost told you that day in charms class? When you suggested we start with _incendio_?"

"Yeah, actually. I do."

He took a deep breath and said, "Before my internal filter kicked in, I was going to say, 'let's see if you can make something other than my blood burn.'"

Gilbert only stared at him for a beat of silence before leaning over to kiss him soundly. Matthew gave as good as he got then decided to stop waiting for him to make a move. He broke away abruptly and reached for his wand, creating a sound barrier around them in an instant. Seeing Gilbert raise an eyebrow at him, amused, Matthew dropped his wand, took off his glasses, and said quite seriously, "Unless you don't want to, we are going to do more than kiss each other and I think we've already established I don't know how to control the sounds I make with you."

"Oh, I want to." Gilbert was on him in an instant, kissing him. Matthew pulled as Gilbert pushed and they ended up lying down again, this time with Gilbert on top of him. He gasped at the feeling and ran a hand through his hair. Gilbert touched him along his side, heading down past his hips to grip his thigh. Matthew made a sound of approval which Gilbert swallowed with a slight groan. He tried to place a hand on Gilbert's back, only to get caught on his hoodie. Matthew made a noise of frustration and started to push the garment down Gilbert's shoulders without breaking the kiss. When Gilbert laughed lightly into his mouth as he took the sweatshirt off with ease, Matthew bit his lip harder than usual before licking at it. Gilbert stopped laughing.

Matthew traced Gilbert's back, learning the shape and feel of it over his shirt, and shifted impatiently when Gilbert gripped his hip. He realized distantly that he needed to actually breathe for a moment and turned his head away, gasping for air. Gilbert apparently took this as a sign to start kissing along his jaw, whispering a soft, "Fuck, Mattie."

Matthew's only response was to make a high whine when Gilbert began taking advantage of his knowledge of his body and began moving down the side of his neck. His hand started skimming along the skin above his jeans. He inched his hand upwards, bringing Matthew's shirt with it.

"This okay?" Gilbert stopped kissing him long enough to ask the question and shifted so he could see his face fully. Matthew looked back at him, taking in his dark eyes and the way the muted light highlighted how handsome he was, hinting at the masculinity his face would display within a few years.

Matthew nodded quickly, arching his back a little. He moved his hands to the bottom of Gilbert's shirt and shifted the fabric so he could touch him as well. "Can I—?"

"Yeah." Gilbert kissed his lips again before pulling and back and saying, "Actually, would you be okay if we just lost our shirts altogether?"

Matthew inhaled sharply, trepidation flooding him. He certainly wanted to see and feel Gilbert shirtless, but he didn't exactly play a sport or do anything other than grow upwards. He was bordering on the line of being too skinny and knew it. "Um, I—"

"It's okay to say no, _Liebling_ ," Gilbert said, kissing his cheek and hovering over him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Gil," Matthew said, waiting until the other met his eyes from a short distance away. "I want this." He leaned in to kiss him, hands making quick work of his sweatshirt.

Matthew pushed Gilbert back to sit up and took a deep breath. On the exhale he pulled his shirt off, baring himself to his boyfriend for the first time. Desperately ignoring the part of him that was fully expecting Gilbert to be repulsed by him, he met crimson eyes and said, "I want you."

Gilbert's eyes visibly darkened and he wasted no time kneeling over him and pulling his shirt off now that he had permission. Matthew drank in the sight of Gilbert's torso, lean but obviously strong from Quidditch practice. A thought occurred, _I can touch him_. So he did.

Gilbert was already on his way back down to kiss him when Matthew reached for him. As they kissed, Matthew happily sucked lightly on Gilbert's tongue, causing him to make a startled noise of pleasure and press their naked torsos against each other. Gilbert gasped at the feeling and Matthew made an excited and rather embarrassing eager sound into Gilbert's mouth. He let his knees part to allow Gilbert to press them closer together and ran his hands up his back, learning how his muscles moved beneath his skin.

Gilbert pulled away just far enough to stare down him. Matthew could almost _feel_ his eyes moving over him and he couldn't prevent the squirm of discomfort. Gilbert frowned at him and moved a hand to cup his cheek, thumb sliding over his bottom lip. "You okay, gorgeous?"

Matthew blinked up at him and saw the concern beginning to hedge out the desire in his eyes. That wasn't what he wanted, not right this second. He appreciated the care Gilbert was showing, but he had been wanting to climb the boy like a tree for weeks by that point. Enough was enough. Matthew wasn't going to let his insecurities prevent him from having this. "Yeah, I'm okay." To make his point, he nipped at Gilbert's thumb playfully and smiled.

The worry melted away and Matthew's smile twisted into a smirk. "Good. God, the things I want to do to you…" Gilbert's hand drifted from his face along the side of his neck and Matthew lifted his chin a little in surrender. The gesture made Gilbert's expression turn almost feral with lust and his hand to tighten if only for a second around his neck before quickly moving to pet down his front. His hand continued downward, moving to trace along his ribs and down his side. A thrill had shot down Matthew's spine and caused him to arch into the caress well before Gilbert had reached his hips and the waistband of his jeans. Gilbert's look turned considering and Matthew realized that his hands had clawed into his back at the same time his hand involuntarily tightened around his neck.

 _Oh, fuck_ , Matthew thought. He relaxed his hands and licked his lips. "Like what?" His voice was rougher than he had ever heard it.

"Let me think about what I want first…," Gilbert kissed him and pressed close again, his hips cradled between Matthew's thighs. When Matthew started making those eager sounds again, he kissed his way from his mouth down to his neck. In his ear he murmured. "Hmm, I know. Can I mark you?"

Matthew inhaled sharply at the suggestion. "Yes. Please." _Mark me as yours_. He bared his neck to his boyfriend and reveled at the ability to touch him more. Gilbert seemed to be kissing around his neck with purpose, the hand that wasn't holding him up coming to rest at the skin of Matthew's lower back to keep them close, as if emphasizing to Matthew their shared arousal. Still, the action forced a small sound from his throat and his breathing to devolve to panting.

Then Gilbert kissed a spot on his neck that was along his pulse and Matthew jolted against him, the surprise making his cry soundless. He distantly thought that he should stop him, but he didn't care at that point. Matthew felt Gilbert's smirk against him before he began sucking a mark into his skin.

All it took was one heartbeat. One heartbeat where time seemed to freeze for a moment and Matthew had the very clear thought of, _oh, shit, I fucked up._ One instant with Gilbert's lips on his skin and their bodies pressed together for Matthew to feel in the core of his being that Gilbert was _his_. One moment where rationality and instinct fought and the most fundamental feelings won.

The infinite second passed and Matthew cried out. The pressure hurt but in the best way and he removed one hand from Gilbert's back to thread his fingers through his hair to keep his head exactly where it was. He opened his eyes wide and felt a sensation similar to when one stared at something to long. He blinked rapidly, his vision sharpening before his eyes fluttered shut at the combined sensation of Gilbert's hand splayed on his ribs, his teeth against his throat, and their arousals moving against each other. His mate was rutting against him and Matthew was just lying there?

That had to change immediately.

Gilbert pulled back to admire his handiwork and Matthew pulled him up to kiss him once more. Even as out of control as he was, Matthew had the self-preservation to keep his eyes closed. His mate did not know what he was and, if he found out now, might stop what he was doing, might stop touching him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Still, he wanted more. Matthew extended one leg to wrap a foot around Gilbert's ankle then planed the other on the blanket and pivoted. In an instant, he was on top of him and he swallowed Gilbert's surprised sound greedily. _Yes, give me more._

Matthew rolled their hips together like he knew what he was doing and shifted his mouth to Gilbert's ear. He purred as his hands moved down Gilbert's body, "Touch me, angel."

Gilbert groaned at the sound and gripped Matthew's hips with both hands. "Shit, Matthew. Are you sure?"

Of course he was. Gilbert was his mate. Matthew knew he would have hesitated a little before he knew this, but the answer still would have been the same. He had wanted this from the moment Gilbert's lips touched his for the first time. "Please?"

Gilbert made a small sound as he gave up trying to control himself. He then moved one had to squeeze his ass while the other snaked up his front to tease and explore. Matthew moaned into his ear and moved against him. Then he asked, "Mark you?" _Claim you?_

"Fuck, yeah."

Matthew didn't have his fangs, not yet, so he wouldn't bite him hard. But he quickly located a sensitive spot along Gilbert's collarbone to suck a mark into his skin. It wouldn't be as visible as he wanted, but it would give his mate the most pleasure. Matthew was distantly aware that he kept making small sounds voicing his own enjoyment, but he was almost entirely focused on Gilbert and the sounds he made as Matthew bruised his skin.

When he was done, he allowed himself to briefly open his eyes to see the mark he made that his mate would wear and had asked for. He knew Gilbert wouldn't be able to see his eyes, but he saw a soft blue light on flushed skin. He whispered lightly against him, "Mate."

Then he gripped his hair tight and moved closer to his ear to hiss, " _Mine_."

Gilbert gasped at the word and Matthew slit his eyes open to risk looking at his mate's face. Gilbert's eyes were closed but his mouth was open and bright red. His cheeks were flushed and his face was slack with pleasure. Matthew closed his eyes again to hide them, and moved to speak against Gilbert's mouth, "Beautiful."

"Matthew, I'm—"

"Me, too. Please, Gil?"

Gilbert put a hand in Matthew's hair and flipped them over. Matthew arched against him, clawed into his back, and felt everything his mate offered him. He threw his head back and felt Gilbert say against his throat, "Come, Matthew."

Matthew shouted Gilbert's name, eyes flying open before fluttering closed. He felt Gilbert tense against him as he shook and heard him groan his pleasure against his skin.

After a long moment of Matthew desperately wishing he could able to open his eyes but too afraid to, Gilbert kissed him slowly. It felt a lot like coming home.

Gilbert rolled to the side of him and Matthew immediately followed the movement, settling onto Gilbert's chest with his face turned away. Gilbert's hand came to rest on his back and they just laid there, breathing for a few minutes. Matthew started to drift off when Gilbert said, "Take down the charm, _Liebling_."

"'Kay." Matthew squinted his eyes to find his wand and dissolve the spell. He was pretty surprised it held through his thorough distraction, but he wasn't complaining. Then he went right back to his previous spot. His heartrate had slowed drastically, so he hoped that his eyes would go back to normal soon. He smiled from where he lay, happy despite the increasingly uncomfortable situation in his pants. He would fix it, but only if his eyes were normal. Matthew put a hand over his face like he was tired, but he was really checking to see if his eyes had gone back to normal. To his relief, they had. The thought of running from here to the hospital wing, leaving Gilbert abruptly with no explanation after what had just happened, sounded like a special kind of hell.

Matthew sat up and looked at Gilbert, praying that he had been right. His boyfriend had been lying with his eyes closed face relaxed if a little pleased. He opened his eyes and smiled at him, no sign of alarm. "You okay?"

Tension and fear drained from him and he smiled in relief. _I am now_. "I'm good. A little sticky, but I was about to fix that. You?"

Gilbert smirked at him. "I'm awesome, though I could use a quick cleaning spell, too."

Matthew turned away to mutter the incantation, blushing as he did but it was necessary. He heard Gilbert move to find his wand and do the same and Matthew started to stand. A sharp pain caused him to make a surprised hurt sound that brought Gilbert to his side almost immediately. He helped Matthew up and looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Matthew's blush brightened and he lowered his eyes. "Nothing. I, uh. I'm a little sore."

Gilbert cursed under his breath and drew him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Birdie. I should have slowed down to make you more comfortable."

Matthew couldn't help but to bark out a startled laugh. When Gilbert tensed, Matthew hugged him back and looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Gil, when did I ever give you the chance?"

Gilbert blinked at the question before smirking once more and bringing a hand to Matthew's face. "You didn't, I guess." His hand followed a slow path to the mark on Matthew's neck and lightly rubbed at it. "That's going to be a bitch to hide."

"I know, but I'm happy to have it." He stretched to chastely kiss him before pulling away to find his clothes. Now that he wasn't consumed with the need to touch him, Matthew found that he wasn't too eager to start testing what point of intimacy changed his eyes. There was going to be a learning curve to controlling himself and he didn't want to push it to far too fast. He didn't regret a thing they did, not in the slightest, but he was aware how close he had been to giving Gilbert a very bad scare. He was going to need to explain things soon, but Matthew needed time to adjust to and process the information.

Matthew got dressed and started packing the now empty canisters and a few food wrappers. Gilbert threw his clothes back on quickly and folded the blanket before handing it to him. Matthew turned off the lantern and let it cool as their eyes adjusted to the darkness and the cloak was put away. They were quiet, though it didn't take long for Gilbert to once again begin to maintain a light, steady contact with him. After everything was packed away and they were completely put together again, Gilbert hugged him from behind and said, "Thanks for the date, _Liebling_."

Matthew made a soft sound and turned his head to kiss him. When Gilbert deepened the kiss, Matthew became short of breath and felt a slight burning at his eyes. It felt like he was tearing up, but he knew that was the farthest thing from happening. Matthew immediately broke away with a gasp, even going so far as to pull out of his embrace. He worked to steady his breathing and lower his heartrate and the burning disappeared. Matthew put a hand in front of his eyes. There was no light, but still. _Fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck._

He had calmed but a low hum of near panic was just beneath the surface. Shit, if he couldn't share a French kiss with Gilbert, and a fairly innocent one considering what they had just done, without losing it, he was _screwed_.

"Matthew?" He froze and turned to look towards Gilbert. He could barely see him but he looked hurt and sounded concerned. _Shit_.

Matthew reached to take his hand and scooped up the backpack with the other. There was no way he could explain why he had just torn out of his arms when he had been literally begging to be under him not twenty minutes prior without outright lying or freaking him out. So he ignored it. He smiled wide enough so Gilbert would see it in the dark and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Matthew gave him a light kiss, pulling away before he could react. "Come on, it's getting really late."

Gilbert followed, not saying anything in response and Matthew cursed himself. They stuck to the shadows as much as possible, footsteps silent from one of Matthew's charms, as they made their way back to the castle. Matthew cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "What does that mean? What you called me."

Some tension seemed to slip from Gilbert and his hand lightly squeezed Matthew's. "It's a German word for 'darling.'"

"Oh." Matthew thought to himself, _I am going to find a way to explain this to you soon. I promise_.

But, honestly, what could he say? _Hi, I'm half Veela and you're my mate. Surprise!_ That wasn't going to work. Maybe he should just explain the Veela part first? He had until his birthday in July to come up with a way to explain that fate had made them for each other. Kind of. At the very least, the universe had made Matthew for Gilbert.

They made their way into the castle, backpack in hand and careful of any roaming guards, though Matthew thought it was close to two in the morning. There shouldn't be many people about. Their journey was uninterrupted, something Matthew would be eternally thankful for. With how little control he had, he was afraid than anyone who came across them or even startled him when Gilbert was near would be seen as a threat and would cause his eyes to change color. He needed to talk to Lovino about this immediately; he was going to need a spotter to get around for the first couple days if this was how on edge he was around Gilbert.

 _What about Alistair?_ Matthew physically shook his head at the thought, willing it away. He had his mate, the one person he was made for. Why would he still be attracted to Alistair? He told himself that losing all possibility of a romantic future with Alistair didn't bother him. He would keep telling himself that until it was true.

When they reached the tapestry that hid the passageway to the Slytherin Dungeon, Matthew turned to Gilbert abruptly and kissed him hard, not wanting him to think he had done something wrong. He broke the kiss just as suddenly and said against his mouth, "Good night, angel."

He turned to leave but Gilbert caught him, gently but firmly, around his waist and pulled his back against him. "Matthew, wait. Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I did that hurt you?"

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to melt into the touch, just for a moment. "No, Gil, I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Gilbert held him closer and Matthew knew then that Gilbert knew he was at least partially lying. "Then why does it feel like you're running away from me?"

 _Because I am, at least for the night_. "I'm not. You'll see me tomorrow, just like always."

Gilbert held on to him a moment longer before kissing his temple and letting him go. "Alright. Sleep well."

" _Toi aussi, mon âme soeur_." Matthew whispered rapidly before walking away. Once he knew he was out of Gilbert's possible field of vision, he ran, not caring if he was caught at that point.

He made it back to the Hufflepuff Basement in record time and didn't stop running until he reached his sleeping friend. It was never a good idea to try and wake Lovino up, but this was an emergency.

Matthew shook him gently and said, "Lovi, please wake up. Come on, Lovino."

Lovino jerked awake with startled, "Chigi! _What_ , bastard?"

Matthew looked at him pleadingly and said, "Lovi, it's him."

Lovino shook his head and stared at him, uncomprehending for a second. Matthew turned his head to the side so Lovino could see his neck and his friend immediately started climbing out of bed. They headed into the empty common room and his friend rounded on him. "You're sure? Like, 100%, no take-backs sure?"

"Look at me for a second." Matthew closed his eyes and deliberately recalled what being with Gilbert, under him, on top of him felt like. His breath hitched, his eyes burned, and he opened them.

Lovino gasped and Matthew took a moment to look around him, noting that the room seemed blurry. He removed his glasses and everything came into focus. The space was clearly visible, even in the dark and Matthew looked over to the lone mirror in the room. He tilted his head in fascination at the sight of his eyes, a cold, light blue bisected with a vertical black ellipsis. His iris seemed larger than usual, though his eyes didn't increase in size. He vaguely thought they were a strange cross between a bird's and a snake's eyes before he met Lovino's gaze in the mirror.

"This is about as much as I can control it. But if Gilbert touches me a certain way or kisses me for too long, I feel my eyes burn and have to get away from him. I'm afraid that if someone made even the vaguest threat against him, this will happen. Hell, a _thought_ is what made my eyes change just now. I can control my emotions well enough, but I have no defenses when it comes to him. I need help."

Lovino closed his eyes and shook his head for a second. Then he opened them and, fiercely determined, said, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

" _Feckin' hell_ , Gilly! I guess I know how yer date was last night."

Gilbert frowned and paused in the process of getting dressed. He hadn't slept for long or well, so he was a little out of it. He turned around, shirt still in hand, to see Alistair staring at him from the door to their room. Francis and Antonio had already been up and dressed by the time Gilbert had managed to force himself out of bed and had left to eat. Alistair almost always got up later than him, despising getting out of bed every morning, and had just come back in from his shower.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert pulled his undershirt on and reached for his dress shirt.

Alistair, still half naked and standing in the doorway, gave him a deadpan look. "Yer joking, yeah?"

"No, seriously. What is it?"

Alistair raised his eyebrows at him and moved to get dressed. "Yer tellin' me ye don't feel tha lines on yer back? And ye forgot 'bout tha mark on yer clavicle?"

 _Oh, right_. A ghost of a smirk crossed his face, but his heart wasn't in it. "Yeah, actually, I did. While that was fun—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Ye had _Matthew_ under ye and ye start by sayin' _while that was fun_?"

Gilbert glared at him. "It's not like we fucked, Scottie. We just messed around a little. But—"

"Ye don't get marks like those from _messin' around_." Alistair glared at him for a second, almost as if he was angry, before blanking his face and turned to get start getting dressed. Gilbert didn't know what to do with it, his emotions already confused enough as it was, so he ignored it.

"— _But_ , I'm more concerned with how he acted afterwards. He seemed, I don't know. Off? Like something was really bothering him and that he wanted to get away from me as soon as possible but also not? It was weird. He said he was fine but he was obviously lying. He had been happy, I thought, but he didn't…It felt like he didn't want to look at me. I know I'm probably overthinking this but I _know_ something's wrong." He sat down heavily on his bed, tie hanging undone from his neck. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair and told himself to keep moving, but a thought nagged at him: if Matthew hadn't wanted to look at him, then was it because he wanted to be looking at Alistair? Matthew never had given Gilbert a reason to think he didn't want him and actively took steps to make sure he knew Matthew was his, but, deep down, did he want Alistair more?

Alistair was quiet for a minute, enough time for Gilbert to finish getting dressed and be halfway through packing his things for the day. Maybe he was having the same thought. Gilbert was about to ask when he said, serious, "What exactly are ye worried about? I doubt he's upset with ye or regrets _whatever_ ye did. Tha' lad looks at ye like ye hung tha moon whenever he's not eye-fuckin' ye."

That last made Gilbert stumble. " _What?_ You're fucking with me."

"No. I'm pretty sure he's not goin' ta stop seein' ye and I doubt ye hurt 'em; ye care too much ta ever do somethin' that hurt could Mattie. Jus' talk ta him."

The fact that Alistair was absolutely sure he couldn't have hurt him made him relax a little. "Thanks, Scottie, I really appreciate that."

Alistair smiled at him, but there was something tight about it. "Of course. If ye want, I can talk ta 'em. I'm sure he'll want ta see ye later anyway, but he may be nervous about somethin' he'll tell a friend but not his boyfriend. If it's somethin' I can help with, I want ta." He said it quietly, as if he wasn't sure how Gilbert would take it.

Gilbert licked his lips and came to the realization that Alistair wasn't _just_ attracted to Matthew anymore, but that he _cared_ about him. He was happy they were friends, especially since Matthew didn't have a lot of people who knew him let alone hung out with. He couldn't logically justify telling Alistair no, at least not out loud. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, Gilbert couldn't say which bothered him more: the thought that Matthew possibly wished it was Alistair he was with the night before or that Alistair had really started to care for Matthew in a way he never had for anyone else, including Gilbert. That he couldn't definitively say which made him feel worse was the most disturbing of all.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, thanks. I'm just worried about him and I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"I know. I'll just catch him after his last class. I know ye see him before tha' but I want ta check in all tha same." Alistair busied himself with throwing on the last of his uniform and packing his bag for the day. "Come on, we need ta go."

Gilbert was silent as he followed his friend, fighting the urge to share with him what he was feeling like he always did. Matthew was his boyfriend, but Gilbert was uncomfortably aware that if Alistair had found him first, that would not be the case. He knew talking to Matthew about last night would help, but now that the thought had occurred, he didn't know if one conversation would be able to shake it completely.

* * *

It was too warm to wear a scarf, especially for Matthew, so he was stuck maintaining a small concealing spell to hide the mark on his neck. It wasn't obnoxiously big, but it was just enough to be immediately noticed and, of course it rested at the edge of his collar. It was a pain and distracting, but he was still glad to have it. He was just lucky he didn't have any test that day and his professors let him attend class with the spell going without comment.

Matthew was expecting Gilbert to be outside of the potions classroom to walk him to his history of magic class, as always, and was not disappointed. He leaned against the wall in front of the classroom door casually, arms crossed comfortably and posture relaxed. He had his sleeves rolled up to elbows today, reveling muscled forearms, a fact that didn't go without whispered comment by other students in his year. Any other day, and Matthew would have grinned at him in greeting. As it was, he just lightly smiled at him, nervous because he wasn't sure how this was going to go. "Hey, Gil."

Gilbert smirked at him, eyes sharper than usual as they took in Matthew. The look only served to set him on edge further and he felt his smile become brittle and looked away. Still, he reached out, hoping that Gilbert would take his hand.

"Hey, Birdie." Gilbert grasped his hand and pulled them down the corridor. Matthew risked a glance at his boyfriend, only to see him watching him closely. Matthew looked away quickly with a blush, cursing himself all the while. Now was not the time to fall into the role of the blushing virgin, but he found himself incapable to doing much else, despite what he and Lovino had discussed in the wee hours of the morning.

Matthew had wanted to know how Lovino had controlled himself around Antonio the years he loved him, but refused to act on it. Turns out that it was a combination of low self-esteem, outrage that Antonio didn't remember Matthew, and living in denial, most of which couldn't be applied to this situation. Lovino didn't have concrete evidence like his friend that he and Antonio were compatible and Gilbert hadn't done anything wrong. They had spoken for at least an hour about what to do that boiled down to the following: explain things to Gilbert as soon as possible and don't get caught with his eyes glowing. It was presumable that, once things were explained, Gilbert would help him keep his secret by not pushing him in public. Until then, he just had to not touch him too much.

Matthew had firmly decided to only share his parentage and how that was making puberty for him ten times worse. He was only going to explain that small transformations would happen around Gilbert because they were dating and Matthew really liked him, not that they were mates. He wanted Gilbert to come to like him without the knowledge and he had until their shared dream in July to spell it out for him. Considering it was already mid-April, that didn't leave him a lot of time, but a couple months to come to terms with him being half-Veela was a hell of a lot better than five minutes between _hey, I'm not human_ and _I was made to be with you._

One thing Matthew was a little unsure about was how being his mate effected Gilbert. His mother's letter implied that mates could choose not to be with each other, though usually only humans would do that. Did that mean Matthew was born for Gilbert but the reverse wasn't true? Because he was only half-Veela, did his genetics effect the strength of their bond so that he was the only one affected? Matthew didn't know and thought caution was highly appropriate. When he explained his worries, a very pale Lovino had agreed, but not before admitting that sounded like hell.

Back in the present, Gilbert had caught his glance and squeezed his hand a little. With a low voice he asked, "You okay?"

Quietly, Matthew responded with, "Yeah. There's just, um, something I need to talk to you about." He felt Gilbert stiffen beside him, even his hand going rigid with sudden tension. "It's nothing bad, I promise! Well, maybe that's not the right word…nothing's wrong. I just…have to tell you something about me since we're together."

Gilbert didn't say anything for a long while as they made their way through the hallways. They were making good time which meant he didn't have long until they separated and still no answer from Gilbert. Matthew grew increasingly nervous at the silence, but Gilbert hadn't released his hand. If anything, he had gripped it tighter.

Matthew made a sound of surprise when he was suddenly jerked down a mostly empty corridor. Students were still milling about, but it was a far cry less busy than the one they had been traveling down. Gilbert pulled him over to a small alcove on the side and turned to look at him. He looked agitated and concerned.

With a low voice he asked, "Is this about what happened last night?"

Matthew sighed. He was going to have to avoid lying as much as possible, so he would only say what was necessary to reassure him. "Yes, but I swear you didn't do anything wrong or something that upset me. In fact, I—" Matthew blushed and looked away but forced himself to continue. "—I really liked what happened. I love being with you, it's just that I love it a little too much, if that makes sense?"

"No, Mattie, not really," Gilbert said, tilting Matthew's chin up so they could look at each other. He seemed mildly relieved if a little bemused.

Matthew winced and said, "I would explain now but it's really personal and not just my secret. It's nothing urgent but when are you free next? I know you have a game tomorrow."

"How about tonight, when I get out of class? Or Sunday morning?"

"How about Sunday?" He could certainly use the time to parse out what exactly he was going to say.

"Sure, about ten, by the greenhouse closest to the lake or, if it's raining, we can meet by the front door and find somewhere to talk from there?"

"Okay." Matthew turned to head back into the flow of foot traffic and Gilbert took his hand again. Sunday worked well enough. He had sent a message first to Headmistress McGonagall to let her know that his symptoms had started and asked for Gilbert to be alerted if he ever had to be set to the hospital wing because of a rage. Matthew was hoping that Gilbert wouldn't be too bothered by the news that he has been dating someone not completely human and would want to be there to help calm him. If it turned out to be otherwise, he would change it later, thought he _really_ was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Matthew had also sent a letter to his mother, notifying her that he had found his mate and that it indeed was Gilbert and asking some pretty pointed questions about what the hell was going on. Was Gilbert feeling anything new because of Matthew's revelation? How exactly was he supposed to gently break it to his boyfriend, who he had only been seeing for six weeks, that they were fated to spend the rest of their lives together? Was there a way to internalize a rage so that he didn't reveal his and Alfred's secret to the whole school? How was he going to break it to his twin that his mate was someone he hated? He wouldn't give up on Gilbert and he was waiting until after he had explained his heritage to tell Alfred the happy if concerning news. He could only take one thing at a time and Gilbert was his biggest concern right now.

"Hey, earth to Birdie." Gilbert lightly squeezed his hand and Matthew blinked, coming back to the present to find them close to the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Gil. What were you saying?"

Gilbert lightly chuckled, but it was too worried to really work. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not getting sick are you?" He put a hand to Matthew's forehead briefly before moving it to cup his cheek. Matthew melted into the touch and turned to kiss Gilbert's palm.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. What was it?"

Gilbert frowned and said, "Nothing important, just if you were looking forward to the game tomorrow."

Matthew automatically tensed and his eyes widened. _Shit_ , he thought. He had always gone to Gilbert and Alistair's games and they were playing Hufflepuff. It would be strange if he didn't go. But his mate had made himself a prime target for any other team's beater. While the situation surely wasn't as bad as it would have been if the game was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor (which _was_ the last game of the year and in two weeks), Matthew doubted attending would be wise. "Ah, no, probably not. With O.W.L.s coming up and us meeting on Sunday I should finish my homework and study tomorrow."

Gilbert frowned at him harder and moved to actually check his temperature again. " _You're_ not going to a Quidditch game, with both your house and mine playing? Now I know something's wrong. Does this have to do with what you want to tell me? Do you want to meet earlier?"

"Yes, but no. Really, it can wait, angel, I promise. I've got to go." Matthew leaned up and gave Gilbert a quick kiss before saying softly when they were still close, "If I don't see you before then, don't hurt my house mates?"

"It won't be intentional, but no promises." Gilbert smirked but his brow was still furrowed in confusion and concern. "See you soon, Birdie."

Matthew turned and walked into class just as Professor Binns started passing back the exams they had taken earlier in the week. He quietly and quickly made it to his seat, mind more preoccupied with how he was going to avoid Gilbert. This was his last class of the week and when he got out, Gilbert would be in his N.E.W.T defense against the dark arts class, one of the many he shared with Alistair. He could just stay in the Hufflepuff Basement and filch food from the kitchens for the next day and a half. It seemed like the easy way out, but he didn't want to press his luck and going into his first rage at a Quidditch game sounded like the equivalent of advertising his heritage on a billboard by the lake. No, he would hear about things from Lovino. He could only pray like hell that Gilbert didn't get hurt.

* * *

Professor Patil had let her N.E.W.T. class out early that day to prepare for an exam they had on Tuesday, meaning that Alistair had barely enough time to intercept Matthew as he was leaving his History of Magic lesson. Gilbert had come to class looking only slightly mollified after speaking to Matthew, so Alistair thought it was safe to assume not everything there was resolved. He was certain that Gilbert didn't hurt Matthew, but something nagged at him about the entire thing. Matthew had proven more than once just how much he despised conflict and how quick he was to blame himself if something went wrong. He was honest about most things, but was obviously avoiding some things that made Alistair sure he was keeping something big from both Gilbert and himself.

That something was beyond never addressing the fact that he wanted them both. Matthew did a good job of pushing through moments that were so thick with potential that Alistair has trouble focusing on anything other than the younger boy, but Matthew was too new at wanting someone that he hasn't quite gotten the hang of hiding his reactions. Neither of them would let something happen between them, but it was painfully obvious to Alistair, and probably Gilbert, how much they both wanted each other.

Back to the point, Matthew always made vague comments about his family and how weird they supposedly were. He seemed certain that his public invisibility was inherited, but never elaborated on why he thought that. Alistair had been around him often enough now to see how people's eyes jumped over Matthew or looked right through him, but Alfred seemed to draw the attention of anyone close to him. Since they were identical, it was possible that they had split some magical characteristic between them and couldn't control it, but Alistair hadn't had the time to properly research what that trait could be. It stood to reason that, if the trait had been born complete in either one of them, the effects wouldn't be so extreme. And if the characteristic was inherited, not placed on them as a curse, then that would most likely mean that neither of them were entirely human since wizards weren't born with something like that.

All of that was a long shot, by far, but it would explain why Matthew was so reluctant to talk about his family and any otherworldly traits he seemed to have (his grace, for one). But Alistair hadn't had time to look any of that up as the end of the year approached and didn't have the slightest idea why Matthew not being human would make him turn away from Gilbert after he had obviously enjoyed himself quite a bit.

Did Alistair sound bitter? Because he wasn't, really. It didn't bother him at all to see the marks Matthew's hands had left on Gilbert's back or the one his mouth left on his collarbone.

Just like he wasn't bothered by the small hickey visible on Matthew neck as he exited the classroom. No, Alistair wasn't irritated in the least. Though, if Gilbert had been deliberately marking his territory then it was clearly meant for Alistair because who else wanted Matthew like he did and Alistair _didn't fucking need the reminder not to touch him, thanks! I'm completely fucking aware he's yours and not mine, never—_

…Anyway, he wasn't bothered. In fact, his voice was nonchalant when he called to get Matthew's attention. "Hey, Mattie! Wait up."

Matthew startled, making a small noise of surprise as he whipped his head around to find Alistair. His concentration must have slipped in that moment because what had been a small bruise just above the collar of his shirt grew to be only half covered by the fabric. Fuck. Every time he moved his head, Matthew must have been reminded of the mark he wore, of who put it there. He blinked his eyes in shock before he smiled at him, though Alistair noted that he seemed tired and distracted. If he had been concealing that love bite with a spell all day, Alistair could understand why and something about that made him angry. "Oh! Hi, Alistair. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

Alistair frowned and looked him over. Not only was he pale, there was a tension to his brow, a slump in his shoulders, and the slightest shake to his hands. Matthew wasn't just tired; he was exhausted and stressed. "I think I should be tha one askin' ye that. Yer shakin' with exhaustion. Are ye okay?"

Matthew ducked his head and moved to stand to one side of the hallway with him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just, um, didn't get much sleep last night."

"I figured after I saw tha marks on Gilly's back." Matthew turned red, so Alistair hastened to continue. "But ye look more than tired and Gilbert was really worried about ye this mornin'. Ye know I won't tell him somethin' if ye don't want me ta and ye can talk ta me. I want ye ta be alright 'cause yer me mate, too, yeah?"

Matthew flinched hard at his words for some reason then seemed to sway to the side. Alistair's hands were automatically coming up to catch him when he steadied himself against the wall. Matthew shook his head and seemed on the verge of panting for breath as he said, "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

His hands still hovering in front of him, Alistair asked, alarmed, "Did ye almost just faint?"

"Um, maybe? I haven't really eaten much today."

Alistair stared at him. "How much did ye eat?"

"…Nothing, yet. I've been pretty stressed and busy with school and stuff today and haven't really been hungry."

Alistair wasn't going to physically haul Matthew to the Great Hall or the kitchens for food, but that was more because they pointedly didn't touch each other than concern for Matthew's pride. "Mattie, you can't decide not ta eat. Ye have ta eat a little somethin' even when yer not hungry. C'mon, I'll walk ye to tha kitchens."

"That's really not—" Whatever Matthew was going to say was cut off by a loud, painful-sounding growl from his stomach. He winced and curled in on himself a little.

"Ye were sayin'?"

"Lead the way. I'll grab something fast but I really just want to sleep for twelve hours."

Alistair began walking towards the basement, more aware than usual of Matthew's proximity out of concern (okay, only mostly). "Does this happen often? Tha whole nort sleepin' or eatin' thing because tha's pretty worrying."

Matthew sighed. "No. Well, I don't sleep well sometimes but I eat what I think is a normal amount. Today I had a lot on my mind and kinda…forgot to eat. I think I need a day off from everything at this point."

"Anythin' I can help ye with?"

Matthew was quiet for a moment before saying, "No, but thank you. It's just—do you ever wish you had been born into a different family?" Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to and paled further, looking almost ghost white. "Oh, God, that was a horrible thing to ask. Please ignore me."

The question threw him because Alistair was under the impression this was about Gilbert and whatever the couple did the night before. "Er, no? It's okay, Matthew, I don't want ye ta watch yer tongue around me but I love me family. Sure, we have our problems and I wish things were different, but it works for us. Why? Do ye?"

"Only when problems crop up at the most inconvenient times like this. I'm just trying to have a regular dating life and survive my O.W.L.s but I guess the universe decided to give me the extra-special treat of family crap. I love them, really, but sometimes I really wish we were normal."

"Wha's normal?"

The question seemed to startle Matthew and he stumbled. Thankfully, they were on the last step to the basement at the time and Matthew corrected himself before he fell. It was the most uncoordinated Alistair had ever seen him but he still didn't move stiffly or awkwardly. Both Matthew's recovery and Alistair's instinctive movement to catch him had put them within a hair's breadth of each other and the seconds before they both hastened away was so thick with tension that Alistair thought he would choke on it. But the moment passed, like all the ones that came before it, and Matthew cleared his throat. He looked extremely troubled as they turned towards the kitchen and continued walking. "That's a good question, but, whatever it is, I know it's not my family. Nothing's ever simple, even when it should be."

Quietly, Alistair said, "…Ye can trust me. If yer losing sleep and not eating over whatever it is, I want ta help ye if I can." When Matthew didn't immediately respond, Alistair glanced over to see him staring at him with a pained expression that was full of something close to heartbreak that it made him panic a little. "Mattie, what's tha' look fer? Wha's wrong?"

Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment before focusing once more on walking down the corridor. "Nothing. I just really need to sleep and…I do trust you, Alistair. If there's something you could do, I would tell you."

Alistair was having a hard time believing that and was only more concerned than before. Still, his first priority was making sure Matthew didn't pass out on the way to his dorm. "Thank ye. Tha's all I ask. Noo, let's get ye some food before I have ta carry ye ta tha clinic."

* * *

Matthew was too exhausted to be panicked, but the anxiety running through him made it a near thing. Why was he close to losing it?

Because he had a mate and had hoped that the realization would make his feelings for one of the Slytherin beaters dissipate but he _still wanted Alistair_. When Matthew had stumbled the last time on the way to the basement, he had wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around his mate's best friend. He was too tired to deny it to himself how much he had wanted to kiss him with gratitude at his concern, curl around him in sleep, and cry at how much Alistair clearly cared about him because the feeling was mutual. But this _shouldn't be possible_.

This was all the more confusing because he didn't care about Gilbert an ounce less. Matthew was ecstatic that Gilbert was his mate and wanted him as much as his next breath. _So why did he want someone else, too?_

Could he have them both?

Matthew flinched away from the thought. No, of course not. Right?

He needed to send another letter to his mother in the morning, though he had an idea of what she would say. The idea wasn't encouraging.

Matthew feelings for Alistair had to have been just the exhaustion talking. Sleep might change how intense everything felt at the moment, but it wouldn't change the fact that he was made for Gilbert, had changed on a biological level _for Gilbert_. He just needed rest.

Alistair had left him with a concerned look that stayed with Matthew as he blearily went through his routine to prepare for bed. He shook his head to clear it away and was still shaking it when Lovino entered their room several moments later.

Immediately seeing that something was amiss, Lovino was across the room in what seemed like a blink. Fuck, maybe he was losing time. "Matthew? What's wrong?"

In a tone that was almost afraid, Matthew said softly, "I still want them both, Lovi. I shouldn't, but, God help me, I do. How is that possible?"

Lovino stared at him for a long minute before asking carefully, "Did something happen? Between you and Alistair?"

A sickening thrill went through him at the insinuation. "No, I would never betray Gilbert. God, even the thought of me hurting him makes me nauseous and panicky. I thought finding out he was my mate would make all my feelings for Alistair go away. _But they didn't_ , Lovi. All Alistair did today was be a good friend and I wanted nothing more than to touch him, to just grab him and not let go. Why do I feel like this? Why do I want someone else when I have Gilbert?" His vision swam and he blinked rapidly to clear it. The action only made the tears spill over.

"Okay, Matthew? Remember a few weeks ago when you told me you were afraid Gilbert might want Alistair more than you?" The question only made Matthew sob. _Of course_ , he thought. _How could I forget I could lose my mate to his best friend?_ "Fuck, shit, don't cry, okay? I only meant that you wouldn't be the only one in your relationship with wandering eyes. You both seem committed to each other, and that's great, but have you considered that you could have both of them? I know I've joked about it in the past but fuck if I'm not serious now. Maybe all three of you could date each other?"

Matthew laughed mirthlessly. "I'm pretty sure the only reason Gilbert's dating me and not Alistair is that Alistair never showed interest in being serious with him. I would rather not be third wheel in my relationship with my mate. And even if I wasn't, even if it all worked out, Veela only have one soul they're bonded to, a soul some wait literal centuries to find again after their death if they're mortal. How could I be in a relationship with someone who's _not_ my mate now that I've found him?"

"You're sure you can't have two mates? It's not like you've touched Alistair or hit your birthday to know for sure he's not your mate."

Matthew slouched dejectedly. "If it was possible, then that would be wonderful. But it's not. I can ask my mom to be sure, but I've never heard of a Veela having two mates. It's completely counterintuitive. It's going to be hard enough to get one human mate to stay with me. Two just seems greedy. Unwise…Too good to be true."

Aaaand he was back to being morose. Lovino sighed. "Okay. If you say so. Get some sleep; you look like a feather could knock you over. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," Matthew said as he moved to lay down.

"That's what you look like. Things will make a lot more sense after you've rested."

Matthew doubted it but Lovino was concerned enough that he wasn't cursing so he didn't argue. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

By the time he woke up, nothing had changed, but his course of action was clear in any case. He had two goals: stay Alistair's friend and be a good mate to Gilbert. With a plan that simple, nothing could go wrong.

Now, the next thing to worry about was telling his boyfriend he wasn't human. Great.

* * *

Gilbert paced by the front door on Sunday morning, waiting for Matthew to meet him. He had arrived early, too anxious to wait in his room any longer. He had been worried about him since they had last spoken on Friday and his concern had only grown when Alistair had returned from meeting up with Matthew after his class. It took a lot for Alistair to get the pinched look of concern in his brow and the sight alone almost made Gilbert panic.

Once he had explained that Matthew had neither eaten nor slept since the day before prior to Alistair escorting him to the kitchens, Gilbert had wanted to go to him immediately. Alistair stopped him by reasoning that he was probably asleep by now, but Gilbert still sent him an owl for him to read after waking asking after his health and if he wanted to meet earlier.

Gilbert had received a reply just as he was leaving for the Quidditch pitch. _No need to worry. I'm fine, just needed some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck today. –Your Mattie_

While the note was marginally reassuring, Gilbert was still worried. Every sign was pointing to the importance of this upcoming conversation and he couldn't help the nerves that came with the awareness. The feelings forced him awake at seven that morning, unheard of on a Sunday after a game. As a result, he was deliberately trying to stay calm by the castle's main entrance, a steady fall of light rain barely discernable through the door. He felt like he was nearly vibrating with impatience and concern, his mind in utter disarray as various possibilities made their appearance. Yet, his watch informed him it was still only 9:50.

"Gil?" Gilbert looked up to see Matthew not five feet from him. He startled at his quiet approach but smiled quickly enough to hopefully hide his reaction. Clearly, he was worried enough to be distracted from what went on around him and he wanted to downplay his anxiety to avoid causing Matthew any more.

"Hey, Mattie. How are you feeling?"

Matthew fidgeted and stared at the floor. "Alright, I guess. Sorry about your loss yesterday. Is Alistair feeling better?"

"Thanks and yeah, he's fine now," Gilbert mumbled, not particularly interested in pursuing that topic of conversation. His mind had been entirely focused on other things yesterday during the game, namely the boy in front of him. He had been preoccupied with how he had missed the fact that Matthew was exhausted or distressed enough _not to eat_ the day prior. If Alistair hadn't been there to all but drag him to the kitchens, Matthew might have gotten sick and Gilbert wouldn't have known. Yes, Matthew was entitled to his privacy and everything, but Gilbert cared enough to want to know, to want to do anything he could to help him. He wanted to be there for him and that Matthew was worried enough to put himself in danger and to not tell him about it out of fear of Gilbert's comfort took his attention away from the match. The only reason he hadn't ended up in the hospital wing with a broken arm (or worse) from a bludger was Alistair's attention. Then again, his best friend hadn't exactly been at the top of his game either, spraining his wrist from a block that lacked the proper form that otherwise had been drilled into him since they started practicing years ago. It was a quick fix, but a telling injury. Natalia ended up yelling at them both, but Gilbert knew it was her way of showing concern. If she were truly angry she would have given them both the cold shoulder.

Gilbert cleared his throat and said, "It's raining right now. Do you know where you want to go instead?" It would probably be hard to find a private spot in the castle, but they were out of options.

Matthew met his eyes and smiled wryly. "Yes; outside would be great if you don't mind the light chill."

Gilbert frowned. He was wearing his boots but he had forgone his waterproof cloak. "Sure, it's warm enough. Let me run back for my cloak."

"You'll be okay, trust me. Here, one sec." Matthew pulled out his wand and pointed it upwards. While bringing it down in a measured arc between them, he said, " _Umbraquā._ "

Gilbert stared at him a moment then smiled. "An umbrella charm?"

Matthew grinned at him for the first time since their date on Thursday. "Someone had to come up with one. It wasn't even that hard and you can't always have an enchanted cloak on you." The smile faded quickly and Matthew continued, more somber, "Shall we?"

Gilbert just nodded and turned to open the door. They walked in silence for a few moments as they headed towards the lake (their usual spot in the forest being an unwise option considering the weather). Matthew's spell created a water repellent force field around each of them in about a foot in every direction. Or at least, _falling water_ repellent. It did nothing about the mud or puddles, though it was certainly sufficient enough for their purposes. To break the silence, Gilbert asked how Matthew had come up with the charm, wanting to reach out and take his hand but resisting. Matthew quietly explained how the Latin was easy enough to put together, but the wand motion took some figuring. He finished with, "It took me standing outside for about two hours in a thunderstorm to finally get it, but now it's pretty close to perfect. I'm happy with it."

"You should be proud, too, _Liebling._ Not many people our age understand charms well enough to make their own. That's amazing." Matthew blushed and looked down to unsuccessfully hide his smile. _God, he's so cute._ Gilbert stared at him for a moment, just to look, but then something occurred and he was reminded of why they were here. "Two hours? In a storm? Matthew, didn't you get sick?"

Matthew shook his head and looked around. They had reached the edge of the lake and were the only people out today. This was probably as private as things were going to get, considering the rain was concealing them from the castle well and being in the forest in a storm was stupid (magic did not stop physics _all_ the time). Matthew signed and seemed to straighten his back. "No. I don't really get sick…ever."

"Everybody gets sick. Especially if you don't eat or sleep." Gilbert looked at him pointedly and Matthew winced.

"Hunger and exhaustion are different, are universal constants. The majority of bacterial and viral illnesses are particularly…human." Matthew's eyes flashed to him and stayed. Gilbert similarly stared because, um, _what?_

"And you're not…human," Gilbert said slowly, thinking the sentence was utterly ridiculous but having to say it anyway to return certainty to the world.

Matthew licked his lips and said, "Half. I'm half human."

Gilbert blinked at him and did his best not to react outwardly, thinking furiously. _Okay_ , _this was new._ Maybe he should treat this like a coming out thing? Because Matthew had clearly been not entirely human this entire time, was the same person for all of Gilbert learning this new thing about him. He clearly needed to say something, because Matthew had gone stiff with poorly concealed panic. So he finally reached out to grab his hand and said, "Okay. Thank you for telling me and I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to share this with me."

Matthew's eye widened with shock. "You're…you're okay with this? You're not…repulsed or afraid?"

Gilbert frowned at him. "Of course not. You're still you. I am curious, but I don't want to make you share something with me you aren't comfortable with."

Matthew stayed stock still for a moment before saying quietly, "You only say that because you don't know what the other half is yet."

"I really doubt that, whatever your genetics, will change how I feel about you. Unless…" A _really_ awful thought occurred, but he quickly dismissed it with a sharp shake of his head. "No, you were too surprised that I remembered you to have done anything to my mind and you're not the type. I know you, Matthew, certainly well enough to know when you're being anything but genuine."

Matthew's eyes widened and his posture relaxed marginally. "Even if I could, I would _never_ try to take away your free will, Gil. _You_ will always have choices, I promise. Thank you for your trust. I…It means more than you know."

 _Because of that statement, you've earned it._ Gilbert smiled softly at him and tried to draw him closer. Surprisingly, Matthew resisted and let go of his hand altogether. When he started shaking his head, Gilbert asked, "What is it?"

"There's more and, as my boyfriend, you need to know it. The fact that I, and by extension my brother, am not entirely human is a well-kept secret for two reasons. One, kids can be cruel and teenagers more so and being different can be difficult. We would rather not be seen as the token half-breeds in a room."

Gilbert winced. That sounded like something people would focus on. "I understand. I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission, not even Scottie or West."

"Thank you. The second reason is that we're…my mother, she's…we're Veela."

 _Bullshit_ was Gilbert's immediate internal response. Sure, Matthew was beautiful (and, yeah, was really fair, with gold-blond hair, unusual blue eyes, a strange poise that… _oh_ ), but _come on_. Matthew, a _harpy_? Matthew was one of the calmest people he knew. Okay, there was that one time he was pissed at his brother and yelled at him for a good twenty minutes and that thing with his patronus and Antonio…but those were little things.

Gilbert had been quiet too long and Matthew started rambling. "Veela have this reputation of being these malicious sirens who screw with people's heads, you know? And people sometimes assume that if they want you then they're entitled to you or that Veela are inherently _available_ like that and it's all such crap that an entire _species_ is reduced to being attractive and volatile. Alfred _likes_ attention but he knows he would hate that kind and so would I and _please_ say something!"

Right. His boyfriend was in distress. He needed to focus. "Okay, so you're a Veela. You said something on Friday…how does this effect our relationship?"

Matthew seemed to relax further, but still remained just out of Gilbert's reach. It was bothering him. A lot. "Veela go through a very…trying maturation process. Think of it as all human puberty condensed into one year." Gilbert sucked in a breath through his teeth in a mixture of sympathy and horror. "Exactly. While being only half is making the transition to adulthood easier than if I was completely Veela…"

"You're still going to have a year of hell."

"Yes. More than that, actually, since I've technically already started. Just started, in fact. On Friday."

 _That's really exact ti—oh, fuck._ Gilbert, for the first time in this bizarre conversation, felt his jaw drop. "You're saying that, when we were together, you…"

Matthew's face was bright red and Gilbert felt a similar blush spread across his cheeks. "I, uh, wasn't kidding when I said I liked it too much."

 _No shit._ "Not that this isn't an ego boost, but should I apologize for…"

"No! No, never apologize for that. I should have known better but, in all honesty, there aren't that many known Veela hybrids and almost all of them are women. There's not exactly a rule book that I can refer back to so I can understand what the hell is going on with my body. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's established that I _really_ enjoyed myself."

 _Finally_ , an opening to ask something that had been eating at him him for days. "If you were…content, then why did you pull away from me after? You would barely touch me or look at me and I was very worried. Then to hear from Alistair how you almost fainted Friday was scary. Could you please explain what all that was?"

Matthew shook his head but at least reached out to take his hand again. He laced their fingers together and said, "Friday I was overwhelmed, between anxiety over this conversation and focusing on controlling myself constantly while getting through class. Alistair and Lovi both expressed their concern and I'll try harder to avoid that situation in the future. And during our date…I realized just how little control I have when I'm with you." That last was said so quietly that Gilbert had to strain to hear it over the rain still falling around them. It didn't sound good.

"What does that mean, Matthew?"

Matthew met his eyes and stepped closer. Removing his glasses, he flicked dark blue eyes down to Gilbert's lips and said, "Maybe I could show you?"

Gilbert didn't know exactly what he had in mind, but he did have a decent idea of how he intended to start. He kissed him soundly, thoroughly, and it was like a rare sunny day, refreshing and utterly intoxicating. Matthew melted into the embrace and opened for him with a low moan. A hand in his boyfriend's hair, Gilbert forgot what the point of this exercise was beyond the kiss itself until the sudden feeling of cold water falling on his head. They both broke away with startled gasps as Matthew's concentration snapped the spell back into place, but the damage was done and _holy shit_.

Gilbert stared at Matthew, at his glowing eyes with the now vertical pupils and ice blue irises, and understood. "How?" he asked, fascinated.

Matthew raised a hand to touch his mouth and he said distractedly, "It is true that Veela can transform into something like harpies when enraged, but the legends don't say what happens when they feel a different kind of passion. When you touch me, my heart races and my eyes show how much I burn." Matthew then blinked and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yikes, forget I said any of that. Uh, this is why I distanced myself last week. I didn't want you to see me like this without understanding, without giving me a chance to explain what I am and that I would never hurt you."

Gilbert had a lot of questions, most of them being variations of _what_ and _how?_ At that moment he had two priorities. He leaned down to kiss Matthew again, just to reassure him that he was okay with the new eyes. When they pulled away, he held him close and asked, "How can I help?"

* * *

Alistair had _finally_ found time in his schedule to research what Matthew could possibly be. Matthew had told him not to worry about his social invisibility problem, but that didn't stop Alistair from wanting to know, partially because he actually wanted to help and partially because he just _really_ wanted to know. But, if he was being honest with himself, he made the time because it was clear that Gilbert knew now and wasn't going to tell him.

Okay, there wasn't anything Gilbert did that would have tipped him off to the new knowledge if he wasn't looking for it, but he could read between the lines and knew Gilbert like the back of his hand. Alistair had been anxious (though hiding it well, he thought) about Gilbert talking to Matthew the day before, expecting to get some kind of explanation of Matthew's behavior because something had been deeply troubling him on Friday and nothing had changed. Sure, hunger and exhaustion will make someone act off but…it didn't make sense for Matthew to react to being with Gilbert by not eating unless something was _wrong_. And the comment about his family…it had to do with what he was. For Gilbert to be so settled after one conversation, it only made sense that he knew what was going on.

And it burned that Matthew trusted Gilbert with the knowledge but not him. Sure, they spent more time together and _were_ dating, but that didn't change how Alistair felt about it. He lacked the patience for Matthew to tell him on his own, if he was ever going to, and he _wanted_ to help. He would keep Matthew's secret, of course he would, but he needed to know what that secret was first.

Alistair denied himself much, but never knowledge.

 _Okay_ , he thought to himself, roaming the shelves of the library. _What do I know for certain?_

One: Matthew wasn't entirely human, which was fine. People who thought people with other genetic heritages as less were idiotic bigots, wizards or no. The fact that the two species of whatever could have children narrowed the pool quite a bit, especially since that pairing's child could pass as a normal (vanilla?) wizard/witch. So, probably under the classification of Being.

Alistair found an encyclopedia of Beings and their histories and sat at one of the tables. His eyes immediately moved past the more feral members of the classification. He began to idly put down his ideas on paper. He would burn it later, but it would help the process.

Two: He could rarely be seen while his brother drew nearly everyone's eye. The combination of the two effects would be less severe, probably, because they would balance each other out. In theory. And the result would be…what? Having control over being seen or not? Being a chameleon? Confusing people's memories of you? Something to consider.

Three: Matthew had a strange, almost entrancing grace. He was pale, though Alfred couldn't say the same. Alistair would say that Matthew was fair, thought that didn't really seem to encompass the striking combination of his white-gold hair and deep blue eyes. He was being honest with himself, so Alistair noted the way he felt the constant urge to just _touch_ him whenever they were together, present ever since he held his hand too long when they were introduced. It would be alarming if Gilbert didn't act the same way. Okay, maybe that was still alarming, though Matthew didn't seem to know anything about it, let alone cause it consciously. Then again, the tension Alistair felt between them certainly wasn't one sided, so maybe he felt the urge to touch him, too, and they were just too good at controlling themselves?

Alistair skimmed through the table of contents, mentally crossing things out as he went. His known facts ruled out Giants, Goblins, hags, and werewolves, leaving only vampires and…and…

 _Oh,_ he thought, _of course_. Alistair flipped to the disappointingly thin section on Veela and began to read.

* * *

"Alistair, I hate to say it, but you're _nuts_ if you think I'll actually be able to do that!" Matthew stared at him with wide eyes, expression startled as he lowered his wand.

Alistair, looking characteristically nonchalant, shrugged. "I believe ye can do it, if ye tried."

"But I just got the vanishing spell to work, and you want me to bring it back?!"

"Aye," Alistair answered simply, gaze steady and amused and Matthew slumped in defeat. He wouldn't win this argument though he truly didn't want to do this.

Alistair had been helping him get the hang of performing the vanishing spell on mice, a damned frustrating task if he had ever been given one. He had asked Gilbert to help him at lunch when they were with the group earlier that day and Gilbert said he had been putting off his potions essay but really needed to get started on it that evening. Alistair had volunteered to help him after he got out of DATDA and Matthew really hadn't been in a position to refuse. He had a test on this on Monday and too much other work to do over the weekend to turn down help.

He had done his best these past few days to act like nothing had changed between them and he thinks he did an okay job. Matthew still smiled at him the way he usually did, accepted his help on the way to classes as was customary by that point, and ate lunch with him at the Slytherin table. Yet, he had also done his best to keep them from being alone together.

Maybe it was all in his head, but it seemed like Alistair had started staring at him longer and harder, like he had started to walk close enough to him between classes so Matthew could feel to heat roll off of him in a way that registered as all too welcoming. He was used to avoiding as much heat as possible. Yet, Matthew found himself meeting his eyes for a period that was just a tad too long and leaning into his warmth, though they still never touched. It was enthralling. It was maddening. It needed to stop, but Matthew was reluctant to bring it up in conversation, to force them to verbally acknowledge the air between them and just how tenuous the situation had become.

It would probably take another few days for his mother to get back to him on all his questions and mercy, but he needed answers yesterday. He needed to know _how_ he could feel like this, want Alistair like this when he was so fucking happy with Gilbert that he couldn't see straight. Gilbert was his _mate_. It made no sense to him, to want someone else so much. When he had expressed his concerns to Lovino, his friend had stared at him thoughtfully and asked, "How long do you go without touching Gilbert when you're around him?"

"What?" Matthew had asked, frowning. When Lovino just stared at him expectedly, Matthew had answered. "Not long, I guess. We usually greet each other with a kiss and he likes holding my hand…?" Lovino had only made a considering noise in the back of his throat (that he refused to explain) and pursed his lips at him in response.

He needed his mother to get back to him for other reasons, because other things had started to change. He felt hungry now nearly all the time and had taken to eating much more than he could have handled before. He wanted to know if the appetite was permanent and or would go away soon. His table mates had noticed the shift and Gilbert had taken to bringing him snacks between classes, which helped. He also found himself reaching to touch Gilbert more, without being conscious of it. Gilbert wasn't complaining, but Matthew had noted the change and chalked it up to being a mate thing. They were being careful about his eyes changing, but the touches weren't inherently sexual or even romantic…they just were and it was comforting.

He and Alistair had gone to one of the non-silent practice areas after dinner and had been there for a couple of hours. It had started off relatively populated for a Friday evening, which was why Matthew had chosen it. By that point, however, there was only one other small group of younger students working quietly on the other side of the room and Matthew desperately needed to leave before he did something regrettable.

Matthew sighed aloud. "Fine, but if I can't do it within three tries, I'm done, okay? I'm really tired and kind of hungry."

Alistair blinked at him, nonplused. "Deal. But ye have ta _actually_ try. And here."

He reached turned to his satchel and pulled out something wrapped in a napkin. When Matthew just stared at it, Alistair gestured impatiently. He reached out, careful not to touch him, and took the…roll? Matthew unfolded the napkin and saw one of the larger dinner rolls meticulously tucked into the paper, he blinked back up at Alistair, surprised. "Oh. Thank you."

Alistair looked pleased with himself before he shifted his eyes towards the table, a hint of color coming to his cheeks. "It's nothing. Ye've been eatin' more, so I figured I'd take somethin' just in case ye got peckish."

"It still was really thoughtful of you," Matthew said quietly, taking in the rare opportunity to look at Alistair without him looking back. He was handsome, that was certainly true, but in a way that was different from Gilbert. Gilbert was growing into stark masculinity while Alistair was more angular. Matthew only ever thought to describe Gilbert as pretty when he blushed but there was something sharper about the other Slytherin boy, that was both delicate and lethal. _Stunning_ , Matthew thought in the privacy in his mind. He didn't have the vocabulary to adequately describe him any other way.

Alistair huffed. "Jus' eat it, will ye?" The words were blunt, but his tone was fond. Matthew smiled and began eating the roll. "At least ye'll no longer be able ta say I was starvin' ye. But if yer really tired, we can stop noo."

"No," Matthew said between bites. "It's okay. I'll try three times, like I said I would. Give me a minute."

Matthew finished about half of the roll before setting it down on the table. He pointed his wand at it and Alistair said, "Mattie, yer supposed ta bring back tha mouse."

Matthew looked at him with clear disbelief. "Alistair, I had to work my way up to disappearing the mouse. Surely I'll have to work my way up to conjuring it out of nothing. Plus, I'm a fifth-year, remember? I only know how to conjure inanimate objects _in theory_ right now."

Alistair stared at him before nodding. "Tha's fair. Go on, then."

Matthew sighed. "Okay." He noticed the other group of student's packing up and his pulse increased at the sudden implications. _Fuck_. He needed to do as he promised then get out of here. He focused once more on the space just above the table and said, " _Evanesco_."

The bread instantly disappeared, requiring much less concentration than it took with the mouse, thank god. Now came the hard part. Matthew took a deep breath, imagined the bread he wanted to conjure, and firmly said, while pulling his wand up slowly, " _Inanimatus conjurus_."

A smattering of what looked like bread crumbs appeared on the table, like someone had rather messily eaten the bread without cleaning up after themselves. Matthew was suddenly grateful for his insistence on bread; he shuddered to think what would have appeared if it had been anything as complicated (and _alive_ ) as a mouse.

Alistair hummed, considering. "I see yer point. Yer a bit off in how ye say it. Yer not willin' somethin' away, Mattie. Yer coaxing somethin' into existence. Ye almost have ta be gentle. This isn't somethin' ye can force. And fer this one, yer holdin' yer wand wrong."

Alistair pulled his wand out of his robes and the last straggler of the other group hurried after their friends. They were alone as Alistair brought up his wand, pointed towards the door. Rather than grasping it in a fist like Matthew had his, the wand was held by the tips of his thumb and middle finger.

Matthew imitated the position. Alistair smiled at him and he couldn't help internally basking in the rare expression. "Aye, like that. Try again."

He nodded then centered himself once more. Pointing his wand, he said, damn near cooing, " _Inanimatus conjurus_."

A solid, round shape that seemed like a small, whole version of the roll he had vanished appeared on the table on top of the napkin. Matthew looked at Alistair, startled but excited. "I did it!"

His response was to twist his mouth wryly. "Almost. Touch it." Matthew reached down and frowned when it felt like he was touching a cold rock. He tried to squeeze it, but it was too hard. Alistair came closer to him. "It takes practice ta get tha textures right, but this is good, Mattie. Really good."

"What did I do wrong?" Matthew asked, feeling discouraged.

"A little in tha way yer sayin' tha spell, a little in how yer movin'. Let me show ye." Alistair's voice was a disconcerting cross between a sigh and a purr as he said, " _Inanimatus conjurus_." His movement was sharper than Matthew's had been, though his wrist was more relaxed, so the entire gesture was fluid. It was confident, but wasn't anything other than what it needed to be for his benefit. No flourish, just pure competence. Beside Matthew's rock was suddenly a half-eaten dinner roll that looked like it could have come directly from the Great Hall.

Matthew couldn't recall if he had ever seen Alistair do magic before. Sure, he had helped with essays and giving pointers to Matthew's technique, but had he ever actually performed magic for him before? He didn't think so and he found himself thinking, _holy shit!_

"Um, wow." Matthew said, voice more unsteady than was really appropriate. It was a _dinner roll_ , for Pete's sake! "Uh, I don't think I can do that."

He got an askance look at the confession. "Sure ye can. Ye just have ta relax yer wrist a little. Here." Alistair automatically reached towards his hand and touched his wrist. As his fingers lightly slid across his inner wrist to position his arm, a jolt of awareness went through Matthew and his breath froze in his chest. He tensed as his skin literally tingled at the contact and he felt his face heat suddenly. _This_ , this lust that he felt over such simple contact was why he didn't allow himself to touch Alistair. Even this too innocent touch was dangerous. It was shattering. It was—

"My God." Alistair all but breathed from where he stood, hand still on Matthew's wrist and it was then that Matthew realized that the blur in his vision wasn't from the blinding desire but from the fact his eyes had changed.

Matthew's eyes met Alistair's over the rim of his glasses and, shocked, all he could think to say was, "Fuck."

* * *

Gilbert had outlined his essay to his satisfaction Friday night in the library. He had about an hour left until curfew, but he headed back to the Dungeon to settle in for the night. He strolled through the castle, having to take a slight detour when the staircases changed halfway down a flight of stairs, but it was fine. He never minded walking and the halls were pretty quiet considering he was walking past the study areas. Few people would want to study so late on a Friday anyway and—

"I did it!"

Gilbert smiled at the familiar, excited voice. Matthew, of course. He sped his steps a bit to reach the study area up ahead a bit faster when he heard another, just as familiar voice.

"Almost. Touch it." He froze at Alistair's words. He remembered that they were supposed to be working on the _vanishing_ spell from lunch, so what exactly was happening here? Alistair continued, "It takes practice ta get tha textures right, but this is good, Mattie. Really good."

Gilbert couldn't help but move closer to the entrance of the area they were studying in, feet light on the floor and hand holding his bag tight and away from his body. Matthew's voice was small as he asked, "What did I do wrong?" Gilbert frowned at the tone, instinct rising to comfort him, to fix whatever put that note of sadness in his voice. He resisted.

"A little in tha way yer sayin' tha spell, a little in how yer movin'. Let me show ye." Gilbert had reached the edge of the area and only felt a little silly as he peaked in on pair and the otherwise empty space. " _Inanimatus conjurus_." Gilbert watched as his friend made a…half-eaten dinner roll appear on the table besides what looked like a roll, but probably wasn't quite right if the earlier conversation was anything to go by. He had to suppress a shudder at the way Alistair spoke, too many memories conjured at that tone. Gilbert didn't know if he had ever met anyone who was as sensual as his best friend was as he did magic. Clearly, however, he wasn't the only one affected.

Matthew's expression showed his interest, though he quickly hid it away. Alistair was standing close enough to definitely be in his personal space, though neither of them seemed to notice, let alone move away. "Um, wow. Uh, I don't think I can do that."

Alistair looked at Matthew sideways and his brow furrowed in a way that Gilbert recognized as his confused _what-do-ye-mean_ expression. He was a downright genius at some things, but Alistair never seemed to grasp just how effecting it could be to watch him be a wizard. "Sure ye can. Ye just have ta relax yer wrist a little. Here."

Alistair grabbed his wrist and the second they made contact Matthew seemed to gasp as he visibly stiffened. His eyes were unfocused, but between one blink and the next they were ice-blue and glowing. He became flushed and his lips were parted and Gilbert felt like his chest was being ripped open because he thought that look was only for him and Matthew _told him_ his eyes only changed with things like pleasure or anger and it had taken only _a_ _touch from Alistair_ to get his eyes to change like that and—

"My God." Gilbert looked at the fascinated expression on his best friend's face and scowled. He wasn't shocked, he wasn't scared. No, he was _interested_. Did he know about Matthew before this? Did Matthew tell him what he was?

Matthew blinked and looked at Alistair over his glasses with such blatant hunger that Gilbert couldn't stand to be there anymore. "Fuck," he heard Matthew say, voice at once rough and breathy with…something. Maybe lust, maybe realization, maybe panic. Gilbert didn't know. He turned back the way he came and took yet another alternative route to the Dungeon. He needed to not be around either of them right that second. He wouldn't watch them betray him. He refused to watch the two people he trusted most, cared for the most outside of his family tear him apart.

He would deal with them later.

A/N:

I will split all the infinitives I want because _fuck_ prescriptivist grammar. English isn't even _like_ Latin and the infinitives in Latin are _one fucking word_!…I have a lot of feelings about this, okay?

Arthur's a fifth year, btw! I forgot math was a thing until I was writing the intro to Alistair's family history.

All smut scenes to be non-explicit until Matthew's temporally 17, folks. I'll describe making out until the hogs come home but I'm way too old (early 20s) to comfortably describe a 15 year old doing anything else in detail. Even 17 strikes me as weird so anything younger…no. Just no.

If hybrid houses existed, Alistair would be in Slytherclaw/Raverin with me. Which is the best hybrid house, obviously. Just saying.

*Inserted lyric is from "Walk this Way" by Run DMC/Aerosmith because I couldn't resist.

Chapter title is from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. _And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow._


	3. Part III: If It Feels Good, Tastes Good

Part III: If It Feels Good, Tastes Good

Alistair stared into Matthew's inhuman eyes for a long moment, frozen in place and transfixed by the sight. Then he remembered that a _Veela_ had just partially transformed in front of him, which meant he was _pissed_ , and a pissed-off Veela was a bad thing to be around.

It was then that Alistair realized he was not only still touching him, but that his hand had come to hold Matthew's arm securely. It took far more concentration than was pretty for Alistair to force himself to let the other boy go, but he did it. Raising his hands in front of him, he kept is eyes on Matthew and backed away slowly.

When Alistair released him, Matthew blinked rapidly and looked away from him. He braced himself on the table and took several deep breaths. When his shoulders slumped in obvious relaxation, Alistair said, "I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean ta make ye angry with me."

Matthew's head snapped up and he stared at him, expression frozen on his face. "What?"

"I said I didn't mean to anger ye. I just wanted ta help ye. I didn't even realize I reached fer—"

"No, that's not what I…Oh. Oh, my God. You _know_?"

Matthew's human eyes widened and Alistair took an involuntary step towards him, willing to do damn near anything to get that fearful look out of his eyes. Gently (and quietly), he said, "That yer a Veela? Aye, I know. Figured it out on Monday."

"You…you _figured it_ _out_?" Matthew said, voice thin with panic. He almost collapsed onto the bench, his knees giving out at the realization, and Alistair was next to him in an instant. "You-you. How? God, is it that obvious? Am I just that different that everyone will know I'm not human? That I—" His breathing rate had increased substantially and his hands gripped the edge of the bench. He was panicking, all because Alistair didn't know how to leave well enough alone. God, why had he needed to know again?

He knelt down to try and catch Matthew's eye and then started whispering frantically. "Shh, Matthew, no. No, it's not obvious if people had no reason ta suspect. Please, calm down. I promise, this is not yer fault. Ye told Gilbert ta not worry about yer invisibility problem and he asked me opinion on it before ye told him it was inherited. When I found out it was, it wasn't hard to make tha connection tha ye probably weren't entirely human, if at all. I went ta tha library on Monday ta research Beings and figured it out. Tha's all, Mattie. Ye did nothin', I swear."

Matthew had calmed a bit by the time he finished his explanation. He was quiet for a long moment before he whispered, "Half. I'm half human."

"Okay." Alistair moved from his position on the floor to sit beside Matthew on the bench. "I'm sorry I scared ye. I want ta help ye, when I can, not make ye upset. If there's anythin' I can do, just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you." Matthew said, relieved but still tense. Alistair itched with the desire to touch him again, but he just clinched his hands into fists and turned to stare at the wall.

"Of course, Mattie. Would ye…" Alistair cleared his throat as curiosity pushed him to ask, "Would ye mind if I asked ye some questions? There wasn't much information in tha library and…"

Matthew's back straightened and he rubbed his eyes briefly. "Yeah, sure. I'll, um, I'll put a sound barrier up." He fixed his glasses, picked up his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling. " _Nonaudire protego totalum._ "

Alistair raised his eyebrows as a barely visible barrier formed just around them. "Wha's this, Mattie? I've not seen ye do this before."

"Just something I came up with and I've never needed it with you." Matthew shrugged and Alistair fought off a flinch at that last comment. He had obviously used it with Gilbert before, probably for other reasons. He did his best to let the jealousy go, because he _so_ wasn't entitled to it. It was all very much none of his business and the reminder of that knowledge tended to foul his mood. Almost everything in Gilbert's life was open to Alistair, but not this, not Matthew. He couldn't tell who he was more jealous of and that was something of a shock to realize because he had loved Gilbert for long enough that measuring time seemed like wasted effort but Matthew was…he was…

Anyway.

"Right. Er, so I'm assumin' yer keeping this a secret?" Matthew nodded. "But Gilly knows, yeah?"

"Yes. He and Lovino are the only ones who know, barring the headmistress, the hospital wing, and I think Hagrid. Well, actually, the ghosts probably know, too."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at that but let it go. "Okay. I wasn't goin' ta tell anyone. Tha' book I read wasn't exactly informative. Are ye goin' ta be able ta change completely or…?"

"You mean, become a full harpy? No, Alistair, I can't do that. My eyes change now, and later I'll have venom-coated fangs, maybe claws, I don't know. There's a lot of things that are uncertain right now about what's happening to me." Matthew ran a hand through his hair and seemed tired.

"Wait, ye couldn't always change yer eyes?" Alistair tipped his head to the side in confusion. The book didn't mention anything about changes.

"Yep. Veela have this maturation process where they reach adulthood in one year. I have a lesser version of it, meaning that the next year and change is going to suck. My eyes didn't change until-until the process started." Matthew said blushing.

Alistair narrowed his eyes at him. "When did tha process start?"

Matthew winced. "A week ago."

 _What happened a week—oh._ He stared at him, putting two and two together. "You mean, Gilbert. Gilbert started your maturation process." It wasn't a question, but Matthew's burning face answered it for him. "Well, shite."

Matthew let out a nervous laugh. "That's, um, one way to put it."

"How?" The question came to his mind automatically, but he didn't mean to ask it. "Shite, ye don't have ta answer that. Not me business."

Alistair watched as Matthew lowered his eyes as his blush flared and a hand came up to cover the side of his neck, where Gilbert's love bite was just now fading away. _When he marked him, then_. Neither of them said anything for a beat, so Alistair continued, trying to be productive this time, "Wha' can I do ta help ye?"

Matthew looked back up at him, frowning a little. "What do you mean?"

"I mean tha' fact tha' yer a Veela doesn't make me any less yer friend. If there's somethin' ye need, I want ta know what ta do."

"Really?" His expression was too surprised to be anything but hurtful.

"Yes, Matthew, really."

"Oh, um. Thank you. I-I think you might be able to help me through a rage, if I have one at school? I trust you and would never hurt you, so you might be able to talk me down. Would-would you mind if I put you on my contact list? For those kinds of emergencies?"

"Of course. Anythin' ye need. Though, yer goin' ta have ta tell me what pisses ye off, Mattie." The bitterness of jealousy danced like ashes on his tongue and he couldn't help saying, "Beyond me touchin' ye, obviously."

Matthew frowned at him, clearly confused. "What? You think I was angry? Why would I be angry that…you…" A slow, dawning horror spread over his face and he said, "Oh shit, oh _fuck_ , my eyes changed when you touched me!"

"Aye…" Alistair said slowly, not understanding why this was new information to him. "Can we go back ta ye not bein' angry about tha'?"

Matthew wasn't listening. "Fuck, _fuck_ , this isn't poss—how could that—you're _not_ my—" His eyes were too wide and he brought his wand up quickly. " _Finite._ I have to go. Right now. I ca-I _can't_ -!"

"Matthew, _wait_." Alistair stepped in front of him as he turned to leave. "Look at me and tell me wha's wrong."

When Matthew met his eyes, they were stricken and wet with unshed tears. His hand reached up towards Alistair's face and he was shocked to find it shaking. Matthew stopped just before he touched him and lowered his arm. "Everything," he whispered before he all but ran past the now frozen Alistair.

He stared after him and his mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Then, it clicked and he felt like he had been slow.

Matthew's maturation process started when Gilbert marked him.

Matthew's eyes could glow starting from that moment.

He was likely not angry with him at the time.

Gilbert said that Matthew seemed hesitant to touch him immediately after his date.

Since they talked, that did not seem to be the case, though Gilbert never reached for his neck anymore.

Matthew's eyes started glowing the _second_ Alistair touched him. Had stayed glowing until he let go.

The book had said that Veela were quick to anger, that it would make them change, lose all control of themselves. It did not mention any other emotion.

Would lust or pleasure be enough to change Matthew's eyes? Or would it take something else, something deeper?

"Oh," Alistair said aloud, sitting on the bench once more, trying to think over the emotions flooding through him. Matthew was right. Everything _was_ wrong.

* * *

 _God, please let Lovino be in our room, please let Lovino be in our room, please let_ —

"Oh, thank God," Matthew said, flinging the door to his dorm room open. "Lovi!"

Lovino startled from where he was lounging on his bed, dressed in vibrant green pajamas but clearly just killing time before sleep. He took one look at Matthew and said, "Fuck."

Vash, who was already tucked into his bed, said, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going anywhere. I need sleep and by God, I am getting some." Nate was missing from the room, though Matthew thinks he remembered passing him in the common room playing a game of chess against Lilli.

"Sorry, Vash—"

"I'm not fuckin' sorry."

"—we'll be quiet, I promise." Matthew hustled to the other side of the room and quickly put up his silencing barrier. "I have a problem."

"Let me guess…" Lovino said looking him over. "It has something to do with the Scottish bastard, right?"

"What? How did you—"

"I knew who you would be with after dinner. And, from your panicked look, I'm guessing you two _finally_ gave in to the choke-worthy tension and touched each other? Enough that your eyes changed, right?"

"I-I didn't _cheat_ on Gilbert! He was helping me with a spell and—"

"Uh-huh. I prepared for this inevitability. Sit the fuck down."

Matthew just stared at his friend for a moment before sitting on the edge of his bed. How did Lovino—was he that obvious? Probably, but his eyes changing wasn't _possible_! Not in that context, not for anyone but Gilbert! And—

"Shut up."

Matthew blinked at him. "What? I didn't say—"

"I could hear your mental run-around from here. Now, eat these. It will give your mouth something to do while you _fucking listen to me_." Lovino held out several of his favorite maple flavored cookies and Matthew took them. His friend stared at him until he took a tentative bite then crossed his arms in front of him.

"This, maple bastard, is a goddamn intervention. You're one of the three idiots I care about in this fucking school and you're about to do something stupid, so I'm going to try and stop this bullshit before it goes too far. I need you to get four words through your head: Alistair. Is. Your. Mate."

Matthew opened his mouth to deny it but Lovino cut him off. "You better fucking be opening your mouth to put a cookie in it or so help me God." The glare that accompanied that statement got Matthew to stuff an entire cookie in his mouth. It was comforting, in a way.

"Good. Now, I give _less_ than no fucks about what your mother says when she eventually gets back to you. You have two mates, who happen to be best friends. And who also happen to be the friends with benefits kind of best friends. This works in your favor. Gilbert and Alistair. Are. Both. Yours. It is past fucking time you accepted this reality so we could start working with it instead of fighting it so goddamn hard for no goddamn reason. Are we good?"

When Matthew went to answer, Lovino put up his hand. "Eent, rhetorical question because the only fucking acceptable response is, _yes, I understand, Lovi_. Next issue: how you're going to make this work. I concede that I was wrong a few weeks ago when I scoffed at your fears of Gilbert wanting Alistair." Matthew gestured emphatically, trying to telegraph, _SEE!_ "Yeah, yeah. My bad. Listen, this just means that you're going to _talk_ to both of them, like a goddamn adult, and convince them to start a three-way relationship. They will go for it because if fate really gave you two fucking mates, who were _friends_ , then I'm damn sure it meant for this to work."

Matthew had a lot to say in response, but he had learned to wait for Lovino's go-ahead. Plus, he had just finished the cookies and was in a slightly better mood because of it. "Oh, yeah, you can speak now. Feel free to thank me for saving you a shitload of time and unnecessary angst."

"Alistair's not my mate."

"Did we not already get past this? 'Cause I thought we were past this."

"No, Lovi, listen. I knew when Gilbert marked me what he was. It was like a soul deep acknowledgement that I was his and I lost control of myself, okay? The part of my brain that does not think like a human took over and I would have done anything to make sure he didn't stop touching me in that moment. _Anything_."

Lovino's eyes widened at that and he had the beginnings of anger on his face. Matthew had never told him that before, but now it seemed pertinent. "Did that bastard push you to—"

"No, no. I would have consented in any case and Gilbert was a gentleman, I promise, but that's not the issue here. There was no question that Gil's my mate. I can't say the same for Alistair." The lack of resonance from the touch alone hadn't really hit him until he had been heading back to the dorm room due to panic, but that didn't make it any less true.

Lovino frowned at him. "I thought your eyes only changed from sexy things with your mates."

The plural grated but Matthew decided to let it go. He had to pick his battles. "I thought so, too, but clearly not." He flopped back on his bed and stared up at the canopy. He didn't quite know what to do with the information and had no idea what it meant. "And will you _please_ stop insinuating that I did something nefarious? He touched my arm, for heaven's sake. Hardly peep-show worthy," He grumbled.

Lovino poked his side. "One, if you lost control because he touched your _arm_ , you need to get laid—"

"Hey!"

"—which does not bode well for your libido after your birthday. I mean if you're this desperate now—" Lovino's tone was only half serious, meaning he was at least partially teasing. He did have a good point, however, one that Matthew decided was a problem for Future Matthew.

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks. You've reached your quota at two hot guys." Matthew grabbed his pillow and swung it at his friend, but he was smiling as he did it. "Two, Gilbert had to do a hell of a lot more than that for you to know he was your mate, right?"

"…Yes." Lovino had a point but... "Lovi, listen. I would love to have them both be my mates. Hell, I would be over the moon if I could just date them both without fucking over what I have with Gilbert. But you need to understand that both of those options, especially the first one, goes against all the history I've ever heard about mates. As a kid, mom would tell us stories about Veela finding their mates, the _one_ person in the entire world you can wholly be yourself with, the one person to love and protect unconditionally, knowing that they would do anything for you in return. A mate is the one person who carries your home with them, the one you share your soul with. To have two mates…it's completely counterintuitive."

"That doesn't fuckin' mean it's not possible! Just that it might not have ever been done before. Maple bastard—" Lovino interrupted himself and took a deep breath. His voice was gentle as he continued. "Mattie, there has to be a first time for everything. Why not this?"

When Matthew just stared at him for a bit, Lovino sighed and shook his head. "You know what? Just think about it. Come back and talk to me when you're ready to accept that you have two mates and I'll help you figure out a way to talk to them both. Now, take down this fucking spell before you pass out."

"Lovi?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Matthew said, raising his wand to end the spell.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for besides making sure friends don't pull some mutual pinning bullshit?" Lovino grumbled at him, though the blush on his face said he appreciated the gratitude.

Matthew got ready for bed, tired but his mind spinning. He had a lot to think about. He just hoped his mother came back with some answers soon, hopefully with a comment about how it was normal to want other people after finding your mate.

* * *

It was just past curfew when Alistair walked into their dorm room and Gilbert was ready for him.

"Alistair," he said, voice cold enough to draw startled looks not only from the Scot but also Francis and Antonio who were doing some reading on their beds.

"Gilbert," he said, eyes wary but he continued toward his section of the room to set his bag down. "Wha's wrong?"

"We need to talk. About Matthew." Alistair visibly flinched and Gilbert felt the anger that had banked in the time since he left them alone come roaring back. He clinched is jaw and looked at Francis and Antonio, who seemed shocked beyond belief that this was happening. They had never seen Gilbert and Alistair fight and that wasn't about to change now. "You guys mind? We need the room."

Francis widened his eyes but got up quickly. "Of course. We'll leave you to your…privacy." Antonio made a noise of protest but Francis all but hauled him out of the room with a significant look. Alistair hadn't moved from where he was staring at Gilbert across the room. When the door was shut behind their two friends, the redhead fluidly raised his wand and gestured pointedly towards the door. A silver bolt of light hit it and made the entrance glow for a moment before it looked normal once more. With that he put his wand down away and crossed his arms.

"Wha' about Mattie?"

The familiarity of the moniker rankled. "Don't call him that, not right now, not in front of me. And what was that?"

Alistair's eyes tightened in clear rage for a moment before he seemed to let that go. He moved forward and leaned against his bed post, looking all too inappropriately relaxed. "A little spell ta make sure there were no ears ta tha door. An' I can call him wha' I want, thanks. He's me mate and tha's what he asked me ta call him. Ye don't get a say in tha'."

"Bullshit. Bull. Shit. You're my best friend, or supposed to be. And he's—"

"Wha' tha feck is tha' supposed ta mean?" Alistair interrupted, looking tenser and on his way back to being angry. _Good_ , Gilbert thought. He hated being the only person out of control in a fight. It just made him feel silly and his anger was fucking justified.

"It means I don't know what to think because best friends sure as _shit_ don't steal each other's boyfriends!"

"I didn't _steal_ Mattie! I haven't done _shite_ ta earn tha' and ye need ta take it back, Gil." Alistair straightened his posture and lowered his arms, though his hands were now clinched into fists.

"Why should I? I saw you together earlier, Alistair. You made his eyes glow! You think that just _happens_?"

"How would ye…ye were _spyin'_ on us? Do ye really trust me tha' little? Trust Mattie tha' little?"

Gilbert moved closer to him and spat out, "I didn't even have to spy! I was just walking back to the Dungeon and I saw you two!"

"And just what did ye see, Gilbert?" Alistair said, voice low with a warning that Gilbert ignored.

"You touched him and his eyes glowed in pleasure for you. That's what I saw!"

"And after tha'? What did ye see then?"

Gilbert blinked at the question, not willing to get derailed. "Do you really think I would stay to watch half of the people I care about the most in the world betray me? You think I _wanted_ a front row seat to my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend? No! I fucking left when I saw him look at you. I didn't want to see what happened next."

"Well, maybe ye should have," Alistair growled out and started advancing on Gilbert. Gilbert held his ground, but it was a near thing. "Because tha boy yer accusin' of cheatin' on ye? Damn near had a panic attack after tha'."

That stopped him cold. "What?"

"He. Panicked. I had ta talk him down because I touched his _wrist_ , which, by tha way, is not exactly a come on. I was helpin' him wit a _spell_ , for feck's sake. Wha' about any of tha' screams me stealin' 'em from ye?"

"You think it was just you touching him after you promised me you wouldn't? You think it has nothing to do with how you look at him, how close you stand to him, how you treat him? You said, 'I won't lay a finger on him.' My mistake for believing you!"

"Expectin' me ta be serious about tha' is feckin' _insane_ , Gilbert! He's me friend! Do ye ever not go a day without at least brushin' against Francis and Tonio?"

"That's not the fucking point."

"Then wha' is?!"

"You _want_ him!"

"Tha's not new, Gilbert, so wha' tha feck does tha' matter?"

"Because he wants you back!"

"And he loves _you_!" Both of them froze at Alistair's exclamation, mere inches from each other at that point. After a moment, the anger on Alistair's face visibly crumpled and he looked so…so hurt that Gilbert couldn't help reaching for him. Alistair dodged out of his reach and started laughing. It was low, humorless, and grew with every passing second, to the point of understated hysteria. It ended abruptly with a broken sob and then silence as Alistair turned from him and rubbed a hand across his face. "Tha' goddamn irony..." he mumbled low enough that Gilbert probably hadn't been meant to hear him.

Gilbert had _never_ seen Alistair do this and fear edged past his anger. "Scottie…" he started, gently.

"What, Gilbert? Wha' do ye want?" His voice was strong but…weary.

"Are you okay?"

Alistair let out a harsh scoff and turned towards him to say, "Wha' do ye think? I come home from makin' someone I care about literally _panic_ from a touch ta have me best friend, me _best friend_ , Gilbert, accuse me of betrayin' him when I did nothin' ta deserve it." A smile that was just shy of a snarl crossed his face and he moved further towards his bed, away from Gilbert. He added quietly, "Makes me _want_ ta deserve it, it does."

He inhaled sharply and couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you love him?" _Do you want him more than me? Do you care for him more than you ever did for me?_

"Och, feck off." Alistair started putting some books and parchments in his bag.

"It's a fair question!"

"And tha' was a fair answer!" He picked up his bag and stated heading for the door. Gilbert followed after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from ye! Don't follow me, either!"

"Scottie—" Gilbert grabbed his shoulder to stop him and Alistair turned around in a quick fluid movement, putting them a hairsbreadth away from each other.

"No, Gilbert. I've dealt with more than me share of shite today and I'm done. Yer still me best mate an' I still…care about ye, but I can't be around ye right noo. I might do somethin' we would both regret."

"Like what?" Alistair's eyes flicked over his face before he shook his head and turned back towards the door. Gilbert continued, "What about Matthew?"

Voice bitingly bitter, he said, "Don't ye worry about me an' Mattie. Trust me, I'm used ta not gettin' wha' I want. I have it down ta a feckin' science." With that, Alistair waved his wand, removing the spell on the door and left.

In the quiet of the room, Gilbert found himself at a loss for what to do. The anger was still there, of course, but he also felt helpless. What did Alistair mean by that, that he was used to not getting what he wanted? And why did Matthew panic after Alistair touched him? He was probably okay now, otherwise Gilbert doubted that Alistair would have left him, but what caused it? And Alistair was taking the news that Matthew wasn't human really well. Did he know before he touched him? Had Matthew trusted him with that part of himself before he lost control?

Was this some side effect of dating a Veela, turning against his best friend in jealousy?

Was it worth it? Was Matthew worth this?

 _Yes_ , his heart cried, even as it ached with the tension between him and Alistair. It had never learned how to let him go.

Should he even confront Matthew over this?

 _Yes,_ his rage hissed. Against his better judgment, he listened.

* * *

His parents were just as comforting as expected, meaning only marginally so.

The letter arrived early the morning after his talk with Lovino and Matthew thought of its contents as he wandered a little aimlessly outside, enjoying the rare sunny day along with half of the student body.

For his more general questions, his mother had been helpful, clearly ecstatic that he had found his mate so soon. On the issue of breaking the news to Gilbert, she suggested reading the situation based on what he knew about him, waiting until after his birthday if he thought it was best. Apparently, she trusted his judgment…though she again cautioned about explaining the finality of it all. She said that Gilbert would be able to choose whether not to bond with him, that he was not necessarily fated to choose him, though she couldn't think of a reason he wouldn't. She also didn't think the fact that he was half Veela would change what the bond was to its core or affect the strength of it.

As for internalizing rages…Matthew's mother was not prone to large emotional gestures, having had centuries to perfect her emotional control. He never doubted she loved her family fiercely as her displays of affection were obvious and consistent, but carefully measured, particularly in public. However, her tone came across as highly alarmed at the idea of Matthew turning his rages against himself. _Please, my child,_ she had written _, if you have a target for your rage other than yourself, do not stop yourself from expressing it if there is no one else around to help calm you. Rages against other targets are easy to end. Rages against oneself…you would need Gilbert with you to not seriously injure yourself. I know you and your brother have worked hard to pass as fully human, but it is not worth your health. Those who are worth knowing will not care_. Well, that had been comforting.

She also just told Matthew to break the news to his brother, who had little choice in the matter. Since he and Gilbert were most likely a forever thing, she had pointed out, he had better get used to seeing him around if each year's Yule celebration was not going to be awkward. That was fair.

Finally, his mother was…confused as to why Matthew was asking about wanting someone other than Gilbert. There was no censure in the note, just bafflement. If Matthew had to guess, he would say that she didn't understand his question because it was completely outside her realm of possibility that he would want to _actually_ be with someone other than one person that he was made for. Matthew supposed that was fair, too, though it did make him want to pen another letter, detailing that his eyes had changed from a light, innocent touch from Alistair and ask what the bloody _fuck_ was up with that…in a more respectful manner, of course.

His father had written separately this time, too. He assured Matthew that nothing really changed from the mate's perspective prior to claiming, though he did note an ever-present desire to touch his mother. _Honestly_ , he had written and Matthew could almost hear the laughter in his tone, _I was surprised Helena allowed it. You know how independent she is and there I was, always asking to just hold her hand. I did have a bit of a jealousy problem, but nothing unreasonable. I think I hid it well._ Next to this line was his mother's flowing calligraphy, indicative of her education prior to the invention of ball-point pens, saying, _He did not, but I found it strangely endearing when I would not have tolerated it from anyone else. It was nice knowing my mate wanted me to himself._

As cute as the comment was probably meant to be (for any two people besides his parents because—ew), that was not encouraging for bringing up the possibility of a three-way relationship with Gilbert. It wasn't like he was settling; his mate was certainly no consolation prize. Matthew was damned grateful that Gilbert was his mate and would do his best to not jeopardize their future together. Yet, none of that changed the very real fact that he still wanted Alistair.

Even with everything going on, the first thing he did that morning was add Alistair to the list of people that could help him in an emergency. That this was his first thought in the morning was probably telling, but he didn't think about it too hard.

Matthew shook his head and stared into the distance over the lake, mind whirring and feet taking him back towards the castle entrance. He was about fifty meters from the front door when he heard his name being shouted over a distance.

"Matthew!" He turned with a smile to greet his boyfriend only to have it fade into a slight frown as he caught sight of him. Gilbert didn't look happy as he approached him from the direction of the forest, but he hadn't sounded angry when he said his name either. What was wrong? Did Alistair tell him about last night? Had they talked about him, specifically his biology? Shit. Matthew hadn't explained to Alistair the bit about his eyes changing from pleasure, but Gilbert knew. He shuddered at the thought of _both_ of them knowing his preoccupation with Alistair, having such concrete evidence of how much the boy affected him. His cheeks heated with embarrassment. God, why hadn't he thought about them talking over this sooner? They were best friends, had been for years. How had he not considered this before, to emotionally prepare himself for the embarrassment?

He was out of time to think anymore. Gilbert was in hearing range and he greeted him, praying the Slytherin would dismiss his flush as overexertion. "Hey, Gil. How are you?"

Matthew stepped forward and lifted his face in anticipation of a kiss, only to blink in confusion when Gilbert shook his head. "Not great. We need to talk."

Matthew froze and he tried to keep the sudden panic off of his face. He knew those words, everyone knew what they meant, in that tone: Gilbert was breaking up with him.

Oh, God, his mate was breaking up with him. What had he done? It had to be something that he'd done. Was it because of last night? Matthew hadn't even _done_ anything! No, _no_! He would not panic and fall into despair about this. Gilbert wanted to talk, so they would talk. Matthew cleared his throat, straightened his spine, and took a step back from Gilbert. He would _not_ fall apart. "What about?"

Gilbert glanced around and made a noise of frustration as he spotted the random groups of people who had come outside to enjoy the weather. "Come with me." He grabbed Matthew's hand and started pulling him around the castle, towards the other side of the grounds. The action wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either.

"What's going on?"

Matthew jogged forward and saw that his expression was now thunderous. Gilbert glanced at him and said, voice strained and cold, "You tell me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew dug in his heals and Gilbert let go of him once he started putting up resistance. This felt like an argument (not goodbye, not yet, thank God, couples fight, it's fine), so Matthew stepped a little to the side until that he was up against the castle wall where the architecture curved to be less visible to a passerby.

"I saw you with Alistair yesterday is what that means."

Matthew stared at him for a second and clinched his jaw. First rule in fights: never incriminate yourself if you don't have to. He hadn't done a damn thing wrong yesterday beyond surprising the shit out of both himself and Alistair and he was getting really tired of the insinuation to the contrary. "And? He's my friend and he was helping me study. So what?"

Gilbert leaned forward and caged Matthew against the wall with his arms. Matthew glared at him and lifted his chin, refusing to be intimidated and a little angry that Gilbert was trying to, consciously or not. "I wouldn't have a problem with it if you hadn't been staring at him like he was a stack of pancakes. I know that expression, Matthew. The glowing eyes, the flushed cheeks, the parted lips. You still say nothing happened?"

Gilbert had a right to be suspicious but Matthew didn't appreciate the accusation. "I'm not cheating on you, Gilbert. You know I wouldn't."

"Do I?" The words were angry but his eyes showed how hurt he was. "Because I thought I did but I also thought I could trust my best friend not to go after my boyfriend. I dismissed the looks between you as friendly bonding, waved away the jealousy I felt as irrational, and pretended that I didn't see how your eyes lingered on him. But after yesterday, do you want to tell me that nothing happened?"

It ached sharply to see that he was hurt, but not enough to let go of his anger, not yet. "If you had watched us long enough yesterday, you would know that he didn't touch me, nor I him, in any way that wasn't appropriate. He touched my _wrist_ , for fuck's sake. Alistair had no clue what was happening but, believe me, nobody was more surprised than me that my eyes changed, alright? It shouldn't even be possible." Matthew's voice was quiet by the end, trying to convey his confusion. The longer he talked, the more his anger drained away. He was not the aggrieved party here, not really.

Gilbert shook his head and straightened. "Alistair said the same thing, that he didn't touch you more than that. Fine, I'll believe you for a second, but that doesn't change the fact that you lost control of yourself, _in public_ , from just being around him. How the hell am I supposed to feel about that, Matthew?" His voice wobbled at the end and he clinched his jaw before looking away from him.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." And he was. He was sorry he hurt him, sorry that his damned genetics was fucking with their relationship, sorry that he was coming between the two friends. "I didn't think it would be a problem until it suddenly was. I wasn't planning on acting on it. I'm with you. I plan to stay with you unless you have something else in mind." That was true, too. Despite what Lovino had said, he was having a difficult time reconciling all he knew with all he wanted. He was too afraid of losing Gilbert to ask for more than he had, aware of how lucky he was to have found his mate in the first place. His initial instinct to panic at the start of this conversation made that abundantly clear. No, he would just let sleeping dogs lie.

Gilbert looked back at him, first confused then considering but always hurt. "You want him," he finally spat out, accusatory.

 _I want you both_.

Matthew shook the impossible thought away and felt helpless. Instead of lingering on what he could never have, he focused on the fact that he didn't appreciate Gilbert's tone, especially considering the circumstances. "So do you."

Gilbert reacted like he had been slapped and actually stepped away from him. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about. If my eyes linger then yours stay attached. I know you two have been together. I know that you still want to touch him because, as you've said, I recognize the look. Hell, Gilbert, you guys _share a room_. I certainly don't command Alistair's loyalty the same way you do. You could have been sleeping together this entire time and I wouldn't have known!" Matthew had worked his way up to a true snit by the time he had finished speaking and knew that his eyes had started glowing with his ire. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening his normal, human eyes to see Gilbert looking at him with fear that he was trying to hide.

 _He's afraid of me. My mate's afraid of me_. Matthew almost felt his soul snap and something inside him began screaming at the realization. Sounding stricken, he said, "You're afraid of me?"

Gilbert winced and reached towards him. "Matthew, I—"

Matthew flinched away from his hand, shaking his head and trying not to cry. "Don't. Don't touch me." Gilbert dropped his hand and Matthew forced a harsh laugh. "I trust you not to fuck him but you can't even trust me not to hurt you."

"You already have." Gilbert snapped back, response automatic and all the more cutting for it. Matthew sobbed audibly in his surprise before covering his mouth.

" _When?_ When did I—" Panic stopped his words and he shook his head, back and forth, back and forth. _No. I'm so careful, I could never hurt him,_ would _never hurt—_ The internal screams grew to shrieks and he couldn't do this, couldn't deal with this.

Gilbert hastened to cover his tracks. He said, "Shit, I didn't mean to say that. I—"

 _But you meant it._ Matthew needed to be far away from Gilbert right then, as far as possible away from the situation. He knew he should stay, be mature and try to talk it out, to _think_ , but he didn't have it in him. He _needed_ to be away, before he scared his mate further, before he hurt him _again_. He didn't hesitate to push past him, avoiding his touch, and ran harder than he ever had before.

Matthew only distantly registered Gilbert calling out to him as he wiped his eyes and fled into the castle. Feeling on edge, he made a bee-line to the hospital wing. He was sad that Gilbert thought he would betray him, heartbroken that he thought he would hurt him, and terrified that he screwed everything up. But above all, at his very core, Matthew was angry.

He was angry that Gilbert didn't trust him when he hadn't done anything wrong. He was angry that fate had put him in a situation where he came to care about two wonderful young men but could only claim one. Because he did want both of them, more than he could explain or rationalize even to himself. He was angry that he was born like this. But mostly, he was angry at himself for so many reasons: giving Gilbert cause to doubt him, wanting Alistair when he knows he shouldn't, being more than half in love with them both, and for hurting the one person he never should.

Matthew knew his control was fraying and he put his hands over his eyes. His fingers, parted slightly so he could make out where he was going, shook violently as he ran into the hospital wing. He didn't remember the journey, too focused on not collapsing into the anger he felt consuming him, into what he knew instinctively would be his first rage. He stumbled through the doors and located the nurse at the desk. Breathing heavily, said, "I'm Matthew Williams. I need containment immediately."

The young man's brown eyes widened and he stood quickly. "Oh. Uh, please follow me. Will you last until we walk to the other side of the room?"

Matthew wasn't sure but he could probably handle himself with a clear end in sight. He hissed, "Yes."

He was concentrated fully on walking without going off when the nurse said gently, "My name is Joseph. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened to cause this that will help? Do you want me to get anyone from your list for you?"

"I'm angry at myself and _only_ Lovino Vargas, as soon as possible, please." He was losing it, but he would still be polite, dammit. His legs were shaking, now, and his steps were unsteady, but he was moving forward, his head nearly empty but for the pained and enraged shrieks in his mind. The sound had slowly risen in frequency as he moved further from his mate, had far passed the sounds of a human's throat.

"…Okay. I'm taking you to a room next to the matron's office. Madam Longbottom sees us and will be in to check on you soon. Do you have any requests about your containment?"

At any other point in time, Matthew would be nervous. Right then, as he heard a door being unlocked and opened, he could only say, "There's going to be a sound barrier?" He had to give physical voice to the keens, _had to_ , or he would go mad.

"…Yes."

"That's all." The words were all but a hiss, Matthew couldn't hold out for another minute, he knew he would fail. He was losing himself and didn't have enough left in him after he spoke to care.

"Okay, I'll leave you here then." Matthew had walked to the center of a room with a small bedside table and a full-sized bed, standard for the hospital wing. The door closed immediately behind him. He was alone and Matthew felt the last vestiges of his control slip away. He had no target for his rage and his knees finally gave out. He threw his glasses to the side, annoyed that they blurred his vision, and opened his mouth to scream only clutch at his neck as he felt his throat close for a moment.

His ability to breathe returned with a harsh gasp that ending in an ear-splitting screech, too high and…chittering to be human. As pain flooded his mouth he didn't stop screaming. Teeth formed where there were none before and he felt the newly manifested fangs descend. Blood poured from his gums, almost choking him, and he collapsed to his side as agony radiated from his mouth but spread quickly throughout his body.

Matthew writhed, cried, and screamed as it felt like his body was attacking itself and prayed in the small part of his consciousness that was still human, that wasn't a being of rage and noise, that this wouldn't last long.

He didn't remember much of anything after that.

* * *

 _Hours later, Lovino Vargas stood from where he had been perched on the edge of a hospital bed with its sheets in through disarray. His best friend, Matthew Williams, had finally passed out from a Veela rage that had been going for so long that it had openly concerned the head healer of Hogwarts, Madam Hannah Longbottom. When Lovino had arrived out of breath after receiving a rather alarming summons to the clinic, Matthew had been on his back in the middle of the private room, screeching. If he hadn't been so obviously in maddening pain, Lovino may have been frightened at the sound or the flash of large, curved fangs that he knew to be dangerously venomous. As it was, he was only terrified that his friend had lied to him that day several weeks prior when he had assured him that he wasn't dying._

 _Once Matthew had been made aware of his presence, he had stopped the continuous screaming but had whimpered and twitched as he sobbed. It was only every few minutes after that that the awful sound would claw its way out of his throat. Lovino had been exceedingly grateful for the sound-dampening ear muffs Madam Longbottom had provided._

 _Lovino had followed Matthew's near panicked directive that he not get close to him. There was a point when his friend seemed to grow used to the pain enough to speak at length, so Lovino had been forced to listen to Matthew berate himself over and over again for what had happened with Alistair the day before and his argument with Gilbert. By the time he had gotten his friend to get out a coherent narrative about what had happened, he had been beyond pissed. Not at Matthew, mostly, though he was upset that his fool of a friend was hurting himself like this and refused to accept the possibility that he could maybe have both of his mates if they just fucking_ talked _to each other. No, he was pissed at Alistair for creating this situation. He was fucking_ livid _at Gilbert for not seeing what was right in front of him, making Matthew think he was afraid of him, and causing this entire fucking episode. Matthew already had shit self-esteem from living like he was invisible to everyone else; he didn't need help hating himself. Hell, Lovino was probably the only one who saw how deep Matthew's depression ran since his friend walked around with a soft smile and ready "I'm fine, don't worry about me; I'm used to it." He had thought Gilbert was helping until today._

 _But Lovino had just spent the last hour wiping at the sweat on Matthew's brow with a damp cloth, his friend's body too weak to protest his closeness but still conscious. In his feverish state, Matthew had confessed that he thought himself an awful, subhuman_ thing _for making his mate afraid of him, for giving his mate reason to doubt him, for wanting someone other than his mate. He didn't understand how Alistair could possibly be his mate, too._

 _Madam Longbottom had expressed concern over his high fever and lack of hydration, but Matthew reacted horribly to anyone approaching him with an IV or giving him a recovery potion for the longest. Hell, he had fought against anyone touching him, Lovino being the only person he allowed in his space without snarling and even he had to avoid skin-to-skin contract. He hadn't bitten anyone, but it was a near thing. It was only when he was too weak to do anything but twitch in pain that they managed to get the needle in. Matthew only sobbed quietly from then until he passed out._

 _Around the ten minute mark Lovino had decided that he was never,_ ever _going to watch his friend tear himself apart like this over those two Slytherin boys again. He wouldn't betray his confidence and straight out tell them they were Matthew's mates (partially because he hadn't quite gotten Matthew to believe it yet and it was his own fucking body that had told him), but he_ was _going to give them a_ Come to Jesus _talk. Two in as many days—he was really on a roll. They were going to make this work and fix his friend or Lovino would see to it personally that they were put in the ground._

 _With his anger clear on his face, Lovino walked out to address one of the nurses on duty. "Tell Beilschmidt and Kirkland to get here. I'm not going to let him go through this again."_

 _Joseph met his gaze evenly and nodded, having seen enough of what happened to be equally outraged and gather that the blame rested with them. "Happy you asked. Do you want me to clean Mr. Williams up before they arrive?"_

 _Lovino was tempted to let those two idiots see the entire effect of what they had put Matthew through, but knew his friend would be mortified if either of them saw him in such a state. "Yes, please. When they get here, you and everyone else should know that Matthew hasn't told them about the mate bit and was waiting. He would appreciate it if you kept them in the dark a while longer. One last thing: I'm going to get them to fix him by asking him to bite them. I think you know what that means. If you think it's a bad idea, tell me now."_

 _Joseph's eyes widened but he nodded and said, "Do what you must. I'll inform Madam Longbottom." Then he went to complete his tasks. Lovino went to stand outside the entrance to the hospital wing and began to wait._

* * *

Alistair, confused at the summons, was walking to the hospital wing when he was run into by someone running around the corner. Taken by surprise, he was unable to correct himself and the pair of them fell hard to the stone floor. They groaned at the impact but the person on top of him immediately scrambled to continue on their way. To Alistair's shock, it was Gilbert who said hastily, "Sorry, sorry," as he stood, not paying attention to Alistair in the least.

"Gilly? What's wrong?" Alistair asked, concerned at the near panic on Gilbert's face. Yes, he and Gilbert had argued and Gilbert's lack of trust hurt him, but something was wrong. He would put aside their momentary difference to make sure he was all right.

Gilbert froze at the name and his eyes focused on him. "Scottie? Shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yesterday, too, and I need to talk to you but right now I need to get to the hospital wing."

"What? Ye were summoned, too?" Alistair frowned.

Gilbert's eyes widened and any color he had on his face drained away. "Oh, fuck. Come on." Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him up before dragging him down the hall at a full run.

"Gilbert, what tha hell is wrong?" Alistair asked at the sudden movement.

"If you were summoned, too, then I was right and it's about Matthew."

" _What?"_ Alistair exclaimed, running in earnest now. Gilbert was the faster of them on foot, so he was still being partially dragged along. "What tha hell do you mean, _it's Matthew_? Is he hurt?" The thought made a cold bolt of fear shoot through him and he ran faster.

They both ignored the sounds of surprise as they ran past students and only shouted _hospital_ when told to slow down by teachers and portraits alike. "I don't know. It can't be good," Gilbert panted out when he had the breath to do so.

They turned the corner to the corridor leading to the hospital wing's main entrance to find Lovino leaning at against the wall at the end of the hall, arms crossed and head bowed. He heard them approaching and lifted his head to reveal the most dangerous look Alistair had ever seen on him. His face was tight with anger but his eyes were cold and uncompromising as he watched him approach. He said, "Don't bother going in right now. He's unconscious and I won't let you see him until I talk to both of you."

Gilbert and Alistair slowed to stop in front of him and Alistair hastily withdrew his hand from Gilbert's, not wanting to give the wrong impression as they both caught their breath. Lovino raised an eyebrow at him at the movement than proceeded to stare them down. Alistair asked, indignant, "What do ye mean, 'let us see 'em?'"

Lovino's eyes shifted to him and Alistair knew he should be more cautious about what he said right now. "Everyone that knows what's happening will be on my side and you won't even get far enough in to see him if I don't allow it right now. As far as they understand it, what has been happening for the past nearly four hours is both of your faults. Trust me, the only person who would be happy to see either one of you in there is currently passed out."

"What happened to him?" Gilbert asked, sounding hesitant and scared. Alistair wasn't far behind.

Lovino's eyes shifted to Gilbert and Alistair could swear he saw a flash of pure hatred in them. He snarled, "You did." Gilbert looked faint and Lovino seemed to settle into the wall.

Voice low and controlled, a fact which was scaring Alistair more than the look in his eye or the lack of cursing, Lovino said, "You two are going to listen to me and pull your heads out of your asses so I don't have to spend another three and a half hours watching my best friend, the kindest, sweetest person I know, tear himself apart until he collapsed because you. So pay attention, because if the need arises that I have to say this twice, I won't. I'll just kill you. If you didn't both mean so much to him, we wouldn't even be talking. As it is, I would curse both of you to hell and back if it wouldn't get a pissy but dangerous fifth-year on my ass."

Call him crazy, but Alistair believed him. He felt a little sick to hear what happened to Matthew, but wasn't quite understanding. Matthew had mentioned rages, but he thought those were only against other people. To have that kind of energy turned against himself…Alistair shuddered at the thought.

Lovino continued. "One: neither of you are _ever_ going to fucking imply to Matthew that you are afraid of him because you think he will hurt you. He told you that he wouldn't hurt you, right?" They both nodded and Lovino made a disgusted noise.

"Well, he _lied_. It's not that he won't hurt you, he _can't_. He is physically incapable of hurting someone he is romantically attached to and, yes, that means both of you. To imply that one of his kind would hurt their partner is, from what I gathered from his confused sobbing, worse than calling them a monster. To have their partner say it is probably akin to emotional torture and if you _ever_ do it again, Gilbert, I will fucking put you in the ground. Do you understand me?"

Alistair's eyes widened with horror and he turned to see his friend look closer to green than the ghost-white he was before. "Gilbert, what did ye do?"

Gilbert shook his head. Faintly, he said, "I never meant to…he didn't let me explain—"

"Don't care. Don't fuck up again. Two: you are going to open your eyes and see that all of you are basically in love with each other and just start dating." Alistair stared at him in shock. "Don't fucking look at me like that, Alistair. Half the school was waiting for you two to grow some balls and ask each other out before Matthew came into the picture and the fact that you ran here holding hands says something. Mattie never would have mentioned it, but he wants you both so much he can't see straight. He's fucking terrified that you'll choose each other because of your history and leave him out in the cold, so he wouldn't have said a _word_. That kid is loyal to a fault and it was eating him alive that he still wanted you when he had Gilbert. You both are going to end this foolishness and start an three-way relationship the minute that idiot wakes up. There will be no need for jealousy between you three because you all belong to each other and I won't have to watch Matthew angst about it when he thinks no one can see him _which is often_."

Alistair had been having difficulty finding enough air to breathe as Lovino spoke and he stared at Gilbert who found the floor very interesting in that moment. His heart was beating faster than was healthy and he tentatively felt hope for them since Gilbert had approached him in the locker room weeks ago about impressing a Hufflepuff boy. To think that he could actually be with ever-unattainable Gilbert and Matthew, the boy who had come to light up his days and politely worm his way into his heart…he didn't know how to process it.

"Three: I want to make it very clear that, because of how things have happened between all of you, there are some things Matthew has been terrified to mention about his heritage. _Do not_ push him to tell you; you've put him through enough stress as it is. It's not going to be easy to live like this and Matthew's going to face a lot of shit once people figure out he's claimed both of you. People don't remember him now, but something like this is going to draw attention and you know it. We're not even going to mention how his brother's going to take the news.

"Oh, about his brother: trust me when I say you need to stay the fuck away from him. Matthew hasn't told him that he's dating either one of you because of Alfred's prejudice, but I've been told that he suspects and is _not_ happy. If he confronts Matthew about it, or worse confronts you, we're going to have a really ugly fight on our hands and it will take both of you to calm him down before he seriously hurts his shithead twin.

"Finally, there are a few things you're going to need to do when Matthew wakes up. He's going to be weak and still partially transformed. His teeth are different and so are his eyes. The IV is in, but he's still going to need to eat and drink something. If you two have been blind, he's been as stubborn as a fucking mule in listening to reason. He refused to let me call either one of you during this whole fiasco despite the fact he _knows_ you just being there would have helped calm him. As such, you're going to need to convince him of something. Ask him to bite you."

"Ye want us ta _what?_ He said he was venomous."

Lovino looked at Alistair like he was missing something obvious. "And I told you he lied. What part of _physically cannot hurt you_ don't you understand? It will sting for a moment, but his venom won't hurt either one of you as far as I know. Matthew doesn't believe it and if it hurts, well, I was wrong and it will hurt like hell. But I seriously doubt that it will and part of me resents that, so you know I'm telling you the truth. Your reaction will convince Matthew of something important faster than any other way and it will let you be together."

What? That made no sense. Why would the properties of Matthew's venom change based on who he was emotionally attached to? And venom is venom, right? Poison? "Okay, if Mattie's venom won't hurt us, then what will happen?"

Lovino turned his head to look at Gilbert. "You want to answer his question or should I?"

No longer looking sick, Gilbert cleared his throat and said, "He didn't have his fangs before, so I don't know from experience, but he said it would feel good for me. Well, I guess _us,_ now." Gilbert glanced over to meet his eyes before looking away almost…shyly? He reached up to rub the back of his neck and Alistair stared at him, astonished. Was he really going with this?

"…As touching a scene this is, I don't want to be around you two anymore, so let's move this along. Yes, it will feel good. Did he not mention the acid part for everyone else?" Both Gilbert and Alistair looked at him, horrified. _What the fuck?_ "…I guess not. Eh, but that's not your problem. Probably. Anyway, I'm going to take you in. He's in a private room at the end of the wing with a sound spell. You both are going to need to stay with him and I highly suggest talking through your shit before he wakes up. Either Madam Longbottom or the nurse, Joseph, will walk you through what needs to happen medically and what to look out for. I'm going to leave you with him because I fucking expect you to act like adults and _fix him_. Don't fuck this up."

Lovino turned and opened the door to the hospital wing, walking quickly into the room without waiting for them. Alistair shared a glance with Gilbert before following Lovino into the nearly empty hospital wing, only three beds near the entrance occupied by students watching wide eyed as the trio headed to the other side of the room. Visiting hours were over, so the only other people in the room was a greying nurse at the front desk with a name tag that read _Maria_ , a male nurse that had to be Joseph, and Madam Longbottom. It was the latter who approached them from her office door with a nod. "Gilbert, Alistair, happy you could make it. Matthew's still unconscious and may be for a while yet. Hopefully your presence will allow him to rest more easily and he'll wake up sooner." _What? Why would us being here help him?_

Lovino paled. "He's still flinching?"

Serious brown eyes focused on him and a nervous hand tucked an errant lock of blond hair back into her cap. "Yes. His fever's gone down now that we've been able to treat him without interference, but his body's still fighting him. I've honestly never seen anything like it. This way."

She led them behind a screen to a solid wooden door and opened it to reveal a sparsely furnished room and an incredibly pale Matthew. His breathing seemed to be labored, mouth open to flash four sizable fangs. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his face and he had acquired dark circles under his eyes. His face seemed to have thinned in the twenty-four hours Alistair hadn't seen him, like he had aged a little and lost a worrying bit of weight, and there was the ghost of a frown in his brow. He was lying on his back, an IV with what looked like saline solution stuck into his left arm. He looked alarmingly ill and Alistair felt like the wind had been knocked out of him at the sight. He had never imagined that a rage would do this to him.

It was Gilbert who asked quietly, "Can we touch him or would that make it worse?"

"You can try. There's nothing you could do that would make this worse," Longbottom said. They didn't need to be told twice. Alistair was closer, so he climbed onto the bed and over to Matthew's far side to sit beside him and took his hand. Gilbert took the other at the same time from his perch at the edge of the bed and Matthew seemed to settle, his breathing calming and his brow smoothing. "Good lord," the matron whispered.

"Why does he look aulder?" Alistair asked, not taking his eyes off Matthew.

"Because, physically, he is." Alistair's head shot up to stare at the healer and she sighed. Lovino looked just as shocked at the news beside her. "I've been in communication with his mother in order to ask more medically pertinent questions than Miner—Headmistress McGonagall thought to ask since we found out he would go through such an ordeal. The maturation process for full blooded Veela makes them go from adolescents to fully grown adults in the span of a year, a process that is obviously quite painful. Because Matthew is half human, his process won't be as dramatic. But she never mentioned what would happen if one of his rages lasted for hours like this and I think the prolonged exposure to his Veela rage aged him. I would have knocked him out if his mother hadn't specifically cautioned against it; something about it being postponed made it ten-times worse. Lovino, that was why I was so insistent on the IV. I had a hunch what was happening, seeing no possible other explanation for his body reacting that way. After he wakes up, I'm going to have him drink a recovery potion that is currently brewing to help quickly replace the several thousand calories he just burned and ease the aches that must have set into his muscles. Right now, I would place him physically at around sixteen. I don't think this will effect what _happens_ on his sixteenth birthday as I think that is more a timing thing than a physiological one, but I honestly don't know for sure."

"So you're saying all this gets _worse_ after his birthday?" Gilbert asked, sounding shell-shocked.

"Simply put, yes." The three conscious boys stared at her opened mouthed for a second until Lovino turned to stare at the bed with a glare.

"You two need to _fix this_. Madam Longbottom, I'm leaving. Could you please page me if something goes wrong? And did Joseph say…?"

"Yes, no problem, Lovino. Thank you for staying with him."

Lovino huffed. "Where else would I be? That idiot clearly can't take care of himself." He sent them one last pointed glare before leaving the room.

Madam Longbottom shook her head then turned to look at Gilbert and Alistair. "I need you two to stay in contact with him as much as possible as I can see from here how much more comfortable he is. As such, I will make sure you are both excused from class until he's well. I'll be back in about an hour to deliver the potion and take out his IV, but then I'll be off-duty. Maria and Maxwell are on the evening shift, but will leave you alone unless there is a clear problem. Now, I'm sure you have questions. What would you like to know?"

Where did they even start? Logistics? "Will he be able ta eat or drink anythin'? Can we pick up some clothes? Should we leave ta get food?"

She smiled a little. "Very practical. Make a list of things you need and give it to either Maria or Maxwell. Matthew should eat if he feels up to it and should definitely stay hydrated. Just let either of the nurses on duty know and they'll leave it outside the door for you. They'll understand that you need to stay with him. Feel free to use the lavatories and wash rooms at the opposite end of the wing."

"How can we make sure this never happens again?" Gilbert asked, voice as serious as Alistair had ever heard it.

"You can't. But hopefully future rages will have a target other than himself and your presence will help calm him so it doesn't get as bad. Both Lovino and I suggested multiple times that we call you both here, but Matthew was adamant that he didn't want to bother you."

" _Bother us!_ " Gilbert and Alistair said at once, shocked and not in the least happy.

It was Gilbert who said, "Either one of us would have been happy to come. Fu—holy crap, nothing we were doing was worth him going through this if we could have helped." Alistair nodded and Longbottom sighed again.

"We said so, but he insisted quite violently."

Alistair desperately wanted to know what Gilbert had said to Matthew to put him in such a self-destructive state beyond being afraid of him, but that could wait. "Is there anything we should _not_ do?"

She blanked her face and said in a neutral tone. "You shouldn't be afraid of him or even hint that you are. He was…quite upset about that." That didn't sound like an understatement at all. Gilbert slouched and went back to looking mournfully at Matthew. Longbottom looked at him pityingly before focusing on Alistair. "I understand that he is different and it may be frightening if his eyes change when he is angry, but he really is harmless to you as long as you don't jerk away from him if he bites you. With curves in the teeth themselves, pulling away could damage you more than the bite would alone. Do you have any other questions?"

 _Why are we the only ones he won't harm? That his venom can't hurt?_

"Wha' happens on his birthday?"

The healer hesitated for a moment and Alistair's gaze sharped for it. "His maturation process was projected to start on his birthday, as his kind have all major biological landmarks on those days. We were under the impression that anything that occurred prior to his birthday would be preliminary at best, though after today I'm not entirely sure that's correct. As such, we think he will have increased difficulty controlling himself as he approaches seventeen while aging rapidly." The words were carefully chosen and Alistair had the feeling she left something out, something important. Then again, it was a miracle she was sharing this information with them at all. That begged the question as to why she was doing so. What made them so special that a healer would share medical information with them, then leave them with her critical patient? Did it have something to do with the venom question? "Anything else?"

 _Yes, but I don't want to push to the point you clam up. Maybe Gilly will know._ "No, thank ye, Madam Longbottom."

"No, thanks."

She looked between them and nodded. "Then I will leave you. This room is effectively soundproofed due to the decibel level Matthew can scream at during a rage and for the sake of keeping his and his brother's secret. As such, the room is magically equipped with something like a panic button. If someone shouts _help_ or someone's vitals drop below what is reasonably healthy, then the desk is notified and someone will come. I'll be back in about forty-five minutes." With that, the healer left.

A deafening silence fell between the two friends and Alistair stared at him, not knowing where to start. Gilbert didn't look up from Matthew until he took a deep breath and returned the glance. "I'm sorry, Alistair. I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday. I should have trusted you, both of you. I know Matthew doesn't have good control over himself yet and I never actually saw much beyond his expression. I felt betrayed and jealous and look where it has gotten us. I'm so sorry." He voice cracked and Alistair reached out to grab Gilbert's hand where it clutched at Matthew's. Gilbert never cried, not unless something had shaken him to his core, like the time when Ludwig had fallen and been unconscious for three days or when he had received a P on his charms O.W.L. and watched all his plans for the future slip away. He always rebuilt himself and came back stronger, but Alistair hated it to see his friend (his love) reach this low point. When the first tears appeared Alistair reached up and wiped them away.

"I know an' I forgive ye. Ye had a right ta yer feelings. It's not as if I made it easy on ye and I'm sorry about that. I had told meself that I just wanted to know him better and be his friend and tha' I could ignore how drawn I was ta him. But I swear ta ye, this is tha most I've ever touched Mattie. And ye were right: I do want him."

Gilbert cleared his throat and seemed to will his tears to stop. "I think part of the reason I was so upset is that he clearly wants you, too. But I…I was jealous for more than just that, I can admit that now. I didn't want to lose him, but I didn't want to lose you either." He hadn't looked away from him and Alistair saw just how nervous he was to make that confession.

He felt his eyes widen and natural caution made him say, "As yer friend?"

"No. And I know it was selfish of me, to try and keep you both to myself, but, God help me, that was exactly what I was doing."

"How long, Gilbert? How long have ye wanted me like this?" Alistair asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Always," he said on a shaky exhale. "I was in denial at first, then terrified that I would lose you as a friend if I pushed. I never thought you wanted me back like that, beyond a best friend with occasional benefits, so I was fine with it. You never looked at anyone with serious interest, so I was fine. Then I introduced you to Matthew and I kinda lost it, afraid of losing you both to each other. Matthew saw that I wanted you, too, and had said that my lack of trust hurt all the more because he trusted me not to go to you when he wasn't there."

Alistair dropped his hand from Gilbert's face and stared at him, opened mouthed and torn. Part of him, a _large_ part of him, wanted to shout at him for not saying anything before now and complain about all the time they had lost when they could have not been pining after each other. But, if they had been together, he had no clue where that would have put Matthew. It could have meant that Matthew never allowed himself to get close to them, that the addition would have momentarily broken them apart, or that they would have decided as a couple to widen their relationship to include Matthew at the start. He had no way of know which and no way to even know that they would have lasted together romantically long enough on their own to reach this point. Bottom line, the path they had taken had gotten them here and his life was better for having Matthew in it.

He had been quiet too long and Gilbert looked away from him, expression careful and controlled in a way he only did when he was very hurt. Alistair said the only thing that made sense. "I love ye and have fer a while. I would kiss ye noo if Matthew knew about it, but I thought ye should know."

Gilbert had inhaled sharply and stared at him after the first three words. By the end of it, he was grinning and shaking his head. "What took us so long? I love you, too. And I'm well on my way to being in love with him."

Alistair couldn't have helped the grin if he had tried. He looked away and laughed. "Happy we're on tha same page. Think Mattie will go for it? Tha three of us, together?"

Gilbert looked at where both of them were holding Matthew's hands and how Matthew looked much more peaceful than when they had walked in. "Yeah, I think he will. All we have to do is get him to bite us."

"We're gonna need more than tha', Gilly. We need ta figure out how this is gonna work so we can explain it to him. We need ta get the supplies and talk about this before he wakes up."

There was a lot to talk about. Did they keep them a secret? Alistair was leaning heavily towards no because he was far from ashamed but knew he would do whatever made Matthew most comfortable. Lovino had a point earlier; people had been expecting him and Gilbert to get together, but Matthew was a wild card. Alistair wouldn't hesitate to admit that he and his friend had earned a reputation as the love-'em-and-leave-'em type among all genders, so people would be waiting for a chance to fill Matthew's spot when it became clear they were in a relationship. Once they figured out it wasn't going to be available, a veritable shit storm was going to start because people sucked and Matthew was going to get the worst of it as the unknown factor. He had a kind soul and people loved to target those they saw as weak. Matthew was far from it, but people would make him prove it over and over. The entire thing was going to be hell on his control.

As for the logistics of them dating, Alistair was leaning towards both group and individual dates. He wasn't going to make a fuss of it, but Gilbert had gotten far more alone time with Matthew and Alistair was eager to fill in the gap. And, oh God, but one of the best things to come of this entire debacle was that he would be able to touch Matthew now, to stop staying away from him. Even just holding his hand like this was a relief from a phantom ache he had done a damn fine job of ignoring.

As for him and Gilbert, they had a long history as friends and lovers but not romantic partners, so that may either be a huge dynamic change or just them carrying on like it was business as usual but with a lot more open affection. Who the hell knew at this point?

Finding a place for their dates, well, that would be a problem. Privacy at this school was like a needle in a fucking haystack for a couple and it would be damn-near impossible for all three of them to find a place just for them with so many people watching. From what happened with Gilbert early on, even the damned ghosts would be watching them. Alistair _might_ have a solution later but right now…

"Hey, Gilly?"

"Yeah, Scottie?"

"Does tha Baron know ye fucked up yet?"

" _Fuck_."

…He was going to happily torture his almost-boyfriend/best friend with the fact their house ghost was going to come after his dumb ass for making his other almost-boyfriend cry. Yes, Alistair forgave his foolishness, but he sure as shit wasn't going to let it pass unpunished.

* * *

Rousing himself from the darkness that held his consciousness hostage seemed to take forever. When he finally managed it, Matthew wished he hadn't and he groaned aloud at the full-body ache he was currently experiencing. If it wasn't utterly insane, he would swear that his _bones_ were in pain. He went to move and noticed that his arm was being held down by something holding his hand. No, _someone_ was holding his hands, both of them. Matthew winced and tried to focus on hearing whomever was talking and opening his eyes.

The part of him that wasn't human answered his question first. _Mate_ , it whispered in relief, apparently exhausted after the hell it had put his body through. He opened his eyes and saw first green then crimson eyes staring down at him with worry. A wild thought crossed his mind and he huffed out an amused, "Christmas."

They looked between each other and Matthew's hearing decided to come back online. After a moment, they looked back down and Alistair said, "Mattie, it's almost May. Do ye think it's December?"

Matthew frowned up at him, confused. What a strange question. "No. Your eyes—red and green. Pretty."

Alistair only looked more concerned if a little flattered. Matthew smiled at him dopily for being cute before he winced. Looks like that hurt, too, especially his lips. It felt as if they were cut on something sharp, like his fangs.

Wait.

 _What?_

 _He had FANGS?_

His memory of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours crashed back into him and complete awareness flooded him. Panic ensued and he scrambled to get away to the boy he couldn't have and the mate that was afraid of him. His back hit a solid surface, the headboard of the bed he was on if he had to guess, and his hands flew up to cover first his mouth then his entire face. He cried out at the pain of moving and shook with it.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Gilbert said, sounding startled, no _frightened_ at the sudden movement. He had scared his mate again. A pain that went soul deep shot through him and Matthew started to cry.

Sobbing, he said, "Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, wouldn't hurt you, I'm _so_ sorry—"

He felt arms close around him and he was pulled into a body that smelled of grass, smoke, and wood: Alistair. Matthew stiffened and stopped sobbing in shock at the realization; he and Alistair _never_ touched. "Shh, Mattie. He's not afraid of ye, I promise. He's scared _for_ ye. We both know ye won't hurt us." He felt him shift against him and Alistair continued speaking with a harder tone, presumably to Gilbert, "If this is even _close_ ta wha' Vargas saw—"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me. I'm well aware how much I fucked up." Gilbert snapped.

"Tha' wasn't what I was gonin' ta say, Gilly." Alistair said gently, arms tightening around Matthew even as a hand moved soothingly against his back.

Matthew flinched before pulling away from him and said shakily, "Please don't fight. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not," Gilbert said quietly and Matthew looked through his fingers to see him move to sit beside him. "I should have trusted you when you said nothing happened and when you said you wouldn't hurt me and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm so sorry I put you through this, Matthew."

Matthew was staring at him, eyes wide and hands lowered to only cover his nose and mouth, when Alistair spoke and he turned towards him. "And I'm sorry, Mattie. I should have never put ye in this position."

Matthew looked between them, confused. They were both being a little too nice about this after he had screwed up so royally. Then other things started to strike him as odd, like the fact they were both sitting on the bed, that Gilbert wasn't freaking out about Alistair touching him, that Alistair was _still_ touching him even after he pulled away, that Gilbert _wasn't_ touching him as he usually was, that they were there at all after he had _specifically_ requested they wouldn't come near him like this, and that they were there in a darkened room that was only illuminated by a single torch. "What's going on? Why are you both here?"

Gilbert and Alistair shared a glance and Gilbert tentatively reached up and slowly brought Matthew's hands down from his face. Matthew let him because he realized that he had no idea for how long they had been with him before he had woken up and had surely seen his fangs. They each took one of his hands when they had reached his lap. "Lovino brought us here after you had passed out. Can you drink something? Longbottom made a potion to help you recover from your rage and help with any body aches."

"…Yeah, I could take a potion. Wait, he called you _both_? What did he say?" _Fuck_. It didn't seem like something Lovino would do, but what if he had told them his insane theory that they were both his mates? He hadn't even explained the concept to Gilbert and couldn't justify his feelings for Alistair in the paradigm that he was made for Gilbert.

Gilbert didn't let go of him to reach towards the bedside table when Alistair said nervously, "He, er. He pointed out tha' we have been goin' about this wrong and have hurt ye in tha process. We need ta talk about a few things."

"Like wha—aaah!" Matthew shouted in pain as simultaneous muscle cramps suddenly broke out along his back and legs.

"Matthew!"

"Here, Mattie, take this. She said it would help with the growing pains." _Growing pains?_

Matthew let go of Gilbert to sip at the milky-blue liquid before cringing away from the taste that he could only describe as a mix of earwax and old gym socks. "Water," he said before taking a deep breath and chugging the potion down to get it, and the spasms, over with.

Matthew breathed heavily as Gilbert switched the now empty but sizable potion vial from him for a cup of water. Even as he drank, he felt the tightness of his muscles ease and then disappear. He finished the glass and felt worlds better. There was a lingering discomfort, a lot of which was from his clothes, but no more pain. Magic was awesome. But, seriously, why were his clothes feeling more snug than usual?

Alistair had a steadying hand on his back and Gilbert was staring at him, concerned. Matthew cleared his throat and handed him glass back. "Thanks. I'm okay, now." Alistair quietly sighed in relief next to him and Matthew's eyes trailed from their intertwined hands up to his intensely focused gaze. Matthew blinked at him and frowned in confusion before turning to look at Gilbert as the other laced their fingers together with a soft smile. "No, actually I am very confused. What the fuck is going on? Start with why you're both holding my hands."

Gilbert and Alistair shared another glance that seemed to contain an entire conversation before Gilbert sighed and said, "That's one of the things we wanted to talk to you about, Birdie. Lovino said that we were all being stupid and he was right, at least about me. We all like and care about each other a lot and there's nothing to say we can't make it work."

"Gilly and I talked about it while we were waitin' fer ye to wake up. We want ta try havin' us all date each other as a trio rather than a couple. There would be no need fer jealousy or choosing between anyone. We would all be together. Would ye be willing ta try something like that?"

Matthew stared at him then at both of them, shocked. "What?"

Gilbert said, "Would you like to date both of us? For all of us to date each other?"

It sounded way too good to be true, but Matthew looked between them one last time and saw that they were serious. Without thinking, Matthew's eyes settled on Alistair and he all but breathed out, "Yes. More than anything, yes."

Alistair smiled at him and Gilbert who squeezed Matthew's hand as he smiled back. Matthew looked between them once more and started to smile when he remembered why he couldn't have Alistair in the first place beyond Gilbert's initial resistance. He stared at Gilbert for a second before shutting down his face and pulling away from both of them because he didn't know what the hell to do. Matthew wanted them to be together and the fact that they asked _him_ was a miracle in and of itself. But could he really do that to Alistair, put him in a relationship where he would watch what Matthew and Gilbert could do because of fucking fate and be excluded? What would happen after the claiming process? Or his sixteenth birthday where he only shared a dream with Gilbert but not their third? How the hell would he explain that? Could he just infinitely ignore it, never have Gilbert claim him and allow them to be together? This would make his mate happy, right? But could he really do this to them?

Matthew climbed out of the bed as he thought, wincing as he went at the feel of his clothes. What the _hell_?

" _Liebling,_ what's wrong?"

"Where are ye goin'?"

Matthew swallowed and said, "I'm fine, just going to the washroom. Did something happen to my clothes? They feel way too…" Matthew had stood and was staring as he realized his jeans were now clearly too short for him and his t-shirt had ridden up to expose just the barest strip of skin when it had ended below the button of his pants before. His pants were also way too tight from his knees up. Matthew looked up and noticed that the bed was farther down than when he had come in here the first time. His clothes hadn't shrunk; he had grown. Thank god someone had thought to take his shoes off. " _Fucking Christ_ , how long was I asleep!? Did I miss my O.W.L.s?"

"Only about four hours, Mattie. Ye weren't asleep fer months," Alistair said, moving to sit beside Gilbert as his eyes raked over Matthew's frame. "Longbottom said ye aged durin' tha prolonged rage and were physically sixteen."

"I forgot you said it's still April, but four hours?" Shit. No wonder he had been in pain. What the hell was in that potion?

"Yeah. Fuck, Mattie. I didn't realize you had grown that much. But are you sure you're okay with this? With us?"

"Yeah. What's not to be okay with?" Matthew asked absently, heading to a small pile of neatly folded clothes that had been hidden beside the nightstand and not looking at Gilbert. "Shit, none of these are going to fit me, are they? The shirt I can make work but not the pants. And I can't walk through the hospital wing with these eyes, now can I?" He made a noise of frustration and ran a hand through his now too-long hair.

"Try on me pajama trousers, Mattie. The blue ones. They'll still be too long, but at least they won't hurt ta walk in." Matthew looked over to see Alistair still watching him closely, head resting now on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert was now also watching him and had an arm around Alistair's back, hand resting on his thigh. God, they were beautiful together and for some reason they both wanted him with them. He had to preserve this as long as possible, he decided then and there. Even if it meant not claiming Gilbert on his seventeenth birthday, Matthew had to make sure this lasted, fate (and himself) be damned.

Matthew smiled at them and it felt bittersweet. "Thanks, Alistair. I'll just look through my fingers as I walk." He reached for the catch in his jeans and looked away, blushing. He tried not to hesitate too much as he dropped his jeans in front of his boyfriends (!) and pulled on the satin pajama bottoms, ignoring the lingering discomfort. To take his mind off it, he concentrated on retracting his fangs. When willing them away didn't work, he shrugged internally and said, "Um, do you know what time it is? I'm super hungry."

"It's nine, Matthew." He paused in his search for, at the very least, a toothbrush and toothpaste in the bedside table. He found some other things that made him shut the drawer quickly as he looked away and blushed again. Matthew now knew why both of them were allowed to stay with him. Alone. In a bed. _Fucking hell, I know it's one of the surest and fastest ways to end a rage but really?!_

"Wow. That's later than I expected." Both Alistair and Gilbert's eyes hardened at that and Matthew turned away and tried to concentrate once more on retracting his fangs. He felt a hand on his wrist and Alistair gently pulled him back towards them.

He seemed to consider something before asking quietly, "What were ye thinking, Mattie?"

"I was trying to retract my fangs. Apparently it's not as easy to do as it sounds."

"Don't retract them yet, and I meant by refusing to call us here when ye were ragin'. Why?"

Matthew's eyes automatically flicked to Gilbert. "I didn't want to bother either one of you. I knew it would pass with time." He didn't lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. "Why don't you want me to retract my fangs?"

They all looked between each other as silence reigned. It was Gilbert who finally said, "This conversation may take a while. Go do what you must. We'll see about getting you food and fitting clothes. I'm pretty sure fresh toiletries are in the washroom already." Matthew looked at him, nodded, and then fled the room.

He came back with damp hair and the foul taste of the potion out of his mouth twenty minutes later. The time away hadn't made him feel better about his predicament and he now had the added bonus of being confused by his own reflection. The differences in Matthew's body were slight but definitely noticeable: several centimeters of growth, shoulders broader than before, the increased edge to his face, the hint of increased muscle mass, and, oh yeah, _fangs_ , not to even mention what was going on in his pants. No wonder Gilbert and Alistair had been staring at him.

Despite Alistair's request, Matthew had tried for several minutes to get the new dentistry to disappear to no avail. While the bad taste in his mouth was reason enough to hold off on kissing the boy until now, there was the added bonus of being terrified to cut him on the sharp fangs. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him and basically injecting acid into his bloodstream sounded like the worst idea possible. But how could he explain why he could bite Gilbert but not Alistair? And who the fuck knew what Lovino had told them?

Matthew smiled at the two of them as he shut the door behind him. He had already been acting like something was wrong and if he wanted to keep the mate thing under wraps then he had to cheer up. He had _two_ boyfriends, for fuck's sake, and they were the hottest guys in the school. They all cared about each other and that was beyond amazing. Matthew had to stop worrying about the future. "Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long, but I really wanted to shower and stuff."

Alistair smirked at him from where he was lounging on his side in the bed. Gilbert similarly turned his head to look at him, laying on his back with his knee bent between them, and smiled. He pushed himself to be sitting against the headboard and said, "No need to apologize, Mattie."

"Tha house-elves are going to be sendin' a food tray soon so we can eat. Come on." Alistair beckoned Matthew to sit between them and sat to face both him and Gilbert. Matthew climbed on but opted to sit facing both of them rather than between them but still close enough to touch either of them. He had kind of felt like he was watching a tennis match earlier and wanted to avoid it.

"Great. Thanks for doing that and, well, for staying with me. You both really didn't have to." Matthew watched the smiles drain from their faces at the words and he felt his heart sink as he looked down at his hands.

Serious and low, Alistair asked, "Mattie, what do ye remember from yer rage?"

Matthew cringed because the short answer was _nothing good_. "I remember fighting to control myself to get here and then to stop screaming so I wouldn't hurt Lovino's ears once he arrived. I remember feeling like I was choking for a second and then a lot of blood when my fangs formed. The pain spread from my mouth and multiplied. I was angry at myself. That's about it." There was more to it than that, but he much preferred the fact that he had wanted both of them with him, had actually craved their presence, but didn't feel like he deserved their comfort or attention stayed his little secret.

"Do ye know how long it lasted?"

"No, not exactly. But I can guess based off the time now." Quiet followed and Gilbert scooted forward. He gently pushed his chin upwards until they were eye-to-eye.

"Matthew, it lasted nearly four hours. Why didn't you really let them come for us? You have to know there's no place else we would rather be, especially if you needed us. That no matter what, we would come for you."

 _I had no reason to know that._ Matthew's eyes widened and he looked away. "I handled it alright."

"No, _leannan_ , ye didn't. Ye gave Longbottom a fright an' healers don't scare easy. Please let us help ye next time. We don't want ye ta hurt yerself or be sick. And don't try and tell me tha' we wouldn't help; ye calmed tha moment we touched ye."

Matthew looked sharply up at Alistair in shock. "I did what?"

Gilbert said, "We touched you and you went from frowning and flinching in pain to resting peacefully."

 _Jesus fuck, so much for subtlety._ "Oh. I-I didn't realize you would have that effect on me. I just thought you being here would be mildly calming. Not…that. I'll let you be summoned next time, I promise." _Please drop it now_.

"…Mattie, ye still haven't said why ye didn't want us here today."

 _Fuck_. "I-I didn't think you would want to be here, either of you. Since yesterday, things have been strained and I didn't think you would want to be near me, especially in the middle of it. I'm kinda surprised you can stand to me near me now, haha." Matthew finished nervously, wincing to himself as he stared at his hands, fidgeting in his lap. "Sorry, forget I said that."

"No. Matthew, look at me." He raised his head to find Gilbert's very close to him. He inhaled sharply as Gilbert said, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Matthew nodded and Gilbert kissed him like he always did, with a barely contained reckless passion and need. Matthew recognized the feeling and gasped into the kiss as he ran a hand through his hair. The other was taken by Alistair. Gilbert took advantage of the part in his lips to lick into his mouth and along one of his upper fangs. Matthew turned his head towards Alistair and broke the kiss, alarmed. Gilbert didn't seem to mind as he started to kiss along his cheek and down his neck. "You can't—my fangs," he managed to whisper after a moment. Gilbert grunted before biting him and forcing a sound from his throat.

Then Alistair said, "My turn," and pulled him out of Gilbert's grasp. Matthew went willingly, excited at the prospect of finally kissing him after all this time even if it was going to have to be cut short. Alistair smirked at him as Matthew leaned forward. He hesitated just before they touched and pulled back a little to look at him, dark red hair in perpetual bedhead, lightly flushed cheeks, and deep green eyes slowly being swallowed by black. Alistair seemed to do the same as he brought a hand up to lightly touch Matthew's face and smiled. Then he used the hand to gently pull Matthew forward to meet him and they kissed for the first time.

Alistair's kiss was slow, controlled, and methodological. But rather than being cold, it felt like he was learning the best ways to take Matthew apart with the lightest touch. Rather than the wildfire that Gilbert's touch inspired, Alistair made Matthew feel like he was in slowly heating water; deceptively calm but with the potential to consume him just as much as any flame. It made Matthew tremble, his heart race, and his breath shake and he had to pull away to remind himself how to breathe. He rested his forehead on Alistair's shoulder and very clearly thought, _Fuck_.

Gilbert laughed lowly and approached them. He felt Alistair lean one way and Matthew lifted his head in time to watch them kiss each other. Alistair kissed Gilbert differently than he kissed Matthew, bitingly aggressive to Gilbert's sultry seduction. It had to be one of the hottest things Matthew had ever seen and he watched, Alistair's hand still in his hair, with wide eyes and deep breaths. There was strangely no jealousy, only lust, wonder, and affection.

When both of them broke away from the kiss out of breath, Gilbert looked at him first and said, "Still think we're repulsed by you?" Matthew bit his lip and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. Gilbert grinned at him before saying, "It's probably food. I'll get it." He left the bed and Matthew felt Alistair's hand at his side.

"Come here, Mattie." Alistair's hand guided him to crawl into his lap to straddle him before pulling him back down into a kiss. Matthew licked at his mouth and Alistair's arms tightened around him with a sound, bringing them closer. When Alistair tried to deepen the kiss, Matthew pulled away, clearly reluctant as he shook his head.

"Alistair, I don't want to cut you," he said lowly against his mouth before trailing his lips down to his throat. Alistair shuddered beneath him as he moved and Matthew remembered the first time he had really seen him with a smirk.

The smirk disappeared when Alistair asked, "Why not?"

Matthew froze and sat up to stare down at his genuinely curious eyes. "What? You can't be serious."

Alistair lifted a brow at him and moved his hands down to squeeze his hips as he said, "I am." He frowned and one of his hands ran slowly down his hip and along the outside of this thigh. Matthew turned red even before he got out, "Mattie, are ye not wearin' pants?"

"Uh. Um. Well, mine didn't quite…fit anymore." Matthew was a fan of boxer briefs. They were already a little tight when he put them on that morning but now…there's only so much cotton can comfortingly stretch.

Alistair stared up at him, silent as his cheeks colored and his eyes darkened even more for a long moment pupils blown as wide as they could get. Gilbert walked back over, extra clothes in hand and a large tray of food floating behind him. Matthew looked up to see his bemused look. "Mattie, what did you do to put that look on his face already? All your clothes are still on." Gilbert laughed to himself.

"Uhh—"

"No, Gilly. Not all of 'em." Alistair's hands tightened on him and Matthew glanced down at him to see a dangerously hungry look that both scared and excited him.

"Wow! Okay. Um, food! You have food, right, Gilbert? I'm famished. From, you know, apparently aging several months or something. You guys should eat, too. You haven't eaten yet, right?"

Gilbert's eyes had gone to Alistair's hands on Matthew and had glazed over a bit before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "No, we haven't. Scottie."

Alistair leaned in to kiss Matthew's neck and said quietly, "Later, then." He then pulled away, released Matthew, and leaned back to look lazily at Gilbert. "Gilly?"

"Don't give me that look. I know exactly what you were thinking." Gilbert put the clothes with the others and climbed onto the bed to settle against the headboard, the rather large tray coming to hover in front him with a stack of empty plates, a jug of orange juice with glasses, and platters piled with fried eggs, Canadian bacon, hash browns, beans, toast, and pancakes with real maple syrup. Matthew's eyes widened and Gilbert said, "Birdie, if you want Scottie to keep his hands to himself, you might want to get off of him with that look on your face."

"Oh, sorry." Matthew looked away and climbed off of him and over to sit next to Gilbert. He gave him a quick kiss, saying, "Thanks for getting the food, angel." Then he turned away from him and focused on getting food. He really was hungry.

"Aye, thanks, Gilly." Alistair reached for the food. Matthew sat back to dig in when he saw Gilbert jokingly pout at Alistair. Oh, boy.

"What, no kiss? Mattie gave me a kiss."

"I'm not Mattie and ye know tha' does not work on me. 'Sides, I have plenty of time ta kiss ye later."

Gilbert sighed and looked back at Matthew who was plowing through his plate of food, barely paying them any attention. Damn, but this was good. He met Gilbert's eyes then rolled his. "Just eat, Gil. I feel like I have my brother's usual appetite right now, so you should get something before it's gone." To make his point, Matthew took a big bite of his pancake and smiled closed-mouthed.

Gilbert shrugged and made a plate. "That makes sense. Longbottom said that the potion would help make up for all the energy you burned, not that it would do all the work."

"And if yer growin' faster than usual, anyway. Yer metabolism prob'ly shot up and tha's why ye've been eatin' more lately anyway."

Matthew made a noise of acknowledgement and thought for a moment. Shit, Alfred's going to realize something happened the moment he saw him. Looks like jig was up about him finding his mate. That was going to be fun conversation. He poured a glass of orange juice as he said, "Guys, I need to talk to my brother about us before you run into him. I'll make sure he doesn't harass you over this, but I'm not sure he'll believe me the first time when I say not to go after either one of you. I love him, but he's a bit of an idiot when it comes to some things. I know you have a game coming up next week against Gryffindor and I'll try to talk some sense into him before then."

Alistair shrugged. "From what Artie's told me, tha's damn near impossible. We can handle him, Mattie. Don't worry about it."

Matthew stared at him. Alistair wasn't his mate, but he was damn fucking sure that if someone threatened him, heads would roll. "Alistair, you don't understand. He _needs_ to leave you alone. I need him to leave you alone."

"Yeah, Scottie. I forgot to mention this before, but now that we're all dating Matthew's going to lose it every time someone threatens or insults one of us. We're the only hair trigger he has."

Gilbert and Matthew kept on eating while Alistair stared at him like they had lost their minds. Matthew didn't blame him. "Yer feckin' with me, right?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, Alistair. It's why I didn't go to your game last week, because Gilbert would have been under constant threat in front of me and I would have lost it. In all honesty, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had a hair trigger about you even if we hadn't started seeing each other. Veela as a whole are very…" dependent on fate? "…sensitive about what is said about or done to people they're romantically attached to. With one, it's expected and manageable. With two…hell. According to my mother, I shouldn't even want someone other than Gilbert. I actually don't know how I can. It's not like I've ever wanted anyone other than you two…" Matthew had been almost talking to himself by the end of it, frowning. He hadn't felt wrong or guilty kissing Alistair. No, it had felt _right_. And seeing Gilbert kiss him didn't spark jealously or territorial possession, which was odd. Matthew had only seen one woman flirt openly with his father once in his life with his mother there. Even at a young age, not quite understanding what was happening, the look on his mother's face made him fear for the woman. Was it that he was half human? Is that what made him different, a Veela who wanted someone other than his mate? Did it make him an abomination, a crime against nature?

"Matthew!" He startled and blinked up to see both Gilbert and Alistair looking at him with concern.

"Sorry! Were you saying something?" Matthew cleared his throat and quickly shoved some food in his mouth.

They glanced between each other and Alistair said, "It's fine, Matthew, I jus' didn't realize. We'll make it work. Are ye feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matthew answered, his voice higher than usual and he fought the urge to cringe. Yikes. That didn't sound like a lie at all. _Shit_.

"You want to try that one again?" Gilbert asked as he raised his eyebrows and set his plate on the tray.

"Um, not really?"

They stared at him for a long second before Alistair said, "Mattie, is bein' with me goin' ta make goin' home hard fer ye?"

 _Only because I can't explain you to a centuries old Veela who thinks my mate should be the only person I want now that I've found him._ "Yes, but I knew that before I agreed to this. Being with both of you is worth so much more than that to me, even though it makes me abnormal to most Veela and, hell, most humans. I can deal with them." And he could. He knew his parents loved him, it just might take his mother a while to understand how fate didn't rule his life. He went back to eating. "Will either of your families have a problem with this—with us?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I don't think so. West is happy as long as I'm happy, and Old Fritz is still a punk deep down and won't care. Mom and dad, well…" He cringed. Gilbert and his brother had been living with his great uncle in Britain since he was nine because his parents traveled so much, hence why he went to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang. "…I'm not even out to them. I don't have a clue how they'll take it, honestly."

Alistair shrugged. "Me gran will be happy for me. I could not care less about wha' tha rest will think."

Matthew made a non-committal noise before saying, "Hopefully it won't become a problem."

"About that. Lovino mentioned that there were some things that you hadn't explained to us—" Matthew started coughing, almost choking on his food.

"He-he said _what_?"

"—And that's fine! Scottie and I talked about it and we don't want to pressure you into telling us things you aren't comfortable with as long as it doesn't affect anyone's health or safety. Especially yours, considering where we are right now. But we want you to know that we're here for you and hope you will feel comfortable enough to explain at some point."

"Also, we need ta talk 'bout how this is gonna work. It's a feckin' miracle we got this far an' I do not want ta screw it up from not talkin'."

Matthew helped himself to more food. "All right. What were you guys thinking?"

"Do ye want ta keep us a secret?"

"No. I have to tell Alfred and that dick couldn't keep a secret other than the fact that we're half-Veela if he was paid to. Plus, it's going to be obvious if I start losing it if someone says something about you to me and they need to know you're not available. You're both mine and each other's. I can share everything else in my life, but not you two."

"Agreed."

"Aye."

"We also talked about dating each other in pairs and as a group. Is that alright with you?"

Matthew shrugged. "Sure. We'll keep a schedule or something, see how that works out. Though I think that should be like a special thing. We'll hang out as usual, right?"

"Of course. We're friends first before anything else. Do you have any ground rules you want to throw out there?"

Matthew could only think of one, but it felt selfish of him to say it. Still, he didn't want it to become a problem later, so he bit his lip (careful of his fangs) and said, "Yes. I, um, I know you have slept together before…and that you share a room. That's cool, but could you maybe not do stuff together that you wouldn't do with me when you're alone?"

Alistair laughed and said with a smirk, "Ye might want ta rephrase tha', _l_ _eannan_ , 'cause there's not much I wouldn't do with ye."

"He has a point, _Liebling_."

Matthew was torn between _oh God, yes_ and _yikes_. The former was winning out. "Okay, _haven't_ done with me yet when I'm not there."

"So, yer sayin' ye want ta watch, like when I first saw ye?"

Matthew's face turned red but he nodded all the same.

"Wait, what? What happened the first time you two saw each other?" Gilbert said with a frown.

"Mattie did not tell ye? Ye were there, too. In fact, ye had me pressed against a wall when Mattie stumbled upon us an' stayed ta watch after I had seen him. Ran off not long after and I never figured out who it was until ye introduced us."

"Is it true, Birdie? You've seen us together already?" Gilbert sounded incredulous.

Matthew winced. "Yeah. Um, I had just started going on my night flights and took a wrong turn coming back. I was startled and Alistair saw me immediately. I was fascinated and I couldn't look away until he did. When I could, I ran."

Gilbert turned and started making faces at Alistair in what Matthew could assume was a private conversation. It ended when Alistair smiled slowly at him and Gilbert nodded. To Matthew he said, "One, you have a deal. Two, I'm damn glad I didn't find out about that until right now."

 _Maple have mercy._ Matthew wasn't hungry anymore, a miracle in and of itself. "Great. Do you guys have anything you want to bring up?"

"Do you have anything you want to say about being a Veela that would affect anyone's health, Matthew?"

Matthew thought hard. Beyond the mate thing (which was starting to feel like an elephant in the room), Matthew thought he covered all the bases. He basically knew didily-squat about what the next year and some change was going to be like for him other than really fucking hard, especially after his birthday. What the hell were they going to do when Gilbert and Alistair graduated? But that was so far off, he shouldn't worry about it right now. "No. I don't know how much is going to change after my birthday. I don't really know much at all about what's going on. If I think of something, I'll let you both know."

"Tha's fair. Are ye done eatin'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we have somethin' we want ta ask ye to do."

Matthew raised his eyebrows at them and put his plate on the tray mostly empty of food. "And that is…?"

Gilbert got up and the tray followed him, only to float presumably back to the kitchen when he opened the door briefly. Alistair waited for the door to close again when he said, "We want ye to bite us."

"You want _what_? Alistair, I told you I was venomous. Why the _fuck_ would you want me to—Lovino. Of course. Fuck." For fuck's sake. It was one thing for him to tell Matthew that he thought they were both his mates, it _another_ to get them to ask him this, knowing he would have to explain _something_ about why he didn't want to bite them. Matthew loved Lovino, really he did, and he was eternally grateful he stayed with him and talked Gilbert and Alistair into a three-way relationship. But if this ended up hurting one of them, which it would, he was going to kick his ass.

It didn't help that the not so human part of his brain was all for it if the sudden throbbing in his fangs meant what he thought it did. Matthew didn't know what the hell was wrong with his Veela side since it was usually more rational than his human half. Well, it was rational around everyone but these two, apparently.

Gilbert and Alistair were staring at him. "Mattie, you told me that if you bit me it would feel good. Lovino said it was true of all your romantic partners, that you were incapable of hurting us. Why wouldn't you want to bite us?"

"Uh. Um. Shit. I need to pace if I'm going to explain this right now." Matthew got up and started to walk back and forth in front of the bed as Gilbert and Alistair moved to perch on the side of it. They stared at him as he walked and Matthew suddenly wished that Alistair's pajama bottoms were thicker. Might as well get this over with. "Okay, so my venom _can_ be pleasurable to someone I'm involved with, but I was told that it could only be _one person_. I have no control over who. I _could_ be abnormal and have it work for both of you, which would actually solve a lot of my problems. But then that creates a whole host of other issues that I don't want to get into right now. Anyway, if I'm a normal half Veela and I bite both of you, for one of you it will burn like acid. I have no idea who since I haven't bitten Gilbert before, but I rather not risk it. I don't want to hurt either one of you. It would kill me."

"Wait, _literally_ kill you?"

"No, Gilbert. At least, I don't think so. 97% sure it wouldn't."

Gilbert stared at him in horror while Alistair looked contemplative. He said, "But, Mattie, yer not normal. How many half-Veela can't be remembered by folks?"

Matthew shook his head. "Just me, as far as I know."

"Why would ye have a typical Veela life in this, then?" Matthew just stared at him, unable to come up with a good answer. "Exactly. An' if it will make yer life easier, I say we give it a shot, yeah?"

 _God, I hope this is the right decision._ "Okay. But if it starts to burn, I need you to tell me immediately to stop, alright? And you don't quite understand what you're asking me to do."

Gilbert looked between the two of them and said, "Could you explain it?"

"Yeah. It's—wait. You two are human. Biting you both would be like you sharing needles. I can't get sick like that; as far as I know, I'm immune to human diseases. But for you—hell no. This is not—"

"I'm clean, Mattie," Alistair interrupted. "I got tested in December and haven't been with anyone since."

"Me, too—wait. You haven't been with anyone?"

Alistair glared at him but blushed a little. "Tha's what I said."

"You hadn't been with anyone but me last semester before break."

Alistair looked away. "And?"

"That was for your birthday. In _November!_ Are you telling me no one has touched you in _six months_? Fucking hell, Scottie, why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Ye didn't seem too interested so I didn't bring it up an' I didn't want anyone else," Alistair bit out, face flushed with more embarrassment than Matthew had yet seem from him. "Ye were preoccupied and then ye met Mattie."

"Preoccupied with what!?"

"Ye think I can't tell when ye really like someone? I've been yer mate fer years, Gilly. I recognize tha pattern an' have been right every time. Did ye think I stopped fuckin' ye when ye met Eliza fer no good reason?"

"I thought you lost interest! That's what convinced me to pursue her!"

They glared at each other and Matthew gave them a moment to either look back at him or start making out. Either worked for him, really. When nothing happened for a count of thirty, Matthew tentatively asked, "Who was it, Gil? That you were interested in, I mean."

Gilbert have a harsh huff of laughter before looking at him. "You, Matthew. It was you."

"Oh." Shit. Now he felt bad. "Um, I take my rule back, then. I didn't realize it—"

"Oh, no, Mattie. Yer not takin' tha' back fer me. I rather like it." Alistair leered at him, making Matthew blush. "Noo tha' we cleared that up, tell us about biting."

"Um. Right. I haven't been told much, but as far as I know, the only time a full Veela partially transforms to have fangs like these rather than a beak is when they're with their partner. I guess it can be used as foreplay, but it seems like it's usually done during sex. The bite leaves a mark, but it's only permanent if I bite very deep or during a bonding ritual. It's desi—"

"Wait, what's a bonding ritual?" Gilbert asked.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit_. "Um, it's something that Veela and their partners do, especially if their partner is human, to make them connected. It's done with human…partners because they lack a metaphysical ability to connect that Veela are born with. It's not possible to do until the Veela is either in the very last stage of the maturation process or is already mature. It's optional for humans. Anyway—"

"Wait, wha' do ye mean, _optional fer humans_? Wha' happens ta the Veela if it does not happen?"

 _Fuck._ "For someone who's found a romantic partner before they're fully mature, it means the last stage is very difficult for them."

"Difficult as in…?"

Matthew closed his eyes and said, "Incredibly painful. But, like I said, the ritual can take place any time after the Veela reaches full maturity." Matthew looked at them to see them wearing twin looks of shock. "As I was saying, the venom is designed so that the partner does not suffer any lasting damage and has the ability to stop the bleeding and heal them from the bite. That's about everything I know."

Silence followed as they did nothing but look at him. Anxiety ran through him. "Please say something."

"Matthew, is yer last stage on yer seventeenth birthday?"

Matthew looked away from his too steady gaze and said, "Yes."

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I honestly didn't think of it earlier. I don't even know how it happens until my sixteenth birthday. I know it wouldn't kill me if I wasn't claimed then, so I don't have to worry about it for a while."

"Mattie, if yer baseline fer _no worries_ is _it won't kill me_ , we need ta have a serious talk. We're not mad ye didn't say something, we're worried. Ye know tha', yeah?"

Matthew nodded, still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry. Is there anything else you want to know about this?" _If you ask me, I'll tell you. I'll give you anything you want. I'm so sorry for your sake that you chose me and I feel like the most selfish person in the world for letting you. God help us, even if I wanted to leave you, I don't know if I could. You should run even if I beg you to stay._

 _Please stay._

"Yes, I do at least, but I think that's something you're going to have to tell us on your own," Gilbert said gently. "Right now, I only have two questions. One: can you think of something happening soon that will hurt you?"

 _You both walking out because being together alone is less complicated than staying around me._

"No."

"Will you bite us?"

 _God, help me_.

"Yes."

* * *

Gilbert watched as Matthew stepped towards Alistair and leaned down to kiss him. He felt a pang of longing but it was to join them rather than pull them apart. He uncharacteristically ignored the urge at first, opting to observe Alistair tug Matthew closer and getting him to straddle his lap with an impatience that he had earned. Fucking hell, _six months_. Gilbert had had no clue, not because he didn't pay attention to his friend, but because it was so far outside his realm of understanding that Alistair couldn't get laid if he wanted to. The look he had given Matthew earlier, the dark, hungry one, was known to make people lose all clothing in minutes. Hell, back when they first started experimenting with each other at fifteen, the look alone would make Gilbert drop: whatever he was doing, his clothes, his towel…to his knees. He had gained some immunity to it after a while, but it took time. The fact that Matthew was able to think of food after it even as he _clearly_ wanted him was nothing short of amazing. Yes, his pupils had been so dilated that they were almost round again and he had flushed halfway down his neck, but in all honestly satin was not the best material for hiding a hard on, especially without underwear.

Keeping his eyes on Matthew's face while he had been pacing had been difficult, for more than one reason. Yes, there were the pants, but aging just those months had gotten rid of a lot of the softness of childhood that had been just barely holding on when they had met. Gilbert didn't know if it was because of how traumatically painful the process was (which Gilbert was never going to forgive himself for triggering, fucking _Christ_ no one should have to go through what Matthew did because of him) or because his muscles had been doing nothing but tensing and relaxing during it, but Matthew had gained a hint of definition. The fact that his shoulders had broadened that much over what should have been (an unspecified number of) months but _at least_ four said that he was going to probably share the athletic, deceptively (and scarily) strong build of his twin. The shirt he was wearing was passable, but also obviously too tight.

Still, he was smaller than Alistair, a fact his old friend took advantage of as he pressed Matthew closer to him before flipping them over in one smooth motion. Matthew's eyes flew open and he moaned. His movements grew more frantic when Alistair deepened the kiss and licked into his mouth. It didn't take long for Matthew to turn his head to one side, eyes closed and gasping for breath even as his legs crossed behind Alistair. He nodded when Alistair whispered something in his ear and raised his arms above his head as his shirt was quickly dispatched. The second the fabric cleared his hands, Matthew reached to the hem of Alistair's shirt and worked it over his head slowly with a teasing smile, an expression completely at odds with the long, sharp fangs. Gilbert took in the sight and wished he had a camera to capture the moment. God _damn_ , but his boyfriends were hot.

They kissed again briefly before turning to him with expectant looks. "What? Mattie's not the only one who can enjoy a show."

"More participant, less observation," Alistair said, earning a giggle out of Matthew at the nerdy joke before kissing his way down Matthew's neck.

"Fuckin' nerds," Gilbert teased but lifted his shirt over his head.

Matthew ran a hand through Alistair's hair as he said, "Hmm, you're no better. Don't forget I—ah!"

Alistair had found the spot on Matthew's neck that Gilbert had two weeks prior, jump-starting Matthew's Veela symptoms. He watched now as Matthew's eyes widened, the pupils narrowing suddenly to slits and the blue glowing more that Gilbert had ever seen it, before they fluttered shut. He looked the good kind of devastated and reached for Gilbert even as his hips jerked against Alistair.

Gilbert leaned down to kiss him, the hand that wasn't holding him up sliding down Alistair's back because it could. Matthew didn't fight him and returned the kiss with more fervor, not even hesitating when Gilbert ventured to learn the shape of his fangs. When Matthew pulled away to cry out as his back and neck arched in response to whatever Alistair was doing at the time, Gilbert happily moved to suck a mark on his neck to be the perfect mirror of the one Alistair left before. A hand that was larger than Matthew's traced his abdomen and he gave one last nip to the skin under his mouth before lifting his head to look at the redhead.

A trail of love bites down Matthew's body led to Alistair leaving yet another at his hip, just above the elastic of the satin bottoms. His eyes rolled upwards to meet Gilbert's and it was the hot, hungry look that even now made Gilbert's breath catch. Alistair smirked as his hand ran a quick path over Gilbert's stomach to tug at the waistband of his jeans.

Matthew's hand trailed up his spine and he said, "Kiss him."

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. He carded a hand through Alistair's hair and pulled just hard enough to make his eyes close and his face go slack. Yes, Alistair could stop Gilbert with a look and knew every button to push to drive him insane, but Gilbert could play his body like a damn fiddle. It was just a matter of what sounds he wanted to hear that day.

Alistair followed the pull easily and kissed Gilbert like he wanted to devour him. Matthew made a small, eager sound and said quietly, "Alistair, give me your right hand."

Both he and Gilbert paused at the request and turned to look at Matthew. With his lips red and swollen, skin now flushed halfway down his chest, and eyes dark and serious under heavy lids, he looked like a famed seducer his kind were known to be. Alistair took a deep breath and put his hand in Matthew's. Matthew brought it to his mouth slowly and opened his mouth wide enough that there was space enough between the upper and lower fangs to fit the side of Alistair's hand between them. Then, while holding Alistair's gaze, he bit him.

As far as Gilbert could tell, Matthew had only bitten hard enough to just break the skin, twin beads of blood welling up from the wounds. Matthew didn't move as Alistair flinched then frowned. Gilbert stared at him as he blinked rapidly down at Matthew before closing his eyes completely and shuddering.

Gilbert was almost entirely sure that he wasn't in pain, but he still prompted his boyfriend with a worried, "Scottie?"

" _Fuck!_ " Alistair groaned his response and the breathing sped. Matthew released him and Alistair looked at him with utter amazement that was clouded with clear pleasure. His hand shook as it lightly ran over Matthew's mouth. " _Fuck me._ Mattie, why did ye not say—ah!" Alistair's arm seemed to give out and he caught himself on his forearm, just before he landed on Matthew. He was breathing heavily as he said, no _begged_ , "Can I touch ye? _Please_ , can I—"

"Yes," Matthew breathed with wide but excited eyes. Something about biting Alistair had made him very happy.

Alistair moved quickly to kiss Matthew hard, pushing him into the mattress. It wasn't long before he sat up and pulled Gilbert into a scorching, rough kiss. He pulled away just as quickly but kept a hand in his hair long enough to say against his mouth, "Ye need ta feel this. Ye need ta—uh—ta _see_ this." He released him and growled at Matthew, "Bite him."

Alistair once again started working his way down Matthew's body from his neck. Gilbert blinked at him in surprise at the extreme reaction then offered his right hand to Matthew. He shook his head. "No, I need your—fuck, Alistair! Your non-dominant hand."

Gilbert shrugged but supposed it made a good amount of sense. If this ended up burning like hell, at least he would still be able to function, though Matthew didn't seem too worried about that anymore. The nerves that were apparent when he had first taken Alistair's hand were gone and he licked his lips in anticipation. He held Gilbert's gaze and his hand very carefully, not even jostling it when he jerked and moaned from whatever Alistair was doing to him. The points of Matthew's teeth scraped lightly over his skin and Gilbert nodded at him, trusting that Matthew wouldn't hurt him. If Gilbert had learned anything from this, it was that Matthew would never intentionally harm him and had earned his trust.

Matthew bit him.

* * *

Alistair was not going to make up six-months of skin hunger and unresolved lust in a night, but damn if his boyfriends weren't doing their best.

"Yer tryin' ta kill me," he panted, eyes shut and utterly overwhelmed. He was viscerally aware of Gilbert above him and Matthew to his side, of everywhere they were touching.

Gilbert chuckled darkly and Matthew smiled against his lips before sliding his mouth to his ear. " _Oui, mais c'est seulement une petite mort_ ," he said smoothly, just loud enough that Gilbert heard him. He shuddered, losing his rhythm only a moment as he swore in German. Alistair couldn't help the whine that escaped is throat, having never head Matthew speak in his other tongue before and thought, _this is going to be a long night._

"Yer too coherent," he responded with and reached for the youngest of them to rectify that problem.

* * *

Matthew blinked his eyes open to see the room illuminated with the soft light of dawn and smiled. It was clearly too early to get up, but he didn't resent his body for waking him this early because it meant he got to unabashedly revel in this moment.

A soul-deep contentment resonated as he lifted his head and tried to shift to check that both of his boyfriends were still asleep. Considering that he was lying half on top of Gilbert and Alistair had an arm thrown over both of them from his other side, he had to be careful not to jostle either one of them. He was almost uncomfortably warm from all the combined heat they were throwing off, but the last thing he wanted to do was move.

Gilbert was breathing deeply, his face turned away from them but clearly relaxed from his profile. Alistair's head was resting on Gilbert's shoulder and his eyelashes fluttered from whatever he was dreaming, breath deep and even. Because Matthew had been sleeping on Gilbert's chest, he was close enough to Alistair to kiss him. He resisted the urge, happy enough to know that he _could_ kiss him if he wanted to. He looked between them a moment longer and a fierce wave of possession crashed into him. Matthew didn't fight it, secure in the knowledge that they weren't just his boyfriends.

Gilbert and Alistair were his mates. Plural.

He had known it the moment Alistair marked him and only had it confirmed when they both had a… _very_ positive reaction to his venom. Matthew didn't know exactly how it felt for them but he had enjoyed the experience probably more than he should have, not entirely comfortable with how he had liked the taste of their blood mixed with his venom. He was also mildly concerned about Alistair's comment to Gilbert, that he had to _see_ something, but he had been too blissed out to remember to ask about it afterwards and during the rather awkward clean-up process (walking back and forth to the washrooms at the other side of the wing in front of the clearly knowing nurses had been hell, even though he looked completely human as he did it).

He was also more than a little preoccupied with deciding whether or not to explain to them exactly what they were to him. Even now, Matthew questioned his decision to wait, but to tell them the truth they outright asked him something. His reasoning was that they should to get used to being together before mentioning how Matthew was made for them. He was already uncomfortable with the fact they knew about the consequences of them not bonding to him on his seventeenth birthday. The last thing Matthew wanted was for either one of them to feel forced into staying with him forever.

Yet, it felt wrong to keep such vital knowledge from them. Sure, it was only instrumental to Matthew, but it still had something to do with them. He had to tell Alfred and his family, the headmistress and hospital matron, they would tell relevant people, and Lovino already knew (a fact that he was going to be overly smug about but Matthew didn't particularly care). It seemed odd that Alistair and Gilbert would be left in the dark and Matthew didn't want them to feel like they were the last to know. But Matthew would have to explain within the next two months or so anyway. That time would help them settle without his mates carrying the same burden of fate he did.

On more than one level, this entire situation was fucked up. The fact that Veela were made for their mates but had no guarantee that their human mates were made for them or would choose them was incredibly unfair. He was beyond happy with them, but knowing he was altered on a physical and metaphysical level to perfectly suit them left him a little uncomfortable if he thought about it too long.

But what could he do about it? What is, is. He could either spend time freaking out about it, or just enjoy the consequences as much as he could. Being angry about it wouldn't change his biology, so why waste the energy? Matthew relaxed once more against Gilbert and tried to sleep. He would need his strength and patience for what was to come.

A/N:

"Mark me down as scared and horny." –All three of them at some point in this.

Because I didn't say it before. This story has 6 parts and an epilogue, so we're about half-way through.

Chapter title is from Panic! at the Disco's "Emperor's New Clothes." _If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine….I see what's mine and take it. Finders keepers, losers weepers._ I'm also rather fond of "Bite" by Troye Sivan for this chapter, specifically the lyric _I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck, 'cause who's got any time for growing up?_

Edit 5/28/17: If you're re-reading this again and notice that Alistair's endearment for Matthew has changed, well that's because google translate now has a Scots Gaelic option and I corrected it from the Irish it originally was. But honestly if you speak Scots, hit me up! I have so many questions...

Reviews=personal validation for writing many words and actually really make a difference to my day. Also, they make me more likely to ignore my actual work in favor of writing. Please?


	4. Part IV: Everybody Wants to Know

Part IV: Everybody Wants to Know Secrets I Have Held

A/N: Had to shorten the chapter title in the system. Non-explicit sex ahead. Also a great deal of angst, including a discussion of self-harm. Sorry in advance but also, considering the last chapter, what did you expect? All hurt comes with a great big side of comfort. Finally, did you know that studies have shown when you really believe something, then you'll probably keep on believing it even if shown conclusive evidence to the contrary? Fascinating thing, the mind.

Alistair woke up slowly, increasingly aware of the too-bright light against his eyes, the unfamiliarity of the mattress beneath him, and the unexpected heat of another body against his. It was that last that had him blinking his eyes open. He adjusted quickly to the morning light and caught sight of Matthew first, face lax in sleep and hand reaching to curl lightly over Alistair's waist. To do it, he had to reach across their shared human pillow.

Alistair winced as he lifted his head to check if Gilbert was still asleep, figuring that his arm had to be damn near bloodless from having Alistair's head on it all night. Gilbert twitched at the movement but stayed asleep, tilting his chin down a fraction and moving his other arm to hold Matthew to him, hand coming to rest low on the Hufflepuff's back, inches below Alistair's own. He stared at the two of them, imagining the picture all of them made, and thought, _last night actually happened._

There was obvious physical evidence of what they had done the night before making itself known. He _ached_ in a way that was all too familiar after a night under his best friend, now boyfriend. But the discomfort was new, too, not just from how long it had been since Gilbert last made him forget his own name. No, it was the tingling sensation from four small puncture wounds on his right hand and the numerous light scrapes along his arm, down his neck, up his thigh, and across his chest that reminded Alistair that he had never had a night like the one that had just passed, but he prayed he would again. And soon.

 _Matthew_ , he mentally sighed as he moved the hand he had against the boy's back to lightly trace the curve of his cheek, the line of his nose, and finally the shape of his lips. The half-Veela was a marvel and had completely surprised Alistair by the depth of his passion, his drive to mark both Gilbert and Alistair as _his_ , if only for the night. Even Gilbert had seemed thrown despite the possessive marks he had worn on his body for the last week. It had been exhilarating and earth-shattering, but Alistair had the thought, even in the heat of the moment, that he was glad he and Gilbert had agreed not to take it too far with Matthew immediately.

They had actually talked about not having intercourse with Matthew before he woke up the night before for three reasons. First, if Matthew was okay with a poly relationship, then they would have just started dating. Both Slytherins wanted their relationship to be more established before taking that step. There was no need to rush anything. Second, they were in the hospital wing for a damn good reason and Matthew would probably need to take it easy for the next few days. Finally, Matthew was _fifteen_. He was fifteen and a _virgin_. Hell, Gilbert had been his first kiss. While virginity was a social construct and all, it didn't mean Alistair and Gilbert didn't want to make Matthew's first time anything short of perfect. The decision had an edge of hypocrisy since Alistair had first been with Gilbert at that age, but there was a difference between two fifteen-year-olds being each other's first fuck and a fifteen year old sleeping with two more experienced seventeen-year-olds. It felt…wrong on some level and Alistair didn't do things that he thought he would regret later. Considering how short that list was, it caught his attention when something came up.

(Gilbert had wanted to tell him, "You have to be _this old_ to ride our dicks," but Alistair vetoed the idea. It _was_ amusing and he didn't want to fuck Matthew that night, but it didn't mean he wanted to be banished from his bed in disgust. Gilbert had seen reason and agreed.)

Matthew had been understanding when they explained their reservations about midway through things last night, narrowing his eyes in displeasure before smirking and saying, "That leaves a lot we can still do." And they did do a lot, a significant portion of which was initiated by Matthew. It was almost as if he were saying over and over, _I accept and respect your boundaries, but you_ will _give me everything, all of you, eventually._

He wasn't wrong. If Alistair had his way, he and Gilbert would be with Matthew on his sixteenth birthday. Sweet Sixteen, indeed. That is, until he remembered that Matthew's maturation symptoms got worse then, too, but he would take every silver lining he could get.

That looming milestone wasn't the only reason Alistair was looking forward to the passage of time. No, if the venom-induced visions (hallucinations?) he had were any indication of what the future held for their relationship, Alistair had _very_ much to—

The soft, wet touch of a tongue flicking over his fingertips brought Alistair back to the present. While he had zoned out thinking about the (possible) future, Matthew had woken from the slight lingering pressure on his lips. Alistair blinked to focus on the dark blue eyes of his younger boyfriend as he smiled in greeting and kissed his hand again. "Good morning," he said softly.

Alistair felt his expression become disgustingly besotted, but he didn't care. It was just them and Matthew deserved to know how he made him feel, especially after his ordeal the day before. "Mornin', Mattie," he murmured, aware how light of a sleeper Gilbert could be. "How do ye feel?"

His smile widened to a grin, eyes sparking even as they crinkled at the corners. "Happy."

 _How is he this adorable? What the fuck? I feel attacked?_ Alistair tucked Matthew's hair behind his ear as he said, "Tha's wonderful, _leannan_ , but I meant physically."

"Oh." He seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "I'm okay. Hungry, but good."

"Yer not sore? From anythin'?"

"No? I—"

"Why in the world," Gilbert grumbled, "are you two awake?"

"Because I don't have me eye-mask an' it's too feckin' bright in here," Alistair answered shortly.

"You sleep with an eye mask on?" Matthew asked, clearly amused.

Gilbert slit his eyes open and smirked at them. "Yeah, he does, though sometimes he goes without because of how the lake filters the light. It's really cute."

"It's not cute. It's practical."

"Nope. We're dating now and I feel perfectly comfortable with telling you it's pretty damn cute, Scottie," Gilbert said, running a hand down his back.

"I believe it," Matthew said, grinning now and sitting up. He finger-combed his hair, longer now than he was used to, out of his face and frowned. "Ugh, I need a hair tie."

Alistair watched him move, viscerally aware of every inch between them. Then he looked down at Gilbert and said, "I'll accept tha' me eye-mask is cute if we all agree tha' Mattie is unfairly adorable."

"What?" Matthew squinted at him, confused and a little blind without his glasses.

"Done. There wasn't even a question," Gilbert answered him easily. He reached over to the bedside table and handed Matthew his glasses.

"Wait, no, back up. I am _so_ not the attractive one in this relationship."

Alistair stared at him as he got his glasses on his face, sure that his incredulity was apparent. "Wha's tha'?" He looked at Gilbert. "Wha' did he just say?"

Gilbert just shook his head. "It sounded like English but it sure as shit didn't make sense to me."

"Guys, come on." Matthew said, almost whining. He lowered his eyes and a blush started to spread on his cheeks. Oh, something was not right.

"No, Matthew. Ye need ta explain this ta me, 'cause I'm right confused."

"Wait," Gilbert said, sitting up and eyes sharp, like he was remembering something. "Mattie, you can't be serious. You _have_ to know."

Matthew seemed to collapse a little on himself. "I know enough," he said quietly, defeated.

"Okay, stop." Alistair said, not liking at all where this was going, how the light had gone out of Matthew's eyes. "We are not goin' ta assume we all know wha's happenin' so there are no misunderstandings. Personally, I am really feckin' confused as ta wha' tha hell Mattie meant with tha' comment. Gilly, wha' do ye think ye know?"

Gilbert's jaw clinched, eyes blazing. "I think that Matthew thinks he's not beautiful. That he's not gorgeous or utterly captivating."

Alistair whipped his head around to stare at their third, floored. "Is he right?" Matthew wouldn't meet his eyes, wouldn't even look their way. He tried again. "Mattie, can ye please tell us wha' yer thinkin'?

"…I. I'm just aware there's a disparity in attractiveness level between me and you. That's all." Alistair continued staring at him, incomprehension growing to disbelief. "Please, both of you, don't look at me like that. You have to know you're the two hottest people in school."

"Mattie," Gilbert tried. "We know we're attractive. But we are both with _you_. We adore your personality _and_ how you look. I thought we proved that last night, at the very least."

Matthew's blush flared, but he seemed…sad. "I guess I just realized…" He huffed a laugh and gave them the most heartbreaking smile Alistair had ever seen. "I don't know if you would have looked at me twice if I wasn't a Veela."

"Mattie, three things." Alistair began. "One, if you looked like you do now even as a full human, I can guarantee we would be attracted ta ye. Two, we want ye for who ye are, not _what_. We both wanted ye before we had any clue what ye were. Three, could ye _please_ come over here. I'm all but itchin' ta touch ye."

Matthew looked unconvinced but moved closer to sit between them. The minute they touched, a tension that had been building between Alistair's shoulders eased. _Huh, that's new_. "Okay, I accept that you both like how I look. But you have to admit, people are going to be _so_ confused when they figure out you're both with me."

Gilbert shrugged. "Sure, they won't understand us, maybe, but it won't be based on how any of us look. And what they think won't matter." Gilbert leaned in and nuzzled Matthew's neck. A shudder went through him and Alistair smirked at his boyfriends, approving of this new conversational direction.

"They'll just be jealous," he added, leaning down to capture Matthew's lips with his own. He loved taking his time kissing him, feeling how much his touch affected the half-Veela. It was comforting to know that he could make him fall apart and crave his touch as much as Alistair needed his.

Matthew was gasping, eyes glowing with lust and his body shaking with need from both his and Gilbert's attentions, when a very firm series of knocks came from the door. Matthew startled, nearly jumping out of their embrace, but they both held him firm. The Slytherins did shift to merely hold Matthew's hands. They were settled on the bed in their pajamas, holding hands when someone opened the door a crack and asked, "Are you three awake?"

"Y-yes. Come in." Matthew called. Madam Longbottom then stepped through the door, clipboard in hand and eyes assessing. Alistair watched as Matthew turned red, probably remembering all the marking he and Gilbert had done on his neck. Gilbert was less visibly embarrassed, though there was a light flush to his face that complimented his coloring. He would have to remind himself to tease him about how much of a Disney princess he looked when he blushed. Where before yesterday it would have been telling, now it was _long_ overdue.

Alistair didn't feel embarrassed in the least. She had left three teenaged, romantically involved boys together in a well-supplied room overnight. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He met her gaze evenly and without any trouble. She raised her eyebrows at him but smiled, just a little.

Madam Longbottom said, "Well, you certainly look better than when I last saw you, Matthew. How are you feeling?"

"Um, good. Really good."

Her smile widened. "No lingering discomfort or growing pains?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, ma'am. Mostly, I'm just hungry."

"That's to be expected. You should probably eat a large meal at least four times a day to keep your energy levels up, with lots of lean protein and leafy green vegetables. If you aren't lactose intolerant, drink milk and eat yoghurt. Start carrying a water bottle to class, because you need to drink a lot of water. Also be sure to carry a snack like nuts during the day to munch on between classes. Still enjoy what you eat, but be sure to get some vitamins in there. I don't know how much eating well will help the next year, but it certainly won't hurt."

Matthew blinked at all the instructions, but Alistair had been making a mental list. He wouldn't police what Matthew was eating, but he could try to make sure he always had options that fit Longbottom's criteria.

"Now, I need to give you a once over so if Gilbert and Alistair could leave the—"

"Actually," Matthew cut in suddenly, then seemed to hesitate. "I-if it won't a problem, could they stay?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked Matthew over again. "Are you feeling unstable?"

"No, no! It's just, being separated from me seemed to bother them a little earlier and I want to keep in contact with them as much as possible." Alistair winced at that, not entirely pleased Matthew had noticed how bothered he, and apparently Gilbert, were when they weren't touching him. There was a line between affection and unhealthy attachment and Alistair was honestly thinking his reaction fell on the wrong side of it.

Madam Longbottom's eyes shifted to take in Alistair and Gilbert. "Gentlemen, what are those silvery lines on your necks and arms?"

Matthew paled at the implication, but Alistair answered simply, "Marks from Mattie's fangs."

She blinked at them slowly once, twice, like she was trying to process the information. She cleared her throat and asked, "Matthew, did you take blood from them?"

Matthew cringed. "Not deliberately. My venom healed any cuts immediately."

She blinked again. "Remarkable. The healing capabilities so limited to…" She trailed off then shook her head, focusing on the matter at hand. "Alistair, Gilbert, did it hurt you? The…the biting?"

Gilbert coughed and was about as red as Matthew usually got. "No, Madam Longbottom. If it hurt at all, the pain stopped almost immediately."

"Hmm. Where there any other effects of note besides the instant healing and…pain relief?"

Gilbert's face flared brighter, so Alistair answered the question. "Pleasure an' temporary hallucinations."

"What? What hallucinations?" Matthew asked, sounding…concerned. Alistair looked at him and saw he looked almost faint.

Alistair frowned, releasing Matthew's hand to rub his back. "Ye alright, Mattie?"

Matthew shook his head rapidly and looked between him and Gilbert. "I'm fine. What hallucinations? Did you both have them?"

Gilbert nodded and Alistair said, "Ye didn't know we would have 'em?"

"No." Matthew said, sounding a little lost.

Madam Longbottom was writing furiously on her clipboard. "How long did they last?"

"It depended on whether Mattie had bitten or jus' run his fangs over tha skin. When he bit me, it lasted several moments. With tha other, it was only flashes."

"Were they all of the same…thing?"

"Same theme, for sure." Alistair said, unable to help the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Gilbert whispered furiously, "Scottie, holy shit."

"Oh, my God," Matthew said, burying his face in his hands. Oh. He might be being an asshole. _Oops_.

Alistair cleared his throat. "Sorry. Anyway, I was aware of me surroundin's while it happened, like I was watchin' a movie shot in first person from a distance. It was easy ta distinguish between reality an' vision."

"Vision? Why do you use that word? Did it feel like divination?"

Alistair frowned and really thought about it. "…No, but I'm not exactly gifted with tha Sight. I said 'vision' because of how different things were."

She looked up at him then. "In what way?"

"Well, fer one we all looked aulder. Fer another, we were wearin' weddin' bands."

Matthew fainted.

* * *

Gilbert caught Matthew as he slumped over. _For fuck's sake_ , he thought, laying Matthew down on the bed as smoothly as possible. "Alistair, I swear to God—"

"Move," Madam Longbottom demanded, suddenly at the side of the bed. She shooed him towards Alistair so she could get to Matthew, so he went. They both stopped touching him long enough for her to wave her wand over their now unconscious boyfriend. After several tense moments, she said, "He's fine, healthy enough. He was just shocked, I suppose. I'll be back in a moment with smelling salts. I'll also put in an order for food for you three. He needs to eat something as soon as possible. Stay here."

She strode out of the room purposefully. Gilbert shot Alistair a glare. "Way to break it gently, Scottie."

"Wha'? Did ye want ta answer her questions?" Alistair answered quickly, but it was lacking the venom the words could have held. He reached for Matthew's hand and Gilbert started tracing curving patterns on Matthew's arm.

"No, but Matthew was clearly distressed about the hallucinations. I would have left out the part where it looked like we had gotten married at the very least." That little detail had eluded Gilbert at the time as he had been thoroughly distracted by everything else. But who could blame him? It wasn't like it was normal to watch obviously older versions of you and your boyfriends fucking each other senseless. Well, that was perhaps the wrong word. Those future(?) selves had been having sex, but there had been laughter and light and love in their actions. They had been happy and, thinking back, there _had_ been flashes of silver on their left hands.

"Why, though? I fer one am happy ta have some proof tha' we aren't entirely daft fer tryin' ta make this work. It may not even be tha future we saw. It could jus' be a possibility, a shared fantasy. We don't know."

Gilbert sighed and admitted to himself that he had a point. He ran a hand down his face and said, "We could try to figure it out. What color were the bands in yours?"

"Silver, but ye know I hate wearin' gold."

"That's fair." Gilbert was well aware of Alistair's strange aversion to wearing anything yellow gold. He said it was too flashy for his taste. Any ill-advised fantasies of the two of them being married as adults before he met Matthew involved matching metal bands that gleamed with the muted light of silver. "What about appearance? How old did we look in your vision? Late twenties?"

"Yeah. What were we doin' in yers? The one ye had after Mattie bit us."

Gilbert licked his lips, eyes going a bit unfocused at the memory. "I…" He glanced quickly at the closed door then hurried to say, voice low. "I was sandwiched between you two, fucking him while you fucked me."

Alistair blinked at him, flush _finally_ filling his face at the image. "Well, we did _not_ see tha same vision."

Gilbert pursed his lips at him and hissed quietly, "You can't leave me hanging like that. What did you see?"

Alistair bit his lip and met Gilbert's eyes. "We were both fuckin' him." When Gilbert just looked at him blankly for a moment, he added, "At tha same time."

Gilbert's brain broke a little. Slowly, he said, "You don't mean spit roasting."

"No."

"You mean—"

" _Yes_ , Gilbert."

"Fucking hell. How did we manage—"

" _Practice_."

They stared at each other, then glanced at their unconscious, still _underage_ boyfriend. It was Gilbert that said, "We can't fuck this up. I mean, even if those visions were just possibilities, we were _married_ , Scottie, or as close to it as three people can legally be. We were old, at least ten years older than we are now, and we seemed _happy._ I might be crazy, but I don't want to lose that chance."

"Yer not mad, love." Alistair said, reaching out to cup his face. Gilbert turned his face to kiss his palm. "I don't want ta lose it either."

Madam Longbottom came back in at that moment and Alistair dropped his hand. She saw how they were positioned and shook her head. "How long did you two go before touching Matthew?"

Gilbert hesitated because the answer was less than ten seconds after she had left. Alistair was more generous with them as he said, "Less than thirty seconds."

"What happens if you go for long without touching him?" She asked, putting a small vial underneath Matthew's nose. It took about three seconds for him to wake up, recoiling violently from the smell. "Welcome back, Matthew."

He looked around frantically but, seeing Gilbert and Alistair relaxed, calmed after a moment. "What happened?"

"You fainted at the mention of matrimony," the Matron answered dryly, "though that may have something to do with needing to eat. Food is on its way. Now, you two could answer my question? How long do you usually go without touching him?"

Gilbert took this one, "For me, usually no more than a minute if we are in the same vicinity. Longer if I make a conscious effort to do so."

"So you have to think about it?" She clarified.

"Yes."

"Alistair? Do you have the same experience?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't touch Mattie at all 'til Friday and tha' had been unintentional."

"And what did it feel like, to go to so long without touching him?"

Gilbert stared at Alistair and watched a blush rise to his face once more. Considering how much it took to make that happen, Gilbert knew before he started speaking he wouldn't like his answer. "It…it wasn't a problem 'til I had spent a lot of time around him. Then it became kinda a chronic ache? Something tha' was not very noticeable 'til it was?"

She blinked at him. "You're saying it hurt?"

He winced in response. "Not really. It was…uncomfortable. An' became really hard ta resist over time. Last week was by far tha worst."

"Worse than this morning has been?"

He tilted his head to the side a little. "Excuse me?"

"Gilbert," she started, focusing on him again. "What did it feel like to go without touching Matthew for any length of time this morning?"

There had to be a reason for asking these questions, but damn if answering them wasn't embarrassing. "Like…pressure. There was this internal tension that was making me restless. It eased when we touched."

"Is this similar to what you felt, Alistair?"

"…Aye."

Madam Longbottom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, here's what I think is happening. Matthew, your venom as quite a number of side effects, one of them being that that your m—"

"Boyfriends!" Matthew cut in quickly, in a manner that was frankly suspicious as hell. Gilbert exchanged a look with Alistair that said clearly that he thought that was fishy, too. A slight shake of the head reminded him of Lovino's words from the day before. _There are some things he hasn't wanted to talk about and we shouldn't push him on it_.

"…Right. They need to touch you more today to keep from feeling restless. As I see it, your venom is like a drug to them and it needs time to work its way out of their bloodstream. Assuming their kidneys are working properly, the worst of it should have been taken care of while you slept. Considering the reaction time and effects you've told me about, it should filter through their systems relatively quickly. I am assuming that you both have more of those markings under your clothes? You were exposed to a lot of Matthew's venom. If so much hadn't been into your systems, then I doubt you would be having this problem at all. Moderation is the key, gentlemen."

Matthew looked like he was going to faint again, breath coming too quickly. In fact he was…shaking. "You—you're saying that I spent most of the night _drugging_ my _boyfriends_? And now it's _hurting them_?"

Between one blink and the next, his eyes changed.

Uh oh.

 _Shit_.

Gilbert was closer, so he pulled Matthew into his lap so that his back was to his front, arms hugging him close. Almost like they had discussed it, Alistair came around his front and held his face gently in his hands. He spoke low and soothingly. "Shhh, Mattie. We're not hurtin', I swear it. Ye did _not_ hurt us."

Matthew's trembling slowed immediately at the words. Gilbert continued, "You did nothing we did not want or ask for, Matthew. We aren't hurt, not at all."

The shaking stopped and his breathing calmed. "You promise?" He asked and he sounded so vulnerable, so fragile that Gilbert couldn't help holding him just a little tighter.

He pressed a kiss to his hair and said, "We promise."

"Aye, _leannan_ , we promise."

"Okay," he said, relaxing into Gilbert's hold and offering Alistair a short, sweet kiss. Alistair pulled away, holding one of Matthew's hands as they looked as one to the healer who was once again eyeing them critically.

After a moment, she said, "Matthew, I understand and respect your reticence in bringing Gilbert and Alistair in to calm you yesterday. But you need to understand now that I cannot let that happen again. I just saw them stop you, in thirty seconds, from going into a rage that took _four hours_ to run its course. You were severely dehydrated, utterly exhausted, and in extreme pain. If I hadn't known that it would burn out naturally, I would have thought you were dying. And they stopped it before it could happen. Do you understand and agree that their presence is the best way to treat your condition?"

Her words filled Gilbert with delayed terror and regret for what Matthew had endured, but Matthew just blinked at her. "Yes."

"Gilbert, Alistair, if you are able and Matthew needs you, will you come here when called?"

"Of course."

"Aye."

"Good. That hopefully won't become an issue again but it's nice to have that on the table. Matthew, while you were unconscious I did a general health check on you. You're healthy, if a little dehydrated and underweight. I will need to do a more thorough exam, but that can wait for a later date. Make sure to drink plenty of water and eat more often. Now, do you have any questions before I go?"

"Yes, I do." Gilbert said, mouth a little dry at how close of a call that was. "What happens if Alistair or I get hurt?"

Matthew immediately tensed and he knew by the way Alistair started kissing his knuckles that his eyes had changed at the very _mention_ of the scenario. Gilbert thought he would have that reaction, which is why he asked the question. They needed to figure out protocol _now_ rather than when it actually happened.

Madam Longbottom seemed to agree. "Well, would both of you be okay with Matthew being called if you were hurt?" When they both nodded, she continued, "In that case, if either of you are injured, I'll set you up in here if it is not already in use. As this room is reserved for Matthew and Alfred, let's hope the conflict will never come up. This is _highly_ irregular, but considering the circumstances…would you all agree to grant each other spousal privileges when it comes to your medical information?"

A thrill went through Gilbert at the request and he shared a loaded gaze with Alistair. He had a lot of questions as to just what would prompt a healer to offer that to three people who had been in a relationship for less than 24 hours, but he would ask none of them here. It probably all went back to whatever Matthew was terrified to tell them yet the Matron was clearly aware of. It bothered him that the information was clearly medically pertinent to be on a need-to-know basis and apparently neither he nor Alistair needed to know something that involved them. But Matthew was having a hard enough time as it was and if it was something that keeping to himself for now would lower his stress levels, then they wouldn't push.

In the face of all the possibilities, the only answer they wanted to give was, "Yes."

* * *

Matthew was still reeling by the time breakfast arrived. Madam Longbottom had left them, saying she would check in a few hours down the line to see how they were doing. When he'd asked if he could have some of his homework brought to him (because, _holy shit_ , he had a lot to do), she had shot him something close to very close dirty look and said, " _Rest_ , Matthew. I'll give you all a healer's note for tomorrow to excuse any assignments due."

Gilbert and Alistair had been quiet after Madam Longbottom had asked about spousal privilege. He desperately wanted to know what they were thinking, but was honestly at a loss for how to answer the questions they surely had. Matthew was still mulling over how to break the silence as he dug into his food. There were decidedly healthier options than he would have chosen for himself (heavy on berries, nuts, yoghurt and whole grains), but he didn't care much at that point. Finally, he thought to say, "Alistair?"

"Hmm?" He looked at him then and Matthew tried to spot any distancing cold in his expression. His green eyes were calm, expectant and maybe Matthew was thinking too hard about all of this.

He relaxed a little and asked, "That word you call me? What does it mean?"

His lips quirked but he said gently. "Sweetheart."

"Oh." Matthew felt his face heat and tried to ignore it. "I-I need to think of a name for you. I already have one for Gil."

Alistair shrugged. "No need ta force it, Mattie, though I _am_ curious how Gilly got his. 'Angel,' wasn't it?" He smirked at Gilbert, who threw a blueberry at him in response. Alistair just caught it in his mouth and smirked wider.

"You're just jealous I have one and you don't."

"Nah. I like tha sound of me name on his lips." Alistair winked at Matthew and he blushed again. When their response was only to laugh, Matthew wondered, _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Longbottom eventually let them go after several hours had passed during which they had eaten again, gotten dressed, had a make out session (or three), and taken a nap. Matthew was pleased that that his mates could now go more than ten minutes without touching him, though he had mixed feelings about how fast the venom marks he'd left on their bodies were fading. Sure, having a series of silver lines drawn down various, hard-to-hide parts of their bodies would have been difficult to explain but they were marks only _he_ could give them.

In any case, he walked towards his dorm room late in the afternoon. It was interesting, walking any distance with the additional height. Alistair and Gilbert had been wary of any stumbles as they had headed to the lower levels together, but Matthew had maintained control of himself, thank you. It was only after they had split off in directions of their own House dormitories that Matthew was suddenly faced with an unexpected visitor.

He made a rather embarrassing noise as the Bloody Baron materialized in his path. He'd stopped his fall from halting so abruptly before he actually hit the ground, but it was a near thing. "Oh! G-Good afternoon, my lord."

The Baron always did appreciate Matthew addressing him with the proper title. The first time he had used it was the first time the Baron had ever looked at him and _seen_ him and was part of the reason the ghost was fond of him.

The Baron didn't say anything for a moment, eyeing him critically, flying around him once to take in all the details in a worrying amount of scrutiny. The hallway was empty, but Matthew doubted it would stay that way. After all, this _was_ the primary route to both the kitchens and the Hufflepuff dorm. "I-is there a problem, my lord?"

The ghost came to rest in front of him once more, expression firm but there was a softness in his eyes. "I heard that boy fucked up."

What was he…oh. Right. That one time he threatened Gilbert in front of a good portion of the school. "No! Well, a little but I'm okay and we're okay and I'm happy and please don't do anything to him?" He was rambling. Perfect.

"Why should I not, Mr. Williams?"

"Because it turned out for the better? Because we all learned from it?" The Baron looked unconvinced which was just his usual menacing expression with a raised eyebrow. "Um, it may trigger something that would be really bad for me? If you…know what I mean, my lord?"

That seemed to be enough because he nodded once, looked over his shoulder, and then leaned back to Matthew, whispering, "It is true, then? What you are?"

Whispering back, hardly breathing, he replied, hoping this would satisfy the ghost's curiosity. "A Veela? Yes, my lord."

The Baron stood up straight and shook his head, "I was never sure. Such a deceptive package." He tutted then flew towards the wall as he said in farewell, "I look forward to the havoc you will wreak, Mr. Williams."

A couple of Hufflepuffs came around the corner as the Baron's words rang through the hallway. God but he hoped Gilbert and Alistair were too far away to have heard. The comment was concerning, leaving Matthew unsure if the ghost would actually not bother Gilbert or would do it just to see what Matthew would do. The students who had heard were staring at him with wariness clear on their faces, so Matthew just smiled and hurried into the dorm.

As he entered his bedroom, still shaken from the interaction, he found a best friend that was equal parts concerned and smug. The first thing Lovino said when he saw him was, "Fuckin' told you so."

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew said, fighting a smile. They were alone in the room and Matthew didn't hesitate to walk right over to him and hug him tight. Lovino hesitated, since Matthew usually wasn't one to initiate physically affectionate gestures, but hugged him back all the same. "Thank you, for getting them. And for staying with me."

"Of course, Mattie." Lovino pulled away then immediately punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that-"

" _That_ , you fucking bastard, was for scaring the _shit_ out of me. Do you know how terrifying it was to watch you scream in pain _for hours_ , unable to do anything but hear your talk about how much of a monster you are? Which, by the way, you are _not_. You are _never_ going through that again."

Matthew cringed. "I know. I'm sorry. Madam Longbottom said that I couldn't refuse Gilbert and Alistair helping me in the future after she saw them calm me within 30 seconds."

Lovino stared at him before pulling him down to sit beside him on the bed. "Tell me everything."

Matthew put a sound bubble up and started explaining the jist of what happened, skimming over the more intimate details. About halfway through his explanation, right as he was explaining the unintentional effects of his venom on his mates, Nate walked into the room.

Matthew saw him do a quick double take of the sound bubble, then outright _stare_ at Matthew for a long moment, gaping. Lovino caught the stare and said, gesturing impatiently, "You got a problem?"

The sound of course didn't make it past the barrier but the general feeling of it did. Nate asked, clearly astonished and nodding at him, "What happened to Matthew?"

Oh. Right.

"Uhhh…" Matthew started, at a loss and glancing, panicked, at Lovino. "How do I explain the aging?"

"Shit. Okay, I got you. Gonna spin this shit like a top. Take down the barrier for a second." Matthew did and Lovino shot a very convincing glare at Nate, who probably meant well. "Not that it's your fuckin' business, but he got hit with a spell gone wrong. If you have more questions, I'm sure Madam Longbottom would be happy to entertain them since that's where he's been for the past 24 hours."

Used to Lovino's caustic personality after sharing the same room for years, Nate took the story in stride and looked at Matthew again, hazel eyes intense. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just look a little older." Matthew said, surprised at his apparent concern. Nate nodded and began to turn away when he paused and raised honey blonde eyebrows at him. "What is it?"

His mouth twitched as he said, "Your boyfriend is not subtle."

Matthew frowned in confusion while Lovino burst out laughing. He looked at his friend, betrayed. "Oh, don't look at me like that, maple bastard. It _does_ kinda look like they took a vacuum to you."

Matthew remembered that he hadn't bothered concealing the marks on his neck and felt the blood rush to his face. "Shut up," he said, immediately putting up the sound barrier again so he could finish filling Lovino in.

Nate queried, very quietly, "They?"

Matthew acted like he couldn't hear him. He'd had enough inquiries for the day.

* * *

As they walked back into the Dungeon that afternoon, Alistair let out a snort of amusement and Gilbert couldn't help asking, "What?"

"At least now we can say tha' sex is our drug of choice an' mean it," he said so low that even Gilbert could barely hear him.

"What the fuck, Scottie?"

"Well, it's true!" Gilbert glared at him as they made it through the door and over the bridge. "Och, don't look at me like that, Gilly. It's not like I said it in front of Mattie."

"It's not like he's a drug."

"Close enough, but I'm not complainin'."

Gilbert knew he didn't mean anything bad and that Matthew had meant well but still. "…Why do I love you?"

"Feck if I know. Brought tha' upon yerself, ye did."

"Nope, pretty sure you had something to do with that." Gilbert said, teasing. He felt the eyes of several people in the common room on them and pretended like they didn't exist. Both of them were wearing the rapidly fading marks from Matthew like badges of honor and carrying their clothes from yesterday in their hands. "You're basically a genius. You probably knew exactly what you were doing to me all those years."

"No, Gilbert." Alistair responded, suddenly serious. "I had no clue."

Gilbert looked at his boyfriend and his mouth went dry. _Oh. So we're going to talk about it._ They actually _did_ have a fair amount to discuss: from exactly _how_ they went years without realizing they were in love with each other to what exactly they thought Matthew was hiding from them. Lovino had only suggested they not ask Matthew about it, not that they never discuss it between themselves. "We should—"

He pushed the door open to their dorm room and was immediately greeted by, "Where the _hell_ have you two been?"

Yikes.

Francis stood from his bed, arms crossed and hip cocked, looking for all the world like a parent catching their child breaking curfew. He had asked the question. Antonio, still seated on his bed said, "We were worried, guys. Neither of you came back last night and…what's that on your necks?"

Uh.

Well. Gilbert tried to answer the first question as Alistair walked past Francis to put his laundry in his hamper, seemingly unconcerned. "There was an emergency we had to deal with. It's dealt with."

Francis frowned, relaxing a little. "Emergency with what? It can't be the supply; the year's last shipment was a week ago."

 _Shit_. Alistair saved him from having to answer. "Our boyfriend was in tha hospital wing, so we stayed with 'em overnight."

They both mentally stumbled at that. Antonio parroted, "'Our boyfriend?'"

"Aye. Oh, an' we're datin' now, too, so jot tha' down."

Their friends gaped at him and Gilbert knew Alistair was getting a kick out of their reactions. _What an ass_ , he thought fondly, smiling a little at his antics. He walked further into the room and finally dropped his dirty clothes. He started gathering his remaining pile of homework when Francis finally seemed to reboot. "Fucking finally."

"Congratulations!" Antonio said, standing with a smile and clapping his hands once. "We should celebrate. Thank God you found a solution to that clusterfuck-waiting-to-happen. Things were getting a bit tense at the lunch table!"

It was Alistair and Gilbert's turn to stare at them. "You're…not surprised?" Gilbert asked.

"Good heavens, _no_." Francis said. "We had been fretting for _years_ over how to get you two to see past your own pining and had been more than a little concerned as to how tofix the problem when Ma…Mi…"

"Matthew," Alistair supplied.

"When Matthew came into the picture," Francis finished.

"None of you were good at hiding how you felt about each other," Antonio continued. "Took us a few weeks before we figured out Alistair wanted _both_ of you. If Gilbert hadn't been so possessive of…"

"Matthew," Gilbert said.

"…then we would have brought up this possibility the second we saw the problem. Is he feeling better?"

"Yes, he's fine now."

"That's good. Maybe Lovi will stop worrying about him being an idiot now when we're together."

"And back to Tonio's question…" Francis said, quickly getting a leer in his eyes as he took in their now bare forearms. "Where _exactly_ did those silver marks come from?"

Gilbert and Alistair exchanged a look, silently deciding to not answer that question. Alistair told them as much.

After five minutes of Francis' persistent questions, the couple fled the room dressed in long sleeved shirts and scarves to find a quiet place to study.

And talk.

* * *

Alistair sat on the floor of the slightly drafty but deserted alcove, his back against the wall. The space was small enough that his legs, stretched out, almost touched the other side, against which Gilbert sat. It was not a space for getting work done, but for talking in relative privacy. Alistair cast a spell to keep their words from traveling beyond this space, nothing as involved as Matthew's barrier but effective in a pinch.

He waited for Gilbert to get settled before starting, "Where do ye want ta start?"

Gilbert shrugged. "How about the long overdue topic? Apparently, we've been oblivious."

"Wha' is there ta say about that, Gilbert? We both thought tha other wasn't interested. Now we're here." Alistair didn't see the point in talking over those years of pining. He was happy with where they were now and would rather leave it at that than drudge up some long past history that could fuck this up.

"There's a lot to say and I lot I don't understand. When did you know?"

Alistair scoffed, because there could be a lot of answers to that question. "Know wha'?"

"That you wanted to be with me? When did you first realize it? And why…why didn't you _say_ anything?"

He clinched his jaw and looked away from Gilbert's gaze. His friend knew him too well for him to get away with a lie but the truth was…painful. "I was thirteen. I knew I wanted ta date ye by tha end of our second year. Ye can guess why I didn't tell ye."

" _What?_ But, you didn't…I had no idea."

"Why are ye surprised? Ye were how I figured out I wasn't straight. Surely, ye remember how I clung ta ye tha' semester."

"But you were so distant third year." Gilbert said, looking like his world had been turned upside down. "You stopped hugging me or touching me at all. I thought you were sick, or that I had done something to upset you."

"I thought ye were straight an' I had…I wasn't okay yet with tha fact tha' I wasn't. I _wanted_ ta touch ye, so I stopped doin' it. Third year was…bad." That was an understatement. He'd _hated_ himself that year, for how his body changed and started reacting to his best friend without his permission, for how he sometimes couldn't stop his eyes from following his every movement. But he'd never hated Gilbert.

"Fourth year had been different though. You were…different." Gilbert said, scooting forward to be closer to him. Sitting with his legs crossed now, he reached out and took Alistair's hand.

"Tha's because tha summer before was utter _shite_. Ye know tha'." Gilbert knew that that was the last summer he spent with his uncle. He even knew that his uncle had verbally abused him, though his grandmother had stepped in before it could escalate any further than that, thank God. But he didn't know that it started because his uncle had caught Alistair with a local boy in an alley. He hadn't minded the girls, but that one boy, the one with hair just a shade darker than Gilbert's and the same lanky frame that had adorned his friend at age fourteen…that had been too much. His uncle had always resented being saddled with "Mor's demon spawn," but it had never been as bad as it had that summer. It wasn't even that he had done something wrong; he had been a kid too smart for his own good and bored out of his mind. He told his older brother, the month before Charles started his last year at Hogwarts, that he was starting to get scared. The _day_ he got the letter, Charles had apparated to him and told his uncle, in no uncertain terms, that he would hand custody over to their Gran immediately and that Alistair was leaving with him. His uncle was _still_ banned from holiday gatherings, though no one but those directly involved knew why.

Alistair supposed that Charles was the only other person in his family outside of his Gran he might actually care if he disappointed.

Gilbert squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present. "Yes, I know. But that year, you were so…above it all? Like you stopped giving a shit about what people thought of you."

"I did."

"You don't know, I guess, what seeing that did to me. It was like you were untouchable. Even as we flew as partners and were best friends, it felt like I was losing you." That was the year they had tried out for the Quidditch team, surprising everyone by getting both of the open spots as beaters as Francis and Antonio became the seeker and chaser. They had gained in social status that year, though it never really phased Alistair much. "I _couldn't_ lose you."

Alistair stared at him, an answer to a mystery falling into place at last. "Is tha' why ye asked me ta kiss ye tha' first time? Because ye thought ye were losin' me?"

"Yeah. I knew you weren't interested in me for anything more permanent—"

"Oh, but I was!"

"—well I thought you weren't. And I thought using the excuse that we hadn't kissed anyone yet would work. It did, too."

Alistair stared at him. "Gilly…ye know yer weren't me first kiss, right?"

The way he froze indicated that no, he hadn't known. "Who?"

Alistiar shrugged. "A lass back in Scotland. I needed ta know if I only liked boys. But I would have jumped at tha chance ta kiss ye then, me first or no."

"I didn't know that!" Even in the slightly dimmed light of the alcove, Alistair could see his blush. "You just seemed to take it in stride. It makes sense now that I know I wasn't your first but…I'd realized what my feelings meant the year before, but you were so distant and I didn't know how to reach you. I needed an excuse to touch you by then, so I made one up."

Another piece of the puzzle of the last two years fell into place. "You've made up excuses ta touch me ever since. Tha's why ye verbalized a reason ta touch me every time ye did for more than a few seconds before yesterday. _God_ , Gilbert, I thought would only ever touch me because ye _had_ ta do somethin', not because ye _wanted_ ta."

"…I didn't want you to know. How I felt about you, I mean. I thought you would have laughed before breaking off our friendship."

 _You beautiful idiot_ , Alistair thought, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. _In what universe would I_ ever _have left you?_ "Is tha' why ye started makin' out with everythin' tha' moved? If so, ye did a damn good job because I had clue."

Gilbert flinched but said, "Like you did any better."

"I didn't say I did. I needed a distraction and I won't apologize for tha'. I've loved ye since I was barely thirteen. I wanted ye ta be happy an' I didn't make ye happy. I coped. I thought ye didn't want me romantically, so I tried ta let ye go when I thought ye found someone ye did."

"Eliza, you mean."

"And Mattie."

They stared at each other, the years of misunderstanding finally catching up to them. Gilbert leaned forward and gave Alistair a gentle, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "I knew I loved you the first time you kissed me, just like that. It scared the shit out of me because I didn't think you would ever love me back."

"Joke's on us, then." Alistair kissed him then, deep and unhurried. Then he said against his mouth, "Now tha' tha's settled…"

Gilbert gave him one last peck on the mouth before leaning back and saying, "We should talk about what Matthew's hiding from us. I have an idea, but it's pretty out there."

Alistair's mouth twisted a little to the side. "Maybe not as out there as ye think. As I see it, his venom is coded _specifically_ ta us…"

"And we had those pretty unique visions."

"He calms at our touch, but we are tha only things tha' can set him off without warnin'."

"We crave his touch when we're around him. I was able to start his maturation process months too early."

"He seemed certain tha' he was only supposed ta have _one_ partner, and Vargas _knew_ him bitin' us would convince him otherwise…"

"We have _spousal privileges,_ for fuck's sake."

They let the information hang between them for a beat. Then Alistair said, "I think tha word we're lookin' fer is 'soulmates.' Or maybe 'soulbonded.'"

Gilbert shook his head and sighed. "That should sound cheesy and poetic but, mostly? It just sounds right. We probably are a little off and are missing some nuance, but that sounds right. I have no problem with it."

Alistair raised his eyebrows at him. "Ye think I do?"

"No, but Matthew is _really_ worried about telling us for some reason."

"Ye think it has somethin' ta do with his birthdays? Because Longbottom all but told us somethin' will happen on his sixteenth and we _know_ at least part of wha' happens on his seventeenth."

"What do we do, Scottie? I don't want him to think he has to worry about these things alone."

Alistair sighed, agreeing but… "We should probably wait ta bring it up. We _did_ just start datin' yesterday. He probably thinks we would freak out if he brought up tha soulmate thing. Hell, he _fainted_ when I mentioned weddin' bands. Maybe _he's_ not ready ta consider tha long term."

"Do…do you think he wishes he had different soulmates? That he wishes it wasn't us?" Gilbert asked quietly, carefully, but Alistair flinched at the thought anyway.

"No," He said automatically, then had to think of a reason to back up his denial. "This mornin', before ye woke up, I asked him how he felt. Ye know what his answer was?"

Gilbert shook his head and even the memory of Matthew's expression made Alistair smile. " _Happy_. He's happy with us, Gilly. We just have ta make sure he stays tha' way."

* * *

Matthew was not expecting this to go well.

Still, he smiled as his brother approached him late Monday afternoon. His day had gone well up until that point: he'd gotten enough work done to only need to use Longbottom's healer's note in one class, he ate often enough to keep the gnawing hunger at bay, and he'd gotten to kiss both Gilbert _and_ Alistair when they had walked him to his classes. On top of that, Alistair asked him on a date! Some people had shot him utterly shocked looks, but no one had said anything to him or seemed to wish him ill…yet. And no one called him out on looking older now than he did last week, though some had been looking at him strangely at moments. Hey, small victories! Now he just had to tell his brother that not only was he dating _two_ people he hated, but that they were his mates.

Yep, low expectations were key to approaching this conversation. At least he could have dinner with his mates and friends immediately after this.

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he saw him and _really_ took him in. His first words were, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 _Because you're not entitled to the minutia of his life_ , Matthew thought immediately, only to admit to himself that this particular detail wasn't remotely small. "I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Matthew looked around him. They were in a usually disserted, dead-end hallway of the castle, but sound could and did travel in stone corridors. And who knew how much the portraits actually listened in on student conversations. The lone picture in the hall was a large landscape devoid of people, but you never knew. "Let me put up a privacy sound barrier, then I'll tell you more."

Matthew did so and the second the barrier was complete, Alfred said, more heatedly, " _Why_ didn't you tell me? You had to have a good reason. What it is?"

Matthew pursed his lips at him. "Because I wanted to first, you know, _explain that I wasn't human_ to him before telling you. To maybe tell my mate why we shouldn't touch much in public anymore because my eyes will fucking glow?"

His heartrate sped and Matthew closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _I will not lose my composure in the middle of a hallway. I will not start raging at my brother for being an impatient, selfish idiot._

"How long ago was that?"

Matthew clinched his jaw. "A week and a half."

"Seriously? What took you so long?"

"Well _excuse me_ for being confused as to why I wanted someone else and then going into a fucking rage about it!"

"You had a rage? Already? Why didn't you _call_ me, Mattie? I would have helped you." Alfred said, calming at the knowledge, visibly concerned. "Are you okay?"

Matthew blew out a breath. "I wasn't but now I am. I just aged a little because of how long it took to burn out."

"How long?" Alfred said warily, like he was afraid of the answer.

"Four hours."

"What the _fuck_ , Matthew! Why didn't your mate help you?"

"He didn't know. _They_ didn't know. I refused to let them be called."

"That's _super dangerous_ , what the hell? Wait…them? As in more than one and not non-binary?"

"Yeah. Two, to be exact."

Alfred gaped at him. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Neither did I."

"Have you told mom yet?"

"Yeah, sent an owl last night."

"Wow." Alfred leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, face serious. "I don't know if I should say congrats or 'I'm sorry.' _Shit,_ Mattie. Next year will be hell. They're not graduating this year, are they?"

"No, they're sixth years."

Alfred blew out a breath and looked marginally relieved. "That's good, at least. They will be able to help you with the worst of it, though it will probably cause its own problems." It was encouraging that Alfred saw the root of the issues and was thinking sensibly. When he didn't let his emotions rule him, he was insightful and easy to talk to. "But, Mattie, if you refused to call them, why didn't you call me? I would have come immediately."

Matthew shrugged. "I honestly didn't think to call you."

"Ouch, bro."

"What? I was contained in the hospital and Lovi helped me through the worst of it. Then my mates were called to help me recover." Gross oversimplification, but good enough. "Just so you know, protocol now is that mates are called if we start raging, no matter what. Longbottom was…not pleased when she found out how effective they could be at calming me and that I refused their help."

"That's good to know and all, but I still have no clue who my mate is and…hey, you lied to me, that day we got the letters. You thought you knew who your mate was at the time, didn't you?"

Now came the hard part. "Yes."

" _Why didn't you tell me, Mattie_?" Alfred ground out, clearly angry.

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it."

Alfred approached him, glaring. Where he would have loomed over him a week earlier with the gesture, they were nearly eye to eye now. "Who. Are. They."

"You need to step away from me, Alfred, and be very careful about what you say." Matthew said, low and controlled, anger just under the surface because these were his _mates_ they were talking about. He let his eyes flash a glowing blue in warning, let that small bit of anger out, before closing his eyes and controlling himself. That show of strength cost him, left his fuse so much shorter than it should have been, but it did get Alfred to back up, eyes wary with caution now.

"Who?" Alfred demanded and he did not appreciate his tone in the least.

Matthew remembered a conversation they had weeks earlier and his lips curled into a snarl. "I believe you referred to them as 'definitely the worst.'"

Some part of Matthew reminded him that he was not actually trying to start a fight with his brother. As he watched Alfred work through his words and come to a conclusion that soured his expression with disgust, he conveniently forgot about that. Then, just because he could, he dropped the concealing spell he had on his neck.

Alfred looked sick. "No."

Matthew smirked. "Oh, yes."

" _No!_ " Alfred said, human eyes blazing, like his denial would change anything. "You are _not_ mated to those _Slytherin_ —"

Alfred abruptly cut himself off at the slight cock of Matthew's head as he heard the beginning of an insult. His eyes _burned_ as he looked over his glasses, but he had his back to the hallway, the only exit. He had unintentionally cornered his brother. He was utterly unconcerned with how animalistic that small gesture had been, was simply waiting for Alfred to finish his sentence and damn himself. It seemed that Alfred realized that, too, and he stayed silent, shaking his head back and forth.

After several tense moments, Matthew said lowly, "I _am_ mated to those Slytherins. Gilbert Beilschmidt and Alistair Kirkland are _mine_ and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Matthew needed to control himself. This was his _brother_. His _twin brother!_ He didn't want to hurt him…okay, yes he did, but he didn't want him _hurt_. He stepped back from Alfred, to the very edge of his sound barrier, and just breathed for a minute, counting to 30.

When he opened his eyes again, seeing clearly through his glasses once more, Alfred had a determined edge to his face. He said, "You're wrong."

Matthew raised his eyebrows but his voice was the definition of serene as he answered, "I'm really not."

"Mom got the date wrong. She said it wasn't certain."

Matthew shook his head. "Mom's right. Gilbert just started my process early."

His expression shifted into something scarily close to hate. "How?"

"I'm not giving you details of my sex life." That had been uncalled for, but Alfred's affronted expression was a little hilarious. Considering how many times Matthew had inadvertently heard details of Alfred's escapades, this was long overdue. Also, this, no _they_ were the part of his life he wouldn't compromise. He had partially done it for years, keeping his attraction to himself, from his brother, denying it entirely when it came to Alistair, and he found that he was _done_.

"They will _not_ be my brothers-in-law."

"No, but that has more to do with the law than your sensibilities, Alfred." He remembered what Alistair said about his vision and added, "And it doesn't mean we won't wear each other's rings."

"You won't be their plaything, Mattie. I've watched how they've used people and thrown them away without a second thought. I won't let them use you like that."

Matthew's eyes hardened and he was struggling to maintain his Zen. "You're right; I won't be their toy. I am their mate. They don't know it yet, but I do. I am proof enough. And don't act like people didn't know what they were getting into with them. I've heard the same rumors you have, Alfred. People just wanted a fun time and that was all they offered."

Alfred shook his head at him again, eyes zeroing in on his oh-so-marked neck again. "Is that what they told you? Because, honestly, you look like their leftovers."

A muscle in his face twitched, but he controlled himself. Barely. "Say what you want about me, but they didn't do anything I didn't ask for. And they didn't _need_ to tell me anything, Alfred. They are not evil. They are not perfect and neither am I. But I was made for them and you need to accept that that has absolutely nothing to do with you or what you want."

Matthew had a thought and frowned at his brother. "Really, why are you this surprised? I've been openly dating Gilbert for weeks, hell, almost two months."

"I heard some rumors but didn't think you were stupid enough for them to be true! You can bet that I would have gotten you away from him before this happened if I had known."

" _Excuse me_? You would have kept me _from my mate_ if you had known we were dating? Is _that_ what you just said to me?"

"He wouldn't have been your mate then," Alfred said, that that made it better or even a lick of sense.

"What the _fuck_ would you have done if you had torn us apart and then my dream on our birthday confirmed that he _and Alistair_ are my mates? Would you have explained to him why you did it or just let me suffer?" Alfred opened his mouth to respond but Matthew put a hand up, not wanting to hear it. "No, you know what? I'm losing the will to keep myself from beating the shit out of you, so this conversation is over. If you were _anyone_ but my brother, you would be eating through a tube right now. I told you this as a courtesy and to let you know that you need to leave them alone. So _leave them alone_."

Matthew waved his wand to end the spell and then started walking away. When Alfred started walking with him, Matthew said, "You need to be away from me right now, Alfred. I am fresh out of patience."

Alfred stopped walking but said, "I have a game against them on Saturday. What exactly do you expect me to do, Mattie? Are they allowed to aim for me but I can't do the same."

" _Yep_." Matthew said, popping the 'p' sound deliberately and still walking away.

"That's bullshit," Alfred shot at him.

Matthew rounded on him, glaring from twenty feet away. "No, it's not. Consider the effects, Alfred. Fucking _think_ for once. What would I do if you were hurt in a game? Now, what would I do if _they_ were hurt in a game?"

"So that's how it is, now? You care about those _two…_ Slytherins more than your own twin?" He was angry, but he was learning at least.

"You're the one trying to draw a line in the sand, Alfred, not me. You read mom's letter and you know how I'll react. Don't try to make me choose, because we both know it's not a choice at all."

"Why don't you _understand_ , Matthew? Can't you see I'm trying to help?"

Matthew was pissed, _so pissed_ , but he would _not_ physically attack his brother. He. Would. Not. But there were other ways of lashing out. "No. I see you doing what you want and damning everyone else around you to the consequences, like you've always done. Did you know that I liked Gilbert for _years_ before we started dating but I was afraid to tell you? Or that I liked Alistair, too, but was too afraid to look at it closely because I know how you feel about Arthur? I didn't even admit it out loud _to my best friend_ for a _year_. Hell, mom wrote me a completely separate letter _because_ she knew I liked Gil and didn't know how to tell you. Well, now you've been told."

Matthew turned back and walked towards the end of the hall. Alfred didn't follow him. When he was about to round the corner, he paused and turned back around. He saw the bitterness, distaste, and perceived betrayal on Alfred's face and sighed. Then he called down the hall, not quite shouting, "If it matters to you at _all_? I am happy. They make me happy."

He left before his twin could respond.

* * *

If one more person tried to tell him his boyfriend was cheating on him today, he was going lose it.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the concern, whether it was kind-hearted or not, but they were all _so off_. They were also busy-bodies and, after the second person didn't believe him when he told them the G-rated version of the truth, he started responding with increasingly outlandish retorts. It had been fun at first.

"And I'm descended from Prussian royalty," he'd said to Slytherin fourth-year. (Yeah, right.)

"And I'm actually a monk," he'd said to a Ravenclaw sixth-year. (He considered himself a sensualist, which was well known around the school.)

"And my best friend is Alfred Jones," he'd said to a disgusted Gryffindor fifth-year. (That had been a particular favorite, and had been used multiple times.)

"And I'm a Gryffindor," he'd said to a Hufflepuff seventh-year. (They had looked at him pityingly but said nothing more. That was when he started to get angry.)

The last time, he had completely lost his patience and asked, bluntly, "What's my boyfriend's name?" He'd let the person verbally stumble for a bit before saying, "Don't try to start shit unless you know the facts." He'd then stalked away, annoyed.

He now sat in the Great Hall for dinner, head in his hands and back to the rest of the room, trying to ignore the feeling of being gawked at. He startled when a light hand trailed over his back in greeting. He knew who it was before Matthew said, "Hey, angel. You feeling alight?"

He looked up to see Matthew's concerned face, blue eyes searching as if they would be able to see what was troubling him if they tried hard enough, and sighed. "Hey, Mattie. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." He answered easily, his entire being focused on him. Gilbert relaxed a little and smiled at him.

"Can you kiss Scottie when he gets here?"

Matthew laughed a little, not quite believing his ears. "That's the favor? Kissing Alistair?"

"Yes."

"Such a difficult task, but I'm sure I'll manage," He said with a confused smile, leaning in to kiss him in greeting before settling onto the bench. "But are you actually alright?"

"Yeah, just had a long day dealing with stupid people. How about you? How did the talk with your brother go?"

Matthew grimaced. "About as well as I expected."

"That bad?"

"Worse. I may have…lost my temper. A bit."

Gilbert sat up, surprised. "Shit, Mattie. Are you okay? Do you need-?"

"I'm alright. I was just not very diplomatic. Probably should have brought Lovi along as a chaperone. Or to at least yell at him so I didn't have to. He's been wanting to do that since forever."

"I'm sorry, _Liebling_. I know you were hoping it would go well." He reached up and began lightly massaging Matthew's neck. His boyfriend's head dropped with a groan.

Antonio and Lovino arrived then, the latter shooting him a questioning look. His only answer was to shake his head and mouth silently, "Alfred." Lovino's face tightened in sudden anger, but he said nothing as they sat down.

Matthew grumbled, "He's such a fucking idiot."

"What did he say?" Gilbert asked, glancing up to see Alistair approaching them, a pinched look of concern furrowing his brow as he took in Matthew.

"He didn't believe me when I said that we were together, like, at _all_."

"What?" Gilbert looked at him then, hand stilling. "We've been dating for weeks."

"Apparently everybody _but_ my brother knew that."

"Knew wha'?" Alistair asked, sitting on the other side of Matthew. Gilbert could practically feel the tension in the room rise at the action, could almost make out the furious whispers of those behind them. "Wha' are we talkn' about?"

"How my twin is an idiot." Matthew looked to their boyfriend at he spoke.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, tha's certainly common knowledge, but wha' does he not know this time?"

Matthew smiled at him, leaning towards him and tilting his face up in blatant invitation. Alistair kissed him briefly, without hesitation, and a glass broke somewhere in the room.

There was a collective moment of quiet in the Hall and Alistair looked around, confused. Gilbert just smirked. Alistair asked, "Wha's botherin' tha masses?"

Gilbert answered, deadpan, "Their own incompetence." He was pretty sure he heard Lovino snort in amusement.

"Tha's fair. Now, wha' does Alfred not know?" Alistair took Matthew's hand.

Matthew looked between the two of them. "Am I missing something here?"

"Don't worry, Birdie. I took care of it."

"…Okay." Matthew sighed. "He didn't believe me when I said that we all were together, or even that _Gilbert_ and I were dating. Not even with me looking like, you know, _I aged_ or anything." He said that last at a whisper.

"Wha' _exactly_ did he think caused it then?" Alistair asked, incredulous. He always did have a difficult time when people believed something against all obvious evidence.

"He said that the start date just be wrong. I told him he was being an idiot and the conversation went downhill after that. Then again it hadn't exactly started on high ground. We hit rock bottom really fast." Matthew slumped, defeated. "He hates you both for some reason."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

Matthew straightened at the question and said, steel in his voice, "If it is, I'll handle it. He's my problem, not yours."

Food appeared on the table and Matthew dug in, his appetite still going strong. Gilbert hesitated, meeting Alistair's glance, and shook his head. There was nothing they could really do for now. Maybe Alfred would come to his senses…? Nah, too reasonable for him.

They would just have to wait and see.

But for now…

"Mattie, I don't think I've ever introduced you to West. I should do that."

"Wait, what? Now?"

"No, _Liebling_ , eat your dinner. I meant later."

(Gilbert figured that Matthew needed to be reminded that sometimes brothers were a good thing. Ludwig's slight bewilderment but easy acceptance did seem to make him happy, at least.)

* * *

Alistair would have preferred that his first date with Matthew take place somewhere more scenic and at a less hectic time for his boyfriend. However, he also didn't want to waste time waiting for a more opportune moment, so he made do.

He'd skipped dinner in the Great Hall, opting instead to eat from his personal cache of snacks to give himself time to prepare. It was Friday, the evening before his last Quidditch game of the season, and he probably shouldn't be doing this for his own reasons. But he wasn't really concerned about the game and he _was_ emotionally invested in getting to know Matthew more.

So he had set up the one place that he knew was completely private, cleaning out a space large enough for them to be together comfortably. He'd saved the sweets he knew Matthew liked the best and brought them with him. He even pulled a couple of favors to have the kitchen house elves make a small surprise. He had used every cleaning spell his grandmother had taught him to get the room looking less like the glorified storage space it was. Occasionally, only the ghosts came down here to have big gatherings, particularly to celebrate someone's death day. Usually, though, it was as quiet as a tomb.

Gilbert knew about this place and he was the one leading Matthew here. They could arrive at any moment and Alistair found himself anxiously triple checking that the space looked acceptable. He had brought in a blanket that he had stored in his trunk, soft pillows that he had been practicing conjuring for days in preparation, and a bunch of candles that made the entire set-up a fire hazard. He made sure to put them as far from the fabric as possible. They wouldn't run out of air due to a number of vents around the place, but the concern had made him check. One would have thought there would be light fixtures in a place with so much air flow but apparently not. There might have been a free standing torch or two at some point, but not recently.

The overall effect was nice enough, the color scheme of red and black maybe a little dramatic with the candle light. Maybe if he had thought to _somehow_ procure some flowers—

The hidden door opened, a sudden shift in the air giving it away, and Alistair whirled. Matthew came through the door first and stopped short with a gasp, taking in all that he had done before finally looking at him. Then he smiled wide and walked to him, closing the distance between them quickly. Alistair was expected a quick kiss hello, maybe a hug. But Matthew held them together, lips insistent and body speaking the kind of language Alistair liked to hear. What else could he do but respond in kind?

Gilbert's low whistle of appreciation got them to stop, Alistair pulling away with a murmured, "Hello ta ye, too."

Matthew just smiled at him and ducked his head. Alistair looked up to see his other boyfriend still at the entrance, a soft expression on his face as he looked at them. He lifted a brow to him, asking, _you have something to say?_

Gilbert smirked then, then gestured to the space Alistair had cleared. "Nice set-up."

"Thanks," he responded dryly, fighting off a blush. _Maybe I had done too much?_

Gilbert saw something on his face and rolled his eyes, approaching them. Matthew looked up from where he was still hugging him and said, "I appreciate it. It's great, Alistair."

"I wasn't teasing, Scottie. I think it's cute. I'll have to think of something just as involved for our date." Gilbert kissed him then, both a greeting and a farewell. He shifted a little to briefly kiss Matthew before turning for the door. Alistair separated from Matthew, only leaving his hand in his, as Gilbert said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't." Then he was gone, closing the entrance behind him.

Alistair led Matthew to the blanket, both of them discarding their shoes and getting comfortable as he asked, "How was yer day?"

"Better now. Nothing happened outside of the usual. Alfred hasn't made a problem of himself, so that's good. Everyone is starting to get _really_ stressed about O.W.L.s though. I wish I could fast forward a month and a half so I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore." Matthew sighed as he leaned back to rest on his hands. "How about yours?"

Alistair shrugged. "Nothin' out of tha ordinary but this. Not every day tha' ye have yer first date."

Matthew frowned. "You mean with me?"

"I mean in general. I've never been on a date before. Is this…not a normal set up?" Alistair let a fraction of his anxiety into his voice. This was Matthew, his boyfriend and probably his soulmate of some kind. He wanted to let him in more than he already did.

Matthew's expression softened and he beamed at him. "It's perfect."

Alistair smiled at him and the expression was as easy as breathing. "Good. I know ye ate already, but I have some snacks and—"

"Oh, my _God_. Are those _Timbits_?"

Alistair laughed a little. "Not quite. I couldn't figure out a way ta get them here fresh. But they _were_ inspired by them. I was not sure what flavors ye liked but I asked fer a couple an'—"

"Alistair." Matthew was leaning forward now, in Alistair's space. He was damn near in his lap with an amused, knowing smile on his lips.

"Er, yes?"

Matthew kissed him, long and deep. Alistair didn't know what had brought this on, but he wasn't complaining. _Really_ , he wasn't.

Matthew pulled away slowly, leaving Alistair a little dazed. For someone who had only been kissing people for about two months, he sure was good at that.

Matthew settled back into his own space, smirk on his lips and eyes gone glowing. He said, very clearly, "We are going to have a wonderful first date. I don't know what your plan was, but I want to know more about you. And, by the end, I want you to teach me how to go down you. And then I want to practice."

"Over some _doughnut holes?_ " Alistair asked, shocked and _oh no, why did I say that? Oh God, I_ like _this plan, why am I questioning this?_

"They're Timbits, honey, pay attention. And also for the work you put into setting this up and how understanding you've been. And because I've been wanting to blow you for a very long time. We don't have to do—"

"I want ta!" Alistair assured quickly. "I really do. I was only surprised. Sounds great ta me."

Matthew grinned at him, "I'm glad." He kissed him briefly again then moved to help himself to the _doughnut holes_. Maybe Timbits was a Canadian thing?

A thought occurred and Alistair chuckled. When he was shot a questioning look he said, "It occurs ta me tha' we did things a bit out of order."

"What do you mean?"

"Mattie, this is our first date but we've already slept together and are in a committed relationship."

"Hmm, that's true." Matthew settled back in one spot, having picked his share of the food and reclining on a mound of pillows. "But we did have a long time of playing the game _if-we-act-like-we're-not-into-each-other-then-we-won't-be._ I thought I would go insane last week. What made you start acting differently, by the way? We were doing a good job denying things until then."

Alistair popped a sweet into his mouth and hummed, thinking about it. After a moment he said, "I had ta admit ta meself the constant urge ta touch ye ta figure out wha' ye were. Once I let meself think of it, it was harder ta ignore. Tha lengths we took ta not touch just made me more aware of ye and I only wanted ye more. If ye had been with anyone but Gilly…" He frowned at that, not liking the fact that he might be the kind of person to poach on a friend's significant other under any circumstance. Oh, that was not a comforting thought at all.

"What?" Matthew asked, seeing his shift in mood.

"I never wanted ta be tha' person, but I might have been fer ye. God, I thought I would choke on me jealousy. And sure, it would have started with me allowing an innocent touch. But wha' if yer eyes had not changed a week ago? Would I have started touchin' ye casually? Would it have escalated?"

"No. We both care for Gilbert too much to have allowed that to happen." Matthew said, taking his hand. "If my eyes hadn't changed, I would have been skittish around you because I knew it was too dangerous to let us touch again. It had been such a small touch, but I had felt like I was drowning, Alistair. I would have tried to get us to talk about what was going on explicitly, to stop things from going too far."

"So we never would have been together if yer eyes hadn't given ye away?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but he probably didn't succeed. Considering a future where he never would have had this was…unpleasant.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Matthew smiled his bittersweet smile and shook his head. "Lovi had been waiting for me to come back that night. Apparently we weren't being subtle that things were getting tense and he was expecting one of us to break soon. He was prepared with cookies and a lecture about how I could be with _both_ of you if we just talked to each other."

Alistair snorted. "Yeah, we got tha same speech when he called us in after yer rage, though I doubt he gave ye tha shovel talk."

"He threatened you?" Matthew's eyes had gone sharp and maybe he should minimize damage on this one. He owed Vargas for getting them together after all.

"No, nothin' like tha'. He was worried about ye an' it showed. Ye gave everyone a fright, Mattie."

"Yeah, I know. But enough about that. Tell me something I don't know about you."

Alistair smiled at him, more than ready to move on from the past. "We've talked about how ye shouldn't give me free reign on things like this."

"Oh, fine." Matthew rolled his eyes but his mouth twisted in amusement. "Favorite musician?"

"Arctic Monkeys. Though tha' may change when I can actually listen ta music again on a device more modern than a gramophone. Ye?"

"Lana del Rey."

"Really?"

"Yep. _Born to Die_ is the most perfect album I've ever heard and I will fight you on this. _Formation_ may be the only one better."

"Okay, _tha's_ fair. I tend ta lean towards Floggin' Molly and MS MR but _Formation_ was a masterpiece in storytellin'."

"Thank God you have good taste. Gilbert _still_ hasn't listened to it."

"We're fixin' tha' once we can use tech again. The one thing I hate about Hogwarts is tha lack of tech. I started teachin' meself how ta code a couple of summers ago an' it sucks havin' ta reteach meself things."

"I didn't know that. I know basically nothing about computers. What does that involve?" Since Matthew actually looked interested, Alistair started sketching the basics of coding, excited to talk about it after so long.

After some length of time, he noticed that Matthew was just smiling at him gently. He might have been talking about this for too long. He summarized what he was saying and then said, cheeks heating, "Sorry. I'll stop. It's been a while."

Matthew's smile widened and he said, "No need to apologize, hon. I like hearing you talk about it, even though I was lost about a minute in. I've never heard you talk about anything the way you talk about computer languages. You can keep going, if you want."

Alistair shook his head but smiled at him openly. "Hon?"

"I guess that's a thing now. Gilbert's my angel and you're my honey; you're sweet and everything's better with you."

What could he even say to that? He smiled at him, shaking his head. "Yer a little ridiculous, ye know tha'?"

Matthew beamed at his sappy tone, face alight with the kind of happiness that Alistair was sure he would kill to maintain. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do." Warmth spread in his chest and he couldn't help a light laugh. "No one would understand yer pet names fer us. They're a bit out of character."

"No, they're not. If people can't see that, it's their loss. And Gilbert was right the other day; it doesn't matter if people don't understand us. They won't need to. The only thing they need to do," Matthew's smile sharpened and Alistair felt a thrill at his expression, "is stay the fuck out of our way."

* * *

" _Welcome back_ , Scottie. Nice of you to remember to _sleep_ before our _game_ tomorrow."

"Gilbert, we are marrying tha' boy."

(The sound of two people choking in the background.)

"O-oh? You say that after one date…?"

"Aye, 'cause I'm not stupid. Move over."

"What did he do?"

"Be himself."

(The sound of shifting cloth, followed by a brief wet sound: a kiss.)

(Muttered quietly in Spanish: _Oh, God, please don't fuck right now. Natalia will kill us all if we don't sleep._ )

"You taste like him and…dessert."

"Apparently tha way ta his heart is doughnut holes. 'Night."

"…Huh. Goodnight, Alistair."

(Silence. Shifting cloth. Sighs of relief.)

* * *

"What the _fuck?_ " Gilbert asked aloud as he deflected yet another bludger in self-defense. He made it count by aiming at the nearest Gryffindor chaser but this was starting to become a problem.

He looked to the source of his ills and scowled. Alfred, from his spot across the pitch gave him a rude gesture in response before shooting off, following the clump of chasers fighting over the quaffle. _What the hell is he doing?_ Gilbert wondered. _Is he actually trying to hurt me? Even knowing that Mattie would lose his shit and come after him if he succeeded?_

Alistair started flying towards him, breaking their carefully arraigned positions, but Gilbert didn't try to motion him back. It only took him a few seconds to be hovering next to him, close enough to talk while watching his back. "Ye alright?"

Gilbert sighed and kept his eyes on the game but said, "For now. My wrist is starting to hurt, though." That was an understatement; his wrist was damn near throbbing. It was one thing to hit a free flying bludger. It was quite another to redirect one hit _at you_ over and over again, even with the dodging he did. He had half a mind to switch his batting hand. He practiced with both, after all, but he was less accurate with his left hand. Getting him to switch arms would have been a decent strategy, but Gilbert doubted anything that clear-headed was driving Alfred.

He could see Alistair shifting on his broom out of the corner of his eye. He knew how bad the pain had to be for Gilbert to say something and was subtly telegraphing his agitation. "Tha feck is he playin' at because it sure as _shite_ isn't Quidditch."

"I think he knows Matthew isn't here and this is the last time he could come at me like this without getting in trouble before the year ends."

"Tha' makes no sense. Mattie isn't here, but Alfred has ta land sometime. He's gonna be pissed ta find out he was tryin' ta hurt ye. Also, why jus' ye? Wha' am I, chopped liver?"

Gilbert smirked and took a moment to look over at Alistair. "You feeling neglected, Scottie?"

Alistair smirked back, eyes dancing with mirth. "Feck ye."

"Maybe la-"

Gilbert didn't have time to process what the sudden widening in Alistair's eyes meant before his partner bodily shoved him to the side, nearly knocking him off his broom. Then he heard a thud, a sickening crack, and an all-too-familiar shout. He righted himself and was at Alistair's side almost immediately.

Alistair was hunched over his broom, face contorted with pain. His breathing was labored and his right arm hung useless at his side. His tunic should _not_ have been laying that way. "Alistair-!"

"I'm fine," the red head ground out through clinched teeth, lifting his face in a snarl of rage towards where the bludger had come from. Gilbert followed his line of sight and wasn't surprised to see Alfred staring at them, a look of shock on his face. Then he paled as Gilbert focused on him and let the righteous anger fill him. It was one thing to go after him. It was _another_ to hurt Alistair.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one pissed. Arthur, having heard whatever commentary Feliks was giving on the events, had rounded on his teammate and was speaking to him tersely. By Arthur's standards, that that was throwing a temper tantrum. Gilbert answered Alistair with, "You're not. You at the _very least_ have a dislocated shoulder. You know team rules."

"Feck team rules. This is our last game an' tha' bastard is still in play. He had been aimin' at _ye_ , Gilly. It was damn near a head-shot."

Gilbert went cold at that but shook his head all the same. "Doesn't matter. I'll be more careful and it looks like Jones is being chewed out by the one person who can actually make him behave. You're grounded. Go get checked out and let our Mattie see you."

Natalia flew out of formation to approach them abruptly, demanding, "Kirkland, why the fuck are you still in the air with that shoulder? Get on the ground and stop distracting Beilschmidt." Just like that, she was gone, falling seamlessly back into the movements of their team.

"What our captain said," Gilbert helpfully supplied, even as he reached out to touch Alistair's face, completely aware that he was still playing the most heavily attended Quidditch game of the year and not caring. "Go get yourself checked out."

Alistair went to shake his head but stilled as pain clearly shot through him. "Sap." He said before finally angling his broom towards the medic station.

"Asshole." Gilbert shot back with a small smile. When he saw that Alistair was indeed on the ground and talking to a field medic, he turned his attention back towards the game. He located Alfred and let his face show all the anger and vicious determination that filled him. His lips curled, but the result was not an expression remotely close to a smile.

Alfred wanted to hurt him? Fine. Alfred didn't care who got caught in the crossfire? Okay. Alfred was doing this despite _knowing_ the toll it would take on Matthew? Sure.

Gilbert was going to make him wish he had never heard of Quidditch. He would humiliate him and his team in front of 90% of the school. Then he would let his boyfriend take a shot at his brother.

Fuck being careful. He wanted revenge.

His wrist didn't bother him much anymore.

* * *

Something was wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Matthew knew it in his _bones_. He had been waiting in his empty dorm room for Lovino to come back with news on how the Quidditch match went, studying as much as he was able. Now he was pacing, a rippling energy crawling under his skin as he desperately tried to control himself. He was grateful Vash and Nate were also at the game, because his eyes were a lost cause and had changed five minutes ago. As it was, he was trying desperately to control his breathing to starve off a full blown rage, mind whirring as he asked himself in a panic, _what was wrong?_

Then, as Lovino burst breathlessly through the door, he finally asked something that had been almost too awful to contemplate, that his mind had shied away from because there was no hope of control down this path. He felt his fangs descend as he snarled out, " _Who_?"

Lovino swallowed audibly but managed, "He's going to be alright, he was conscious and walking when they took him to the hospital."

 _My mate is hurt. My mate_. Matthew stalked towards the door, intent on going to him, when Lovino stepped in his path. He hissed at him, voice still human, "You would keep me from my mate?"

"No! No, I just wanted to walk you to him, help hide you." Lovino said hastily, fear making his voice reedy.

 _Why would that matter? My mate is hurt and I am not there to protect him_. "Why? It would slow us—"

"You would care later." When Matthew just moved to push him aside, Lovino quickly added, "People stopping you to stare at your eyes and teeth would slow you down a hell of a lot more than just throwing on a pair of sunglasses and walking with me to the hospital!"

Matthew processed the information coldly, considering the words and finding them reasonable. When he made no further movement, Lovino bolted to his trunk to withdraw a pair of sunglasses the Matthew distantly recognized as his favorite pair and carefully offered them to him. He put them on and immediately turned from the room, walking fast enough that Lovino had to trot to keep up with him. As they made their way up the stairs, taking the most direct (but mostly deserted) route to the clinic, Matthew asked again, "Who?"

"…Alistair. He-he saved Gilbert from being hit."

Matthew stopped abruptly and whirled on his friend. "Is Gilbert still playing?" _Is he still in danger? Why is he in danger? I must—_

"Yes, but _Alistair_ needs you," Lovino said, obviously trying to distract him. It worked, but only partially. He was being torn between the need to care for his injured mate and the need to protect the one in immediate danger. Perhaps sensing this, Lovino continued gently, "Gilbert can take care of himself and he is with the rest of his team. Alistair only has you right now."

Matthew blinked then continued on his previous route to the hospital wing. He didn't say another word as they passed several students who skipped up the game to study or relax indoors. Most cast confused glances at the sunglasses, but Lovino's glare sent their eyes skittering away. Matthew was beyond caring at that point. He had to get to Alistair _now._

His speed gradually increased until he was running and Lovino was struggling to keep up. They made it to the hospital doors shortly thereafter and Matthew threw the doors open. A nurse ( _Maria_ , his human self that was concerned with niceties reminded him) at the front desk startled then immediately said after recognizing him, "He's in the back room, dear."

Matthew distantly heard Lovino thanking her as he ran to the other end of the wing and pushed the door open without knocking. Both Madam Longbottom and Alistair ( _Alistair, Alistair, Alistair_ ) snapped their eyes to the door, the former recognizing the state Matthew was in and stepping away from the latter entirely. The movement revealed his mate's shirtless torso, his right shoulder and chest a worrying, _enraging_ mess of red and purple. Matthew was at his side in an instant and threw the sunglasses onto the bed as his hands fluttered nervously over his mate. He didn't want to hurt him further and—

"Shush, _leannan_ , I'm alright." Alistair reach for him with his left hand, and Matthew clutched at it gently. He looked at the healer with wide eyes then and went to ask if he could touch him more and _what was wrong_ , only to have clicking chirp emerge from his mouth. He then realized he had been making similar distressed, clipped noises since seeing the damage on his mate's body. Later, he might be embarrassed by that. At the moment, he mostly wanted his answers and his sudden lack of speech was getting in the way of what he needed to help Alistair.

He cleared his throat and tried again, concentrating this time. One raspy, hissing word was all he could manage. "Touch?"

The Matron's eyes crinkled in pity. Softly, she said, "Yes, Matthew, go ahead, but please be careful. Stay on his left side." Matthew nodded and climbed silently over Alistair, viscerally aware of how much his movements were jostling the bed and keeping an eye out of any sign of causing his mate further discomfort.

"Fucking hell," came the soft voice of his best friend from the door as he closed it. Matthew didn't bother looking up, settling himself to curl as much as he could around Alistair. He made noises of concerned inquiry as he kissed his cheek and nuzzled gently into his neck.

Alistair lightly chuckled as he took Matthew's hand in his and turned his head to kiss the Veela's forehead. "I'm okay, Mattie. Madam Longbottom healed some already."

Matthew tensed and his head shot up in alarm to look at the healer. He chirped again in distress, saving his effort for words when it was most necessary.

She winced before saying, "He's going to be fine, Matthew. I have Alistair's permission to share his medical status with you but Lovino…" She trailed off, looking at his friend.

Lovino blew out a breath and said, "No worries, I'm gone. I just wanted to make sure he got here."

He shot Matthew a highly concerned look as he moved to exit and Matthew, a little more mentally himself now that he was with Alistair, managed, "Lo. Vi?" The Italian turned around and he continued with a hissed, "Thanks."

The corner of Lovino's mouth kicked up as he said, "Anything for you, maple bastard. And keep the shades, I have a feeling you'll need them more than me."

He left then, closing the door behind him. Matthew felt a quiet, removed joy and gratitude for having a friend like him, then turned back to Madam Longbottom. She said, "Alistair suffered a dislocated shoulder and two cracked ribs. His shoulder is back in place, but I still need to fix his ribs. The bruising is bad right now and I will be able to alleviate the worst of it. We're lucky his collarbone didn't break."

Matthew chirped a question, but frowned as he realized that didn't fix this situation. He tried again, "Help? How?"

"Well, you can start by letting go and backing away for a moment. I need to do a secondary check to make sure that part of his ribs did not chip away from the impact and you are too close to him for the check to be completely accurate."

Matthew blinked, trying to understand that this person ( _healer,_ he reminded himself, _healer who will help_ ) wanted him to stop touching Alistair. He told himself to back away, to let him go, but the best he could do was sit up, Alistair's hand still in his. He _couldn't_ let him go, not when he was hurt like this, but he did scooch away a little. He looked at Alistair, his mouth set into lines of amusement, before looking pleadingly at Madam Longbottom. _Is this far enough_ , he asked with a glance, already feeling a little less steady from the lack of contact. This was going to be a problem, but there would be time for panicking over what would be later. He was too busy worrying over what was happening now.

Longbottom sighed and said gently, "That's fine, Matthew." She approached the bed again and waved her wand over Alistair's shoulder. She hummed to herself then gestured pointedly at the bruise. Alistair gasped sharply in surprise and Matthew was instantly tense, alert, and back to being plastered to his side, almost without thought. He chirped at her in short bursts, accusatory.

She just smiled at him. "His ribs are fixed. I'm going to get a salve for the bruising and a sling for the arm."

Matthew's brow furrowed as he thought frantically. He looked at the bruises on his mate's body, remembered something the healer had said not a week earlier, about healing capabilities, and asked, "Bite. Him?"

Longbottom seemed to startle at the suggestion. "You mean to bite him over his bruise? To heal him?" When Matthew only stared at her, she sighed and rubbed at her temples. "You three…fine. Alistair, would you prefer that Matthew tried biting the area to heal you or do you want the salve and sling?"

Matthew looked at his mate and found him smiling wryly. "Madam Longbottom, yer askin' me ta choose between havin' me shoulder healed almost instantly with a love bite an' wearin' a sling fer God knows how long? I'll take tha bite, thanks."

"Why am I not surprised?" She'd mumbled to herself, probably not meaning for Matthew to hear, before saying, "Fine. Please bite him for only a few seconds at a time. I want to check his healing rate with each venom infusion."

"Erm, yer gonna stay?" Alistair asked, blush spreading over his cheeks. Matthew, once more edging back into his senses, was not thrilled at the idea of having a non-Gilbert audience for this.

Longbottom glared at both of them. "Yes, I am going to stay. You are suggesting that I authorize an experimental treatment on an injured student by using the genetic material of a different student, who is also _a minor,_ without at least monitoring the process. Not only no, but absolutely not. If the biting works this time with no ill effect then I will not stay again. I personally have no desire to witness what is about to happen, but as a professional healer, I will work past my discomfort to make sure my students are healthy and not engaging in dangerous activities. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Madam." Alistair said with a wince. Matthew only nodded and leaned over Alistair's chest. He pressed the gentlest of kisses to the bruise before pulling his lips back, opening his jaw wide, and biting down. He was very careful that only the tips of his fangs broke the skin and, hyper-aware of their audience, refrained from licking at the small amount of blood that welled from the marks. He mentally counted to five, trying to ignore how he could hear Alistair's breath catch in his throat and feel his hand in his hair. This was about healing him; everything else could come later.

He pulled away from Alistair carefully when he hit five, leaning back to allow Madam Longbottom to inspect the injury. He shifted his gaze to his mate's face, unsurprised to see his eyes dark with lust but a little distant, color appearing high on his cheeks. He gripped Alistair's hand and found himself able to ask him, "What do you see?"

Alistair blinked and focused on him. He squeezed Matthew's hand lightly and said, voice intimate. "You, Matthew. Always you."

Madam Longbottom's voice broke the moment. "Alistair, can you try raising your arm for me? The bruising has eased but I don't know how the venom has effected your deep tissue."

Alistair managed to lift his arm a little, more than he could have done before the bite, but he almost immediately put it down, face draining of color. "Tha's about it."

The healer nodded. "That makes sense. Would you both be okay if Matthew bit down longer and allowed his fangs to go deeper? I appreciate the control you are showing, Matthew, but now I think you need to bite down harder to allow your venom to get where it needs to go. We're probably going to have to do this at least twice more, over both the bruise itself and into his shoulder."

Alistair said, "Sure."

Matthew had his reservations, however. He felt more himself, so much more in control than when he had run into the room. He had never been more grateful to form a complete sentence in his life than when he said, "If I bite him too deeply, that may leave a mark that would last much longer than…than last week's markings. It may even scar." He looked at the area again. Where he had bitten down so carefully, there were four small silvery dots on Alistair's skin. The area immediately around the dots were no longer a dark red, but a sickly yellow.

Madam Longbottom took in the information and nodded. "Then we can do multiple, short term shallow bites. If that doesn't work, then I will go get the salve and sling as planned."

"I would be fine if Mattie marked me." Alistair said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Madam Longbottom looked _extremely_ uncomfortable at his admission, but said nothing. A (concerningly large) part of Matthew was all for it. Another part was horrified. "It's not that I'm not thrilled you're committed to this relationship. But, hon, we've only been dating for a week. Maybe we should hold off on permanent body markings until at least the six month mark?"

Alistair looked at him steadily and said, "I think we both know we'll be datin' longer than six months, Mattie."

Matthew froze, entire body tensing at the insinuation, so not ready for this conversation. "What?"

Alistair said nothing for a few seconds, visually dissecting Matthew's reaction in a way that had him averting his eyes, before shrugging. He said with an all-too-natural casual air, "Nothin'. Whatever makes ye comfortable. It's all fine ta me. I just want ta be able ta use me arm."

That sentence was playing right into his instincts and Matthew had a feeling that Alistair had done it deliberately. He gave in to the part of him that was all but _screaming_ to take up the offer and said, "I-I'll bite a little deeper this time." He looked at the healer and asked, suddenly grateful for her presence, "If I bite him longer than 30 seconds, could you get my attention? Touching me is probably a bad idea but could you say my name?"

There was a weight to her gaze when Madam Longbottom said, "Of course."

Matthew looked at his mate's calm face and asked, "Ready?"

He smirked. "Yer askin' me tha'? Go ahead."

Matthew nodded, took a deep breath, and bit him again.

* * *

Alistair could hardly catch his breath now as Madam Longbottom checked his wound after the fifth, and hopefully final, bite. He had given up on controlling the sounds he made around the half-way point of bite three, but he drew the line at orgasming in front of his healer. Thing was, if Matthew bit him one more time like _that_ , he wouldn't care anymore. The hallucination was still playing out in the back of his head, more vivid than any he had seen before. He was shaking with the need to touch Matthew, to relieve some of his tension, but there was the problem of his injury. The bruise on his chest was gone, the question now was if shoulder was good to go.

Matthew looked like he hoped that was the last of it, too. He had started losing control of himself around the same time Alistair stopped holding back the sounds of his pleasure. To administer the last two bites to his shoulder, he had actually straddled Alistair's torso and gripped his hair as he bit down. Longbottom had to call him off both times. Now he was almost ignoring her as he stared at Alistair, eyes heavy lidded and face flushed.

Alistair rotated his right arm one last time before Madam Longbottom declared him healed and fled from the room, saying, "Be safe. Remember, there are supplies in the drawer."

The door wasn't even closed before they were on each other, kissing as they scrambled to get Matthew out of his clothes, the taste of it strewn with copper. As they had to separate to fumble at their pants, Matthew asked, "You're really healed?"

Alistair honestly couldn't remember getting out of his Quidditch breeches faster in his life. "Aye, Mattie. Ye healed me. Why do ye ask?"

Alistair pulled him back into his arms, not waiting for him to answer as he started kissing down his neck, hands roaming freely. "It's just-ah!-something still feels off."

At the words, Alistair had to force himself to freeze. He ceased his ministrations to ask if Matthew wanted to stop only for Matthew to claw lightly at his shoulders and all but shout at him, "Don't stop!"

"Yer sure?" He asked anyway, kissing Matthew's jaw lightly.

" _Yes_." Came the hissed response and Alistair couldn't help laughing darkly into his skin. He flipped them over so he was on top of Matthew and the Veela said, "What's so funny?"

"You." Alistair answered easily, looking away from his boyfriend to reach for the supply drawer, searching for the lube. "Ye know, I really hope tha hallucinations I see when ye bite me are actually tha future."

Matthew ran his fangs down the side of Alistair's neck in response, sending a wave of pleasure through him. "Why?"

"Because I want ta know if ye really will get off tha' much on what we would do ta ye. I want ta know if ye would like tha way Gilbert held yer neck or tha way I would tie ye down." Matthew's breath hitched. Alistair slicked up a hand and reached down to hold them against each other as they moved. They both groaned and Alistair continued, "Tha' last vision had audio, _leannan_. I want ta know if ye sound like tha' when we take turns feckin' ye. If ye'll really beg fer it like tha'. If ye will be as _ours_ as I want ye ta be."

"Yes," Matthew moaned neck arching as he threw his head back. Alistair gripped his hair and forced those brilliant, otherworldly eyes back to him.

"Yes ta wha', Mattie?"

"I'm yours."

Alistair believed him.

After they had finished, cleaned up, and put on clothes, Alistair kissed his temple and said, "Thank you fer tha healin', Mattie."

"Of course, anytime. But…" Matthew's eyes remained glowing, his fangs visible. "Something's wrong."

Alistair pulled him into his arms, needing to touch him with the venom so thoroughly in his system, and he asked, "Wha' does it feel like? Can ye describe it ta me?"

"It's kinda like little ants of pure energy are crawling under my skin. It's gotten worse in the past five minutes, but not as bad as before when you…oh, my God." Matthew tensed, going pale.

"Wha'? Wha' is it?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert's hurt."

Oh, shit.

* * *

"Fuck." Gilbert groused under his breath, no longer able to ignore the pain in his wrist after that last sharp turn. He had stopped holding his bat in his right hand fifteen minutes ago when the shaking had gotten too bad. But trying to steer his broom with one barely-functioning hand wasn't going to work for much longer.

He had done his job, at least.

Alfred had mostly focused on the game after Alistair had left an hour and some change ago. Gilbert, however, hadn't forgotten or forgiven him and it had showed in the way he had played.

He'd been only absently paying attention to the broadcasted commentary as led by Feliks, but he had noted a distinct tone of…awe perhaps when Gilbert started systematically targeting Gryffindor players. The first time he made a move after Alistair left, he'd aimed for Berwald, the team captain, and managed to clip him on the shoulder. From there, it was a toss-up who he would specifically pinpoint. His decisions seemed arbitrary in the moment, but a current of unease had spread quickly through the Gryffindor team as they realized he was on the warpath, a one man army.

They had never seen him play without Alistair by his side. His boyfriend was the colder of the two at first sight, but he kept Gilbert grounded and moderated. Without him there to remind him of the careful boundaries they set on their own actions… with him _injured_ from _protecting him_ …

Gilbert showed them what he was capable of without a leash and Feliks hadn't sound impressed by the time he had all but shattered the team psyche of his rivals, but afraid.

With the Slytherin score comically ahead of Gryffindor's, his captain finally toke the time to look him over and approach him. "Can you even use your right hand anymore?"

"Not really." Gilbert said, doing his best to ignore the pain but failing.

"That's what I thought. Get on the ground and join your boyfriend in the clinic. You're done for this game." He nodded, not caring enough to argue considering how much his wrist was killing him. His adrenaline was fading and he did _not_ want to be in the air when it crashed. He angled his broom down when she called, "And Beilschmidt? Good work."

Natalia didn't hand out compliments easily or often, so Gilbert bowed from his neck and said, "Believe me, captain, it was my pleasure."

She shook her head at him, smiling a little, before rejoining the game once more.

Gilbert spotted Alfred staring at him and he sent him a smile that felt evil and very clearly telegraphed, _see you on the ground, you prick_. He quickly flew down to the medical center, wanting to get the pain stopped as soon as possible, relieved to be able just tuck his bat under an arm and hold his injured wrist against his body rather than use it.

He landed easily enough and went straight to the medic on duty. Regina knew him well by this point and shook her head at him, black curls bouncing with the movement. "Sit," she said in a no-nonsense tone, her dark chocolate eyes focusing on his injury.

He obeyed easily, saying good naturedly, "How are you, Ms. Reggie?"

She removed the wrist guard gently, revealing a red and way too swollen wrist. Tutting at him, she began lightly touching the injured area. "Be better if an injured student wasn't sitting in front of me." He hissed as she touched a sensitive spot and she scowled at him, brown skin furrowing in outraged realization. "How long have you been playing with this strain? When did it start hurting?"

He averted his eyes, but answered, "About an hour and a half ago."

She closed her eyes tight, pursed her lips, and tilted her chin to the side for a moment, like she always did when one of the players had done something _extremely_ stupid and/or dangerous. Then she opened her eyes and said, "You've got at _least_ a grade 2 wrist strain here. I'm not going to do too much to it before Longbottom has a chance to check it, but I will at least put this in a brace. I don't care how stupid you look while doing it; keep your wrist above your heart as you walk to the hospital. Do you need an escort?" She asked, already searching through her supplies for a brace. She found one quickly and began easing him into it.

"No, I'll be fine. I-" Gilbert cut himself off, staring at the approaching blue light as it traveled suddenly into the tent. He recognized the white-tailed eagle as belonging to Alistair, the patronus' wings big enough to take up most of the tent's width when fully extended. The phantom beak opened and out came his boyfriend's voice.

"Where tha _feck_ are ye? I know yer hurt. Get ta tha hospital. _Now_ , Gilbert." The bird disappeared, leaving a stunned medical staff and a worried Gilbert.

Regina asked the question he was wondering, "How did he know you were hurt?"

She finished strapping on the brace as he responded, "I don't…" Matthew. Matthew was with him. "Oh. Oh, God. Can I go?"

She startled. "Yes, but—"

"Thanks!" He called, running out of the tent towards the castle. He didn't bother keeping his wrist elevated, too focused on not tripping and falling on his already injured arm as he fucking _sprinted_ to the hospital. Fuck, if Matthew knew that he was hurt, did that mean he knew that Alistair had been hurt earlier? Would he know and probably lose it every time they were hurt? Considering that Alistair was slated to become an auror and Gilbert was angling for a hit wizard that would be a huge fucking problem. Not to mention the fact they had a whole year of Quidditch left. Jesus _Christ_ , but they were screwed if that was the case.

 _One problem at a time_ , he thought, throwing himself through the hospital wing doors, startling the nurse on staff, Maria. She looked at him, seemed to shake her head, and said, "Your two young men and Madam Longbottom are in the back room, dear."

"Thank you," He said before jogging to the end of the hall, out of breath. He knocked before opening the door, the first thing his eyes finding in the room were Matthew's slit pupils. "Are you okay?"

Matthew let out a strange chirping sound as his eyes settled on Gilbert's braced wrist, and reached for him. Gilbert was at his side with barely a thought, taking his hand and sitting beside where Alistair had Matthew in his lap almost…restraining him. Alistair was the one who answered him, relaxing a little as he said, "I think we should be askin' ye tha'. Yer wrist got worse?"

Gilbert nodded then frowned at him, noting how he didn't seem to be holding his right side any differently and how he wasn't wearing a sling after a dislocated shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Madam Longbottom sighed and rubbed her temples. "Gilbert, now that you've joined us, could you please explain what happened while I examine your wrist."

Gilbert stretched out his right arm, hissing as Longbottom began removing the brace, "My batting arm was a bit more active today than usual. It started hurting even before Alistair was hurt. Ms. Regina said that it was at least a grade two strain, though I don't really know what that means."

The healer looked at him for a second like she was internally screaming, only for her face to smooth out into calm lines once more. She rolled his sleeve up to get a better look at the clearly injured area and Matthew was suddenly plastered to his uninjured side, wedged in tightly between Alistair and Gilbert so he could touch them both. He was making inhuman, distressed sounds and Gilbert turned his head to kiss his forehead, questioning eyes meeting Alistair's. _Was he like this when you came in?_

Alistair inclined his head a minutely, brow creasing in a way that telegraphed, _Worse_.

Longbottom said, "Can you tell me _why_ it took you so long to seek medical attention?"

She waved her wand over the area, muttering to herself as he said, "It didn't feel as bad at first after Alistair was hurt. I had to get him back for what he did."

Matthew stilled suddenly at the sentence as Alistair shook his head at him and said, amused, "Am I avenged, Gilly?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't hurt them for what he did to you and Mattie and tried to do to me; I _broke_ them."

Alistair was completely aware of what Gilbert was capable of and, rather than looking at him horrified, he grinned at him and said, "Have I told ye I adore ye?"

"I could stand to hear it more."

Matthew broke the light mood with one cold word. Gone was the avian chirps of concern and distress. No, Matthew's voice reminded him of reptilian rage: of scales scraping on stone, of the hiss of an annoyed komodo dragon, of a rattlesnake's warning before it strikes. " _He_?"

Everyone in the room froze, turning slowly as one to look at Matthew. There was nothing gentle in the Hufflepuff's expression as he stared at first Gilbert then turned his head to look at Alistair. Madam Longbottom cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me?"

"Someone hurt them. There were no accidents." Matthew's s-sounds were stretching out. He was still staring at Alistair as he bit out deliberately, "Who. Hurt. You."

Fuck.

Gilbert knew that he had been planning on leaving Alfred to Matthew wrath, but that suddenly sounded like setting him up for death. They had never seen Matthew rage, not really. He was reminded that Veela rages were not known for their orderliness, but their pure destructive power. He wasn't sure what would be left if that violent impulse was turned on someone other than himself. His younger boyfriend was gentle, but what stared out of his eyes was anything but forgiving.

How would he feel when he knew his brother was the cause of this?

Alistair hadn't dared look away from the demand in Matthew's face, actually went as far as cupping his cheeks. "If I tell ye," he started, "will ye promise ta stay here with us? Gilly's hurt, Mattie, and ye can maybe heal him. Will you not go after who hurt me?"

Matthew blinked at him before saying, voice pulled back from that disturbing edge, "I will stay, my m- Alistair. I will do what I can for you both, for you come first. But I cannot promise not to go after him later, especially if his attack was deliberate. The way Gilbert described it, it sounded personal."

Alistair sighed, before leaning down to kiss Matthew chastely. Madam Longbottom said then, "Gilbert, you managed _not_ to break your wrist, but it was a close thing. I'm frankly surprised you were able to use it for so long because this will probably end up being a grade three strain. Matthew's venom healed Alistair. Would you be willing to receive the same treatment?"

"Wait, really? _That's_ why he's not wearing a sling? Mattie bit him?"

Clearly conflicted over answering, she said, "Yes."

He looked at his boyfriends again, seeing a fresh line of silver down Alistair's neck and a prominent love bite on Matthew's. He knew that Alistair's mark was new, but had assumed Matthew's was from the night before. Alistair saw him looking and pulled his shirt collar to the side so Gilbert could see the new marks on his shoulder as well, deliberate puncture wounds rather than scrapes. Remembering all the side effects that came with Matthew's venom, Gilbert said, "I'll take that option then."

Madam Longbottom closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, saying wearily, "Okay. I'll be on duty until about an hour after the game finishes. Matthew, unless he gives you the same permission as Alistair, start slow. In any case, no more than 30 seconds at a time. Keep it up until there's no lingering soreness or swelling and a full range of motion is restored. I know there will be limitations on how far you can be apart for a while after, but please at least alert me when he's healed? I would like to double check before I clear him. Also, order food for Matthew as soon as possible. With him so focused on the both of you, I doubt his body is giving off the usual signs of being hungry." Without waiting on a response, she left them to their own devices.

"What permission?" Gilbert asked, surprised at her easy acceptance and quick departure. Although, she _was_ aware of the most instant effect of Matthew's venom…he was grateful to be alone with his boyfriends then.

"Tha longer an' deeper Mattie bites us, tha longer tha mark will remain. It could even be permanent." Alistair solemnly.

Gilbert stared at him. "You gave permission for that? For a permanent mark?" What he really meant was, _You would have allowed that sign of possession? You're_ that _sure about us being permanent?_

Alistair held his gaze steadily, "Aye, I did." He lifted a brow as if to say, _Aren't you?_

"Wait a second," Matthew said, getting them to break their silent conversation. He sounded more himself now that the conversation shifted to healing and not hurting, though maybe that side was Matthew, too. Maybe his penchant for violence when it came to protecting who he cared about was just as much a part of him as Alistair's cunning intellect and Gilbert's ruthlessness (when pushed). Maybe his reaction when Antonio had driven Lovino to tears was more characteristic that he thought. "I wouldn't bite him that deeply, not on his wrist. Christ, I would probably run into bone before I bit deep enough for a mark to be permanent which I would really prefer not to do, by the way. Bite his bone, I mean."

"But you would be okay with marking me permanently?" Gilbert asked quietly, curious of the answer and all it would mean for them, of what it might possibly confirm.

"That's…the answer to that is complicated." Matthew blushed, licking at his lips as if he couldn't meet Gilbert's eyes. "The core of it is it's too soon in our relationship for that kind of…display to be healthy."

That was fair enough but…"Did you mark Scottie?"

Matthew flinched. "I-I don't know. I didn't bite down as hard as I could, as deep as I could, but I'd lost control by that last bite. If Madam Longbottom hadn't stopped me…"

Gilbert glanced to Alistair, seeking more information. His boyfriend said, in a gentle tone meant for Matthew, "I know it was hard by tha end, Mattie. If it is permanent, then I don't mind. You knew tha' before tha second bite. I can use me arm an' I'm not in pain. A few silver marks on me shoulder is a more than fair exchange."

Matthew winced, "We're talking and you're suffering. Let me bite you the first time, to at least ease your pain."

"Okay…" Gilbert said, moving is arm slowly until it was in front of Matthew. The Veela leaned forward and, when Gilbert felt his lips he continued, "…But if his marks turn out to be permanent, I want one, too. We're equals in this, Matthew. I want our bodies to reflect that."

Matthew looked at his face then, pupils expanding in that way that was fascinating to watch. Without shifting his gaze, Matthew pulled back his lips, opened his mouth, and bit him.

Gilbert knew Matthew was being careful by the way the fangs slid in only a little deeper than they had the first bite, his breath hot and wet on too sensitive skin. Almost immediately, a wave of numbness overwhelmed the throbbing mess that had become his wrist. Soon after, however, pleasure snaked its way through him, slithering up his arm and down his spine. He knew enough not to move while Matthew bit him, but it was a struggle as his breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut. Then Gilbert felt someone before him and opened his eyes to find Alistair right in front of him, one hand holding Matthew's like he couldn't let go while the other tilted Gilbert's face up. His older boyfriend kissed him then, giving him an outlet for the energy rushing through him, filling him. He moaned into his mouth, clutched as his shirt with his free hand, even as images played in his mind of a different time and place.

Maybe it had something to do with Matthew's reaction to finding out he and Alistair had been hurt deliberately, but this vision was the first for him. He had never (yet) seen that look of measured cruelty on Matthew's face, seen the grace in the casual power of his movements as he—

Matthew removed his fangs from his arm, bringing Gilbert back to the moment rather than the still-playing movie (fantasy?) in his head. He was still kissing Alistair as he fell almost completely back to the present. He pulled away gently as he panted, "Holy shit."

Matthew said, "Does your wrist feel better?" at the same time Alistair said against his lips, "Wha' do ye see?"

"Did you know? That Mattie's a—" Gilbert asked, blinking at Alistair before turning his head to stare at Matthew, amazed and trying to match the _adult_ images in his head with the concerned boy in front of him.

"I'm a what?" He asked tentatively, like he was afraid of the answer.

"A switch. In every _sense_ of the word, you're a switch. All the other visions had us topping you but this…" Gilbert whistled lowly, allowing his eyes to go unfocused for a minute.

"Ye have audio?" Alistair asked and Gilbert looked back at him, raising his eyebrows.

"No. You did?"

"Tha' last time, I did." Oh, man. The visuals were consuming enough but to know what they were saying, what that _sounded_ like…

"How many times did he bite you?"

"Five."

"Your wrist, Gilbert?" Matthew said insistently, trying to bring them back to the point of this exercise. He was injured. Right.

He could move it a bit more now, the area nearly completely numbed by the venom. The swelling had gone down a bit but he couldn't flex his fingers without a surge in pain. "Better but still not good. It might take a bit, especially if I tore something important."

He'd said that last with a bit too much eagerness but Matthew didn't call him on it. He just asked, "Ready?"

Gilbert nodded and Matthew bit down again. At his gasp, Alistair turned his head back to him and came to stand between his spread knees. "Now, Gilly." He nipped along Gilbert's jaw and he couldn't help but moan at the combined sensation of having two sets of teeth on his skin. "Tell us _exactly_ wha' yer seein'."

Gilbert did.

* * *

By the time it was all said and done, after Madam Longbottom declared Gilbert healed, they ate in the small room Matthew was beginning to think of as theirs. He had been famished and ready to bolt to the kitchens now that his eyes had stopped glowing, but Longbottom wanted them to stay in the hospital until Gilbert and Alistair could go _at least_ ten minutes without touching him. She'd explained that they had no clue just how much venom was running through their systems and, if they had to stay overnight to keep the Slytherin boys from going mad, then it was best they just stay put.

Now that he wasn't consumed by various hungers, he remembered something that had his eyes glowing again. He said, slowly, "You never told me who hurt you." Gilbert and Alistair exchanged a weighted glance and their effortless communication was beginning to piss him off. "No, don't look at each other, look at me. Who. Hurt. You?"

Gilbert winced and said, "Well, technically he didn't hurt _me_ …he just tried. A lot. Though he calmed down after Alistair was hit." Alistair gave him a sharp look of reproach but the words had hit home.

Rage. Rage and violence and the need for revenge filled him as his fangs descended once more. He didn't even _care_ how long it had taken him to be free of them today. No, he didn't care about much of anything besides making this person understand that hurting or targeting Gilbert and Alistair was _not allowed_. Still, he did not move from his seat, did not brush the hands, now moving in soothing gestures, off of him, because his mates needed to touch him, so he would let them touch him. Surely, later, once the venom had worked its way through their bodies, they would let him do what he wanted, right?

He reminded himself it was not the right time for any retribution while his mates were for all intents and purposes medically attached to him. That thought had him retracting his fangs, though his eyes stayed changed. That was fine with him, considering the fact he had left his room without his glasses and had been existing with less than perfect vision. There was plenty of rage to keep the glow going and they _still_ hadn't given him the name.

He smiled at them, trying his best to take any lethal edge out of it to reassure his boyfriends. "I'm okay, guys. See, look! My fangs are gone and everything. You can tell me. I promise not to hunt them down until after we're released from the hospital."

They didn't look very reassured.

They exchanged _another_ look as Alistair sighed but focused on Matthew as he said, "Alfred. It was Alfred."

He stopped. Everything just…stopped. Because what Alistair said couldn't be true. His _twin brother_ , the one person who may have more than a _passing inkling_ of what exactly Gilbert and Alistair were to him, who had grown up on the _same stories_ as him, _who had seen their mother fucking lose it whenever their father was threatened_ …he _could not_ have gone after Matthew's mates in the one place he could not reach them. It _wasn't possible_.

But it was.

Matthew was shaking.

He must have been for a while, because Gilbert and Alistair were all but plastered to his sides, voices consoling and hands calming. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, couldn't hear past the numb silence in his head.

But he did hear the knock at the door.

And everything began again.

Gilbert called out, "Not now!" The soundproofing in the room kept whomever from hearing him and the door opened a crack.

It was Lovino's voice that answered, "I hope you bastards are decent because you're about to have company."

Alistair called back, voice urgent in a way that said something was _wrong_ , "Get in and shut tha door. We have a problem."

Lovino started opening the door, saying, "You don't tell me what—" He caught sight of Matthew with two Slytherin boys frantically wrapped around him, and did what Alistair said. The door shut swiftly as he asked, serious, "What happened?"

"What happened," Matthew started, his voice nearly unrecognizable by the violence contained in his words, tone not quite human, not even mammalian. His fangs were back and he didn't remember them appearing. "What happened is my twin attacking my boyfriends because of what they are to me. What _happened_ is the one person who might truly understand what this means and feels like went against all our traditions and our own fucking bond as _brothers_ to go after my-" Matthew cut himself off then, running out of words that didn't go into what being someone's mate meant to convey how deep this betrayal ran.

Gilbert kissed his forehead as Alistair asked Lovino, "Wha' did ye mean, 'company?'"

Lovino shot them a deadpan look. "I guess I was right in thinking you both forgot that your team captain and friends visit you when you're hurt after a game? And guess what ended 10 minutes ago. I left the moment your brother caught the snitch. You won, by the way."

Matthew still reeling from Alistair's news, didn't grasp the implication. Gilbert and Alistair did though, both cursing. It was Gilbert who said, "We can't leave Matthew."

Lovino nodded. "I can see that. You two are probably the only thing keeping him from tearing this castle apart brick by brick to get to his brother."

"No," Alistair corrected. "It's not just tha'. Mattie healed us an' now we have trouble goin' without touchin' him."

"With his venom." Lovino said out loud, getting nods of confirmation from Gilbert and Alistair that Matthew could feel against him. "Oh, you do like to make things interesting, maple bastard." He huffed a breath upwards, making his bangs move with the air. It was a gesture that he only used when completely out of his depth. The fact that Matthew noted that was an improvement. He felt a little calmer, not like he was okay or that _this_ was okay, but less likely to murder his brother on sight. His mother would be devastated but might understand why. His father would be crushed and _definitely_ wouldn't understand.

That didn't mean he couldn't hurt him.

With those thoughts in mind, he blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his head. Meanwhile, his best friend and his boyfriends were still in crisis mode. "What do we do?" Gilbert asked as if he were ready to take on the world while still attached to the homicidal Hufflepuff.

" _You_ stay here and make sure he doesn't destroy the place." Lovino said, pointing at them.

"Hey, I feel better!" He all but _felt_ the incredulity of their stares. "I've decided not to kill him!" he declared proudly, because it was a marked improvement than what he had been considering a moment before.

"…Right. So as I was saying, you two _fucking stay here_. Do _not_ let him go. I'll run interference and ask Longbottom to help. She'll probably agree once I explain the situation, though I think you three may collectively make her go grey. Maybe she'll say you're under quarantine for whatever-the-fuck reason."

"Thanks, Lovi," Matthew said, sounding and feeling much more himself. "But Gilbert and Alistair can let me go if they want to. I was serious about not killing Alfred; dad wouldn't understand."

Lovino looked at him in horror. "And your mom would?"

Matthew tried to shrug, but Gilbert and Alistair were still holding him tight. "She would never recover from the loss, but she would see it as an unfortunate product of Alfred's own stupidity. Veela have killed blood over less and, by our culture, it would be completely justified."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Lovino just shook his head and headed for the door. "As disturbing as that is, I have things to do." He opened the door and, seeing someone, said, "Oh, fuck no. Nobody comes in here, _especially_ not you." He then shouted, "Madam Longbottom!"

The door was shut swiftly behind him, but Matthew could still mostly hear what was happening on the other side since it was _just_ outside the door, almost as if Lovino was barricading the thing himself. A female voice that sounded vaguely familiar commanded, "What do you mean, _no one_? I'm here to make sure my players are still functional." Ah, Natalia then.

Lovino fearlessly retorted, "Just saw them. They're fine, not even in slings. Madam Longbottom did a fantastic job. It's their _boyfriend_ who is sick now and, trust me when I say you do _not_ want to go in there.

" _No_!" he shouted suddenly, fury lacing his voice. "Not only do you not go in there but you don't fucking _speak_. Not one goddamn word. Oh, Madam Longbottom, thank God. We have a _situation_." That last word was laden with relief and meaning that was difficult to miss.

"Okay, everyone out." Madam Longbottom said. There was a chorus of incoherent protests that made her continue. "As lovely as it is to see team solidarity, I have indeed cleared Alistair and Gilbert as healthy. Matthew is quite sick, however, and they wished to remain in quarantine with him until he is better. Please, everyone, head to your dormitories. Thank you."

There was a shuffling of feet and murmurs heading away from the door when Lovino said lowly, "That means you, too, you fucking prick. Get the hell out of my sight."

"You don't get to bar me from that room," came an achingly, enragingly familiar voice and Matthew felt any ounce of control he had gained from Alistair and Gilbert's continued touch fade. "He's my _brother_ and—"

"And you're the reason he's about to fucking _lose it_ , you goddamn idiot." Lovino hissed back. "Have you _any_ idea what you put him through? Do you even fucking _care_?"

"Let me go." Matthew said quietly. Gilbert and Alistair continued to hold him, pressing kisses now against whatever bare skin they could reach.

"No, Matthew." Gilbert said gently.

"We need ye, remember?" Alistair supplied. "We need ta keep touching ye."

"You need me." Matthew repeated out loud, the idea simple enough to break through to him. "You need to touch me."

"Yes, _Liebling_ , we can't let you go."

"Of _course_ I—" Alfred started.

"That was a fucking rhetorical question because the obvious answer is abso-fucking-lutely not. As far as I can tell, they only _just_ got around to telling him that his own twin betrayed him by going after two people he would probably die for and would certainly kill for, even _knowing_ what they are to him. You _disgust_ me." Lovino said and Matthew had never heard his best friend so angry that he stopped cursing, never heard his voice drop to that low register of barely contained fury. His fire fueled Matthew's, even with Gilbert and Alistair wormed their hands under his shirt in hopes that skin-to-skin contact would be more effective in calming him. It was, but only marginally so when their safety was the ultimate cause of this rage. And the cause of that threat was right outside the door. But…

They needed to touch him.

"By what right do you talk to me like that? Like you know what he's going through better than I do?"

"Because he called _me_ that first time, not you. Because I watched what a rage did to him even as it broke something in me, because he _trusted_ me to stay with him. Because you have betrayed his trust in the worst way and he is my _family_ and you _don't deserve him_. You never did. Because I am willing to do what is necessary to protect him when you would disregard his happiness for whatever reasons of your own. So you need to leave, right now, unless you want me to remind you why your brother is not the only dangerous person who wears yellow and black."

Alfred was quiet for a moment and Matthew had calmed a little, Lovino's words and his mates' hands reaching through to him. There was a scuffle and a bang against the door. Then Alfred said, tone low and threatening, "Move."

"No. Leave." Lovino bit out.

"Or what?" Alfred sneered at him.

"Or I tell the person you care the most for, the person we both think is oh-so-special to you, all the awful shit you've ever done. I would tell him through intermediaries and in stages, systematically turning him against you so he wouldn't be there when you need him the most. Leave or I _destroy_ your chance at happiness, just because I can."

"You-you don't know anything." Alfred said, unsure.

"Oh, but I do. After all," Lovino paused and Matthew could almost see the smile on his face. "Everyone trusts a 'loyal' Hufflepuff with their secrets."

"…Fine. But I will see Matthew eventually."

"And next time Gilbert and Alistair might not stop him from ripping you a new one. Oh and Alfred? Put the word out that those three are under _my_ protection. Anyone who comes at them is subject to my _personal_ retribution."

There was a long moment of quiet, a sigh, and finally, a knock at the door. Lovino came in and leaned against the closed door. He winced at the sight of them but said, "It's handled. How're you doing, Mattie?"

"Better. Much Better." Gilbert and Alistair almost slumped with relief against him and Matthew realized that, while he had been so focused on what was happening on the other side of the door, his mates had thought him liable to lose himself at any moment. The slipped their hands from under his shirt and took Matthew's hands. "And thank you. For what you said."

Lovino paled and he felt Gilbert shift as he asked, "You heard what was happening through the door?"

Matthew frowned and looked up at him. "Didn't you?"

"Ah, no. What happened?"

Matthew looked back at his friend and smiled, uncaring that his fangs flashed and his eyes glowed. "Lovino proved why he is the best brother I could have ever asked for."

Lovino hesitated but smiled back, a moment of understanding passing between them. "That's what family is for, maple bastard. And I never turn my back on family."

* * *

It wasn't until halfway through the next day that Gilbert was able to talk to Alistair alone, confident enough in their privacy that he felt comfortable bringing this up. They were out walking the grounds, taking a study break, when Gilbert said, "We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Alistair snorted derisively. "Which part, exactly? Tha one where ye managed ta terrorize half tha school-which I love ye fer, by tha way- or the one where Matthew knew we were hurt without bein' told? Or maybe tha fact he was willin' ta kill his brother over us- which I kinda love _him_ fer- or even tha' we're apparently under tha protection of Vargas?"

"The second one. Everything else we can't really do anything about." Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes scanning for anyone watching or listening to them, he asked, "How did he look when he came in?"

"A right mess, Gilbert. He couldn't _speak_ , he was so worked up. Just those chirps you heard an' a word at a time if he really tried. Thank _fuck_ tha' Vargas brought him or I have no doubt everyone would know what he is. He didn't _care_ bout a thing else 'till I was healed. He could only _talk_ properly after touchin' me fer a bit."

"Shit. And he knew I was hurt?"

Alistair nodded, face solemn. "Aye. Maybe tha's why he was so bad when he came in; he knew on some level we were _both_ hurt. He was distracted with me for a bit, but I think tha moment ye tore something important, he lost it again. I don't know if I could have stopped him from goin' ta ye if he did not know I needed ta touch him. He'd been tryin' ta convince me ta walk with him ta tha pitch when I sent that message. He'd been _shakin'_ with tha need ta go ta ye." Alistair pursed his lips and rolled his eyes away from Gilbert.

It was worse than he'd thought. "Did he say what it felt like? To know we were hurt and be away from us?"

Alistair grimaced. "Like ants under his skin. And tha' wasn't as bad as when he'd been alone, either."

A thrill of unease went up Gilbert's spine at that imagery and he said, "We can't keep doing this to him."

"Agreed, but wha' do ye mean?"

"I mean, think about it. What if we got hurt at the next game, got knocked unconscious and Matthew was unable to heal that? Or what if we got hurt somewhere far from him? What would he do if we were miles from him or in a dangerous situation? What would he do to get to us, Alistair? Or worse, what if we got killed doing something? What would we unleash on the world if we weren't there to calm him?"

"Yer talkin' bout more than Quidditch, Gilly," Alistair said carefully, like he understood where this was heading and the jury was out on whether he liked it.

"Yes." Gilbert licked his lips and said, "I-I'm reconsidering my career options. If this…if _we_ are as long term as I hope, then I won't drag our soulmate into a warzone."

"An' ye don't think I should be an auror," Alistair said, tone neutral.

Gilbert shook his head. "I can't make that decision for you, Scottie. You would make a brilliant auror, the best, and our world would be grateful to have you. There's no one I would trust more to bring down a dark wizard once you were trained."

"But Mattie…" Alistair trialed off, eyes going distant.

Gilbert nodded, "But I would be careful of going where he could not follow. I think we both know he would walk any path to get to us, destroy anything in his way, if it meant he could get to us when we were hurt."

Alistair clinched his jaw at the thought and said after a moment, "We should talk ta him bout this. If we're goin' ta change our lives fer him, he should know."

"…But you are thinking about it?"

Alistair let out a long breath smiled a little. "Yeah. I never really cared bout bein' an auror, anyway. It was just somethin' I was told I would be good at, great even. Now tha' I have a reason ta not do it…" Alistair's smile widened. "I have ta figure out what _I_ want. And I think I'll have fun with tha'."

* * *

Matthew finally received his mother's reply to his news on Tuesday and was _not_ looking forward to explaining the pertinent contents of the letter to Gilbert and Alistair. But he _needed_ to tell them and didn't want to wait. He was already keeping so much from them, like the fact that he was their mate…and that he loved them both. It was too soon, by human standards, for him to love Gilbert and _especially_ Alistair. But they cared for him and had such different dynamics and he could watch them move for hours and God, but he would have killed his brother to keep them safe but they knew it would have hurt him and kept him still and they _accepted him_ and…he was in love with them. To assuage some of his guilt in allowing himself some pretty important secrets, he decided to tell them at dinner that they should find a private place to talk.

At the table, there had been a strange tension between Gilbert and Alistair, like something had happened. It didn't seem to divide them, but it did give their aura a strange edge that concerned him. He shared a look with Lovino, who had noticed something similar. His friend, on Matthew's silent assent, asked, "Hey, what's bothering you two?"

Gilbert and Alistair glanced at each other before looking back at Lovino, Alistair smiling crookedly. "Heard an interestin' rumor today, about our Mattie. Maybe ye know who started it."

"Rumor, huh…" Lovino said, clearly shifting through his knowledge what the current happenings around Hogwarts. "There are lots of rumors, all of which ridiculous. Honestly, you bastards have been my biggest source of entertainment in a while." Lovino smiled at Matthew and said, "Did you know you're apparently dating Prussian would-be royalty?"

Gilbert choked on his drink.

While Matthew was making sure that Gilbert was okay, Alistair wasn't deterred. "I'm talkin' bout one tha' could have gotten him in serious trouble. One that had our _Potion's Master_ hold us after class to ask if we had eaten anythin' unusual."

"…that one."

"Aye, tha' one. Any clue who started it?"

"Started what?" Matthew asked. "What are you talking about?"

There was a moment of silence between the three of them, the tension enough to draw Francis and Antonio's attention. "What's the matter?" Antonio asked, confused.

" _Liebling_ …" Gilbert started, hesitant for some reason and all this build-up was making him scared. "It's just a rumor. Nakamura knows that it was false, so you're in no danger of getting in trouble for it. We just didn't want to—we thought what was said would upset you."

Matthew glanced between the three of them. "Really, guys? Seriously? You shouldn't keep things from me just because you think I'll be upset or angry. If you just don't want to, sure, but I don't want you guys to walk on eggshells around me. It would be kinda messed up if you were actually afraid to tell me things. I wouldn't even push but this seems important. What happened?"

Alistair took one of his hands and raised it to his lips. As he lowered it again he said, "It's not important, Mattie. Gilly an' I are only upset people would say somethin' like tha' bout ye. Tha' they would think yer tha' kinda person. Wha' they said doesn't matter. We jus' don't like ta hear wha' is said."

" _What was it_?" Matthew asked again, emphatic now.

Lovino snorted. "I know I said don't hurt him, guys, but beating around the bush like this isn't fucking helping." He then looked at Matthew and said, gently, "There was talk that there was no way a guy who no one knew in any social circles had managed to snag these two…lovely people without a lot of magical assistance."

Matthew gaped at him. "They thought I gave them _amortentia_? They thought I _poisoned them_?" He was surprised but he wasn't angry. No, he _understood_. The fact that they chose to date him _was_ a shock. Hell, Gilbert dating him rather than just making out with him once was pretty much out of left field for the school's social cesspools. Not to mention the rarity of a polyamorous relationship in general or that, despite what Gilbert and Alistair had said, Matthew was not even close to their level of hotness.

Well shit, now he was sad.

It took only seconds to process those thoughts, the mental pathway so fucking familiar, and Matthew slumped dejectedly over his food. Gilbert and Alistair tensed, hands immediately soothing but Lovino just nodded. "Yep. Goddamn imbeciles. Like you needed that kind of help." He looked between his boyfriends and the ghost of a mischievous expression crossed his face. "Besides, as Nate and Vash can attest to, you never had to work hard to get at least one cute boy into your bed." Lovino then did the oddest thing and _winked_ at him.

Matthew's face screwed up at the mental picture that his best friend's words drew. When he had named him brother, he had meant it. "Ew, Lovi—"

"What."

"Wait."

"Wha' was tha'?"

Matthew's eyes first found Antonio, because he was sitting across from him and next to Lovino. His green eyes were on Lovino, body frozen with a cup halfway to his mouth. He didn't seem to be breathing, his face completely blank. Quick glances at Gilbert and Alistair showed them similarly situated. Lovino took it all in and laughed in their faces. Then he said, "You _do_ know I've slept with him more than you, right?"

Francis took in the conversation, expression rapt as he popped in a kernel of popcorn from the dessert spread.

Gilbert pulled him against his body, arm around his waist and voice low in his ear, "I thought I was your first kiss, Matthew."

"You were! Lovino's just joking for _some unknown reason_." Matthew said, glaring at his friend because _what the fuck, why are you doing this?_ "It was _platonic!_ "

Four Slytherins stared at him before bursting into action. Francis started laughing. Antonio sidled up to Lovino and started speaking slowly in some pretty filthy Spanish while running a hand of Lovino's side. The irony of the situation was it was Matthew and _not_ Lovino that understood Spanish and Antonio's words had him blushing. Gilbert all but drew him into his _lap_ in the _Great Hall_ at _dinner_. Matthew quickly protested the impropriety of it all, embarrassed and sure a professor would tell them to stop at _any moment_. Gilbert's solution was to stop trying to move him but to _touch his neck_ (which he had not done in public in a long time) and Matthew had to close his eyes to keep the change from being visible.

And Alistair? Alistair wasn't touching him more than the hand he had been holding since Gilbert pulled Matthew to him. When Matthew felt in control of himself to check his reaction, what he saw left him cold.

The hand that didn't hold Matthew's was gripping a fork in a fist. His face was a blank, still mask. What scared Matthew was the cold fury in his eyes and oh God, Matthew had to get them out of here, even if it meant missing dessert. He _hated_ missing dessert.

"Time to go." Matthew said, quickly. "Gilbert, _Alistair,_ I need to talk to both of you about some things. _In private_."

Gilbert was all for it, swiping a cookie as he stood. Alistair remained immobile and this, _this_ was the jealousy that Veela were infamous for causing. The kind of possessiveness over a being not human that could drive a man mad or to murder. He had to distract him.

Matthew took Alistair's face in his hands and turned his head until they were eye to eye. He whispered to him, not even sure if could Gilbert hear what he said, "Do you remember what I said on Saturday? When I was moaning under you?"

Alistair blinked and the mask cracked. He smirked a little. "Which time?"

"The first. I'm said, 'I'm yours.' Remember? You and Gilbert's. A little affection between friends doesn't change that. He's a brother to me; anything else would be super weird."

Alistair touched his wrist gently with the hand that had previously weaponized the fork. "Okay, _leannan_."

Matthew released a sigh of relief and stood, wrapping a couple of maple cookies in a napkin on the way. "Great. Now I actually _do_ have to talk to you guys. My mom's letter came in."

That had both Gilbert and Alistair sobering and distracted Lovino from whatever Antonio was doing. Antonio was not pleased but Matthew nodded that all was fine to his friend, nothing urgent enough to stop what he had caused. When Lovino focused on his boyfriend once more, Matthew only waited for a moment before taking off at a quick pace for the door. He ignored as best as he could the eyes he felt on him as Gilbert and Alistair followed him, catching up and matching his stride easily as they both took one of his hands.

(While they weren't the only students leaving at the time, they were the most conspicuous. McGonagall spotted them leaving and allowed herself the smallest shake of her head, the tiniest smile on her lips.)

Once they had finally reached an exit, Matthew said, "We need to find privacy, or at least some place I can but up a sound barrier." His tone was subdued, dreading the conversation. If his mother didn't refer to them as his mates over and over, then he would have handed over the letter itself for their inspection and waited for their reactions. As it was, the letter was safely hidden in his trunk and Matthew was going to have to paraphrase. A lot.

"Privacy," Gilbert said, a fierce undercurrent to his voice. It occurred to Matthew then that he had only partially assuaged the jealousy Alistair was feeling. Gilbert still needed reassurance. Matthew would happily give it to him, but he needed to explain one very important thing to them both first. About his venom.

"I have an idea," Alistair said, turning them to the opposite end of the castle. They moved swiftly through the halls, quiet and occupied with their own thoughts, when Alistair spoke again. "Is everythin' alright? Nothin's wrong, is it?"

"You mean what my mother said?"

"Aye."

They had traveled far enough from the Great Hall that if they had been followed they would have noticed it by now. They were alone and still moving to some yet unspecified destination, so Matthew felt safe enough to say quietly, "She took the news of us being together well enough. Surprised, but ultimately accepting." She had needed a couple days to process the information before sending him a reply, which is why it took so long for the letter to come in. Well that, and the fact that his mother, who had centuries to hone her emotional control, had _lost her shit_ when she's gotten to the part where he'd mentioned the rage, but that was another problem. Anyway, since Matthew's venom worked on them, she chalked it up to fate having its own plan, even spoke of a nearly-forgotten story of a Veela having multiple mates once before, though they had all been women. "It was my dad who was having trouble understanding us. It's not like he disapproves but…he worries."

"About what, Mattie?" Gilbert asked, hand lightly squeezing his.

"Well, he doesn't know either one of you. You're both older than me. Thank god you're not seventh years or I think he would have more of a problem."

"Understandably," Alistair mumbled.

"And…dad remembers the War. He wasn't in Europe but your house has a pretty widely-known reputation." Both Gilbert and Alistair stiffened and Matthew hastened to say more. "He's willing to give you a chance, though! And he isn't actually what I want to talk to you about. I found out a couple of things t-that I shouldn't keep from you. That you should know."

Alistair brought them to an abrupt stop, Matthew running into him. He turned quickly to steady him as Gilbert reached out to do the same, eyes scanning the corridor behind them. Once he was satisfied, he pulled them around a corner that led to a dead end, one lone door at the end of the hallway.

"Alistair, where—"

"Professor Leason's workroom. Since she's on sabbatical, this corridor is almost never used. This is bout as private as ye can get without takin' pretty drastic measures."

Gilbert pressed himself against Matthew's back, arms coming around to hug him and head dipping to kiss his neck. The kiss wasn't insistent or leading. In fact, Gilbert just seemed to rest against him, breathing in his scent. Against his skin he said, "You want to put up a barrier, Mattie?"

Matthew blinked, having to remember what exactly that entailed. "Yeah."

He did so and Alistair was suddenly crowding him. Matthew started backwards, only succeeding in pressing against Gilbert. Alistair gently tilted Matthew's chin up, making him meet his eyes in the castle's fire-lit dimness and exposing more of his neck to Gilbert in the process. The angles of his face stood out more in the lighting and the look in his eyes had a thrill shooting through Matthew stomach. He _really_ need them to talk—

"I know ye have things ta say, _leannan_ ," Alistair all but _purred_ at him and oh, shit, what did he have to say again? "But I need ta hear ye say it again. I don't think Gilly heard ye tha first time."

"Say what?" Matthew said, distracted as Gilbert nipped at him and Lord have mercy, but he loved being the center of their attention. He lived for feeling them both focused on him like this.

"Open yer eyes, Mattie." He hadn't even realized he'd closed them. His glasses blurred his vision but he could still see the faintest blue light on his mate's face. Alistair removed his glasses and smiled at him. "Tha's it. Noo, tell us who ye belong with?"

Oh, that. "You." Gilbert's hands tightened on him at the admission and he couldn't have stopped himself from spilling one more truth, from running his mouth more if he'd tried. "I belong to you both." _I love you both._

Gilbert said, " _Good_." He bit him then, one hand slipping under his shirt to caress his skin and Matthew gasped, eyes never leaving Alistair's.

"I'd said _with_ , Mattie."

Knowing he was more accurate, Matthew smirked up at him. "And I said _to_." He pulled Alistair down into a kiss with one hand, the other coming up to card his fingers through Gilbert's hair as he marked him. He moaned and bit Alistair's lip. He made a startled sound as Matthew licked over the small hurt. Matthew pulled away from him, tugging Gilbert's hair up at the same time so he could kiss him. He followed the silent instruction, fighting the pull a little to drag his mouth over Matthew's skin until he reached his mouth. By the time the kiss ended, Matthew's knees were shaky but his voice was strong as he continued, "I belong to you."

He had been looking at Gilbert as he said it and saw him shake his head. "We don't _own_ each other, _Liebling_. If you belong _to_ us, it's because we all belong to each other. We belong to you, too."

 _No, you don't. Not yet, maybe you never will._ Reminded of why he had asked them here in the first place, Matthew closed his eyes and whispered, "If you so choose." He sighed and then opened his eyes, looking between them, passion cooling as the gravity of what he was about to say settled in him. He blinked until he couldn't see clearly anymore and held out a hand, wordlessly asking for his glasses. Alistair didn't hesitate and Gilbert let go of him and came to stand his side, the three of them forming a small circle.

"Mattie, wha's wrong?" Alistair asked, probably seeing the way his throat bobbed with the words choking him.

What he started with was a choice of two evils, though both had the potential to break their new, fragile relationship apart. But they had a right to know. He made sure that no part of him was touching them as he asked, "Do you want the maybe-good news, the bad news, or the worse news first?"

"Worse." Gilbert said decisively. Alistair was just watching him closely.

Matthew cleared his throat, steeled his spine, and dropped his bomb. "You know when Longbottom said that she thought that I might have been dying? Turns out she wasn't wrong. I could have died if I had gone untreated for much longer. I would have died if I was an adult."

* * *

Alistair wasn't sure if he was breathing. Gilbert certainly wasn't. In fact, he looked like he was going to be sick, probably because he blamed himself for that rage happening. Which, sure he was partially to blame, but he had reason to act the way he did and Matthew had refused to call them and no one really knew what to do at that point. But he still went to Gilbert's side to steady him, murmuring, "Breathe, Gilly."

He sucked in a harsh breath and gasped out, horrified as he stared at Matthew, "What do you mean, _you could have died_?"

Matthew licked his lips, spine still straight but eyes averted. "Remember what I told you when I first showed you my eyes, Gil? That hunger and exhaustion are universal constants? Well, my body can't take a full on rage for any long period of time like that and be completely okay after until I get medical attention. I'm too human for that. If I hadn't been in the hospital at the time, I might have died of exhaustion. When I'm an adult, there would be more strength, more energy in the rage. If it turns out I can't call fire to my hands like my mother, then I might actually burn myself from the inside out."

Matthew delivered the news like it was the weather report, _just the facts, ma'am,_ tone flat. Like it didn't matter. And it was _infuriating_.

No one said anything, the emotion stopping Alistair's words before he could manage to form them. Eventually, he bit out, "What. The. Fuck."

Matthew flinched.

"I need to sit down," Gilbert said, stumbling to the wall and sliding down it. He quickly sat, putting his head between his knees. Alistair stayed standing, because _this_ was a fucking problem.

"Why didn't you call us?" Alistair demanded.

"I told you—"

"No, ye didn't. Ye only told us a half-truth. Do ye not think we know ye well enough ta recognize tha' by noo?" Alistair moved a step close to him, wanting to shake him. Did he not understand what his death would have done to him? How could he be so blasé about the fact that he almost _died_ because of them? "Ye almost _died_."

"I-I didn't know I was dying."

" _Bullshite_. Ye tore yerself apart, screamed fer hours, knowin' we could have helped and _ye did not call_. Ye hurt yerself. _Why?"_

To his alarm, tears started swimming in his gaze. He whispered, voice thick, "Don't make me say it."

From the floor, Gilbert said, "Alistair, stop." At the same moment, Alistair coaxed, anger broken by the lost look in Matthew's eyes, "Tell us. Tell me, Mattie, 'cause I swear tha' tha only thing I want ta do is ta make sure it never happens again."

"I deserved it." Matthew said, words quiet but so sure that they carried in the small bubble of sound. Alistair's brain refused to process language for a moment, so it was Gilbert who reacted first.

"No. _No_ , you did not." Gilbert started to get up.

"But I—"

"It does not matter what you did, Matthew. You did. _Not_. Deserve. To be. Hurt. You most _certainly_ did not deserve to die."

Matthew looked at Gilbert then, tears finally running down his face. "I hurt you!"

"So!? You've _never_ physically hurt me and we're bound to make mistakes in our relationship, Mattie. I hurt _you_ when I didn't trust or believe you. I let the fact that you're different overcome the fact that I _know_ you and hurt you with my fear. I hurt Alistair for _years_ without knowing it. I will never forgive myself for those things, but absolutely no one deserves to go through what you did, _especially_ not you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

Matthew flinched again and Alistair found the wherewithal to say, "Wha' he means is tha' ye have nothin' ta apologize fer, Mattie." Jesus, he sounded lost. He needed to pull himself together.

"You're both angry with me, so I sorta do." Matthew murmured. "It won't happen again, I promise."

" _Christ_ , Matthew, I'm not angry. I'm fucking _terrified_ and I bet Alistair is, too."

Alistair swallowed hard but nodded. Matthew frowned at them. "Why would you be scared?"

Okay, now he was back to getting angry. Gilbert said, disbelieving, "You tell us you almost _died_ and that you let yourself be hurt on purpose and then you ask us why we're scared?"

"Matthew, ye were literally out of yer mind wit worry when we were hurt. Ye were willing ta heal us an' avenge us. Would ye not be scared if we had hurt ourselves? Would not ye be sick with worry?"

"Of course I would. But that's different."

"How? We are yer boyfriends, yer lovers, yer _friends_. We care bout ye. Ye know tha', right?"

"…Yes." Alistair didn't like the hesitation there but didn't have the time to push because Matthew swayed and staggered. He swung out his arms to balance himself and Alistair took one side while Gilbert took the other. With them supporting him, Matthew righted himself but he looked pale. "How long has it been since I put up the barrier?"

"Maybe 15 minutes?" Gilbert said, exchanging a look with Alistair that spoke volumes about how much he did not like the current situation.

Matthew said, "Huh. It usually takes me a lot longer to get to this point. I should sit."

"Ta wha' point, Matthew?" Alistair asked, low and serious, fearing the answer.

"To the warning point. We have fifteen, maybe ten minutes and a lot to get through." Gilbert and Alistair sat him against the wall, coming to rest on either of his sides.

"Nope, back up. Warning point for what? What happens in ten minutes?"

Matthew shrugged. "I pass out." Matthew looked between their faces and gave a hysterical little laugh. "See, you are angry. I don't blame you, though. My mom raged for like a _day,_ even with dad there, when she got my letter saying that I went against her direct advice and went through a self-induced rage without you. She was _so pissed_." Matthew giggled a little and Alistair was about one more worrying statement away from screaming and that wouldn't help anything but his nerves. He'd bet anything that his mother was even more worried than he and Gilbert because she actually understood what going through a rage would be like. And Matthew was her _child_. Hell, he was surprised she didn't show up to the school the next day to shake some self-preservation into her son.

"Matthew," Gilbert started, strain evident in his voice as he smoothed gentle hands through blond hair. "Now that the worst news has been shared, you have about five minutes to tell us two other bits. Start with the maybe-good news. I feel like we all need some."

Matthew closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, humming. "You're both invited to come visit over the summer for my birthday. My parents want to meet you. But I understand if you don't want to meet them. We've only been dating for a little bit and—"

"I'll go." Alistair said, interrupting him because they were short on time and he was wary of whatever reasons Matthew would think of related to why Gilbert and Alistair would not want to meet his parents. Besides, he would like to be there for his birthday to help him through it, _especially_ if that was when his maturation symptoms got worse. Also, it would be great to talk to his dad about how the _fuck_ you dealt with being the spouse if not the soulmate to a Veela and maybe how the hell to keep the boy he loved away from self-destructive behavior.

Wait.

Oh.

Well, shit.

And they had only been on one date. Man, that was a kinda desperate. Then again, he had been working up to this for months so…

Whatever. There were more pressing problems at the moment.

"Me too." Gilbert said immediately after him and Alistair blinked as he noticed his little revelation had taken no time at all. "Now, what's the bad news?"

Matthew sighed and leaned his head back to rest against the stone. "The visions you have from my venom. My mom was a good sport about the fact that I've bitten you, but apparently what you see isn't the future but my…biology's way of trying to convince you to stay with me. They aren't the future, but are rather…um."

Blood filled his cheeks, which was a feat considering how weak the spell was making him. "They're what, Mattie? Tell us so you can take the spell down and we can talk about it without you about to pass out."

Matthew licked his lips, hesitated for a second more, then said, "They're my fantasies, altered a little by your own brains to make them believable. So, um. Sorry you had to see those."

Alistair was gaping at him. _I'm not sorry. Who_ is _this boy?_

Gilbert, who's brain was still functioning for some reason, said, "Wow. Why is this bad news?"

"Ah, I've _actually_ been drugging you? Putting my thoughts in your mind without your knowledge or consent? My venom is trying to manipulate you into staying with me? That's pretty bad but not as bad as almost death."

"Take down tha barrier, Mattie, so I can explain why I can guarantee we're not bothered by this one."

Matthew huffed a laugh but ended the spell, sagging against the stone and panting when it was done.

Alistair threw up his own sound barrier then, covering the entrance of the hall. Since he didn't control its dimensions and it blocked sound coming from both ways, Matthew's charm was better. But like hell he was going to let him pass out just so they could talk.

"I don't have a problem with that." Gilbert said once he saw the light sheen of a barrier around the arched entryway.

"Same." Alistair said, pulling Matthew into his lap so he could hug him more easily. He was still shaken by the fact that he had almost lost him before they had a chance to be together but was unwilling to open the topic again. He was at his limit for that kind of emotional labor and needed the comfort of his touch to remind himself that Matthew was fine, was with them, and was safe.

Matthew accepted his embrace, leaning back against him and resting his hands on Alistair's arms. "How?"

"Well, it's not like it had effects that I'm not okay with, even now. And you told us as soon as you knew what was going on, so it's not like you were trying to coerce me to do anything." Gilbert moved so that he was sitting cross-legged facing them. He leaned forward a little and placed his hand on Matthew's. "This isn't even close to a deal-breaker, _Liebling_."

"Am I thrilled tha' they're hallucinations? No." Alistair said, nuzzling against Matthew's hair. "But I asked fer ye ta bite me, knowin' tha' it would have some kinda effect and not knowin' wha' tha' effect was. But I don't regret it. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed they weren't tha future."

"Doesn't mean they can't be." Gilbert said and Alistair met his eyes. He was right, of course he was. If they managed not to fuck this up and kept their boyfriend alive, all that they had seen _could_ happen. Matching rings included. Alistair resumed his cuddling.

"You're not mad?" And now Matthew sounded confused.

"No, baby. Why would we be mad?" Alistair asked, not paying attention to what he was saying in the least.

"Because it's—"

"Whoa, hold on. Baby?"

Alistair paused in his mindless efforts of comforting himself by showering Matthew with affection. He focused on Gilbert and smirked. Tone dark and low, he said, "Oh. Did I not tell ye bout tha'? From tha' one time I had audio with me hallucination? But tha's not completely right, is it, baby boy? Ye would know better than me."

Matthew had shuddered at the use of that pet name, head lowered and ears red. "That's right."

He nipped at his ear. "Tha's right, wha'?"

Matthew inhaled sharply but managed to breathe out. "That's right, sir."

"Good boy." Matthew suddenly relaxed against him at the praise, head tilted away from him to give him room to do just about anything he wanted, a switch thrown. But this was neither the time nor the place, so Alistair kept his eyes on Gilbert as he laid a gentle but lingering kiss on Matthew's jaw then settled back.

"I…I have so many questions, the first of which being: who do I thank for this?" Gilbert asked, staring at the two of them, hands braced on the floor like he needed the extra support.

"This is why we're not mad at ye, Mattie. Yer venom told us things about ye tha' probably wouldn't tell us yerself. How long would it have taken ye ta tell us bout this little kink of yers?"

Matthew turned towards him and cuddled against him. He held a hand out to Gilbert, inviting him closer, and murmured, "I wouldn't have mentioned it at all. It's embarrassing. Those were my private thoughts. Some of the things I've thought about…" Matthew shook his head, his face heating against Alistair's neck.

"Would you not be comfortable with biting us again?" Gilbert asked, side now flush against Alistair's and hands pulling Matthew's legs in to his lap.

"You would want me to?" He peeked out at Gilbert.

"Uh, _yes_. At least I would."

"Did yer ma mention any long-term effects?" _Like addiction_ , Alistair thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"No. My venom is supposed to heal you, not harm you. Other than the hallucinations and needing to be near me for a short period of time after, did you have any other problems?"

Alistair shook his head. "No. An' I wouldn't call tha visions a problem. Ye can bite me again. It's up ta ye."

"I-if you want to. Just, whatever you see…could you not hold it against me? I wouldn't want you to treat me differently because of it. Outside of the bedroom, I mean…sometimes."

Matthew hid his face again and Alistair and Gilbert smirked at each other. As one they said, "Done."

* * *

"Lovi, _why_ did you do that? _Why_ did you have our boyfriends—and probably half the school by now—thinking that we ever liked each other like that?"

"Pfft, don't look at me like that, maple bastard. Now we know what their jealousy looks like, which, by the way, check the box for preternatural jealousy! Gilbert gets handsy and Alistair gets murderous."

"And Antonio gets seductive. But that didn't help anything!"

"Uh, it helped a lot. I distracted my best friend from the fucking labyrinth of feelings you were dealing with—you were pulling the _I'm worthless_ face, don't fuck with me on this— _and_ got us both laid."

" _I_ didn't get laid."

"Well, that's not my fault. I even got Tonio to stop being so goddamn gentle all the goddamn time. This helped _all the things_. You're fucking welcome. Now, tell me about the letter."

"…You're going to need to sit down, Lovi. And I need you to promise not to get mad at me."

"…What did you do?"

(He got mad.)

* * *

"Scottie…about what Mattie said. Have you thought about—"

"Aye. We're not askin' his opinion bout our professions. We're just tellin' him our decisions."

"Thank God. It's not that I don't think you should do whatever you want but—"

"He would _die,_ Gilbert. I'm not letting somethin' tha' is completely avoidable happen just because a plan I didn't even make. He's worth more than tha'."

* * *

As much as Gilbert would have liked to go on a date with either one or both of his boyfriends in the weeks that followed, they _were_ in school and finals waited for no being. Matthew was dealing with the worst of it, stressing about scoring well in all of his O.W.L.s so he could place into the classes he needed next year. Thanks to Matthew's continued assistance, Gilbert wasn't worried about passing his charms O.W.L. so much as being worried about the test itself. Last year had been a nightmare; he had been so concerned with his other subjects that, by the time the charms exam was administered, he was burned out and blanked out on most of what he'd crammed the night before. Thinking back, it was partially a timing issue and partially his general trouble understanding the subject. And, considering his change in career path, that P was moot now.

As he and Alistair were preparing for their N.E.W.T. classes' finals, they also had the unenviable job of going to the head of their house and telling them why their two best students at dueling magic were not going to be an auror or a hit wizard. Professor Adu had watched them grow into skilled wizards over the years they had been their transfigurations teacher (McGonagall only taught 7th years now) and house head and had been rightfully confused at the seemingly sudden change. But they had been supportive, helping them figure out where to take their studies from here, and that was the most important part.

Alistair, with that brilliant, ambitious mind of his, had decided that he wanted to find a way to make tech work in magic saturated settings. He'd talked as excitedly as he let other people see him about weaving a spell into the device software itself, something that sounded somewhat plausible and completely over Gilbert's head. Professor Adu recognized that they similarly knew nothing about computer coding or engineering, but steered Alistair towards classes heavy on enchanting objects as well as an advanced magic theory elective on top of his continuing N.E.W.T. classes. Apparently, they would find some way to translate his work to muggle A-levels so Alistair could go to a muggle university after all this.

Going to university sounded like a good option for Gilbert, too. It would give him time to figure out what the hell he wanted to do with his life. Without his plan, he was lost and completely envious of Matthew and Alistair's surety. Professor Adu, whose wife was a muggle, just nodded as Gilbert explained his concerns. They had said, "It's ridiculous that we expect you at fifteen to know what you want to do for the rest of your lives. Uni will give you that chance to learn what you want and help you settle. No matter what tradition is, it's completely reasonable for you to not know and to want to explore your options."

Bless that person, honestly.

Anyway, Gilbert and Alistair were supposed to explore the universities over the summer. They were told to consider subjects available, reputation, price, location, and their career services. Adu had given them so many criteria that both he and Alistair had walked out of that meeting dazed. The notes they had in their hands made this decision more concrete and Gilbert could see now why Alistair mentioned talking to Matthew before they did anything drastic when he'd first brought it up.

The issue was finding the right time to tell him.

The poor boy was running himself ragged. Matthew spent any available time studying. With Gilbert and Alistair still walking him to class when they could, he spent the walk with one hand in theirs and the other clutching notes that he was reading over. He would forget to eat if Gilbert and Alistair didn't take to bringing him a steady supply of snacks throughout the day and to remind him about mealtimes. Matthew had apparently tried to abandon a normal sleep schedule but Vargas was there to make sure he actually slept, pointing out that the tests would take place during normal people hours.

Gilbert would be hesitant to say it out loud, but he thought that Vargas was actually starting to _like_ him and Alistair, something that he didn't think possible after that one disastrous afternoon. He'd caught him looking at them with approval when they coaxed Matthew to focus on eating or how they never hesitated to shower his friend in steady affection. Hell, he didn't try to stop himself anymore from laughing whenever he or Alistair made a disparaging comment about people still staring at them wherever they went. Antonio was ecstatic at the change, happy his boyfriend liked most of his friends. Lovino still snapped at Francis if he got a little too familiar, which Francis loved to do just to see how he would react. Gilbert knew better and Alistair didn't care to try to get on Lovino's good side, so they were spared from any increase in animosity.

Anyway, Gilbert was hesitant to bring up anything too serious whenever Matthew took a rare moment to relax and just hang out with them. Matthew most spent it checking in with them, seeing how they were doing, and letting himself kiss them for more than a second at a time. Since they had gone so long without being in complete privacy and because of the stress he was under, Matthew was a little sensitive. Okay, that was an understatement.

Matthew, when he allowed himself to acknowledge it, was a horny mess.

Once, when they had been studying in a relatively deserted study area, he'd caught Matthew staring at him, expression blank but eyes glowing. Thank God he's had his back to the room and that they were alone with Alistair at the table or Matthew would have revealed his secret to the whole school over an absent-minded daydream. Gilbert had brought Matthew's attention to it and he had been embarrassed, if panicked over how he'd forgotten himself so easily. He focused _very_ hard on his studies after that.

But that wasn't the last time Matthew had slipped. When Alistair had to crowd him against the wall in a heavily-trafficked hallway to get him to _close his eyes and calm down_ a week before O.W.L.s began, they both knew something had to give. It had drawn unnecessary attention to them but Matthew had done as he said, covering his eyes with a hand and breathing. Rumors flew as to why Alistair had done that, though no one, according to Lovino, guessed correctly. At dinner, Gilbert and Alistair convinced Matthew to meet them in the storage room where Alistair had staged their first date later that night. He agreed quickly when Gilbert murmured in his ear about them finally being alone. In fact, he'd barely been able to sit through dinner. Lovino had noticed and shook his head at them all.

Gilbert and Alistair staggered their arrival time, flipping a coin to see who would get to arrive fifteen minutes before the other (it was easier to get caught sneaking around in pairs or groups than individually). Gilbert had won and had only just finished lighting candles to see when Matthew arrived. He'd barely gotten a syllable out in greeting before a glasses-free Matthew was kissing him, urging him backwards until he hit the wall. _Well if this is how things are going to be…_

Gilbert knew by now how Matthew liked to be surrounded and pressed against things or between him and Alistair. He reversed their positions and deepened his kiss, drinking in his boyfriend's pleasure and need. Matthew arched against him, taking huge gulping breaths but didn't stop kissing him, like he needed his touch more than he needed air and fuck, but that was hot. He moved down to kiss his neck, hoping that would give him time to catch his breath. He only used his air to beg, hands pawing at the edge of his T-shirt, " _Please_."

He didn't bother saying anything in reply, easily giving into the silent request to lose his shirt and making quick work of Matthew's for good measure. Matthew moved his hands over his torso like he couldn't touch enough of him at once then pulled their bodies together, kissing him again messily. This was desperation, pure and simple, for him and Gilbert happily gave him what he needed. He started kissing down his body and Matthew moaned his approval a bit too loudly.

"Shh, _Liebling_. I got you," Gilbert whispered into his stomach, kneeling now. He was tracing his hands up Matthew's trembling thighs when the door opened. Gilbert halted long enough to make sure it was Alistair before continuing.

"Well, tha' escalated quickly." Alistair said when the door was closed behind him. He cast a sound proofing spell on the entrance.

"Come here," Matthew said, holding out a hand to him.

"No…" Alistair, trailing off and Gilbert could hear the smirk in his voice. "I think I wanna watch fer noo."

"Oh, God," Matthew said as Gilbert smiled against his skin and got to work.

Later, when everyone was clothed again and Matthew seemed the most relaxed he had been in weeks, Gilbert and Alistair had him sitting pressed between them. He said dreamily, "Damn, I feel great. Brilliant idea. My head hasn't felt this clear in _weeks_. Fuck, but I was such a mess. Do you even know how many showers I—never mind." Matthew cut himself off, brain apparently getting ahead of the afterglow endorphins enough to keep him from finishing that sentence.

Alistair chuckled. "How many shower's ye had ta take ta keep from jumping us in tha halls? Some fair idea, _leannan_."

Matthew groaned and turned his head to hide his face against Gilbert's shoulder. "Tell him he's being an ass," he grumbled

Gilbert grinned and looked up to meet Alistair's amused eyes. "Our boyfriend says you're being an ass."

"Eh, I'm always an arse. Tha's me charm." Alistair squeezed the area right above Matthew's knee where he was ticklish. Matthew jolted in surprised laughter and grabbed at the hand. Alistair took one of his and brought it to his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Matthew beamed at him and Alistair gave him the most open smile Gilbert had ever seen from him. It crinkled the corners of his eyes and made his gums show just a little too much to be any kind of practiced. It had a kind of innocence to it that made Gilbert's heart swell to see on Alistair. He could be so cynical, that seeing that look on his face and how Matthew had made him able to make that expression made him love Matthew even more than he did. He knew then that Alistair loved the Hufflepuff, too.

Gilbert was comfortable with the fact that he loved Matthew, partially because he'd had weeks to get used to the knowledge. He'd figured out what his feelings meant when he knew that he would rather see Matthew alive and happy than become a hit wizard or to even have the chance to be an auror, fighting side by side with Alistair like he'd always wanted. At first he was surprised, a little in denial but now it was just a fact he had built into his life. He loved his boyfriends, his soulmates, and that was nothing to fight against.

Right. So, this seemed like a good time to casually slip in the change in heart about his career prospects.

"Mattie, I've been thinking…"

"About?" Matthew turned towards him then, face still holding relaxed joy. God, he hoped that would remain after he said what he needed to.

"About what I was going to do after graduation."

Matthew frowned a little, in confusion not displeasure. "You don't want to be a hit wizard anymore?"

"No. I think I want to go to a muggle university. There's a whole world out there that we know is great but we've been limited to that of our families. There are different kinds of magic and I want to see them all." Gilbert said like he hadn't been fretting over the right way to say this for weeks.

Matthew blinked at him but smiled again, eyes soft. "Oh, well if that's what you want to do, I'm happy for you, Gil. Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you." And Gilbert knew that was true. He knew that if he went on to be a hit wizard Matthew would say nothing against it, would never mention the toll it would take on him. That is what made this decision necessary and something he would happily do. It gave him just a little more time to avoid being an adult, to enjoy his youth, and he would grab the opportunity with both hands.

He gave Matthew a gentle kiss, telling him without words how much he appreciated him. How he loved him. After a long moment, he leaned his forehead against Matthew's and allowed himself to _be_ with him for a second. When he looked up and met Alistair's eyes, he knew that Alistair knew he loved Matthew. He smiled and mouthed the word, _sap._

Gilbert wrinkled his nose playfully and mouthed back, _asshole._

"What brought this on, Gil?" Matthew said, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand a little.

When Gilbert hesitated, Alistair steeped in, saying tentatively, "Not jus' Gilly."

Matthew tensed. "What? What do you mean?"

Alistair cleared his throat and said, "I'm not gonna be an auror."

"Because…?" Matthew urged, mind already working to fill in an answer he clearly didn't want to hear.

"Because I want a less dangerous job if we're together."

"Why." This was a demand, now, and Gilbert had been right for wanting to avoid this conversation.

But Alistair was the best at delivering hard news, especially when he knew it was necessary. So he looked Matthew square in the face and said kindly, "Why do ye think, Mattie?"

"No. _No_ , you're not doing this. You're both not doing this." Matthew scrambled from between them and they let him go. He stood and started pacing. Gilbert stood as well, wanting to calm him. Alistair stayed seated, comfortable.

"Not doin' wha'?"

"You're not throwing away your futures for me. You're not changing your lives because of me."

"Matthew, we already have and we're both okay with that. We're not throwing away anything. I wasn't lying a second ago. There are more possibilities for our future than those the magical world alone can offer. So I won't be a soldier. I can be damn near anything else if I have the chance _and I do_."

"It's not that you changed what you want to do, Gil, and you know that," Matthew shot back, hands running through hair that now fell past his shoulders unbound. "If you chose this because you _wanted_ this, I would be fine. But you're choosing this because of _me_."

"Why can it not be both?" Alistair asked, expression hard as he focused on Matthew. "Wha's wrong with adjustin' our lives ta fit you in it?"

"Because you would regret it! You would make this choice now but when you eventually—when you look back on this and think of what you could have done or had, I don't want you to regret it."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes and said slowly, "When we eventually…what?"

Matthew looked at him, anguished. "I didn't mean to say that."

"What did you—"

"When we eventually leave him is wha' he means," Alistair said flatly, finally rising from the floor. Matthew looked between them, helpless.

" _Jesus_ , Matthew. What do we have to do to earn your faith in us? What do we have to do to make you see that we're here for you and not just for a week or a month?" Gilbert said, frustrated because didn't they have this conversation already? It sure felt like they had.

"I'm sorry. That's not—It's not that I don't trust you or think you don't care about me. I know you do. I just never want you to think on what you could have been and be unhappy because of me."

"Matthew, I cannot tell ye how I'll feel in ten years. But I can tell ye one thing I'm _damn_ sure about. If either one of us stayed on the original path an' ye _died_ because we were hurt doin' our job an' ye could not get to us? Tha's wha' we would regret. Tha' is somethin' we're choosin' ta live without. Ye are worth more than a career I don't even want. Yer worth everythin'. Ye are _ours_ an' we take care of our own. Ye just need ta let us." He was in front of Matthew then, cradling his face between his palms like he was the most precious thing in the world. To them, he was. Their relationship was and Gilbert was at a loss for how to make Matthew see that. Maybe time was the only remedy, time and their unwavering presence.

"I only want you both to be happy." Matthew whispered into the still air.

Gilbert sighed and came to his side, touching both of his boyfriends with light, lingering hands. "You make us happy, Matthew. Just give us time enough to prove it to you. Would that be okay, if we stayed with you long enough to believe we're not going anywhere?"

"Yes." Matthew reached out to him. "That would be perfect." He turned his head to kiss Alistair's hand then looked at the redhead. "If you don't want to be an auror, what do you want to be, hon?"

Alistair gave him that wide, unique smile and started explaining his idea about integrating magic and computers. He got really involved at one point, hands gesturing and eyes alight. Gilbert and Matthew shared a look of content incomprehension and Gilbert gave him a kiss on his temple. They would be okay. It would take some work, but he wanted more moments like this. He wanted moments of him and Matthew listening to Alistair wax poetic about computer code and occasionally meeting each other's eyes in amused and indulgent companionship. He wanted the feeling of them all relaxing together without some emergency keeping them alert or some clock ticking over their heads. He wanted to see Alistair smile at Matthew like all was good with the world more. He wanted the sex, too, but that was more like a really appealing cherry on the top of a perfectly crafted ice cream sundae: wonderful but what really made the experience was everything else that came with it.

They were not going to fuck this up.

* * *

"I am disgusted."

"No, yer jealous." Alistair whispered back, smirking at Francis from across the very crowded train compartment. Matthew, still a little exhausted from his exams, was sleeping on Alistair's shoulder. Gilbert, as always, was on the boy's other side and was looking at them both with an undeniable affection which probably prompted Francis' comment. Francis was sharing a bench with Lovino and Antonio, the only one of their friend group without a significant other.

"No, I am _disgusted_. I like my freedom, thank you."

"Is that why you broke it off with Eyebrows?" Lovino asked and Alistair wasn't sure if he should try to defend his little brother or just laugh at imagining his reaction to the name. He decided to focus on what was being said. He was never 100 percent okay with the fact that Francis had been hooking up with his brother on and off for the better part of a year, but they could make their own decisions and mistakes. He hadn't known Francis had put a stop to the relationship…if you can call their casual arrangement a relationship. Alistair was never inclined to think more than a moment at a time what one of his best friends did with his brother.

Francis shrugged. "There was nothing to break off."

"Arthur thought differently." Lovino said with neutral interest.

Alistair sighed, fraternal instincts rising. "Did ye hurt me wee brother, Francis? 'Cause then I'm obligated ta kick yer arse."

"No need. He's always had someone else there to comfort him." Francis smirked at him, having learned enough about who Matthew was for some information to stick over time. There was something bittersweet in the expression, but Alistair didn't think this was the time or place to push. He wondered if he'd missed something happening with his friend while he had been preoccupied with everything else happening.

"Oh, ew." Gilbert said, wrinkling his nose. "I know we joke about it but how weird would it be if Alfred was with Arthur. Like, _with_ him." That last had been directed at Alistair, clearly referring to the soulmate thing. Alistair thought about it and then told himself to stop because _fuck_ , what a mess.

He managed to say dryly, "It would make Yule interestin' at least."

Antonio shook his head. "How have things been with them since the game?"

"Perfect." Lovino said with a mean smile on his face. "That fucker has avoided Matthew like I told him to. Turns out he _can_ follow orders, if given enough incentive."

Antonio sighed and took Lovino's hand, usually the most PDA the Italian allowed. " _Mi amor_ , that is not a healthy fraternal relationship."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Hell of a lot healthier than if Matthew lost his near-endless patience and finally killed his ass." Antonio and Francis both looked askance at the knocked out Hufflepuff who had only ever been kind to them. Alistair smirked at them and laid a kiss to his hair.

Gilbert shrugged. "They saw each other at their exams. As I understand it, he acted like Alfred didn't exist. Considering how upset he'd been when he found out what happened…I'm going to have to go with Lovino on this one."

Francis shook his head them. "You're really meeting his parents? Today? Isn't it a little soon?"

Alistair raised his eyebrows. "Fer wha'? Better ta meet them noo than have introductions when we visit in July."

Gilbert laughed at Francis' skepticism. "Think of it this way: better to have a month rather than a few hours between _nice to meet you_ and _we'll be heading up to your son's room now._ "

Francis understood that. Alistair let his friends' conversation wash over him for the thirty minutes that followed, mind preoccupied with what was about to happen. None of them had never done the meet-the-parents thing, but his boyfriends both _had parents_. Sure, Gilbert's relationship with his was barely one at all, but he had them. And Matthew _liked_ his parents, actually cared what they thought of their relationship in a way Alistair and Gilbert didn't stress over. This meeting actually mattered.

He had been staring out the window, not really seeing anything when Gilbert touched his thigh. He looked over and saw the concerned question on his face. Alistair nodded and Gilbert said, looking a little unconvinced, "We're about five minutes out. I'm going to wake Mattie so we can get ready to go."

His heart was in his throat, pulse speeding, but he tried to at least outwardly remain calm. "Okay."

Gilbert ran a hand down Matthew's arm, coaxing him awake by gently saying his name. Lovino snorted and muttered, "For fuck's sake." He then kicked lightly at Matthew's shin and said loudly, "Wake the fuck up, maple bastard."

Matthew groaned but didn't open his eyes, cuddling more into Alistair's side. "Fuck off, Lovi. 'M sleep."

He was so fucking cute. Alistair would almost forget and then Matthew would do something like this and suddenly it was all he could think about.

Lovino said, "You want to introduce your boyfriends to your parents groggy? Okay, that's fine." Matthew bolted upright, blinking owlishly. "That's what I thought."

"Where are we? Where are my glasses? Oh, God, have I been sleeping on you all this time? I'm so sorry!"

"Mattie, calm down." Alistair murmured as Gilbert gave him his glasses. "It's about time to go."

"And introduce you to my parents. Right. This is fine." It didn't look fine. Matthew looked more worried than Alistair. "They haven't picked us up from King's Cross since first year. Hell, I don't know if they've been to London since then, though mom does travel a lot. And—"

" _Liebling,_ it'll be fine." Gilbert said, combing the blond hair out of his face.

" _Disgusted_." Francis muttered under his breath and everyone that understood couldn't help chortling in response, even Lovino.

The next moments were fraught with activity as the train pulled into the platform and people rushed to get their things and see their families. Gilbert had told Ludwig that he would be a couple of minutes and to hang out in a coffee shop for a bit. Alistair had a train to Wales coming in less than an hour and he made sure to have his ticket within easy reach. Once they had said farewell to their friends, Matthew led them to a small section of the rapidly clearing platform to where Alfred and a couple that could only be Matthew's parents were standing.

Helena Jones, even with her hair mostly hidden behind a scarf and her eyes shaded behind sunglasses, was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She wore no make-up, was dressed in what should have been an unflattering muddy green on formless cloth, and Alistair still thought that he truly understood now how Matthew could sometimes leave him breathless with a look. Just look at his mother.

It certainly wasn't that Jonathan Williams wasn't handsome in his own right. He was tan, the tawny tone of his skin offsetting chocolate eyes nicely. His brown hair had what looked like natural honey highlights at the top, where the sun would have colored it. He was built like the men on the cover of the romance novels his Gran shamelessly read and Alistair saw where the fast developing definition on Matthew's face was coming from.

Alistair wasn't the only one taking in Matthew's parents. Most people were sneaking glances at the handsome pair, both of whom were at least 180 centimeters tall. He could guess more than one reason why they usually didn't come to pick up their children.

" _Maman_ ," Matthew said, grin splitting his face as he hugged his mother first. She returned the gesture tightly and didn't let go as she hissed some very rapid French at him. Matthew _had_ mentioned something about her being pissed at him for the rage thing. Alistair exchanged a look with Gilbert as Matthew seemed to mutter quick apologies and struggled to pull away.

She let him go greet his father and Alistair felt her attention shift to them. Her glasses were reflective, but he she was watching them now all the same. He smiled a little in acknowledgment and bowed his head a little, waiting for Matthew to introduce them before speaking. He didn't know what to say but, knowing his track record, it would probably be something along line of _good job on giving birth to your son; he's an amazing person and kinky as hell._

Yes, it was best he stayed as quiet as possible.

He glanced at Alfred then and the Gryffindor was standing well to the side, sullen but blessedly silent. Matthew had told his mother about the Quidditch match he had the feeling he was in deep shit. He didn't spare another thought for Alfred as Matthew returned to his and Gilbert's side with a tentative smile. "So, um, these are my parents? And you know about Gilbert and Alistair…" He blushed scarlet and they took pity on him.

As one they stepped forward and offered each of them a handshake, all smiles and charm. Alistair was happy Gilbert was there with him to take half of the attention and break the ice. "Hello. I'm Gilbert."

"I'm Alistair. It's nice ta meet ye both." Matthew's father took his hand, squeezing just enough to be polite, not intimidating. He smiled, but his eyes were assessing, sizing up the boys he _knew_ were doing things he really rather not know about with his son.

"Likewise," he said, a slight accent to the word reminding him of Antonio.

"We know who you are, of course," Matthew's mother said quietly, probably hoping to not draw more attention to herself. Her voice was as soothing as a bubbling spring and Alistair wondered if Matthew could sing. She shook Gilbert's hand and smiled at them. "It's nice to _finally_ meet you."

"Mom…" Matthew hedged as the emphasis on her words made Alistair's eyebrows rise. He and Gilbert swapped parents as he said, "Maybe we should get out of here."

"You have all of your things, Mattie?" Jonathan asked, looking over their carts before focusing on Matthew. It was almost like he couldn't believe his eyes, which made sense considering he hadn't seen him since January. Matthew had lost a lot of the stubborn dregs of childhood, physically maturing to the point that there wasn't a visible difference between their ages anymore. Longbottom had given him one last check over before they'd left for the summer and said he was still physically sixteen, but it was a late sixteen. Either he had aged more than estimated that first rage, or he was maturing faster than expected.

"Yes, dad." Alfred was already walking through the barrier to the muggle station.

"Just checking, just checking," Matthew's father smiled at him and, oh, he had his father's smile. They went, Jonathan commenting to on how much he and his brother had grown while Helena stayed back to walk with he and Gilbert.

"Tell me about yourselves." She said, moving effortlessly in a walk that seemed more like the steps to a dance.

Alistair, recognizing that he needed to only answer specific questions or take his cue from Gilbert, stayed silent as Gilbert said, "What would you like to know, ma'am?"

"Helena, please. There's no need to waste time on formalities. And whatever you are willing to share. We are to be family, after all, and will have time enough to get to hard questions." Alistair was pretty sure the shock was written all over his face and she laughed at the expression. "The look on both of your faces. Did you think I was going to give you the third degree? No, my sons will be going through enough. I would not cause them more stress over their pick of spouses, no matter how unconventional. I only need to know one thing: do you love Mathieu?"

Alistair glanced ahead, checking that Matthew was out of earshot and chatting amicably with his father. "Yes."

"We both do," Gilbert said in a low tone that Alistair himself barely registered and he was standing right next to him.

"Then take care of him as much as he will allow you and you will get nothing but aid and welcome from both my husband and I. That does not mean we should be strangers. Matthew told me in his last letter you both would like to go to university after you graduate? Did you have an idea for your course of study?"

 _This_ was something Alistair could answer. The conversation continued easily enough as they walked through the station. When they reached the main entrance hall, Matthew remembered that he'd abandoned his boyfriends to his mother and he returned with an apologetic smile while his father caught up with Alfred.

"Is everything okay?" Matthew whispered to him, Gilbert talking to Helena about various majors to consider. She was a great source of information since she'd apparently used her long lifespan to attend multiple universities and study different topics around the world.

"Aye, _leannan_. Better than I expected." He nodded towards where Jonathan and Alfred were walking. "Does yer pa not like us?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I think he was more thrown by seeing you in person than expected. Apparently he's too young to have his child bring home _two_ boyfriends, but he was in good enough spirits. I don't think he wanted to overwhelm you. Mom can be—"

"I can be what, Mathieu?"

"All encompassing, _maman_."

She made a sound of amused acknowledgement then said, "Sounds like him. Are either of you meeting your families here?"

"No. My uncle lives in the city but had to work today. My brother and I were just going to take a cab home."

"I live with me Gran in Swansea, and my train leaves in…" He looked at his watch and paled. "A twenty minutes. I'm sorry, I still have ta find me train an'—"

"It's no problem. It was nice to meet you and I'll see you in July. I'll leave you to your goodbyes." Helena smiled at them and strode forward, easily catching up with her spouse and other child. Alistair turned to both Gilbert and Matthew.

Matthew wasted no time, pulling him into a tight hug. Alistair returned it easily. "I'll miss you."

"I miss ye already, Mattie." He pulled away to give him a gentle lingering kiss. When that ended, he kept Matthew's hand in his as he stepped away and to Gilbert. Alistair couldn't help smirking at him. "It's been a hell of a year."

Gilbert smirked back. "Hell of a year." They kissed and Alistair swore he heard a bystander say _good heavens._

Alistair pulled away from them both, laughing a little. "Take care of yerselves. I'll see ye in a few weeks. Message me when ye get in."

"How?" Matthew asked as Alistair turned to his cart. He looked at him, confused.

"Text me? Send me a Skype message?"

"Honey, I don't have your number _or_ your Skype ID." Matthew was grinning at him, shaking his head.

Alistair did a mental face-palm. "We've been datin' fer six weeks an' ye don't have me number."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at them. He embraced Matthew and said, "I'll give him your contact info. Now go before you miss your train."

Alistair waved and hurried away, the last image of them leaning into a kiss committed to memory.

* * *

 **Matthew: I'm not home yet in NYC**

 **Matthew: but guess who just apologized**

 **Matthew: in the middle of a transatlantic flight**

(reaction posted by Alistair: rolling eyes)

 **Matthew: I think he did it because mom was sitting between us**

 **Gilbert: he probably wanted you to have time to cool down**

 **Matthew: joke's on him it's been a month and I'm still pissed**

 **Matthew: but I am willing to acknowledge his existence again so whtvr**

 **Matthew: how's your families?**

 **Gilbert: Fritz was sad he couldn't go to the station to meet you**

 **Gilbert: I was right he's more than okay with us**

 **Alistair: Gran wants to know who I'm texting**

 **Matthew: do you not want to tell her?**

 **Matthew: it's okay if you don't**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: nod)

 **Alistair: like hell**

 **Alistair: she smiled and said I was just like mom**

(reaction posted by Matthew: aww) (reaction posted by Gilbert: tears)

 **Alistair: she wants pics and Charlie suggested a video call**

 **Alistair: I don't think he believes Matthew exists or would be willing to date me**

 **Gilbert: rude**

(reaction posted by Matthew: ^^^, confusion)

 **Matthew: he believes you're dating Gilbert?**

 **Alistair: yeah but we'd been friends since first year Mattie, Charlie knows him**

 **Alistair: shit Gran wants the call would that be okay**

 **Gilbert: sure I want to see C's reaction when he gets a look at Matthew**

(reaction posted by Alistair: devil)

 **Matthew: we have another hour here so okay but the wifi is shitty**

 **Matthew: give me a second to sit down and set up my computer**

 **Matthew: okay**

 _ **Video Chat Duration: 35:09**_

* * *

 **Alistair: Looks like the bite mark wasn't permanent.**

 **Gilbert: damn**

(reaction posted by Alistair: lol)

 **Matthew: Gil, I s2g**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: kiss) (reaction posted by Alistair: heart eyes)

 **Alistair: Wait, it's like 6 am there. Why are you awake?**

 **Matthew: started jogging with dad in the mornings**

 **Matthew: been up for like an hour**

 **Matthew: god I hate running**

 **Matthew: all it does is make my lungs hurt and increase my appetite**

 **Gilbert: …then why are you doing it?**

(reaction posed by Alistair: ^^^)

 **Matthew: I'm super restless**

 **Matthew: and exercise is supposed to help with the growing thing**

 **Matthew: I started yoga too**

 **Matthew: we all go to class as a family it's weird**

(reaction posted by Alistair and Gilbert: rotfl)

 **Matthew: Cali is weird I want to go back to Canada it's too fucking hot**

 **Matthew: do you know how hard it is to find a public indoor pool**

 **Matthew: I can't be in the sun like that I fry like an egg**

 **Gilbert: Baby I have albinism and Alistair's Scottish**

 **Gilbert: we know the life**

(reaction posted by Alistair: nod)

 **Matthew: that's fair**

 **Matthew: one thing I don't get is how Alfred can be in the sun all day and be fine and look all sporty and tan and I turn into a cooked lobster after 10 minutes**

 **Matthew: our genes are supposed to be identical I call foul**

 **Alistair: yeah well he gets sun and you get us so…**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: ^^^)

 **Matthew: true I would rather have a sun burn everyday than lose you two**

(reaction posted by Alistair and Gilbert: heart eyes)

 **Matthew: ugh I miss you guys**

 **Matthew: do you have time for a call?**

 **Gilbert: hell yeah**

 **Alistair: yeah give me a second**

 **Alistair: I'm good**

 _ **Video Chat Duration: 01:42:29.**_

 **Matthew: okay back from yoga**

 **Matthew: turns out dad hates me cause it was HOT YOGA and I thought I was gonna die**

 **Matthew: mom got me out before I passed out but WHY DID THIS HAPPEN**

 **Matthew: HE HELPED RAISE ME?**

 **Matthew: also, apparently I'm allergic to peaches now, that's a thing that happened**

(reaction posted by Alistair: gasp) (reaction posted by Gilbert: shock)

 **Alistair: are you okay?**

 **Matthew: yeah it's not a severe allergy thank god but it did come from nowhere**

 **Alistair: Charlie says he became allergic to black cherries around seventeen**

 **Gilbert: that's fucked up**

 **Gilbert: why are you suddenly allergic to things?**

 **Gilbert: do you need an epi pen?**

 **Matthew: I don't know mom is freaking out a little. Wants to take me to an allergist**

 **Alistair: uh that sounds like a good idea**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: ^^^)

 **Matthew: nah I hate going to the doctor**

 **Alistair: …**

 **Gilbert: …**

 **Matthew: what**

 **Matthew: it's not like I died**

 **Gilbert: omg**

* * *

 **Gilbert: GUESS WHO GOT AN E ON THEIR CHARMS OWL**

 **Gilbert: (it me)**

(reaction posted by Alistair: hands clapping)

 **Alistair: congrats, Gil**

 **Gilbert: thanks I'm so happy to be free of that holy shit**

 **Gilbert: thanks for all the help Mattie! Let us know how you did when you wake up**

 **Matthew: Yay! I'm so happy for you! (party poppers)**

 **Matthew: let me go see if the mail's in**

 **Alistair: any time would be great Mattie…**

 **Matthew: I GOT IN ALL THE NEWTS I NEEDED AAAAAAAHHHHH**

 **Gilbert: fuck yes**

 **Alistair: congratulations baby**

 **Alistair: I made a celebratory playlist in prep let me send it to you both**

 **Alistair: done**

 **Matthew: …Honey**

 **Matthew: are you sure you sent the right playlist**

 **Alistair: wait…**

 **Gilbert: hahahahahahahahaha**

 **Alistair: fuck**

 **Gilbert: apparently**

(reaction posted by Matthew: lol)

 **Alistair: don't listen to that**

 **Gilbert: too late**

(reaction posted by Matthew: ^^^)

 **Matthew: oh my (blushes)**

 _ **Alistair logged off.**_

 **Gilbert: no come back**

 **Gilbert: these are good songs**

 **Matthew: how did he find so many**

 **Matthew: they're so specific**

 **Matthew: oh he sent the actual playlist**

 **Matthew: these songs are so sweet holy shit**

 **Gilbert: how did he confuse the names tho**

 **Gilbert: like "congrats on your OWLs" is so not "songs to fuck to"**

 **Matthew: mistakes happen**

 **Matthew: besides it's not like we don't have our own playlists**

 **Gilbert: uh**

 **Gilbert: I don't**

 **Matthew: …**

 **Gilbert: let me see**

 _ **Matthew logged off** _**.**

 **Gilbert: dammit**

* * *

 **Matthew: only a week left until you're here! (party poppers)**

 **Matthew: I'm so excited**

 **Alistair: gotta say I'm not looking forward to this plane thing**

 **Gilbert: you're not afraid of flying**

 **Gilbert: that's not possible**

 **Alistair: listen**

 **Alistair: I trust myself on a broom**

 **Alistair: I don't trust a glorified tin can hurtling through the air**

(reaction posted by Matthew: shock)

 **Matthew: are you going to be okay?**

 **Gilbert: Charlie's a physicist right? Ask him about aerodynamics and why we'll be okay**

 **Matthew: I found this app that's supposed to help with a fear of flying I'll send it to you**

 **Gilbert: send it to me too I wanna help**

 **Matthew: Alistair did you get it?**

 **Gilbert: maybe he got pulled away**

(reaction posted by Alistair: ^^^)

 **Alistair: Charlie got excited about physics and I had a crash course in forces**

 **Alistair: I blame you Gilbert**

(reaction posted my Matthew: rolling eyes)

 **Gilbert: rude**

(reaction posted by Alistair: kiss)

 **Alistair: what do you want to do for your birthday Mattie**

 **Matthew: …**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: eyes)

 **Alistair: besides that**

 **Matthew: there will be time for other things?**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: heart eyes, eggplant, wink)

 **Alistair: maybe I'm wrong but won't your parents want to celebrate?**

 **Matthew: oh that**

 **Matthew: they'll probably want to have meals with me and stuff**

(reaction posted by Gilbert: lol) (reaction posted by Alistair: face palm)

 **Matthew: I'm going to be honest here**

 **Matthew: we're probably not leaving my room much on my birthday if I have a say**

 **Alistair: Matthew we can't fuck all day**

 **Gilbert: he's the birthday boy. let. him. speak.**

(reaction posted by Matthew: kiss)

 **Matthew: idk I'll put on a show in the background. We can marathon something**

 **Gilbert: star trek**

 **Gilbert: TOS is easy to follow if you get distracted**

 **Gilbert: and Matthew hasn't seen it so that needs to be fixed**

(reaction posted by Alistair: nerd)

 **Gilbert: don't act like you didn't lose your shit after watching voyager**

 **Alistair: you just like Spock**

(reaction posted by Matthew: eyes)

 **Gilbert: he's hilarious fight me**

 **Matthew: back to the point**

 **Matthew: I don't think you understand**

 **Matthew: the situation I'm in**

 **Alistair: say more words**

 **Gilbert: I got this**

 **Gilbert: Scottie remember how Matthew was about a week before exams started**

 **Gilbert: and how he's willingly going running with his father**

 **Gilbert: and how he's enduring yoga**

 **Gilbert: and how he's still "restless"**

 **Alistair: …point taken**

 **Matthew: …I feel called out**

* * *

It had been three and a half weeks since Matthew had been with his mates. 25 days since he had touched or kissed them.

He was going to combust.

He'd been increasingly agitated for the past week but had tried to control himself. Matthew knew it had to be his symptoms getting worse as he approached his birthday. His mom said as much, explaining since he already knew his mates his body had come to rely on them to calm down. It would get better after another year but for now he was in hell.

Alfred was trying to be more understanding, trying to make up for being the worst kind of asshole by being supportive and not teasing him too much. He wanted to go with their father to pick them up from the airport to apologize to them in person. Matthew tried to veto it but his parents thought it was a good idea. Matthew remained unconvinced.

There was a collective family veto on Matthew going to the airport to pick them up. It was two days before he turned sixteen and he was ready do just about anything to see them sooner. Everyone was apparently aware of this and thought Matthew would lose it the second he saw them and do something regrettable. So Matthew paced like a caged animal waiting for them to get there.

Their flight connection through DC was delayed. Matthew had wanted to go for another run when he got the news, but it was too hot outside for him and he swore he could feel the sunburn by just looking at the cloudless sky. He was also pretty sure his dad was worrying despite his mom's assurances that this was normal for Veela who found their mate before they were mature.

It was hours later now, and a glasses-less Matthew was forcing food down, his father and brother at the airport. He stared at the messages from Gilbert that they were on the ground and getting their bags. He also sent pictures of Alistair: one where he was ghost white and gripping the arm rests of a seat tightly, and one where he looked about five seconds from kissing the airport floor. Matthew felt bad, knowing that he had been so distressed in coming to visit him. If portkeys weren't so difficult to make and expensive to get for traveling halfway around the world (not to mention left a pretty inconspicuous arrival for two people surrounded by muggles with video phones), and they were thoroughly outside of an accessible floo network connected to the UK, they could have traveled by magic.

"Mathieu?" He looked up to meet his mother's gentle eyes. They were only a little darker than his own, though people would often compare them to Elizabeth Taylor's. She usually spoke to him in French at home to keep up his fluency. " _Alfred says they will be here in ten minutes. They hit traffic but are exiting the 405 now."_

Matthew swallowed and nodded. He stood up to put away the food remaining on his plate for later. Then he thought to ask, " _Mom? Do you think they'll be okay with the mate thing? I'm telling them after the dream but I don't know how they'll react. They're so far from home and for me to tell them then—"_

As he wrapped his plate and put it in the fridge, she said, _"It will be fine. I do not pretend to understand any mortal man. Even your father confounds me at times and I've had centuries to figure men out. But they do care for you, a great deal._ "

Matthew nodded but otherwise didn't respond. He leaned against the kitchen counter and told himself to stay still, to wait.

His mother stood leaning against the island, looking him over. At length she asked, " _Are you nervous?_ "

" _About what?_ "

She smiled indulgently at him. " _About why you asked us to magically soundproof your bedroom_."

Matthew's face flared. He muttered, " _I thought dad would have an aneurysm when I brought it up_."

" _That's another thing I will never understand about mortals. Why are parents so concerned about what happens in their teenagers' bedrooms? As long as you're being safe and consenting, I personally just want you to be happy. It's a natural part of growing up for many. Why heap shame upon it?"_ His mother shook her head, shuddering. " _In any case, I wanted to remind you there's nothing to be ashamed of. We are Veela, Mathieu. Whatever else that means, we are to our cores creatures of passion. Jon knows this but he has that mortal problem of hypocrisy when it comes to his children._ "

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. " _They're pulling up."_ When Matthew stepped towards the door, she was suddenly there in front of him. " _Wait until they are inside. Your eyes are changed, remember?"_

" _But mom—"_

" _No buts, my son. We've worked hard to remain secret here. Wait but two minutes more and I'll make sure the other members of our family won't say anything if you three don't rejoin us for dinner later."_

Matthew stilled. That was a deal too good to pass up.

He heard the car then, several doors closing. Then he heard, "Mattie was not lyin'. It's an oven." He lurched forward unthinkingly but his mother caught his arm in a firm but gentle hold.

Alfred's voice came, "It's pretty cool today. It was only mid-seventies."

"That's imposs—oh, right. Americans use a different temperature system." Gilbert.

"I don't care tha' they use tha wrong system; it's too hot. This is a heat wave back home."

His father's chuckle sounded. "I hate to break it to you, but we're expecting an actual heat wave to start on their birthday."

 _That won't be a problem for them_ , Matthew thought, remembering their conversations over the last few weeks. Thankfully, Gilbert and Alistair didn't mention that.

"We'll get the bags; there's someone waiting to see you," his father said. A key turned in the lock for the side door. "Just leave your shoes by the door and head on inside."

The door opened. His mother released him and Matthew was moving. The rooms blurred past him as the sound of shoes dropping registered. Then he was at the side entryway, a little hall that had stairs to the door then turned further down into the basement.

He saw Gilbert first. In a t-shirt and loose jeans, he was dressed comfortably for travel. He seemed a little more toned than when they'd left school, probably from working out with his brother. Dark sunglasses hid his light-sensitive eyes and Matthew needed them gone.

His eyes then found Alistair, dressed similarly but with a sweatshirt in a hand braced against the wall as he pulled off a boot. They were both as stunning as when they'd parted and he wanted to devour them. Oh, Matthew should probably say something.

"You're here."

They both looked up at his words, smiles stopped by his expression. Gilbert came to him in the wider space between the living room and dining room, reached for him. "Mattie, are you okay?"

Alistair was there too and they were both touching him in concern, hands smoothing back hair that his mother had convinced him not to cut, hands taking his. Matthew closed his eyes and shuddered at the physical relief that flooded him at the contact. He managed to say, "It's been too long since you've touched me."

He watched concern melt from their faces and Alistair leaned in to kiss him when his mother called from the kitchen. "Hello, boys. Mathieu, don't you want to take them upstairs?"

Bless his mother, though she probably just wanted to make sure they were in private before he utterly lost control of himself. His boyfriends blushed and called back subdued greetings as Matthew led them wordlessly up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He had to let one of them go to move through the house and it was Alistair who held his hand as they walked. It was also Alistair he turned on once they were in his room and kissed like he was the air he needed to breathe.

His boyfriend seemed surprised but responded in kind. When Gilbert had closed the door behind them and came to their side, Matthew turned and did the same with him. Alistair moved his lips down his neck and said against his skin, "Hello, Matthew."

They did leave the room later, as they all needed to eat, bathe, get luggage, etc. But Matthew's mother kept her word and the only reaction he got from his brother and father was shaking heads. However, his father seemed to note the dramatic improvement in his mood and treated his boyfriends warmly.

* * *

The next day was spent out and about, Gilbert and Alistair choosing to go on an actual date with Matthew now that they had the chance and free time. They couldn't stay outside for long due to obvious reasons and Matthew kept the sunglasses on even while indoors due to how changeable his eyes were now, even though it meant he walked around without being able to see well for most of the day. Gilbert still had a great time, he and Alistair mocking the inane decorations and sales that were apparently a tradition in the States at the beginning of July. They'd walked around an unnecessarily huge shopping mall, he and Alistair buying with some saved money gifts for Matthew. They went to the movies to see the most recent superhero film, the only genre they could all agree on. They'd spent time in the arcade where Alistair handed he and Matthew their asses in every game they played, but it was all in good fun. At the end of the day, Matthew bought them all ice cream and they walked back to his house desperately trying to eat it before it dripped all over them. They had time to just be the teenagers that they were, barely able to look away from each other, and Gilbert loved every second of it.

But there was something that was eating at his mind. A thought had been poking at him for weeks and all the fun and happiness they were experiencing made him need to address it all the more.

 _Choice_. Something about that word was bothering Gilbert, not because he was diametrically opposed to having agency, but for how Matthew used it.

" _You_ will always have choices, I promise," he'd said, that rainy morning he first showed Gilbert what he was.

It was he and Alistair who chose whether or not Matthew marked them. Matthew had said it was too early in their relationship but now he knew he was still fully expecting them to leave him at any point.

Even when thoroughly embarrassed about the fact they knew about his fantasies, it was still Alistair and Gilbert who decided if the biting would continue. That had been more about what _they_ wanted, not what Matthew was comfortable with.

When Gilbert had tried to say that if Matthew belonged to them they belonged to him, his only response and the one that sobered the moment was, "If you so choose."

That very day, when asked if he wanted to do something, Matthew had shook his head and smiled at them. "I want you to choose."

Then he had a horrible thought.

"Matthew," he started, voice serious enough to catch Alistair and Matthew's attention immediately. They'd been chatting lazily, relaxing in Matthew's room after dinner. Matthew and Alistair were lounging on Matthew's window seat, Gilbert, leaning against the wall next to them. Gilbert should be just as relaxed as they were, shouldn't be saying anything, but this…this had the potential to break something in him and he _needed_ to know.

"Yes? What's wrong, Gil?" He sat up, reaching to touch Gilbert's arm, the picture of concern. Gilbert didn't stop him, basked in his touch for a moment, because he didn't know if he would be able to do it again any time soon if Matthew gave him the answer he feared.

He picked up Matthew's hand and kissed it gently before looking in his eyes and saying, "I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course," Matthew said, like he hadn't been actively hiding something from both him and Alistair for the two months. "Where is this coming from? Did-did I do something wrong?" Fear crept into his eyes then, into a tremor in his voice.

Alistair moved to rub Matthew's back, soothing him. "No, Mattie. Ye did nothin'." He shot Gilbert a confused look which he'd earned but ignored. He kept his eyes on Matthew, needing to watch his reactions carefully.

"From the start, you talked about choice. _I_ would always have a choice. _Alistair and I_ could choose if we wanted something from you. _We_ were always given an escape route from anything that involved you." Matthew had gone pale as he stared at him, eyes wide. He looked like he was bracing for a blow to fall, not a physical one because he knew Gilbert would never hurt him, but an emotional one.

"Gilly—" Alistair tried to cut him off, seeing the effect this was having on Matthew, but Gilbert shook his head.

"No, Scottie. This is something we both need to know. Matthew, I'm not asking you to tell us everything, but I need to know this one thing: did _you_ have a choice?"

Gilbert wasn't sure Matthew was breathing. He let out a barely audible, "What?"

The fact that Matthew didn't brush the question away as foolish immediately made Gilbert all the more frantic for an answer. "Do. You. Have. A. Choice. Did you chose to be with us?"

When Matthew stared at him for a too long moment, slack-jawed and eyes unfocused, Alistair let go of him like the touch burned. "Oh, my God."

" _Did you have a choice, Matthew_?" Gilbert demanded, voice low and shaking because he needed him to say _yes_.

What he got was a quiet, "No."

The ground slipped from under his feet as the world _shattered_.

* * *

This is not how Matthew envisioned this happening.

The day had gone so well! He was going to explain everything to them in less than 12 hours, after their shared dream. He'd just needed a little more time!

Alistair came to stand next to a devastated Gilbert. Alistair didn't look far behind, horror clouding his features and oh, God, Matthew was going to lose it. Panic clawed at his throat and this couldn't be happening. "Have we been _forcing_ _ye_ this entire time? Have ye not wanted any of this?"

" _No_ ," Matthew rushed to say, choking on everything he had left to say but might not get to. "No, that's not what I meant. _Of course_ I want you."

"Then what did you mean, Matthew?" Gilbert asked woodenly, like his answer didn't actually matter because he had already made a decision.

" _Please_ ," Matthew said, tears coming to his eyes as everything he wanted seemed to slip through his fingers. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain?" Alistair said, shaking his head. "Ye jus' said tha' ye didn't chose ta be with us. Tha' ye have _no choice_ when it comes ta us. Wha' could possibly explain tha'?" And he looked stricken, a vulnerability on his face that Matthew had never seen before and couldn't stand knowing he was the reason for it.

He had to do this now, right now, before it really was too late.

"I couldn't chose how I was made and I was made for you."

They both froze at that. "What?" Gilbert asked.

It was time. They had to know, if only to give him another chance, to _understand_ what they were to him. "I am your mate. I was made for you both. I was yours before I was born and I will be yours forever, whether you want me or not. Fate gave me to you, but did not give you to me." They stared at him, expressions going into slack shock, but didn't say anything. They just looked at him as tears spilled out of his eyes, but he had to keep talking, had to make sure they heard him.

"I could not choose who my venom would heal or grant pleasure. I could not choose who could start my hell-puberty early or who could make me lose myself at a touch. That is what I mean when I say I did not have a choice. But, _God_ , why would I _ever_ choose differently?

"I could have chosen to ignore what I felt for both of you, to let this time pass without ever letting myself near either one of you. I could have known for sure I was yours and still never have let myself near you, ending up miserable and possibly insane by the time I was eighteen. But this isn't even about that. In what _world_ would I not have chosen both of you if I had the choice to be with the men I love?"

That seemed to get to them, so Matthew continued, tears streaming down his face now even as he refused to look away from them. The words continued to tumble out of him. "Yes, I love both of you and not because fate said I had to. I love you, Gilbert, for your determination, the way move, your _stupid_ laugh, and how you look at me like I'm the best thing you've ever seen. I love you, Alistair, for your mind and your dreams and your past and how you give me your smiles freely when you give them to so few people. And if I had a choice in this, I would choose you both, over and over again. I make sure you know you can choose to live without me because I want you to be happy more than I want to be _sane_. I know I'm not—I know I don't deserve you but _please,_ please understand that I would do anything for you, if it meant you would be happy, even if it meant letting you go." Matthew sobbed then, voice failing him.

"Oh, Mattie." Alistair said quietly, coming to him to pull him into his arms. Matthew buried his head into his chest and cried out these months of knowledge, the weeks of hiding this from them, of carrying the burden alone. He felt Gilbert against his back, hugging them both as he pressed a kiss into Matthew's hair.

" _Liebling_ —" Gilbert started to say, tone gentle now, but Matthew cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I was going to tell you I was your mate but I wanted… well, I guess it doesn't matter. But—"

"No, Matthew, it _does_ matter what you want. That's why I asked the question in the first place, because I wasn't sure if you really wanted this. I needed to be sure you knew you had choices, too, that you will _never_ be forced to do anything with us. When you said you _didn't_ have a choice, it broke my heart because I didn't know how much of these past months were something you did not choose."

Alistair asked then, "Mattie, do ye not think we want ye ta be happy, too?"

"I…didn't think about it like that." Matthew said, the warmth of happiness spreading through him at the thought. _They want me to be happy_. It was obvious when broken down to that simple sentiment, and damn well should have been a requirement for any relationship he had let alone one as important as this, but it just…never occurred to him.

"Well, don't forget it in tha future, yeah?" Matthew nodded against him and Alistair squeezed him tighter for a moment. "Noo, why did ye not tell us this earlier? Wha' did ye want?"

Matthew hesitated before looking up into those peridot eyes he loved and said, "I wanted you to be selfish." He pulled from between them then to be able to look at them both. "I give you choices, yes, but I want you to _choose_ me. The _only_ person who'd ever chosen me before was Lovino. I wanted you to want me without knowing I was made for you, without knowing any negative consequences for me if you chose something else. I've only ever wanted to be someone you were with out of selfish desire rather than a sense of duty."

Gilbert and Alistair were back to staring at him like he had grown another head and it made Matthew uncomfortable. Each passing second made him all the more aware of the fact neither of them said they loved him back after his declaration and what he just said went right back to that. He needed an exit strategy to this conversation, like, _now_. He forced a laugh and pulled away from them. "I look a mess, I'm sure." Matthew winced at that, remembering how blotchy and red his face and chest got after crying. "I'll be right back!"

He fled through the door and they _didn't stop him_.

Matthew's head was spinning and he wasn't quite getting enough air. _They don't love me._

The weight of that realization was crushing and the tears came back. He wandered towards the bathroom, trying to stop his useless crying or to at least _get out of the hallway_. He tried to console himself: they had only been dating a couple of months and were still getting used to the relationship. He'd just said it too soon! In a couple more months they would feel the same about him. Or maybe a year? Or… or…

Oh, who was he kidding? This was _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ and _Alistair Kirkland_. They would never love him, a young Hufflepuff that came with too much baggage. He should be grateful they were even dating him, were willing to put up with his many, many needs. Asking them to love him on top of that…

"Matthew?" Came the familiar voice of his father, questioning, and then there was a rush of footsteps towards him. He blinked and focused on his father's worried face, his rich brown eyes scanning his son. "Son, what happened? Did they hurt you? Did-"

"Dad." Matthew said quietly, weakly and that stopped his father in his tracks. "Dad, I messed up."

His knees gave out then and his father caught his fall, settling Matthew on the ground, back to the wall. His father knelt before him and tried to talk to him, "Matthew, what do you need? What happened?"

"I told them."

"Told them what?" His father's hands moved restlessly in front of him, like he was trying to figure out what to _do_ but wasn't sure if it would help his son or make the situation worse.

"That I'm their mate. That I was made for them. T-that I loved them." He was staring straight ahead, unseeing as water dripped down and off his face.

His father sighed. "And they didn't say it back." Matthew shook his head, shudder wracking his body. "Mattie, look at me."

He met his father's eyes with some difficulty but only saw kindness there. "I'm going to tell you something that I never want you to forget, okay?" He nodded and his father smiled at him gently. "Men are idiots. Being someone's mate doesn't change that."

Matthew blinked, trying to clear his vision. "Huh?"

At that moment, his bedroom door opened.

* * *

When Matthew closed the door as he went to go wash his face, probably needing a moment to himself, Alistair looked at Gilbert. "Does he not know us at all?"

Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He does, but you know he has blinders on when it comes to how he sees himself."

"But really, us doin' anythin' out of duty? When was tha last time I did somethin' I didn't want ta outside of class, let alone over somethin' like this?" Alistair sat on the edge of Matthew's bed, thinking over everything Matthew had said. _Christ_ , but this was so far from what he and Gilbert had discussed. He didn't want to consider how their relationship with him was _biologically_ unequal if he'd understood him correctly.

And the sheer lengths Matthew would go for them—

Gilbert came to stand in front of him and asked, eyes sad, "Do you think I should have waited to ask? I was so worried about his answer that—"

"No, love. We needed ta know tha' much at least." Alistair started to draw Gilbert in for a kiss when he realized something made him freeze and then panic. "Gilbert. Gilbert we never answered him."

Gilbert startled as Alistair stood abruptly. "Answered him? What—you mean that he loves us? He _has_ to know, Alistair."

Alistair shot him an incredulous look. "He was surprised we _wanted him ta be happy_. Do ye really think he knows we're in love with him?"

They just looked at each other for only a second before all but running to bedroom door. Alistair tore it open and they entered the hallway, almost tripping over each other. About halfway down the corridor sat Matthew, face wet with fresh tears, with his father crouched before him. Jonathan's face transformed from gentle amusement to stern disapproval, but Alistair wasn't concerned with him. He looked Matthew in the eye and said, without further preamble, "I love ye, too."

"We both love you, Matthew. We thought you knew or we would have said it sooner." Gilbert said by his side.

Matthew looked floored, utterly shocked at their words and Alistair wasted no time in going to him. He knelt next to Matthew, took his face in his hands. If English didn't work, he would say words that Matthew wouldn't have to think about. He put all his love for him into his expression and voice as he said, " _Chan eil caoineadh, mo leannan bòidheach. Tha sinn gaol agam ort, agus mar sin gu mòr._ " ( _Do not cry, my beautiful sweetheart. We love you, so very much._ )

"Oh," was all Matthew said in response, the light of hope and joy returning to him. "Really?"

"Mattie," Gilbert said, kneeling on his other side and Alistair allowed him to turn his head to see their pale boyfriend. "How could we not?" He leaned into him and just let their foreheads touch.

Matthew's father stood and Alistair met his eyes unflinchingly as he towered over them. He was smiling faintly as he shook his head, amusement only seeming to deepen as Alistair held his stare. "You'll have your hands full, Mattie. Remember what I said. Goodnight, boys."

They all murmured some form of goodnight as Matthew's father headed down the stairs. Alistair then said, "Let's move this ta tha bedroom."

Gilbert and Alistair helped Matthew stand, his legs shaky. Alistair exchanged a look with Gilbert as they made their way back to Matthew's room. Matthew was steady by the time Alistair closed the door, still looking like the foundations of his world had been upended. He asked, almost to himself, "How would I have known? Neither of you said anything."

"I thought I was being obvious," Gilbert said, hugging Matthew against him. "I thought I told you through every touch and glance how I felt about you. And Scottie—" Gilbert snorted. "Scottie was _definitely_ obvious. You know the only time he smiles completely without reservation is when he smiles at you?"

Alistair jolted. He didn't want Gilbert to think he loved him less, hadn't even realized there was a disparity in his performed affection. "Gilly—"

"Hey, I'm not bothered by it," Gilbert said, giving him a gentle smile. "I know you love me. I never doubt that, not anymore. But you love Mattie differently and that's okay. I love him differently, too."

Alistair stared at both of his boyfriends, at his soulmates, and smiled. Well, soulmates was apparently the wrong word, but it still felt right. This thing, this _love_ between them didn't feel lopsided; it felt equal. He went to them, kissing Gilbert's cheek and Matthew's forehead. He looked into familiar blue eyes and said, "Neither of us are very selfless, Mattie. Gilly's a hedonist an' I couldn't be arsed ta think beyond meself, usually. So know tha' when we chose ye, over an' over again, because we _will_ , tha' we are bein' tha most selfish bastards alive." He kissed Matthew's lips, taking what he wanted from him, proving just how _selfish_ he could be. When he pulled away, Matthew was beaming at him.

Alistair just shook his head with a quirk of his lips and continued, "Now tha' tha's settled, how about ye explain exactly wha' this mate thing means."

* * *

Later, after Matthew had explained all that he knew and all of what that meant for Gilbert and Alistair, they curled against each other, ready for sleep and exhausted from the day's emotional trials. Just before darkness stole his consciousness, Matthew heard Gilbert say, "Hey, Mattie?"

"Hm?" He answered at the same time Alistair shushed them, green satin eye mask firmly in place.

Gilbert ignored Alistair to ask into the still air of the room, "Does my laugh really sound stupid?"

It made Matthew smile but Alistair groaned, blindly reaching a hand up to run it gently down Gilbert's face. "Feckin' _sleep_ , Gilbert."

Matthew laughed and turned his head to kiss the closest spot on Gilbert's chest. He hoped that took the sting out of his words as he said, "Yes. It's pretty silly, but I love you anyway."

Gilbert made a considering, not-quite happy sound of acknowledgement but only held Matthew tighter against him. Matthew, truly relaxed in a way he hadn't been in far too long, fell asleep within a matter of minutes, his mates following him not long after.

And as they slept, they dreamed.

A/N: Lovino and Helena are the real MVPs.

If you like this OT3, good news: I will be writing a *short* organized crime AU. (edit 3.17.18: lol I clearly don't know the meaning of short) Blame the Spotify playlist I listen to while working (while doing actual legal work, not this; I had the Artic Monkeys on repeat for this).

If you're wondering about Alistair's endearment, I have indeed changed it so that the origin was Scots Gaelic because google translate has a button for that now. If you are fluent, please message me/leave a comment, especially if something is wrong.

Also, sorry for all the depression. If you were wondering, yes, I do have it. Have had it for 10 years now. Matthew was better adjusted at 15 than I was.

Chapter title is a mash up of lyrics from Halsey's "Strange Love" and the Artic Monkey's "I Wanna Be Yours." _Everybody wants to know if we fucked on the bathroom sink…They know you walk like you're a god. They can't believe I made you weak. / Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours._ (Seriously go listen to the latter at least and tell me what it makes you think of. Comments are love and validation.)


End file.
